Not What it Seems
by Emily Bones
Summary: Neve is a girl who loses things. She lost her family, her home, her faith in other people and all for reasons she doesn't know or understand. That will change when the Cullens take her into their own family. Follow her as she starts to find things again.
1. Prologue Fresh

**Authors Notes.**

_**This is my first Fanfiction so bear with me here. All British spelling so you Americans will just have to deal. This is set 10 years after BD.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! (Unfortunately) But I do own all the characters you have never heard of before**_

_**This part is in Neve's POV might do it in other POVs later **_

**Prologue**

You're born. You live. You die.

Bullshit.

Who came up with that?

Someone who has never met me, 'course.

'Cause I am special. More special than anyone in the world.

I was adopted by a Family of Vegetarian Vampires.

The Volturi despises me.

I am the next species of human.

This is my story.

**Fresh**

There I was. Alone in the 'Salesroom'. Well that's what I call it. The social workers call it the 'Sunshine Room' because of the pasty yellow walls and because this room (quote) "is the beginning of many sunshine filled days!" (_The_ biggest piece of shit I have ever heard in my life). Me, I call it the 'Salesroom'. This is where kids get to meet their new parents. The parents assess the kids and then take them away for a month to see if they suit their lifestyle. Basically the same thing they do with a fancy sports car.

I was sitting on the blue flowered, ugly, polystyrene, sofa. On the floor by my feet was a plastic box filled with scuffed and battered toys. On the walls were pictures meant to soothe. Across from me were a scruffy coffee table and two armchairs matching to the sofa. I listened to the screaming of the other children, the discussions of the social workers, and the argument of the neighbours next door. My eyes picked out the grain of the fake wood of the coffee table, the dust particles swirling in the air, each individual thread of the vial blue carpet. I smelled the plastic of just about everything on the room, the congealed sick on the patch of sofa next to me and the warm, sweet smell of the hot chocolate on the table in front of me. Waiting.

I remembered the day my social worker, Sheila, told me excitedly about the American couple that wanted to adopt me. "Adopt, Neve! Isn't that wonderful?" I had just nodded my head and listened to Sheila babbling on how they were coming over from America to see me. She explained that at first they will foster me until the adoption papers come through. She explained that they had adopted before but never from overseas. If they did adopt me I would be the youngest. The other kids ages all ranged from 17 to 19, while I was 16.

I finally managed to get her shut up long enough to ask what the new parent's names were. "Cullen," she said a little breathlessly, "Esme and Carlisle Cullen." Huh, weird names. They must be old grandparents or something. Like those couples who can't have kids. Whatever. I don't care. Its not like I will stay long. As soon as I get to America I can disappear. You can fit the U.K. 31 times into America. That's a big country to get lost in.

They are coming to visit today. Sheila had given me a pep talk before shoving me into the Salesroom. "And try to be nice!" she had pleaded before shutting the door in my face. Well that's going to be difficult. I am not known for being 'nice'. I am _Nutty Neve_ the girl who supposedly murdered her family even though the case was dropped due to insufficient evidence. All the kids here are terrified of me. No one crosses me which is what I want. Less people know about me, the better.

I heard voices coming from the hall outside coming closer. I heard the fluttering heartbeat of my stupid Social worker but could not hear the heartbeats of the Parents. Weird. Sheila was babbling on about how excited I was about meeting them (bullshit, I haven't been excited about anything, for 2 years. In fact, I haven't felt any good emotion at all, for 2 years). The door opened revealing the 3 people standing in the doorway. Sheila was at the back looking like she was about to piss herself with excitement. The two parents however were very composed. And stunningly beautiful. The woman was average height with caramel hair that flowed gently down to the middle of her back. Her facial features were all angular but her face seemed very caring. The man beside her was blonde and looked like he had just stepped out of a 1940's movie with flyaway hair. They had white skin and they had the same coloured eyes of gold. I still couldn't hear a heartbeat. They were NOT normal. They weren't human. Not even close. They were something I had never met before. I had no idea what they were. These were the parents who were going to be adopting me. My heart sped up but I wasn't afraid. For some sick reason, I was excited. Like how you are excited before you start playing in a match of a violent sport.

They both smiled at me. The woman walked forward holding her hand out saying "Hello Neve! It's lovely to finally meet you! I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle," she said, with real warmth and sincerity, there was an American accent there but it didn't twang harshly. I shook her hand but it was ice cold, hard and smooth as polished rock. An electric current zipped through me, making my already pounding heart, pound faster. It wasn't painful. But Esme suddenly jerked her hand out of my grasp. "Oh!" she gasped, clutching her hand.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked concern sparking his voice.

"Yes, Neve here just gave me a little electric shock," she said, laughing it off. So she felt it to. Huh. Crazy shit. "Well Sheila has told me so much about you," Esme said, gesturing to Sheila who stood like an excited puppy in the doorway.

The man came over smiling as well as holding his hand out to shake, "Yes, she told us many interesting things about you," I shook his hand and got another electric shock which the zipped through my arm from his hand, which was ice cold, smooth and hard like his wife's. I still couldn't hear their heartbeats only their breathing.

And just like his wife he jerked his hand out of my grasp. I stared at him, while his wife said laughing, "She got you to huh, sweetheart?"

Carlisle smiled sheepishly rubbing his hand and saying, "Yeah, I guess it's all the plastic in here." But while they were sitting down I saw Carlisle give a meaningful look to Esme. Crazier Shit.

"Well I'll leave you 3 to get to know each other!" Sheila chirruped. She glanced at the adults and I recognized the fear in her eyes. What was there to be afraid of? Yes they weren't human but they weren't intimidating. At least to me they weren't. I then reminded myself that I wasn't entirely a normal human and therefore my reactions must be different to the ones of normal humans like Sheila. She turned, smiled at me encouragingly before quickly rushing out of the door and snapping it shut behind her. I listened as her footsteps and heartbeat quickly faded away.

It was eerie being in a room with 2 other people but only hearing my own heartbeat. Carlisle and Esme had already sat in the two armchairs and were staring at me, smiles still plastered across their faces.

"So Neve," Esme said clasping her hands in her lap, looking at me with a kind smile, "Tell us something about you. What is your favourite music? What do you like to do when you have free time?"

I licked my lips as I realised I hadn't uttered a word since meeting the Cullens. "Um… well I listen to a whole load of random shit. In my free time I just like to… read." That was more or less the truth apart from the last part. I used to read all the time but now I just sneak to the nearest scrap yard to 'work out' (basically tossing pieces of metal double the size of me about and making some serious damage to inanimate objects).

"Oh wow! Any books you particularly like?" she asked as if what I just said was the most fascinating thing in the universe.

"Err… well I like 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde' and 'Dracula'," I said looking down at my hands.

"Really? Dracula? Interesting…" Carlisle said. Something in his voice made me think that he was finding something funny.

I snapped my head up and found that they were hardly keeping the smirks off their faces. "What's so funny?" I snapped. I don't like to being laughed at. Kids had made that mistake before and they ended up having no teeth.

They both quickly straightened their faces and Carlisle said solemnly, "Absolutely nothing, Neve. Dracula is a very good novel. What got you into it?"

I narrowed my eyes but said "Curiosity."

"Oh," Esme said. There was a silence for a few moments before Esme began looking through her designer handbag. "I have a picture of the others here somewhere…" she mumbled. She finally pulled it out and set it on the table in front of me. My teenage heart squeezed painfully. They were all stunningly beautiful, all had pale skin and gold eyes. That was where the similarities ended. They ranged from a tiny pixie like black haired girl to a towering beast of a guy with curly brown hair. Only two of them didn't fit in to the whole freaky-pale-skin-gold-eyes thing. That was a girl with curly bronze hair that fell to her shoulders. Her cheeks had slight rosy tints to them that the others didn't have and her eyes were a chocolaty brown. There was a guy next to her who was at least 2 heads taller than her with russet skin, short jet black hair and eyes. I recognized Esme and Carlisle at the back of the group, big wide smiles plastered on their faces. They appeared to be in a field, a blonde haired guy was holding a baseball bat while tossing a ball in his other hand. They looked like the fucking perfect American dream. The picture should have been the promotional poster advert for the immigrants. I couldn't see where I would fit into that picture. I couldn't see a space for an emotionally unstable, 16 year old, brooding, freak. I suddenly snapped out of that thinking. _Jesus, Neve, _I thought, _get a grip! You aren't going to be staying with them long anyway. _

Esme was smiling down at the photo and she began pointing to the different people in the picture. "That's us, of course," she said pointing to herself and Carlisle, "and that's Emmet and Jasper next to us," she said pointing to the curly haired man and the blonde man. "The girl that Emmet has his arm around is Rosalie and the girl next to her is Renesme, or Nessie as we all call her with Jake," she said pointing to the bronze haired girl and the dark guy and a blonde girl who was so heart wrenchingly beautiful that I thought she should have been photographed on a catwalk rather than in a middle of field. "And finally that's Edward and Isabella or Bella, in front of me and Carlisle and the girl next to Jasper is Alice. They are all very excited about meeting you!"

As I stared at the picture I noticed that all of the people in the photograph were in couples. Happy couples. Oh God. "They all seem… together," I said tentatively, just to be sure, "I mean 'girlfriend/boyfriend together."

There was a pause and finally Carlisle said, "Ah, well you're very intuitive Neve." I looked up and he was smiling sheepishly as he said, "Well, it just sort of happened. Every one of our adopted children just seemed to click with one another. Alice, Edward, Nessie and Emmet are all nieces and nephews of mine but my brother and sister in law both died in a car crash a few years ago. Jasper and Rosalie are both Twins and Bella's their younger sister. They're known as the Hales, their parents were good friends of mine until they went missing when the children were young and Jake is just a good friend of ours. I assure you that everything that our family does is very legal." He smiled reassuringly at me. The whole story to me seemed a little to set up. As if he had just read some lines from a script.

"Oh," I murmured still staring at the picture, "So are you going to match-make me then?"

Carlisle laughed, "No, unless you want us to!"

"God no!" I almost yelled. They stared at me; I swallowed and said more quietly, "No, thank you."

There was an awkward pause before Esme asked, "What about your family? Did you have any siblings?"

I stiffened and my sister's faces flashed before my eyes; Aili and Cara. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my thudding heart.

Esme must have sensed my sudden unease because she said, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I'd rather not," I murmured, my eyes still closed. To change the subject I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and asked, "So where are you staying?"

"The Witchery. You heard of it?" Esme asked her eyes kind but I could detect traces of sympathy. _Oh Fuck off,_ I thought.

I stared at her. The Witchery was one of the swankiest hotels in Edinburgh. Celebrities were known for staying there. "Yeah I heard of it it's in the Old Town isn't it?"

"Yes, I do love the Old Town everything is just so authentic!" she said enthusiastically.

"Well, that's why it's called the Old Town," I muttered.

There was another awkward pause where we just sat there staring at each other. I wished that they would just get to the point of this whole parade and tell me the details of this adoption. Sheila had hardly told me anything useful. I just wanted to get through all of this crap.

As if he could read my thoughts Carlisle leaned forward and said "Well Neve, I am sure you want to know the details of your movement to America. We live in this town called Trinity which is quite close to Seattle. We will be leaving next Monday so you have a week to get ready and pack. During the week we will pick your things up and have them sent ahead. The others will put it into your room and sort it out for you so that when we get there you will be settled. When we get to Seattle Airport they will be waiting there to pick us up. But until then you are more than welcome to visit me or Esme at the hotel. Here," he said and began to look through his wallet, pulling out 2 cards. "That's the Hotel and this is my cell number," he said, sliding the two cards across the coffee table.

I picked them up and took a good look at them. "You're a Doctor," I murmured staring down at the second card.

"Yes, I work at Trinity Hospital. Are there any questions Neve?"

"Yeah, one," I said locking eyes with him.

"What is it?" he asked smiling.

"Why do you want to adopt me? I haven't had an offer for adoption ever. People are paranoid I might murder them in their sleep. The tabloids still wonder whether I was the one who murdered my parents and sisters. _Nutty Neve_, they called me. Everyone thinks I am insane, even Sheila and she's my social worker. Why me? There are plenty of kids who deserve an adoption instead of me. Why choose the possible psycho murderer?" I said twisting the sleeve of my hoodie.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly back at me, his face warm and understanding, "Neve, do you really think we believe the tabloids?" I shook my head, "so we are completely ignoring you past Neve. If there is one thing we believe in, it's second chances. This can be a fresh start for you. An entire country to make a first impression for. This will be good for you Neve and we will be there every step of the way." He stood up, "Well I hope to see you soon Neve," he said warmly shaking my hand again. Instead of the electric shock I just got a tingling sensation up my arm which wasn't really unpleasant.

"Yes me to!" Esme said enthusiastically, she got up and instead of shaking my hand she... hugged me. This time the tingling sensation rippled through my whole body. I smelt her musky perfume and wished that I could let myself like her. I wished I could let myself like him to and the family. But I couldn't. Not if I wanted people not to get hurt, for me to get hurt. She pulled away and smiled saying goodbye, before heading to the door.

After they had gone I still stayed in the same position. Sheila came in and ushered me out asking how it went. "Fine," I said and that was all she could get out of me. As I sat in my room, I went through the events of the meeting with the Cullens. I was determined to find out what they were. And nothing and no one is going to stop me.

_**Woooo!! My first chapter! **_

_**Edinburgh and the Witchery are all real places in Scotland everything else I made up. **_**No freaking duh!!(luv her sis!!!!hehe)**

_**That was my sister btw. (bleugh)Tell me what you think!!**_

_**SS**_

_**x **_

**P.s that's mean sis you should be nice to ur younger amazing sis!!!!byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(HER sis)ahhhhh lord save me i have a vamp for a sis!!!!I'm telling Mummy!!!**

_**p.s.s MMG that was mature. NAT**_


	2. The ride

**Yay chapter two!!! Hope you enjoy! I'm soooo sorry it took so long but I was away on holiday and couldn't bring my laptop. **

_The Ride_

Neve POV

_I burst through my bedroom door, only to be met with more flames and smoke. _

"_Mum! Dad" I screamed trying, with stinging eyes, to see through the smoke. I heard the other terrified screams of my two little sisters in the room next to mine but nothing from the room opposite me. "Mum! Dad! Get out!" I screamed again. Nothing. Terror clawed up me like a wild beast. _

_I reached for the doorknob of their room, while screaming "Aili, Carra, get out! Call 999!" The doorknob fried the skin on my palm but I ignored it and wrenched. It swung open and another wave of heat and smoke crashed onto me. Coughing and spluttering I ran into their room, my skin beginning to peel off from the heat. "Mum! Da-" I didn't manage to finish my sentence because I saw my parent's bed. It was blazing with an intensified fury and in amongst the flames I saw the burnt and charred corpses of my parents. The smell of petrol was heavy in the air. My cry choked of with a sob, my tears quickly evaporating in the heat. _

_I stumbled out into the hall again screaming and sobbing. I made for my sisters room where their screams could still be heard. "Aili, Carra I am coming for you!" I shrieked over the roaring flames. By this time the fire had most of my skin in blistering mass and the pain was excruciating but my skin was healing just as quickly as the flames were coming. My hair was constantly burning but, like my skin it grew back just as fast. The old shirt and shorts I had been sleeping in weren't doing so well and I was nearly naked. I grabbed burning doorknob to the girl's room and wrenched it open. The room was dark with smoke but I could hear screams over the bellow of flames. "Come on! Get out!" I screamed. But before they could follow my orders the ceiling collapsed in on the room. _

_My accompanied shriek was cut short by the wave of hot air that engulfed me along with the smoke. I stumbled back coughing, my eyes streaming. I began to run down the hall. My skin searing but always healing back quickly. I slammed against the front door and tried to open it. I realised my dad had locked it for the night. Gripping the door I pushed as hard as I could the door broke away and was flung across the street and crashed into the opposite wall. I fell forwards and rolled down the front steps and ended up on the pavement spread-eagled. Looking through my tears I saw three blurry white figures bending over me. I could make out the red eyes and the mocking laughter as they bent closer… _

"Neve! Neve! Wake up! Neve!" said a voice.

I jerked up right, the sheets of my small bed tangled around my legs, sweat covering me in a cold sheen. There was a loud keening shriek that didn't stop.

"Neve, it's alright! It was just a dream, you are alright now. You can stop screaming. Hush now," said the voice.

I realised that the keening shriek was coming from me. I shut my mouth quickly and swallowed, and mumbled "Sorry… bad dream."

I looked around to find Mary, the care worker on night duty and to whom the voice belonged to, sitting on the edge of my bed a concerned look on her face. She smiled a sympathetic smile that I wanted to punch and said, "Poor love do you want to talk about it? You have been having a few bad nights this week."

"No," I said abruptly, there was no way in hell I was going to have _that_ talk. I shifted uncomfortably and mumbled about going to the bathroom before slipping off into the corridor. Several kids were in the corridor to see what the racket was about. I growled in my deadliest voice, "If you all don't scram now, _I_ will be the one giving _you_ nightmares." The kids scrambled away faster than a freight train and I managed to get to the bathroom without the curious stares.

When I got there I splashed water onto my face, trying to wash away the traces of the dream. I had had that same dream for the past week and it always ended the same me waking up screaming and covered in sweat. Still bent over the sink I stared at my right hand. I remembered the smell of cooking flesh and the way my skin had charred and melted at the heat of the destroying fire. I shuddered and pushed that memory away. I looked up into the mirror and stared at my reflection.

The girl in the mirror looked like shit. Worse than shit. Dark purplish shadows beneath her slate grey eyes, her skin looking pale and waxy, and her long brown hair which fell on her shoulders looked like it had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Her T-shirt and trackies she was wearing were extremely baggy and seemed to accentuate the fact that she hadn't been eating well for the past few years. The look on her face was a look of sheer depression. Aw fuck. When did I turn into such a horrid looking bitch?

I turned away in disgust and looked up at the cracked ceiling. I forced my mind to think of the family that was adopting me. I thought about the many siblings I would be having and I couldn't help but feel dread. I didn't want to think about bathrooms in the mornings. How could anyone adopt that many kids? _Because they are probably far more mentally stable than you are_, a snide voice said at the back of my head. I shook my head and walked quickly out of the bathroom. It had been 6 days since the Cullen family had first met me. During the rest of the week they had visited everyday and sometimes took me out to restaurants and shit, trying to get to know me. During these visits I would remain as silent as possible, only spoke when they asked me a question. Esme had given me the picture for me to keep. They tried to give me presents as well but I was having none of it. They were nice people but they freaked me out too much. They weren't scary per se more like knowing that I was supposed to be scared of them. However I got used to the non-existent heartbeat, their cold hard skin and the fact their eyes changed colours. I watched during the week as their eyes slowly darkened until yesterday when they were suddenly went back to butterscotch gold. I didn't say anything but I made a mental note of it. They were genuinely kind and friendly and didn't bother with the sympathy crap, which was refreshing. Other possible foster parents had rambled on about how terrible it must have been for me and that they were there for me. Those were the parents that never lasted long.

Tomorrow or rather today was the day I was leaving for America. Since all my stuff had already been sent forward I was only taking a small backpack and the clothes I was wearing with me on the plane journey. I had been counting on this night to sleep well because I never slept well travelling. That plan was well and truly screwed now.

I walked into to my tiny room and was relieved to find Mary gone. I crawled between the covers and lifted my iPod off the bedside table next to the bed. I was lucky that when the fire happened, I had left my iPod locked away in my locker at school because I forgot to bring it home. I plugged myself in and got lost to the sound of _Evanescence,_ _Paramore, Fall Out Boy _and many other alternative bands that taught my soul how to die less painfully. Maybe now is the time to explain what I am to those who are a bit on the slow side. I am a superhuman freak. I can heal really fast. Run really fast. Can probably lift two double-decker buses full of passengers without breaking sweat. Hear, see, and smell 10 times better than any normal human. I have got a brain the size of a planet. Oh, I forgot to mention about the mind controlling bit. Yup, you heard me. Mind controlling. Other people call it compulsion, hypnosis, persuasion, but its still the same thing. Bloody fucking mind controlling. I don't like to use it much. Not unless I have to. And I mean _really_ have to. I learned a long time ago that using my "gift" was something to be careful about. And anyway, why would I need it when people already found me terrifying?

I spent the night staring at my window, waiting for dawn to come. I had my playlist on a loop so Hailey Williams, Amy Lee and Patrick Stump (and many more) sang the nightmares away (rather ironic don't you think?). When the sun finally stained the sky a light rosy pink I sighed with relief and pulled the ear plugs out of my ears. I turned over and let my heavy eyes sink down with sleep.

An hour later I was shaken awake by Mary. "Today's your big day, Neve," she squealed. I stumbled my way to the bathroom and managed to snarl my way to the front of the queue. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and straightened and mussed my hair into its signature messy locks. I stumbled back to my room to get dressed into jeans, a simple T-shirt and hoodie. I then packed my small backpack. When I was done I stood in the door way of my now stripped room, sweeping it to make sure I had left nothing behind. I got down the stairs and to the communal kitchen to shove down a cereal bar, before heading for the front door.

Esme and Carlisle were already standing there waiting for me. Not only that but the whole of Somerville Care Home. Sheila was standing there spouting water like a fountain from her eyes. "Everyone say goodbye to Neve, this will be probably be the last time we will see her!" she sobbed. Everyone mumbled a grudging goodbye and I knew that they will be holding a party tonight as a celebration of ridding the Big Bad Monster. Sheila threw her arms around me and said how much she was going to miss me, told me I had to call and other shit that I can't remember.

Then Carlisle and Esme waved their goodbyes and hustled me to the black cab outside. As we began to drive away, Carlisle said, "Neve, we have time for one stop, is there anywhere you want to go?"

An idea flashed in my head. _NO! _the rational part of my brain screamed. The irrational part was screaming with enthusiasm. The irrational part won. I leaned forward and murmured to the taxi driver, "35 Scotsdale Road, please."

He nodded, and we began to flow our way through Edinburgh's ancient streets. As I looked out, I realised I was going to miss this city terribly. I'd grown up here, Edinburgh was all I knew. We finally pulled up in a terraced street with cobbles. Like every other street in Edinburgh, it was graceful and old, with Victorian railings and a wide street. On the left side were the houses, all Georgian in architecture, to the right was a large public garden, the trees stripped bare of leaves because of the cold and gloomy winter that gripped Edinburgh. The house we stopped by was a wreck: the windows and door was boarded up, there was black soot around the door and windows. Weeds grew around the bottom of the stairs railings. A sign stood erect claiming the house for sale. I resisted the urge to tear the sign down.

I stepped tentatively out of the cab unaware of anyone around me. I pulled my jacket tightly around me against the cold and walked up the steps to what would have been the front door. I brushed my fingers against the plywood wishing it would turn into the bright red door it used to be. I suddenly had the desire to enter the house. I turned and asked loudly, to Carlisle and Esme who were still in the Cab, "Do you think we can go in?"

"No, I don't think so," Esme murmured, her eyes glued to me, "It's a beautiful House, you must have been very happy living here."

So, she worked it out, "Yeah, I was," I muttered, my longing turned into fear. The memories were coming back to me. I remembered the long summer days spent on the steps eating ice cream and playing lightly on my guitar, with my sisters sitting around me. The first days of school, standing proudly on the front steps with my mother snapping pictures. Hours spent, crouching by the stone steps drawing with coloured chalk. I turned away and ran down the steps, muttering, "It's a dump anyway."

I slipped into the cab and told the driver to take us to Edinburgh Airport. I was afraid I was going to start crying. I felt a hand on my back gently rubbing and I flinched away from whoever was doing it. For the rest of the journey we sat in silence.

When we got to the airport, the driver helped us take out the few bags we had and Carlisle paid him the taxi fare. I won't bore you with the details of check in. I just trudged behind the couple, iPod in ear the whole time. We took a plane from Edinburgh to London, London to New York, New York to Seattle. It would take around a day and a few hours. The plane journeys were pretty uneventful. I gasped a little when the air-stewardess of the flight from London to New York, led us up to the front of the plane to where the first class was. I was ushered to my seat next to a window and handed a crystal glass full of orange juice. Carlisle and Esme sat across the aisle from me. Through the two long flights I watched movie after movie from the in flight choices on the installed TVs in front of me. Esme tried to convince me to sleep, but I refused, saying that I didn't sleep well on planes, which was part of the truth but the bigger reason was that I was relieved to have 1 night away from the nightmares. At one moment I glanced towards Esme and Carlisle and my stomach clenched, when I saw they were asleep, their arms wrapped around each other.

When we finally arrived at Seattle the sleepless night was catching up on me. Whenever I blinked I had a hard time trying to remember how to lift the eye lids again. We finally made it into the arrivals lounge, and I recognized two of the men standing waiting for us even though I had only seen them in a picture. A short pang went through my stomach. They were as beautiful as the picture depicted. One of them was the big guy named Emmett and the other the blonde guy named Jasper. They looked like they had stepped out of a clothing catalogue. I listened carefully and, sure enough, there was no heart beat from them. When they saw us they beamed and walked forwards.

"Esme! Carlisle!" Emmett boomed. He swept Esme into a hug and shook hands with Carlisle. Jasper did the same but with not as much gusto as Emmett. While this exchange was going on, I was standing back quietly hoping they would not deal out the same torture to me. But Emmett turned to me and said, "Well this must be my new little sister," and before I could stop him he swept me up into a bear hug crushing me to his oversized body. Big mistake. The same electric jolt, that happened every time I touched one of these people for the first time, zipped through my entire body. Emmett jerked and his arms instantly recoiled from my body. He staggered back looking a little dazed. He stared at me, like I had antennae growing out of my head, "Did a bolt of lightening hit your plane while you were flying over or something?" he asked.

Carlisle laughed and said, "No, Neve just has a tendency of giving you a shock at first, don't you Neve?"

He smiled at me, but there was something in his eyes that I didn't recognize. "Yeah," I answered, "That's just me all over..." I was so dog-tired that I could have been sleep walking.

Emmett chuckled, having recovered, and said, "I like her already."

Jasper walked tentatively forwards, "I'm Jasper," he said holding out his hand. That's when I felt it. The power that emanated from Jasper. The power he was directing at me. It rather felt like ocean waves lapping against me, trying to push me over. I resisted, pushing against it, wading against the oncoming tide. It pissed me off, I mean really pissed me off. _No one _tries to control me. _No one. _

I made an attempt to smile, to hide my sudden anger and said, "Yeah, you're the one holding the baseball bat in the '_Aren't we the perfect American family_' shitty photo," I stuck out my own hand asking, "You ready for this Jasper?"

Before he could answer I slapped my palm against his ice cold one. He jerked backwards a look of shock on his face. I grinned with satisfaction at him, feeling the waves of power falter. "Oh I am sorry did I hurt you?" I glared at him that should have made him burst into flames while my half asleep brain noted that my words were starting to slur into each other.

Carlisle chuckled and said, "I think its time for getting Neve in the car. She's going to fall asleep standing, otherwise."

I was grateful for his intervention and with one last furious look at Jasper I began to stumble after them, slinging my bag on my back.

"You need help there, Jock?" I glanced up to Emmett who towered over me.

Before I could open my mouth, he grabbed my bag and slung it onto his shoulders, a grin stretching across his face. Frowning I said, "What did you just call me?"

Emmett chuckled his golden eyes sparkling, "I thought you might like it as a pet name."

I scowled and said "Yeah sure, whatever, Yankee."

I heard him chuckle again, but ignored it, stomping forward. Great, 30 minutes into arriving in America and I already had a stupid Scottish joke thrown at me. It was only going to get worse here on in. I followed the others outside to the overcast day in Seattle. They could have leaded me over a cliff and I still would have followed. But they only lead me to a sleek black Mercedes parked by the kerbside. Carlisle opened the back door for me and slid into the back. The others swiftly got into the car Esme and Carlisle next to me and Jasper and Emmett in the front, Jasper driving. They began talking but their musical voices were hard for me to follow and sounded like a lullaby to me. My eyes instantly slipped closed and I dozed for what felt like minutes before my door was opened and I felt strong cold arms wrap around me, pull me up and swiftly carry me towards some unknown destination. I was aware of doors opening and closing, more musical voices, scraping chairs, the creak of a stair and the quiet opening of a door. Suddenly my body was laid on a soft mattress and a duvet was tucked under my chin. I heard the soft sound of retreating footsteps and the quiet closing of a door. I sighed and slipped off into oblivion.

**So there you go the second chapter! Woo! hope you like it. PLEASE review. Feedback is always good!**

**IN the next chapter Neve goes to an American high school. How will she do???**

**Lots of hugs **

**SS**

_**Sooooo its her sis again for an update on how bbbbbbboooorrriiinnnngggg ma sis is!!!! Good story tho have to admit!(dammit wish she wasn't better than me at this but m amazzzziiinnng at everyting else hahahahrdihar!!!)SS is annoyed now so I better go see you nxt chappy!!!**_

_**Lizzie the busy bee!!!haha get it!?!but em calls me mm in ff so luv mm!!!!**_


	3. Dickheads and Bitches

**3rd chapter! Hope you like!**

_Dickheads and Bitches_

I woke up blearily and for about two seconds I didn't know where I was. I didn't recognize the large pale room I was in. And then yesterday slammed into me. I sighed in relief and sat up. It occurred to me that I hadn't had one single nightmare last night. I smiled with satisfaction, pushing away the thought that the reason for having no nightmares was because I had been so tired yesterday.

I groped around the bed trying to find a light switch. My hand fell on a bedside table and then a lamp. I flicked it on and gasped. The room was beautiful. The walls had white and forget-me-not blue striped wallpaper. The bed I was sleeping in matched the wallpaper, pale blue with darker blue flowers detailing the cotton. The floor was wood but around the bed was a white shaggy rug that was asking for you to sink your toes in. opposite my bed on the other wall was a large desk and chair with a mirror hanging on the wall. Above this was a large wide-screen TV that was more like a cinema then an actual TV. On each side of the desk and chair were 2 doors. The one on the right was a single door while the one on the left were double. To my left were large floor to ceiling windows that had their shutters down. To my right was another wall with a single door. The walls were decorated with stunning paintings. There were a few beanbags and armchairs scattered around the floor all in pale blues or silvers. A large HiFi system sat in its glory in the left closest corner.

I rubbed my eyes and wondered if I was still dreaming. I slipped out of bed and padded to the door on the right of the desk. I opened it to reveal a large en-suite bathroom. It was fully stocked with towels, hand wash, loo roll etc. I recognized my shampoo sitting in the large bath/shower. I was suddenly dieing to have a shower. I slipped out of my crumpled, sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower. I sighed when the hot water hit me and I began to scrub thoroughly at my skin. When I was finished I wrapped a large white fluffy towel around me and found a toothbrush and toothpaste by the double sink. I scrubbed at my teeth and stepped out into the bedroom. I tried to find the suitcase of clothes I had sent forward but couldn't find it anywhere. I finally opened the sliding double doors and nearly screamed. The room was a wardrobe. The biggest frickin' wardrobe in the whole history of big wardrobes. Paris Hilton would have been green eyed with envy. I stepped inside tentatively while eyeing the racks of designer clothes. Along the back wall were rows upon rows of shoes, ranging from stilettos to cute ballet pumps. No hi-tops though. I began to search for my bag ignoring the clothe racks and found it tucked away in the corner. I sighed with relief and opened it. I pulled out a pair of trackies, T-shirt and a hoodie. I slipped these on and took out my favourite pair of hi-tops which I had to save up for a year to get. When I was done, I slipped out into the bedroom again. I walked to the windows and opened the shutters. The view was something else entirely. The house was obviously built on a cliff. The room faced out over the edge of this cliff so when you looked down you saw the dizzying drop to the ground below. But trees stretched off into the distance as far as the eye can see. The sky was pearly white with clouds. I guessed it was late morning or early afternoon.

I backed away from the windows and opened the single door on the far wall. It opened up to a pale long hall. I saw that to the left it ended in a dead end so I went to the right. I reached a flight of stairs and heard voices drifting up from the ground floor. I padded down and followed the voices to its source: the kitchen.

I pushed the door open and was met with the tantalizing smell of bacon frying.

"Oh Neve! You're up! Sit down and I'll get you breakfast."

Esme was standing by the cooker by the far wall, shuffling a pan of bacon, eggs and hash brown. The kitchen as a whole was very posh. All stainless steel and granite tops. There was a kitchen island in the middle with tall wooden chairs standing around them. Nearly all of these chairs were full with the rest of the family. I recognized all of them: Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jake, Nessie, Carlisle and Esme. All of them were staring at me, while I stared back. I listened and was surprised to find that there was another 2 heartbeats in the room apart from mine. A normal thudding one and one that just seemed to hum. There sources came form Jake and Nessie. There was absolutely nothing from the others. To break the silence I said, "Wow," I said, "If looks were lasers I would be a pile of ashes on the floor."

That broke the silence. The guy named Edward smiled a polite smile, and proffered his hand, "Sorry, you are just fascinating to watch." He said (creepy ass reply if you ask me. '_You are fascinating to watch_'. I can see the headlines now: '_SCOTTISH FREAK GETS RAPED BY AMERICAN FREAK_'. May have to start locking my doors). I felt it again. The waves of power that came from him, but this time instead of my body he was aiming at it was my head. I felt a big cloud descending on my brain. I pushed it away, fighting it off. I saw his smile falter for a few seconds.

I smiled sweetly, saying with over niceness, "Feeling's mutual, Ted." I slapped by palm against his and shook it firmly not letting go, even when he tried to jerk it out of my grip. The jerk, I realized, would have originally yanked my arm out of my socket but it was fine. I smiled with satisfaction before letting go. I stomped to the only free seat and sat at the table. I realized they were all staring at me again. Getting annoyed now I said, "What!? Esme and Carlisle didn't tell you about the whole 'shocking' thing?"

"Er, yeah but its weird to see it action though," said the guy Jake before taking a swig of orange juice.

"Really? You should try looking in the mirror because you are a weirdly huge," I answered back

"Argh!" The pixie girl Alice said, throwing her hands up in the air.

I stared at her, "What the fuck's up with you?"

"What are you wearing?!" she growled, pointing at me like I had just committed a crime.

"Er… clothes?"

"You have a whole wardrobe to choose from and you choose that!"

I looked down at myself, "I'm alright, I'm comfy and to me that's all that matters," I said shrugging.

"Oh!" she said slumping forward and putting her head in the crook of her elbow, "she's even worse than Bella!"

"Hey!" Bella said punching Alice playfully on the shoulder. She turned to me and smiled, "Looks like we are in the same side of the field," she said laughing.

"Is she serious though? That whole wardrobe upstairs is mine?" I asked.

"Yup," Bella said popping the p.

"Don't be stupid I can't wear all of that," I said, as if I was talking to two year olds.

"Yes you can and you will. You are in serious need of a make over," Alice said giving me a critical look.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked giving her a glare.

She was about to open her trap again when Esme interrupted her, "Do you like your room Neve?"

I turned my attention to Esme, "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

Esme smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Rose, Alice and Nessie helped me decorate it."

"I chose the colour scheme!" Nessie called. She blushed when I looked at her and said, "I thought you were the kind of girl who preferred blue over pink."

I smiled at her and said, "Yeah I do, umm thanks."

"So, what's Edinburgh like?" Rosalie asked a bored look on her face. When I looked at her I wanted to vomit. If I had been a 5 year old girl would have said she was the 'pwetty pwincess' from the Disney film Sleeping Beauty. I am not a 5 year old girl and I am telling you now Rosalie belonged to an airbrushed magazine not at the breakfast table.

"Cold… Wet… Old," were the only adjectives I could be bothered saying.

Esme then said, "Tuck in Neve, you must be starving." She placed a steaming plate of baked beans, bacon, hash brown, eggs and sausages on the table in front of me. The smell made me drool. I wolfed it down, the heat nearly burning my mouth. As I began to slow down, I realized no one else was eating. Only Jake appeared to be consuming anything and that was only appeared to be a pack of Twinkies. "Aren't you guys going to eat anything?" I asked.

"Oh no, we've already eaten," Carlisle said quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly.

"Cool," I said still eating, "How long was I out for?"

"12 hours," Esme said, "I told you to get some sleep on the plane," she chided.

"I told you, I can't sleep on planes," I said.

"Still you should have tried," she said giving me a disapproving look.

I bit back the retort that was simmering in my head. I hated it when Esme appeared to care for me. It made it harder for me not to like her. To change the subject I said, "So, I was wondering… what is my surname going to be? Is it going to remain with… Murray or will it change?" I winced internally as I said my old surname.

"Well that is really up to you Neve. You can take Cullen if you want to or you can keep your old name."

"I don't know, umm… how about Murray-Cullen, old and new stuck together" I said.

"Okay then, Neve Murray-Cullen it is," Carlisle said smiling, "That reminds me we need to get you registered at the local school. While I was in Edinburgh I got all of the paperwork from you old school so now we just need to tie the remaining strings. How about when we go to the school we will take you on a tour around Trinity Town?"

"Sure, I mean I have slept through the whole day," I said glancing at the clock on the wall. 3:34 pm.

"Yeah, you were pretty wiped out, Jock. You could have been dead when I carried you," Emmett said.

"Stop calling me that," I growled.

"I love it when you're angry," Emmett chuckled, "your accent gets thicker that way. It's kinda cute."

"Cute?! What the fuck?! You are talking to a girl comes from the land of the Brave and you are calling me cute!? Didn't anyone tell you not to piss off a Scots girl?" I exploded, "We can be real mean bitches when we want to be."

"I'd appreciate it Neve, if you didn't swear," Esme said.

I gave her one glare before scraping my plate clean and hopping off the chair ready to put it into the dishwasher. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to pee." Before they could say anything I dashed out of the room. 'I need to pee,' is my universal excuse to be able to escape a room. It always worked.

I ran upstairs and ran down the corridor to my room. I shut the door behind me and threw myself onto the bed and began to listen.

There was a pause before Edward said, "Wow."

"Wow, what?" asked Rosalie.

"Rosalie, didn't you see what happened between me and Neve? She knew I was trying to read her mind. And she was angry about it. The shock that I got from her was a punishment of sorts. She is by far the most extraordinary human I have ever met, apart from you, Bella."

"What was it like, trying to read her mind?" Bella asked.

"It was like listening to a badly tuned radio at first. I heard her embarrassment at us all staring her, then her anger. She… felt me trying to use my power on her. And she fought it. I couldn't hear a thing from her the whole time."

"So what she can do is like me. Shield her mind."

"No not quite, because she could block Jasper's power as well. Her shield is mental and physical. And she has to think about putting it up. Tell us again how it happened, Jasper."

"It was when we were in the airport. At first I felt her emotions, her tiredness, her nervousness. But that all changed when I tried to calm her down. I felt her anger and she… resisted and I couldn't feel her anymore. It was like she wasn't there. It was by far the strangest thing I have ever witnessed."

"She is not in the least bit how my vision showed though," Alice said sounding very annoyed, "that vision showed a spotty, mousey haired girl who would have jumped if you said boo to her. Instead she's far braver than I anticipated. Clever to. Mouth like a sewer though. It's ten times more irritating than not being able to see her at all. It means I can't trust any visions about her. Highly infuriating."

"I wonder what will happen if Jasper and I use our powers at the same time," Edward mused.

"Maybe we should try, and see what happens," Jasper said with what sounded like excitement.

"Oh you two! She's not some science experiment for you to poke and prod at. She's a human 16 year old girl," Esme chided.

"But she is the next species of Human," Carlisle said sounding suddenly excited.

"What?! You mean to tell me she is different from the werewolves? Like completely different?" Jake asked. (WTF????????? WEREWOLVES???? WHAT THE FUCK _ARE_ THESE PEOPLE???????)

"Probably. If only I could have a blood sample. I'd be able tell you more about her rather than just guessing. No wonder the Volturi are worried though. New species like her could ruin the whole food chain if my guessing is correct."

"What about the whole shocking at first touch? A little strange isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"Probably a defensive warning. You find it a lot in nature. When a cobra shows its hood, when a rattlesnake rattles its tail etc, etc. It's a warning for us to back away."

Cobras? Volturi? Blood samples? Next Species of human? FOOD CHAIN???? By this time I was hyperventilating. What was I in? How deep was I in the land of fucking weird shit? When did my life turn into a shitty sci-fi/goth movie gone bad?

By this time the girl named Rosalie said, "Then why the hell did we adopt her? As if we hadn't had enough trouble from the Volturi already. We should have left her in Edinburgh when we had the chance. It's not like she is the most pleasant of people to be around." Cold-hearted stuck up blonde bitch, don't worry sweetheart I will be shot of this place before you know it… that is once I have found out what the heck these people.

"Rosalie!" Esme chided, "The poor girl has had so much thrown at her for the past few years and she is still upset about her family. Imagine, having your whole family taken away from you. You wouldn't be fine and dandy, I can tell you now."

"Yeah, Rose," said Nessie, "You shouldn't be so mean. We should just give her a chance. She will turn, I can tell."

"I agree with Nessie," Bella said, "Neve is something different and we should help her fit in. I mean we are the perfect family to do it, aren't we? We are a little different ourselves being vegetarian-"

"Hush!" Edward hissed.

"What?"

"Hasn't Neve taken a little long to go to the bathroom? If Carlisle is correct she would have super sensitive hearing."

Dammit, Eddie was clever. I decided not to go down now as that might look a little suspicious. So I wandered into my bathroom and tried to sort out my hair. I backcombed and finger combed until it was satisfactorily messy. As I did this I thought of what the Cullen's had said. So they knew what I was. Vaguely. Thank the Lord. And four of them were special as well. Jasper had something to do with emotions. Edward was a mind reader of course. Alice has something to do with visions, visions probably of the future. And Bella could 'Shield her mind'. The way they had talked about me, like the most interesting science fucking experiment in the whole fucking goddamn world, put me on edge. Especially about Rosalie, who obviously didn't like me and proved that the only reason this family adopted me, was because I was something different, something to be examined. As I said, when the time is right I'll runaway. Disappear, just like that, end up ins some cabin in the middle of nowhere. I'll run and never look back, away from these freaky people with no heartbeats, cold skin and changing eye colours. And they're vegetarian, whatever that means. God I hope they don't force that on me to. But if they wanted a science experiment I'll give 'em a science experiment. I did feel a little better that Esme had stuck up for my human rights though, even if she got the part about being human wrong. And it was with that thought that I went downstairs.

"So are we ready to do this or what?" I asked walking into the kitchen and pretending like I hadn't heard the previous conversation. Suddenly a tidal wave smashed into me. I staggered back as both Jasper and Edward unleashed the full force of their powers on me. It felt like while I was slowly drowning in a storm tossed sea a mini hurricane was whirling around my head. I began to fight desperately pushing it away. "Stop…it…" I managed to growl through gritted teeth. They still didn't. Crap. If they didn't stop now I was going to spontaneously combust. They were seriously beginning to piss me off. How dare they? How dare they try to control me? _ME_? No more Miss Nice Girl. I looked at them squarely at their smug faces. "Stop it now," I said my voice taking on the weird double timbre it always did when I used my compulsion. Edward and Jasper paused and blinked. The storm stopped just as suddenly as it had started. Then I said "You two will now apologize to me," the double timbre still resonating in my voice.

"We're sorry Neve," Jasper and Edward said their voices flat.

"Say you are never going to do that again."

"We will never do that again."

"Good," I said and turned to the rest of the group. They were staring at me open-mouthed.

"What the fu-" Jake began to say before I cut him off.

"Shut up," I said, with more double timbre. He did.

"All of you," I said looking at watch of them in turn, "are going to forget about everything that has happened in the past 5 minutes."

They all nodded.

"Good, now let's take a tour of Trinity," I said, the double timbre fading out of my voice.

They all suddenly smiled and began to chatter. They took me outside and towards a large detached building they called a 'garage'. The 'garage' was bigger than Somerville Care Home. Jeesh. I felt guilty about controlling whole family though. Taking peoples' will just always felt wrong. But desperate times called for desperate measures. There is only so much bullshitty crap I can take from these people.

As we walked into the garage, I gasped. Every car that was worth anything was in here. BMW, Ferrari, Porsche, Audi, Mustang, Mercedes, Volvo, Aston Martin… list was endless. I gaped soundlessly at the elite cars, "Jesus," I breathed.

Carlisle chuckled, "Yes, we have a quite a collection of cars here. Once you have learned to drive we will get one for you to."

"_Me_. Learn to drive, _that _will be a sight" when Carlisle gave me a questioning look, I said, "If I touch the steering wheel of a go-kart, I usually end up crashing it."

He chuckled and opened the door to the Mercedes. I slipped into it, pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my knees an stared out the window. The house was in the middle of a forest. But Carlisle drove like a maniac. I mean seriously. We hurtled along the windy roads. I had my seat belt on and my hands ended up clutching the edge of the seat, my knuckles white with tension. If we crashed it wouldn't have mattered because my body would have done the automatic miracle grow thing. But still, it was shit scary.

He slowed down when we hit town. It is obvious that Trinity is very backwater. _Very_ backwater. Will probably soon end up that I did not come from Europe. The way to dine in Trinity was in a diner at the corner of a junction, which probably served more grease than actual meat in its burgers. There were a few bars, a hospital, some charity shops, hiking shops and a supermarket. Oh, and the school 'course. We stopped there and Carlisle managed to sort out the paperwork. Personally I don't know how he did it because I thought it was a bit late for me to enter into the local school. But he did it and I will be starting school in a week. Whoopee… NAT. The school looks like a prison. Concrete, concrete and… guess what? More concrete. I hate High School. The bore of going through every tortuous day, counting down the seconds before I could go home…and then having to start up again the next morning. Being surrounded by petty teenagers and their hormones and their stupid problems was, in my eyes, a waste of time. It's not like they taught us anything useful. One of the useful things they could teach about would be how to effectively drone out other people's bullshit. That would be wildly useful.

We headed back to the house and the rest of the day was just spent hanging out with the Cullen kids. Underneath all the weirdness, they are all pretty cool people. They all have such different personalities so I could never get bored with them. Again I could not let myself like them. I could see that Nessie, Bella and Alice were nice people. They were the kind of people that had that general I-am-nice aura about them. Rosalie I wasn't so sure about but she could be pleasant when she wants to be. Emmett and Jake were crack ups even if they called me annoying nicknames (Like Jock, Mac, Scottie, Haggis and Fat Bastard, you know from the Austin Powers movie). They made me laugh which is usually impossible. I haven't laughed so much for 2 years. Fuck, I haven't even cracked a real smile in 2 years. Emmett and Jake broke that record for me. Edward and Jasper were quieter than the other 2 but I liked them anyway. I forgave them for the incident earlier. They were genuinely nice to me. In general they were a bunch of wonderful people. Alice dragged me to the nearest hairdressers the day after the escapade in the kitchen and this is how the conversation went:

Alice: So what kind of cut do you want?

Me: I told you, nothing! I can't believe you said you wanted to show me the mall! I didn't realize this would mean a whole shitty make over for me.

Alice: Come on! _So _much can be done with this hair! How about a bob?

Me: No.

Alice: A fringe?

Me: No.

Alice: Why don't we just shave it all off?

Me: are you trying to be funny? If you are thinking of becoming a comedienne here's my advice: stick to your day job.

Alice: come on there has got to be something. Maybe you could dye it! Yeah! What colour do you want?

Me: Black. To match my soul. Ha!

Alice: Oh please Neve! Just play along wouldya? I am going out of my mind here. Your hair looks like it hasn't been cut in years. It deserves it.

Me: and you know what you deserve? A kick up your arse for dragging me here.

Eventually the hairdresser saved us by suggesting I look at a few pictures. I settled with adding layers and having a side fringe that would more or less keep out of my eyes. My new hair still fell to my shoulders and, just for the fun of it, I had had dark aubergine streaks running through my hair, like lightening bolts. I loved it to be honest, it was edgy and fun at the same time. Alice gushed about it for a full hour as she forced me into a spa to get my body (and I quote) 'soft and supple as the day you were born. All brand spanking new!' I have had everything under the sun done to my body. It was almost as bad as the Fire. My eyebrows were plucked, my body buffed, every unnecessary hair removed from my body (including you know where… single most painful experience of my life) and all of my nails painted to a metallic aubergine purple to match the streaks in my hair. When we came back nearly everyone commented on how I looked. And for some weird reason I felt good about the compliments.

At around 8 I had dinner and surprise, surprise the others didn't eat apart from Jake. They all sat watching us eat, which was creepy to say the least. Jake didn't seem to mind though and conversation flowed easily. We watched a couple of movies from the universally huge DVD selection and at around 11:30 I went to bed. They all shouted goodnight to me and I couldn't help but smile.

*~*

_Screaming…Burning…running…searing…they're gone…they're gone… laughter… mocking laughter…_

"Neve, Neve! Wake up! It's just a dream sweetie, just a dream." I thrashed around the bed fighting against the cold arms that were trying to get me up. The images of the fire were still imprinted on my retina, still dancing in front of my eyes like a fucking cheerleading squad. "Neve, it's alright! You are safe. It was just a nightmare."

My eyes snapped open and they met Esme's topaz ones. I gasped and scrambled up into a sitting position, "I- uh- yeah bad dream." I looked around the room and swore. Not only was Esme in my room but everyone else. All staring at me, "Did you guys enjoy the show? Remember happens every night, don't miss it!" I said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

They all mumbled something about getting to bed and shuffled off. They were all still staring at me though. Carlisle stepped forward, "How long have you been having nightmares Neve?" His eyes were boring into me.

I looked down and began to twist the hem of my T-shirt in my hands, "I dunno… a while."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Esme asked in a voice that made me want to hug her.

I shook my head. Carlisle walked forwards and sat down on the right of me as Esme was on the left. "Neve, you know you can talk to us about anything. Anything at all, whether it is uh… boys, school, friends or maybe even your past. We are here to listen, all of us. You need to talk come to any of us and we'll listen. Doesn't matter how strange it might be-"

"That's great Carlisle. I need to pee," I said before fleeing to the bathroom. Oh god. I _do not _want to be having this conversation now. And what the fuck happened in there? I totally broke down in front a bunch of freaks, showing my weaknesses and being totally vulnerable. Not me at all. "Get a grip," I told my reflection in the mirror. I splashed water on my face washing away the tears.

When I went back to my bedroom Esme was still there but Carlisle had disappeared. Esme smiled at me and asked, "Do you think you will be able to sleep again?"

"Yeah," I lied. I slipped between the covers and snuggled down. Esme then did something she has never done before. She leaned forward and kissed me chastely on the forehead.

"Sleep well Neve," she said before heading for the door and closing it softly behind her. Strangely enough I did sleep and didn't have another dream until I woke up.

The rest of the week went by in the same fashion. I grew to be quite comfortable around them and they were pretty comfortable around me. I think though. There were these times when 3 or 4 of them would disappear for hours and come back 10 times more cheerful than before, there eyes back to the same gold colour. Even Jake and Nessie went on these trips which was unexpected. The nightmares still came but whenever I woke up, Esme was always there to help me get back to sleep.

But it wasn't long before the dreaded day arrived. Over the week I had to go to the school to take tests because they weren't sure of my capability. The tests were laughably easy, so I had no trouble with them but just sat incredibly bored for the whole time staring at the clock. Looks like that is going to turn into a habit. The night before Alice picked out my clothes because apparently I had to enter with a bang. So I will be wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight fitting blue and purple plaid shirt, a navy blue duffle coat and a pair of black boots that went up to about mid-calf. I felt that this task of making me look wonderful was pointless because next to them I would fade into the background. Maybe it was some kind of pathetic attempt to make me think I was worth something. Next morning I was awoken by Esme. She opened my blinds and told me breakfast would be ready in a few minutes. Apparently I had 'great skin' so I didn't need much make up, only some clear lip-gloss, a smudge of silvery grey eye shadow and some swipes of mascara. I donned black gemstone studs for my ears, a silver necklace with a key and lock pendant and whole load of rubber wristbands and bracelets that ringed my arms.

I got dressed, grabbed a large canvas bag that would be my book bag, which was now filled with stationary. I had my breakfast of toast and headed out to the garage. I was going to be riding with Edward, Bella, Emmett and Alice in the Volvo. The others were riding in a blood red BMW convertible that was Rosalie's car. Having a whole load of happy couples in the house wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They kept the kissingin public to a bare minimum and there wasn't too much heavy petting. But I didn't need to have supersensitive hearing to know what they did at night.

As we were driving to school, the sense of dread began to build. I wondered I if would be able to smuggle my iPod into class and listen to it by hiding the wire. Or maybe I could get away with not turning up to class at all. Its not like any of the teachers know what I look like. I could roam around the forest for a few hours an come back like nothing had happened. Sounded like a plan

"Neve," Edward said, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Hmm?"

"I just want to tell you something about school…or more specifically the people in school."

"Yeah?" I asked wondering were this was heading.

"There are a few people… whom I want you to stay away from."

"Who?" I asked.

"Their names are Jack Brooks, Corey Fletcher, Brianna Manger, Becca Lourdes and Madison Waterhouse. They are what you might say the 'Royal family' of the school. There are a few others but none are quite as brutal as they are. The girls will try and put you into your place. The boys, will see you as 'fresh meat' and will at first try to vie for your attention. Treat them with contempt however and they will join in with the girls for making your life hell. The worst are Brooks, Fletcher and Manger. They are just ruthless. If they give you grief, don't hesitate to say to us. They are all cowards to their core and the only people they are afraid of are us," Edward said, his grip on the steering wheel seemed to tighten.

Bella said, "There was this girl, Julie. Real sweet healthy girl, the most beautiful blue eyes anyone can have. She dated Corey for a month and found out he had been cheating on her 3 times with 3 different girls. He broke up with her and do you know what his last words were to her?"

She took my silence as a no.

"'This could have only worked if you were pretty enough.'"

"The bastard," I breathed.

"She's now in Trinity Hospital with anorexia. Carlisle tends to her everyday. She's a wreck."

"Poor girl," I breathed.

"So just be careful, ok?"

"'Kay."

"And if any of them really piss you off," Emmett said with a dangerous edge to his voice, "just say. We will take care of them."

I smiled ruefully at him, "Nothing I can't handle," I said simply, "I am not like any girl they have dealt with before. Trust me."

"You go Braveheart," Emmett chuckled.

"Stop that," I growled, "you agreed that you wouldn't call me stupid Scottish nicknames at school."

"I can't help it if it slips out," he defended.

The rest of the journey was in silence. All the way through I thought about the girl Julie. We pulled up into the school. People were milling around in the parking lot, chatting and catching up with friends from over the holidays. They all stared at our car as it entered the parking lot and people began to whisper. They began to peer in and I regretted taking a window seat. "We'll take you to the front office," Bella said and we all stepped out of the car. I instantly felt everyone eyes staring at me in the whole parking lot. I tried to ignore them and I followed the others to the first building.

We were in a small cosy office with plastic chairs and a long desk against the far wall. A tubby little woman with greying cropped black hair sat at this desk sorting through papers. Bella pulled me forward

"Good morning, Mrs. Cast! I'd like you to meet our new sister, Neve. She comes all the way from Scotland," Bella said gesturing to me.

"Well, well, Hello there Neve. Welcome to the USA! I've heard so much about you from Esme. We go to the same sewing class. Here," she began to rifle through the many stacked papers on the desk, "I have your schedule, locker code and number here somewhere." She then pulled out 2 pieces of paper. "This," she said laying down the first paper, "Is your schedule. Now since you're such a clever clogs, instead of going into a sophomore class you will be entering into the Junior year. So you will be in the same year as Nessie, Jake, Bella, Alice and Edward! And this is your locker number with its code," Just then a girl with blond frizzy hair entered the room, "Ah Jenny! You're on time. Neve this is Jenny, Jenny this is Neve. Jenny is going to look after you, Neve until you settle down. Bella, Edward, Emmett, Alice you can go and leave Neve in the capable hands of Jenny." Shit! There goes my plan for running away for a few hours. Looks like am stuck here in the High School of Bore, with Miss Frizzy for company.

"We'll see you soon, Neve," Alice said cheerfully. She linked arms with Bella and they all walked out of the room.

"Right you should be all set," Mrs. Cast said giving me an encouraging smile, "Jenny could you show Neve to her locker and her first lesson? I hope you enjoy learning here Neve."

"Thank you," I murmured before Jenny pulled me out into a busy corridor.

"WOW," she said as we began to walk.

I stared at her, "Wow what?"

"You are the little sister of the Cullens. That's just… so cool but you're so nice. What are they like? Are they as scary as they are at school?"

"No," I said. Looks like the Cullens had gotten themselves a reputation.

"Well I just find them so terrifying. You're from Scotland aren't you? OMG I always wanted to ask this question. Is there such a thing as a haggis animal?"

Oh, this will be fun. Let's see how long I can make this last, "Yup, it's a small creature that looks like a very hairy badger. The legs on the left hand side are shorter than the ones on the right so they can run around mountains really well but only in one direction. Incredibly stupid animals, I have been on several hunting seasons, trying to catch one. I won several prizes last year for catching 7 of them in one go!" I lied.

Jenny's eyes widened, "Really! OMG you must be amazing or something!"

"Yes, I was the best in the whole of Lothian. They have erected a statue in my honour," I made up on the spot.

Her eyes went wider (if possible) and she breathed, "Are you a celebrity back there?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah, of course, real big. There is even a page on Wikipedia of me."

"Wow! This is so cool! I'll check it out!" Jenny said enthusiastically. I smiled at her not quite believing I had gotten away with it.

We reached my locker and Jenny taught me how to lock it. I learnt it quickly and shoved my purse into the locker and a couple of notebooks. I shut it and we continued to my American History class.

"So, Neve huh. Cool name. Was your Mom naming you after Neve Campbell?" Jenny said obviously trying to break the awkwardness.

"No, she named me Neve because in Celtic it means beautiful," I said.

"Oh! That's so cool! My Mom just named me Jennifer after Jennifer Aniston, 'cause she was her favourite _Friends_ character but everyone just calls me Jenny."

Suddenly a look of utter fear spread across her face, "We gotta move," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Brianna!"

"Oh," I ripped my arm out of Jenny's grip and turned to face whatever was going to hit me.

Ok, you know that scene from _Mean Girls _where they are all walking down the corridor? Yeah this was what Brianna and her minions looked like. I assumed Brianna was the one heading the group. Let's just say she looked like one of those glamour models, with oversized boobs, long fake blonde hair, belts for skirts, and tiny eeny weeny t-shirts that show _everything_. The other two girls looked exactly like her except one had auburn hair and the other had mousey brown hair. They walked down the hall, deliberately swaying their hips, flicking their hair for no apparent reason. People scurried out of their way like the _Mean Girls_ were Moses and they were the Red Sea. Not me though. They halted in front of me. Brianna was a few inches shorter than me, which gave me great pleasure

Brianna looked up and fixed me with a stare that would have Simon Cowell running for the hills, "Move," she said her voice sounding like a little girl's voice.

"Oh, hi! You must be Brianna Manger! I have heard _so _much about you from my brothers and sisters. All good I assure you," I gave a tinkling laugh before continuing, "My name is Neve. Neve Murray-Cullen." I held out my hand for her to shake.

She stared at it like it was a dead fish and the two girls next to her sniggered, "I know that Scotland is like a 3rd world country, but really? Who shakes hands nowadays?" she asked, her eyes sneering. Scotland…a 3rd world country. Really? Last time I checked it was doing pretty well.

I frowned, "…everyone?" I said slowly.

She giggled, her laughter high pitched and grating on the ears, "You are so _old-fashioned; _you should be speaking in like Shakespearean language or some Scottish language or something."

"Actually Shakespeare was English," I said, wondering how anyone could mistake Shakespeare as Scottish.

"Whatever, Scotland and England are basically the same," she said flicking her hair again.

"Umm…" was all I managed to get out. Yeah sure, in geographical terms, Scotland and England were the same, but other than that there was little in common in between the two.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way and I will leave you alone. It is obvious that you are just a little freak like your brothers and sisters," a flash of fear danced in her eyes as she mentioned about the other Cullens, "but I will let you get along without fuss. But don't expect us to be friends. Lots of people want to be my friends but I just don't have time for all of them and you are not on the list."

"I am not afraid of you if that's what you are thinking," I said coolly, "neither do I want to worship your skinny arse. So don't treat me like I am lower than you, I don't appreciate it much." I knew I was walking on a thin line but I really didn't like this girl. Her attitude stank.

Her face turned from sickly sweet to twisted rage to a cool mask, "you're making a big mistake."

"Really? I don't think so," I said conversationally.

She snarled (actually snarled) and shoved forward, her henchmen following her. I watched them go, chewing the inside of my cheek.

There was a silence and then everyone burst into a raucous noise. Jenny scurried to me. "Neve that was so fricking awesome! You are so brave!"

"Not really," I mumbled, "I just don't take bullshit from people like her. It's not worth the misery."

She stared at me like I was some kind of hero before, "I wish I was as brave as you."

"You don't have to be," I said simply, "just don't show them that you are afraid. People like that feed off fear because they are fearful themselves."

"Woah…that's deep," she said her eyes wide.

"A lot of what I say is deep, just ignore me," I said grinning and she grinned back.

Jenny lead me to the classroom opened the door to classroom and ushered me in. "Mr. Bowman? This is Neve Cullen. She's joining our history class."

"Excellent! Jenny you sit in your seat, Neve come here," a portly man with bottle-end glasses gestured me to come forward. I did, stopping by the side of his desk.

"So Miss Murray-Cullen, you are from Scotland are you not?" When I nodded, he said, "Well you mustn't know that much about America's history."

"Uh, no but I know a little bit about the civil war and the Slave Trade. Other than that I just know about kings, queens and about the Great War."

Mr. Bowman said, "I'd like you to copy notes from another person in this class. It will help you catch up." He peered over my left shoulder and said, "Mr. Brooks, since you're next to Neve's seat will you mind giving her your notes?" Oh shit. If I am not mistaken that is the name of the worst jackasses this school has to offer.

"Of course, it would be my absolute pleasure to serve Miss Murray-Cullen," said a silky voice. Some of the guys chuckled knowingly and a very attractive image of me giving the bugger a broken jaw swam to the front of my mind.

I turned and my heart stopped. I hadn't counted on the fact that the bugger was about the sexiest bugger there was. He was slumped back in his seat a very pleased smirk on his perfect face. His hair was a mess of raven black locks that stuck up in odd directions. It contrasted greatly with his bright blue eyes that looked like 2 shards of ice. His skin was perfectly tanned, surprising as this town hardly saw any sun. He was wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt with a pair of baggy jeans both accentuated the fact that he worked out… a lot. He had a face that most models would have killed for and boy, did he know it. He was flicking his pen between his fingers and staring at me like I was the finest piece of meat he has ever seen. God certainly had a sense of humour.

"Excellent, here's your textbook Neve and could sit next to Mr. Brooks please," he said gesturing to the seat next to the Winner of the Biggest Dick Award. Great. Thank you so fucking much, Mr Bowman.

I sloped to my seat ignoring the stares and slumped down next to jerk face. Mr Bowman began his lesson. I listened and began to take notes when a crumpled up note was shoved under my nose. I scowled and looked to my left to where the wanker was sitting. He was staring at the board apparently paying attention.

I unwrapped the note and read: _Hey gorgeous, you look quite stunning today. Name's Jack, I can tell we are going to be great together. What do you say to coming to my place tonight?_

I turned the note around and scribbled on the back, _that's great Jack but_ _I have a strict policy to not go round to Jackasses houses. In other words: piss off and leave me alone. _**(A/N that is copyright to my sister… gotta love her) **I shoved it back and continued writing history notes. A few minutes later another not appeared on my desk: _OOO! Touchy! I love that in a girl. We should so hook up babes. x_

Scribble, scribble, scribble: _ok fact number 1: call me babes ever again and I will shove your nose into your brain. Fact number 2: I wouldn't hook up with you even if the whole of the human race had been wiped out and you were the last chance of recreating the population. I generally don't like guys like you so…get over it and find one of your little whores to play with, just not with me. _

He was about to write a reply when Mr Bowman came to my rescue, "Writing notes I see Mr. Brooks. Let's find out what you have been so keen to tell Miss Murray-Cullen."

He then read out the whole conversation and by the end everyone was in fits of laughter. The guy behind Jack punched him on the arm and said "Dude, you just got rejected! Ha!" Jack said nothing he just looked furious. The bell rang and I shoved my books into my bag and headed for the door. What I hadn't expected was for everyone to follow me. They clustered around me and began to chat and laugh. They asked questions about me and laughed at the sarky responses I gave. I could have punched them and they still would have laughed. Girls ooh'd and ah'd over my clothes and hair, asked me if I had ever been to Paris and saying how cool it was that I was European. While the guys tried to make me laugh, called my accent 'cute' and having silent testosterone fuelled matches with each other. I was just a shiny new toy, imported from Europe. Soon they will realize what a bitch I am and then finally leave me alone. Until then I have to listen to their bullshit. They showed me to my next class and seemed disappointed to leave. This happened all through the day. I didn't see Jenny or Jack again until lunch time. I saw that Nessie was in my English class while Alice was in French with me. Other than that I didn't see the others.

I managed to escape the throng and make it to lunch alone. I craned my neck trying to see if the Cullens were anywhere. No luck. I bought my lunch and stood at the front of the cafeteria looking for a suitable place to sit. I saw Jenny's frizzy hair and made for it like a moth to a flame. Other than the fact that Jenny was about the most gullible person I have ever met, I could tell she was a genuinely nice person. "Hi," I said sitting down opposite Jenny, "sorry about earlier… couldn't escape."

"That's alright," Jenny said cheerfully, "Oh, guys this is Neve Murray-Cullen. Neve this is Adrian," Jenny said gesturing to a guy with white blonde hair and big brown eyes, "he's as gay as rainbows," she said cheerfully.

Adrian smacked Jenny, "You know, you could have just said 'he's gay' you didn't have to add the last part," he chided

Jenny giggled, "Well you get the picture," she told me, "then there's May," she said gesturing to a girl with pink dreadlocks and thick framed glasses, "she's all about the environment," Jenny said. May grunted and pushed her salad around her plate. "And then there's Tasha. She's real artsy," a girl with long black hair that fell to her waist and mossy green eyes, waved. "Neve's a famous haggis hunter back in Scotland."

Adrian choked on his Coke and May stared at Jenny like she had grown antlers. "Jenny, I think she was joking when she said that," she said in a sceptical voice.

"No, no Neve was dead serious weren't you Neve? She said she had her own Wikipedia page and everything! We should check it out," Jenny said enthusiastically.

Adrian, once done choking on his Coke, turned to me and said, "Were you telling the truth? I thought haggis was just sheep."

"Oh I am dead serious. You should have seen the airport when I left. People were crying and giving me flowers and saying: 'Where will we get our top quality wild haggis now?' It was an emotional moment, I swear. They are debating whether to make me a saint," I said sincerely, knowing I was going over the top now. They all stared at me for a good minute, before I snorted loudly, giving it all away. I began to guffaw as the others continued the conversation.

"Ha! She was lying. Jenny you are such a gullible douche sometimes!" Adrian laughed, "'haggis hunter'! I thought it sounded stupid!"

"Ohmygod," Jenny spluttered, her face a beetroot red.

By this time I had slowed down with the laughter but as soon as I took one look at her face I began laughing again. Eventually the whole table began to laugh too, even Jenny. When we all finally calmed down I said, "I am sorry, when you asked that question I couldn't resist. Haggis is just sheep guts; it was so friggin' funny watching your reaction though. I wasn't trying to make a fool out of you, just being a cynical sarcastic British bitch."

"Oh no its fine! It was pretty funny. I promise not to ask any more dumb questions like that," Jenny said, her face colour returning to normal.

"Its cool, I'd rather hang out with people who make me crack up rather than people who have poles up their arses," I said beginning to dig into my pasta.

"Neve!"

I turned to see a guffawing idiot walking towards me. His name was Caden or something stupid, "such as people like this," I muttered, "Yeah?" I said out loud an irritated note to my voice.

"What are you doing sitting at the loser table? Especially with the _faggot,_" he asked and several tables rolled with laughter around us.

I clenched my teeth and said, "Firstly, a faggot is a bundle of sticks or twigs, so it's obvious you need to buy a dictionary. Secondly, I want to sit at this table. I think these people are cool."

That wiped the smirk off his face. "Oh," he said he shuffled his feet awkwardly while I glared at him. "Can we all sit at this table then?" Before I could answer they were already sitting at the table around me. My new found friends were swooped of to the side and I was surrounded by people. I fumed but remained silent. I tried to get up but several girls dragged me down again, asking me if I had met 'that hotty Prince Will'. They chatted and laughed around me. Then _he _entered.

The girls all turned and began to simper. _He _was with Brianna and her minions and a guy I didn't; recognize. This guy was tall with reddish blonde hair that was smoothed to the side and made him look like some guy at a dinner party. Brianna was fawning over _him _while her minions did the same to the other guy.

"Isn't Jack just so _hot_," a girl simpered. The other girls sighed in agreement while I mimed sticking two fingers down my throat, making several guys chuckle.

"He wins the games for us, that's all that matters," one guy said gruffly.

"What games?" I asked.

"Football games, he is a quarterback and a fucking beast on the pitch."

"Who's the guy next to him?" I asked.

"Corey Fletcher also plays football, a linebacker. Is also an effin' beast. The girls around them are all cheerleaders. Probably trying to get their claws into them."

"What else would they be doing?" I muttered and turned back to my food. "OMFG. Neve, Corey is staring at you!" I stiffened and dropped by fork onto my tray. "He's coming over!" God really was laughing at me now. Fuck Me.

Before I could react I heard a new voice say, "Well hello there, Ladies, gents… Neve…"

I glanced at him and muttered a, 'hi,' and went back to my food.

"So…Neve how are you liking America?" I heard him say.

"Fine," I said pushing my pasta around my plate.

"Aw, why the sadness? You missing your little backwater rain soaked island hm? I can make you feel all better babes. Why don't you sit with us?"

I tapped my fingers on the table, willing myself not to freak out. "You have no idea what Britain is like, nor do you know what Scotland is like, so I suggest you shut up before you say something really stupid."

"Listen to her, I bet she has never been on a plane before in her life," he said. I turned to see the blonde Corey grinning down at me.

I let out a short laugh before saying, "Yeah of course, 'cause I swam over here in a dingy, all the way across the Atlantic. I had my entire luggage on my back," I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Several people sniggered around me and Corey's mouth flapped open. No longer feeling hungry, I got up to clear but found Corey blocking my way.

I sighed, "Please, I am going to be nice and ask you to get out of my way because like most teenagers, I just want to get through high school with as little fuss as possible. So please could you move so I can clear?" I asked in my calmest voice.

He smirked and shook his heads. I was tempted to use my compulsion, and have him start making out with the nearest jock, but I was in the middle of a cafeteria with the whole school watching. Jack just then walked into sight, "Corey what are you doing?" he asked, glancing at him and fixing his eyes on me.

"Playing," Corey said smiling an evil grin. My fists curled around my tray, seeing the real meaning behind his words. Stuck up bastard. Needs a good arse kicking.

I sighed, "Please don't make me hurt you."

Corey chortled and Jack's eyes flashed with something unfathomable as Brianna walked up, sliding her arms around Jack's and Corey's waists. "What did I tell you? She's a nutcase, I heard she murdered her whole family while they were sleeping. It was all over the British news," she sneered. Several people gasped and began to whisper. Brianna's eyes widened with delight as my reputation quickly crumbled before my eyes. I was not going to be known as: 'that-European-loner-girl'. I was now: 'that-European-loner-girl-who-is-a-mad-psycho-killer'. Great. Perfect. So much for slipping into the background. Telling myself to keep my head I said calmly, "I did not kill my family. The police confirmed it. They were just trying to solve a case that's all. I was cleared, the uh, _British news _were mostly tabloids trying to find a good story."

While Corey and Brianna began to laugh at my words, Jack's face suddenly frowned, "I believe her. And to be honest Brianna, I think that is the biggest piece of bullshit I have ever heard." I stared at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. This was not what I was expecting. He looked right back at me, a look of pity on his face. Ok bipolar much? One minute he is tormenting me, the next he is trying to save by butt.

Despite Jack's words, the rumour was starting to spread around the cafeteria like a disease. People now looked at me with fear and disgust in their faces. I saw the Cullens finally arrive in the cafeteria; their eyes fell upon the little throng with me in the middle. There faces suddenly contorted and before I knew it, Emmett and Jasper were by my side, "Is there a problem gentlemen? Ladies?" Jasper said smoothly.

There was a silence. The three people's faces were perfect pictures of fear and shock. For a moment there was utter silence. "Well? He asked you a question," Emmett said, his voice deadly.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Jack stammered.

"Well then, you will let Neve through," Jasper said politely.

They instantly shuffled away, and I managed to pass through. Just as I passed Corey I heard him mutter: "I bet your parents were right scumbags for you to murder them. I bet your dad touched you at night. Pathetic."

Something snapped in me. I dropped my tray, my fists curled; I raised one of them and smashed it into Corey's face. Blood spurted out of his nose, there was a sickening crack and he cried out in pain. "Fuck! My nose is broken! Fucking Bitch!"

I grabbed Corey's collar, "Take it back!" I snarled, "Take back what you said, motherfucker."

"NEVE MURRAY-CULLEN!" I heard a teacher's voice scream but I ignored it.

"Take it back, you bastard," I hissed, shaking his collar.

"Brianna's right, you are a psycho!" Corey cried out thickly, blood pouring out his blood, turning his teeth pink while he desperately tried to stem the flow with his free hand.

"Neve, let it go," I heard Jasper whisper. I felt the waves of control trying to break me down but I set up my defences and tried to shake out the answer I wanted from Corey. No one insulted my family like that. Whether they meant it or not they just don't do it.

I felt another pair of arms on my shoulders and I was wrenched away. "You are going to Principals office, Murray-Cullen." I heard my captor snarl but I let myself get dragged away. My fists unclenched and I watched as people flocked around Corey. Only one person was not part of the throng. Jack Brooks, stood apart from the crowd staring straight at me. He gave a small smile at me, his ice blue eyes holding mine.

**What ya think? I am sorry if I got the American education system wrong. I am going on movies and books here. Please don't send me death wishes. I kinda had look up on Wikipedia about the American football positions. How can one game be so effing complicated? REEEEEAAAALLLYYYY long chapter here. On Word its like 15 pages long. Jeesh. My longest chapter so far. PLEASE review. I would love to get some feedback. Just a heads up I am starting school soon so the chapters might be coming out a little slower. I will do my best. **

**Best wishes!**

**SS**

**X**

**Haha that was hilarious and sooo like you ss!!i have decided to write on this then to review cos me bored!i came up with the funny line in the notes!!!k its not that gd but better than what ss came up with. I won't tell you it rude!!MUMMY! blister is using swear words in her storeee!!!!!ok now that I got that outma system ill say byee, adios,au 'revoir and other shit!**

**Lizzie xox**


	4. Myths and Legends

**4****th**** chapter!**

_Myths and Legends_

"I expected so much better from you Neve. Carlisle Cullen is a respectable man and I have never seen behaviour like that from his other children, your siblings. We do not tolerate violence in this school, and punching the school's popular star football player on your first day is a very dangerous action indeed. If you have an issue with someone, violence is not the best policy of solving that issue and I am sure it is the same in Britain. What did Corey do to provoke you?" the Principal said, sitting behind his fancy ass desk, in his fancy ass office, twirling his fancy ass pen between his fingers. There was even a fancy ass plaque on the desk proclaiming Principal H. J. Peirce. He is a middle aged man, his brown hair turning grey, crinkles around his eyes and under any other situation I would have liked him.

"He insulted my family sir. It was a knee jerk reaction," I said curtly.

"Well surely the Cullens should be the more offended ones-"

"I meant my old family sir, the ones that are dead," I said fighting the urge to snap his head off.

"Oh-ah-, well Neve I understand your situation and I am deeply sorry about it… but violence is not a way of resolving the matter."

"He deserved it though," I snapped, "the others told me what he did to that girl, Julie."

A weird look entered his eye as I said Julie's name. It looked like sorrow and hope and rage all meshed together. "That is beside the point, you should not have punched him," I rolled my eyes; he was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Just give me the punishment," I said brusquely.

"Well being that this is your first day; your punishment will only be 2 weeks detention. You will mop the floors for an hour after school each day. Clear?" he asked.

"Crystal," I said icily.

He sighed, "I know it must be hard for you: not only a whole new school but a whole different country to deal with. And with your family dieing that must also be extremely painful for you, but this can be a fresh start for you. You can move on from the past and develop a future for yourself. Don't you want that?"

His eyes were kind but he didn't know the bigger picture. I could never have a normal life…doesn't mean to say I didn't want it, "Yeah," I mumbled.

"Well then, why don't you just start afresh, pretend this lunch time did not happen. I expect you to write an apology letter to Corey-"

"What?!" I exploded. That was low. I was fine with mopping floors but writing an apology letter? I would rather eat dog shit.

"It is only appropriate," he said, "you have put Corey out of the football season for a good few months. Football means a lot to him."

I sat there fuming until I caught sight of the picture, sitting on the back table behind the desk. The Principal was in it, smiling at the camera, along with a young girl who was also grinning. They were standing in a sunlit garden. He was wearing khaki trousers a white button-up shirt and looked ten times younger than he did now. The girl was stunning, in every sense of the word. Soft glowing pale skin, pretty heart shaped face, twisting locks of gold hair that fell to her waist and the biggest eyes I have ever seen. They sparkled in the sunlight and were a strange violet colour and it seemed that as she looked out of the photo, she could see right into my soul. I realised instantly who the girl was. '_The most beautiful blue eyes anyone can have…'_

"That's her, isn't it? That's Julie," I said jabbing a finger at the picture.

His eyes widened as he turned to look at the picture before looking back at me, "How did you know?" he asked.

"Guessed," I said simply.

"You are far more observant than most teenagers then," he mumbled, "Yes that is my daughter Julie."

"And that prick is still in the school?" I asked, "Pardon my language."

"Yes, Corey is still in this school as you so bluntly put it," he said wearily, "he didn't technically do anything wrong…well not anything I can technically punish him for. And anyway, Julie doesn't want me to."

"But-"

"It is hardly your place to voice your opinion now is it?" he said, anger flaming in his eyes.

"…no sir…sorry sir," I said, the first time I was truly respectful to the man in front of me.

He sighed and rubbed at his temples, "That's quite alright."

There was an awkward silence and I stared at my hands lying tangled in my lap, not sure what to say. The words finally came a few moments later, "That must suck. And trust me; I know what it is like for something to suck."

He laughed hollowly, "Yes, as you so rightly put it, it does suck."

"Wow… if you want I can punch him again?"

He chuckled again, the same hollow sound, "No you don't have to do that... you're a good kid, Neve. I expect you to be something big one day"

"How do you know that? You only just met me," I didn't mean to sound sceptical. With my track record though it seemed highly impossible I could become anything important. A nutty bag lady who has an obsession with cats? Most definitely. Someone rich and famous? When a parade of performing monkeys takes over the Whitehouse.

"Please, you punched Corey Fletcher, heartthrob and absolute scoundrel. Any person who does that has their head screwed on tight." The bell rang just then, signalling the 5 minute break before lessons start. "You better get off to class Neve. Come to my office when you're ready. You're dismissed."

"Uh, thanks sir," I said getting up and swinging my bag onto my shoulder.

"Wait!" he suddenly called out.

I turned round, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering. What happened? To your family I mean. Carlisle said there was an accident."

Jeez what else did Carlisle tell this guy? What my favourite colour is? But I guess he has just basically told me what happened to his daughter. "Fire. My 2 little sisters and parents died in fire at my house."

"Oh… I won't say I understand because I don't, so I'll just quote you. 'That must sucks.'"

I laughed, "Thanks, you don't know how refreshing that is."

"I think I do. Anyway, try to keep out of trouble and I expect you to at least make a formal apology to Corey," he said.

I scowled but nodded before stepping out of his office and nearly bumped into Bella and Edward.

"Oh! Neve, you're alright! How was your meeting with Principal Peirce? He didn't punish you too hard? Walk with us, we have gym together," Bella said.

She linked arms with me and we began to walk down the corridor. "He gave me two weeks of detention, mopping floors…and I have to make a formal apology to fuckface."

"Language," Edward said, raising an eyebrow, "But mopping floors for two weeks? That sounds worse than an apology."

"I would rather mop floors for the rest of my life than to apologize to that dickhead."

"Maybe you shouldn't have punched him in the first place-" Bella started before I cut her off.

"The prick had it coming, admit it. I bet everyone who had more than half a brain wanted to punch him. Well I acted on that need," I said roughly.

Edward chuckled, "I am sorry we didn't stop you. We should have stopped you. We were charged with making sure you wouldn't get into trouble by Esme."

"It's fine, I can look after myself."

We reached the gym and Bella and Edward introduced me to Coach Kester. He'd obviously heard about me punching his favourite football player because he'd given me a glower that, if looks could kill, I would have me as a pile of ashes on the floor, slowly smouldering. He jabbed one podgy finger at the seats that lined the wall and told me I would only be watching today until I got a uniform. He then said snidely when both Edward and Bella were supposedly out of earshot, that if I ever assaulted one of the team again he would make absolutely sure I was expelled. He then waddled away. Jeez, Americans and their football. If they could they would make it a national religion with football Pope and everything. I considered kicking his fat, hamburger fuelled arse but decided against it. I'd had enough violence for one day. I slumped in a plastic chair and watched Coach Piggy tell the class they would be doing badminton. He went through the motions of showing us how to swing the racquet etc. I watched as the rolls of fat seemed to move of their own accord. Bleugh!

My eyes slid to where Edward and Bella stood. They appeared to be paying attention but they had their complete and utter boredom restrained under a careful façade. Then they were paired off to play. Edward and Bella obviously went together and they were playing against a girl with dull blonde hair and a boy with a serious acne problem. As they started to play I was awed by the sheer grace of these people. The way they moved was just ethereal, it was so graceful it just didn't look… human. It was just freaky. It reminded me of the vow I had made to myself that felt like years ago, to find out what these people were. I added gracefulness to the internal list I had made and mental note to find a computer with internet connection. There must be someone out there who documents this type of stuff, you know, the weird computer geeks who live in their mother's basement. So I sat, thinking of possible search phrases, while everyone else played badminton. The bell rang suddenly and Couch McFatty dismissed class. He managed to glower at me one last time before turning into his office. I flicked him the finger behind his back, picked up my bag and followed the other sweaty smelly students. I waited outside the changing rooms for Bella and Edward and we all trekked outside.

"I see Couch Kester likes you," Bella said, as we walked down the busy corridor.

"Prick," I growled, "didn't like it when I injured his precious football player. Guy needs to get a new hobby and a personal trainer."

"He is passionate about his football," Edward said, he turned to Bella, "remember that time the Principal banned Kenny Fords from every game of the season for smoking in the bathrooms? The argument was heard all over the school, Coach put up a protest on the pitch for a full week."

"Oh yes! Kenny was finally let off with a whole semester of detention as appeasement."

"Jeez… that's why we don't take school matches that seriously back in Britain. Only the major league do we get worked up about."

"But people depend on football to get them into college," Edward pointed out.

"Whatever, it's still stupid."

"Well, this is your physics class," Bella said, "I think Adrian Bensen is in this class."

I glanced in recognizing Adrian sitting at the back but then saw the mess of raven hair situated next to the only free seat in the classroom. Jack Brooks of all people…great. I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair, tugging slightly at the ends. _Just get on with it_, my mind grumbled at me.

"Seeya guys," I mumbled before pushing the door open. Everyone stared at me for a good ten seconds before they all out their heads together and began major bitching sessions. I took a deep breath and turned to the teacher's desk, where a woman sat with grey hair tied back into a severe bun. Her watery blue eyes peered out behind a pair of spectacles that I thought only existed in _Harry Potter_.

"You must be Neve Murray-Cullen, am I correct?" she said a familiar accent thickly spread on the words.

"Yes, Miss MacBride," I said glancing at the name taped to the front of her desk.

"Well welcome to physics my dear. I can tell you now how nice it is to have a person from my homeland in my class," she said smiling warmly at me.

"I didn't know you were a psycho too Miss MacBride," one idiot called out and everyone burst out laughing except Jack and Adrian. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Really is that the best they can come up with?

Miss MacBride's eyes snapped around the class and her eyes quickly turned from friendly to murderous, "Enough! Settle down."

Everyone instantly shut up, and Miss MacBride turned her attention back to me. "Well Neve, here is your textbook and your lab partner will be Jack Brooks."

Everyone went 'oooo' and one guy said, "Unlucky mate." Jack however looked quite calm and I stared at him like he was a raving lunatic. He stared right back and gave an amused smile at my expression. I gave him a look that said, _what the _hell_ are you doing?_ He chuckled slightly before leaning back to stretch in his seat. Of course my hormonal teenage eyes went straight to his arm muscles and abs that rippled underneath his shirt. Damn! I know I shouldn't be so weak minded but c'mon! I am a girl, give me a break. I quickly picked my jaw up off the floor, mumbled a thanks before shuffling to my seat.

I sat down and pulled my notebook and pen out as Miss MacBride began her lecture on radioactivity. I felt someone stick something on my back before I quickly ripped it off. I took a look at it and snorted. '_Psycho Bitch' _it read. I crunched it into a ball before turning around to the stunned fat guy behind me. "_Psycho Bitch_? Really? How original," I whispered sarcasm oozing out of my words, "my advice: try something more imaginative…might be a bit of a challenge for you since it appears you have about as many brain cells as there are fairies. But you are doing great on the body fat though. Y'see? There is a silver lining to everything," I shoved the paper back at him before turning back to my notes. I heard another velvet chuckle next to me but ignored it and continued to write notes. To my utter dismay another note landed on my table. I didn't even bother reading it. I picked it up, moved my hand robotically over the side of the desk and dropped it. I heard it land and then the scrape of a chair as he picked it up. A few seconds later it landed on my diagram of a decaying atom.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I picked up the note and lobbed it towards the trashcan, where it landed inside with a soft thud. I then turned my pad over and wrote the words, _LEAVE ME ALONE! _In block capitals, ripped the paper off and shoved it into his direction. I wasn't disturbed for the rest of the lesson and gave a sigh of relief when the bell shrieked the end of the day.

"I'll bring in my history notes tomorrow," said a voice that sounded like fingers brushing against velvet.

I looked up to find Jack Brooks staring intently at me. "Fine," I said, shoving books into my bag.

"I'll photocopy it all tonight," he said, "Should make it easier for you…"

"Why?" I demanded, my eyes burning into his.

"Why what?" he said confused.

"Why are you being nice to me? Why aren't you following the crowd? Why aren't you angry at me for punching your friend? Just…why?" I said frustrated.

He frowned, "Because I want to be?" he posed his answer as a question.

Now I definitely was looking at him like he was insane. I shook my head, picked up my bag and stormed off, out of the classroom.

"Hey," said a voice.

I looked around and caught sight of a familiar face, "Hey Adrian! I am sorry about what happened at lunch. I didn't expect them to push you guys off like that."

"It's cool, it was worth watching you punch Corey Fletcher. He is a dick," he said.

I smiled and said, "It was worth the 2 weeks of mopping floors I have to do."

He winced, "That bad huh?"

"I don't mind mopping floors… it's the apology that I have to do that sucks," I said. He laughed and there was an awkward pause as we began to walk down the corridors. "I didn't do it by the way," I blurted out, "I didn't kill my parents or my sisters. That was just the tabloids and the police…getting it wrong. The police were just doing their job: trying to find the killer. They cleared me. I swear-"

"Don't worry, I believe you, we all do," he said quickly, "Brianna is just a cow with a big mouth she has to use 24/7. We never believe the shite she comes up with. She once said I went arrested for 'lewd acts in the men's bathroom in a strip club'." I snorted. "That was exactly that's what I did when I heard that piece of bullshit. So you have nothing to worry about, we don't believe anything unless we are absolutely certain it is true."

"So you're not freaking out about me…any of you," I said just being sure.

"No we are not freaking out," he confirmed smiling. I smiled back and we began to walk in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks," he said suddenly.

"What for?" I asked perplexed.

"For sticking up for me. The others don't really have the guts to do so."

"No problem. I don't like it when people are prejudiced like that. It's just stupid. This is a free country. That's what you Americans go on about all the time."

He chuckled, "True."

We walked and talked until we got to the parking lot. "I need to tell the others about my detention. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I walked to the Volvo, finding all of the Cullens there. "Jock!" Emmett boomed.

I groaned, "Emmett! You promised!"

"What's this I hear? You punched Corey Fletcher? That's my little sister for you," he said chucking me under the chin.

"Yes and now I have got detention for it. An hour after school for two weeks. You guys can go home, I can walk."

"Oh but Neve, the house is ages away! You'll be walking for ages," Nessie said.

"Please I'll be fine. I like walking," truth was I wanted to get to computer that wasn't connected to the Cullen's network. I don't wanting them to know I was onto them. I could run to the library, do some research and run back home before they suspected anything. And when I mean running, I mean super fast lightening running that's gives you the thrill that no drugs can give you. The thought of that run made my day look a whole load better.

"I can pick you up," Edward volunteered.

I rolled my eyes, "As soon as you get home you will have to turn round and come back again. There's no point just let me walk."

"The woods can be very dangerous at winter, Neve."

Ok, don't know where that came from. "I'll be fine, I can look after myself. And anyway we're in the middle of nowhere. No one's going to be able attack me in the middle of nowhere."

"It's not people I am worried about. Let me pick you up after your detention. It'll be no problem." Was it just me or did Edward's eyes flicker to Rosalie? I followed his eyes and couldn't work out why he was looking at Rosalie. She just stood there her black eyes focused on me. Wait. Black eyes. The exact state those eyes had before the person owning those eyes went off for hours and came back with yellow ones. I frowned. The fact that the forests were dangerous and these weird trips were obviously linked somehow. Hmm.

I decided to go along with the flow. "Sure," I said, turning back to Edward, "Fine, pick me up; it's your time you're wasting." I was disappointed that I couldn't run home but I would have plenty chances later. "I'll see you later then."

I turned and walked away but I was aware of them suddenly starting to whisper in tones to low and fast for human ears to hear. But, I'm special.

"She suspects something," Rosalie hissed.

"Let her then, she's a smart girl. Let her work it out. Volturi can't blame us if she works it out herself," Jasper whispered back.

"You need to hunt Rosalie. You shouldn't have left it so late. It had been too close in the cafeteria. You could have killed Corey, all that blood…" I heard Alice whisper.

"I know, I know. He would have deserved it though."

"Rose! Don't be so hard hearted. He may be a scoundrel but he doesn't deserve that. Not every boy like that is like Royce."

Then suddenly I couldn't hear them anymore. Who's Royce? Rosalie's Ex? Whatever, not my business. I trudged through the parking lot. I saw Jack get into a midnight blue 50s Cadillac along with Corey, who had a rather red bulbous nose covered in white tape. When he caught sight of me he flicked me the finger and Brianna giggled cried out, "Oh look run for your lives, a killer is on the loose!" Jack was again the only one not laughing. He was staring at me intently again as several Jocks began to throw their half-chewed pieces of gum at me. I rolled my eyes and trudged away, using my binder as a shield against the sticky meteorites that were raining down on me.

I headed for the bathrooms and splashed some water on my face and reapplied lip balm. Then someone entered the toilets. "Neve," who the heck is that?

Suddenly the terrible triplets turned the corner, Briana leading the group. I put away my lip balm and wearily said, "What do you want?"

Brianna raised her fake tanned finger and pointed at me, "Get her," she hissed. The mindless minions began to stalk forward their 3 inch red talons curled. Ah shit.

"Now let's think about this," I said starting to back away.

"No one hurts my boyfriend-to-be. _No one _and no one hurts the football team's hero. The same goes for Jack. You have put Corey out of the league! Do you know what you have done, you crazy bitch?" Brianna snarled.

"Oh bloody hell! Americans and their bloody football! And _boyfriend-to-be? _Where the hell did you get that from?" I was up against the wall now and they were still advancing.

"You are gonna forget I said that," she snapped, her cheeks pink, "you are so _dead._"

"Look I didn't mean to do it, it just happened! He provoked me, trust me he would have done the same thing to me."

"Argh! Hold her still." The two bitches grabbed the top of my arms and held me with a vice like grip. Ok, if I wanted to I could rip these girl's arms out of their sockets. But that's just messy and the amount of compulsion I would have to use afterward would be too much for me to use. So I would have to deal with this the way any normal teenage girl had to.

Brianna walked forward and slapped me. Blood flooded my mouth as I bit on my tongue, "Well that hurt," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she snarled, she grabbed the back of my head and forced me to look at her.

I winced, "Oh please not that close. You smell like a common prostitute."

She slapped me again, "I said shut up. You listen up, you dare bother me or my boyfriend or my boyfriend's friends or my friends here, I will make your life hell. I will spread rumours that will ruin your life forever. You understand? I don't want you making a move on Jack or Corey because they're both _mine. _You got that? _Mine_. And nothing you can do will change that."

"Woah, over possessive much? I thought this was about football not about whether you are worried if your boyfriends-to-be are going to be faithful," I snapped.

"Jack's interested in you," she snapped, "I have seen the way he looks at you. I want him, he is the better half of the pair," She poked me hard in the stomach, "Just stay away from both of them, especially Jack and he'll forget about you." She took a step back and nodded to the girls. They dropped me like I was a sack of potatoes. They all walked out of the bathroom, "_Ciao. _Remember what I said," Brianna said. Then they were gone. I began chanting, "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you," over and over again at the door. I picked myself up and walked to the mirror. I had a split lip and my tongue was bleeding. But something felt weird. I poked my tongue around my gums and found one of my teeth was falling out. I sighed put my fore finger and thumb in my mouth and plucked the tooth out. It throbbed but I ignored it and watched a new tooth grow in the place of the old one. Good. By this time my split lip and tongue were healed. I chucked the tooth into the bin and began to clean the blood away from my face. I went to the water fountain took some water in my mouth, swirled it about and spat into the sink. I picked up my bag and walked to the door.

I left the bathroom and walked to the principal's office. He smiled when I entered and told me I would mop the floors outside his office, all along down the hall. Mopping floors is kind of therapeutic. You can get into a rhythm about it and you can let your mind go numb. Almost as good as sleeping. I waited for Edward to pick me up. He pulled up in the Volvo and I walked towards him. I opened the front door and slipped inside. "Hey," I said.

"Hello," he said courteously.

We began to drive home. "So," Edward said, trying to break the silence, "How was your first day of an American High School?"

"…Interesting," was what all I could think of saying.

"Yes, I'd say it was very interesting," he said sounding amused.

"Edward I was wondering…" I said. I wondered if I could get any information out of him about his family.

"Yes?"

"What happened to your family? Your parents? Carlisle said they passed away."

"Yes, in a car crash."

"Do you remember them?"

"No, I was very young when it happened. But Esme and Carlisle are very good parents. I am very glad they adopted me."

"Yeah, they're cool people. I am glad they adopted me too." Ok where did that come from?? When did I get so emotional? _Keep it together._

I rested my head against the head rest and thought about the homework I had. It would be a piece of cake. I would be done really quickly. Then I could just start researching. I will just risk it with the others, they don't seem to care.

Before I knew it we were home. I trudged in and was met my Esme. "Oh, Neve!" she sounded… angry. Oh, I forgot about Esme. "Everyone told me what happened school. How could you? There is no need for violence in any society. Doesn't matter if you think your actions were justified, it is still not on. I am disappointed in you I thought you would do better on your first day."

Strangely I felt guilty at her words. "I am sorry Esme. It was just the guy was really annoying me and it just… sorta… happened. I won't do it again."

She gave me a disapproving look then said, "You're forgiven, I suppose the Principal gave you detention?"

I nodded, "he has me mopping floors for two weeks and I have to apologize to Corey."

She gave me a critical look before saying, "Very good, on that basis I won't ground you, but expect this to be your first warning young lady. If it happens again you will be grounded. And I want you to do that apology properly alright? The others will tell me if you have or have not done it. Understand?"

I nodded meekly under Esme's intense stare. Who knew Esme had a loud bark? "Good," she said her face softening, "Now go upstairs and do your homework. Dinner's at 7."

I nodded and trudged up the stairs. I heard Esme murmur, "Oh, I always wanted to do that!" I rolled my eyes and managed to get into my room. I did my homework and was done within 5 minutes. Having a humungous brain has its perks.

Bored, I picked up my worn copy of _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker and began reading. Why it that stuff in this book was seeming familiar to me right now? Why was I suddenly feeling that Jonathan Harker and I were in the same boat at the start of the book?Knowing we were living with something that wasn't human and had a sinister quality about them. I wasn't going to lie. I was freaked when I overheard the others. Talking about nearly killing Corey Fletcher. The guy was an arsehole but not that much. I went through what happened in the cafeteria. When I punched him there had been chaos. I was dragged of for a lecture while people began rushing to Corey to take him to the nurse. He had been bleeding quite a lot. Wait. Blood. Dracula. Pale skin. Refused to eat. Cold. Graceful. Beautiful. No. No it can't be. Vampires are myths. They don't exist. They're only used to scare kids at Halloween. They aren't real. That was just said by the girl who controls people's minds and has superhuman strength. They wouldn't though. Kill people to feed their own sick hunger. They wouldn't, I know them or knew them. They go to high school for Christ sake. Carlisle's a frikkin' _doctor_. Esme goes to sewing classes. They. Can. Not. Be. Vampires. But they said something about werewolves. Can werewolves be real? Maybe… no it can't be Jake. Aw come on! He's the only normal one. He can't be a werewolf he just didn't seem the type. He wouldn't change into a ravaging wild beast every time the full moon came. Would he?

Esme called me to dinner. I was still pondering when I got downstairs. There was a plate of meatloaf with vegetables and potatoes. No one else was eating apart from Jake. I felt like twitching. I sat down and picked up my fork. The others were all sitting around the table watching us eat, "Aren't you guys going to eat?" I asked this at every mealtime. And the answer was always the same, "No we're fine," Esme said. She was embroidering a pillow case. "What a surprise," I muttered. I stabbed at my meatloaf imagining it was somebody's face.

"Where's Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked, noticing they were missing.

"They went out," Alice said.

"Went out where?"

"Town."

"Where in town? No offence but this town isn't exactly the top of the list on entertainment. They wouldn't go to the diner because of course you guys don't eat…ever. And to be honest you guys aren't the types to go shopping in hiking and charity shops."

"Uh… they went out walking," Bella said starting to look uncomfortable.

"What? After Edward told me it's too fucking dangerous to go out into the woods? And after you just told me they went out to town? We are nowhere near town. Stop fucking lying to me and tell me the truth." My voice was beginning to rise as I got angrier and angrier. "I heard what you said about me finding out but I am sick of it. I've had enough shit already."

There was a silence. I sighed and pushed my plate of food away. "I am not hungry. I am going to bed." Before they could say anything I was out of my seat and upstairs. I closed my door behind me and turned on the Hi Fi system that could also take my iPod. I was pleased when one of the loudest whiniest emo songs began to play. I turned it up until the floor started to shake, so it would drown out the conversation below. I didn't feel like eavesdropping. I changed into my t-shirt and shorts and crawled into bed. I snapped off the lights and snuggled down. I pretended to be asleep when Esme came in to check on me. I heard her whisper, "I am sorry," before closing the door behind her.

**So how's that? She's finally working it out. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it. PLEASE review. Thank you to those who have! I might have exaggerated with a few parts here, but this chapter wouldn't be very fun if I didn't. **

**Lots of hugs **

**SS**


	5. I Wanna

**This idea was inspired partly by **_**SilverGoldsun - .Day**_** and partly by the song **_**I Wanna **_**by the All-American Rejects**_**.**_** Thank you! I am not doing a repeat of the same day because that's just boring for me and you. This is the next day. **

_I wanna_

_I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
It's me for you  
Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
Cuz it's never gonna be the truth  
Too far for you_

But can you hear me say?  
Don't throw me away  
And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me

Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away  
So far for you  
But can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me

Tonight I'm weak  
It's just another day without you  
That I can't sleep  
I gave the world away for you to

Hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow  
All I wanna do is touch you  
I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but I all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me  


_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

**Jack POV**

Something was buzzing. Buzzing loudly. It was starting to grate on my half-awake ears. I groaned and slapped the alarm clock to make it shut the fuck up. "5 more minutes," I mumbled to myself.

What felt like 30 seconds later someone opened my door, "Mommy told me to get you up," said a sing song child's voice, full of glee.

I groaned, "Ruby… don't… 5 more minutes."

"Nope," she said. I heard the mattress creak as an extra weight came on. "If you don't get up now I'll start jumping."

"Ruby…please."

"Wheeeeeee! Look at me! I am jumping on Jack's bed! Yippee! I am the queen of the castle and you're the dirty rascal!"

I groaned as Ruby began to jump on my bed. Why do I let her into my room again? Oh, I know because I am a douche bag who can't say no to my little sister.

"That's it," I growled. I sat up and grabbed my little 6 year old sister around the waist. She squealed in delight as I began to tickle her.

"Stop!" she gasped, her bright grass green eyes sparkling. I did and she sat up on my lap. "Why were you angwy at that big girl yesterday? The one that came to our house. Her name was Brianana- no…Brinana…no Brinina-"

"I was mad at her because she came over to my house without telling me," I said, remembering how Brianna had burst through the door and flung herself at me.

"I know but what were you talking about? Who were you talking about? It was someone called: Nuh-Nuh-Nuh-Nuh… Neve! Neve, that was it! Who is he?"

"She, Ruby, she," I corrected her, "and I was talking about her because she is the new girl in school. Brianna was not being very nice to her that's all."

"Do you _like _her? Do you _luuuurve _her?" Ruby sang, tugging on my hair.

Ugh. Six year olds. "I gotta get changed. Get out. Guy stuff to do."

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwwww," she was out of my lap faster than a racing horse. I watched her blonde head disappear behind the door. "Breakfast's in 10 minutes," she called.

I sighed and got out of bed. I stumbled to the bathroom to have quick shower. I then went back to my bedroom trying to find clothes that were strewn across the floor. I shoved the clothes on, grabbed a folder full of all my history notes and headed for the kitchen. I thought about Neve as I did so. And Brianna. Brianna had been irritating as hell last night. She had whirled in and clutched at my chest. "Oh help me! I need ice. Ice!" she had screeched.

"Why?" I had asked, trying to tear Brianna's clawing hands away from my chest.

"That freak, Neve, tried to harm me. She is such a psycho," she panted, "She punched me on the arm really hard, look! I swear my arm is numb, I don't think I will be able to use it again," she thrust her arm into my face. The smell of fake tan and some kind of cheap perfume that barraged its way to my nose. I coughed a little my eyes watering. Her arm appeared to be fine, at least I couldn't see a bruise. I had highly doubted Brianna's story but I led her to the kitchen anyway. I managed to sit her down before heading to the fridge to get an ice pack. My mom's a nurse so we had plenty of them in the fridge.

"Why couldn't you go home? Don't you have frozen peas in your house?" I asked trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"I do but…I know that you are such an expert on things like these I had to come to you," she simpered batting her eyelashes at me. I chewed the inside of my cheek and slapped the ice pack on the counter in front of her. She flinched before picking it up and gingerly put it onto her arm. "Wow, that is so much better thanks," she said smiling sickly sweet at me. I grimaced back at her and slid into the seat opposite her.

"Do you want to know what happened?" she asked, her big blue eyes locked on mine. I said nothing, so she of course launched into the story. "I was like in the bathroom, doing my make up. I was like so totally minding my own business, when the psycho comes in. She was like nearly frothing at the mouth, I swear. She was like, "OMG, you ruined my life." And I was like, "Yeah, it's your own fault; you are like a freak so back off." And then she was like "You are so gonna pay. You are gonna burn because…because…" she had paused for a minute as if she an actress having trouble remembering her lines. I stared at her for that whole minute, wondering when this charade would end. Her face suddenly broke into relief as she said, "Because I like burning things!" She looked extremely pleased with herself with that line; I resisted the urge to start laughing.

"Really," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes really, and then she came at me and punched me right there," she tapped her ice pack, "It was _so _sore, I thought I was gonna be parlissed-"

"Parlissed? What the fuck is that?" I asked but it suddenly clicked, "Oh, you mean paralyzed?"

"Yeah that, anyway I managed to run away before she could do anything worse. I got into the car and drove here. I was so scared Jack, I- I-"

She suddenly launched herself across the tabletop and wrapped her arms around me, the ice pack went flying. She began to dry sob into my shoulder, mumbling things like, "I am so glad I am here," and "thank you for saving me." Being as gentle and polite as I could (my dad had always taught me to be nice to girls, no matter how irritating) I pushed her off. "Brianna I think you should go home," I said gently.

She pouted, "but I want to stay here! You can kiss me better…" she purred the last bit, raking her fingers up and down my chest.

Repressing the urge to puke I stood up and moved away from Brianna, "You need to go home Brianna," I said, "I'll even drive you."

"What's the matter?" she asked frowning, "Don't you want me?"

"Brianna…" I tugged at my hair, wondering what to say, "The way you acted today…it wasn't attractive."

"What?" she spluttered, her eyes swimming pool eyes suddenly furious.

"They way you treated Neve, it was…cruel and uncalled for," I said being honest as I could be, "she hasn't done anything to you yet you have made her life hell already."

She snarled suddenly, "You like her don't you? You want her don't you? Well let me tell you, do you wanna know how her family died? They were like sleeping in their beds when she like came in and like poured gas all over them and then she lit them up. The only reason she managed to get away with it because there wasn't enough evidence. You are _so _much better off with me."

"We both know that's bullshit," I snapped, getting angry now, "You just don't like that fact that Neve is prettier than you!" Oh shit, did I just say that?

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at me, "Ok I am going to ignore that. When I see you tomorrow everything will be normal. Ok? Bye," she was out of the door before I could say anything more.

I didn't mean to call Neve pretty. That doesn't mean to say that she isn't. She is pretty in a mysterious, edgy kinda way. With her large slate eyes that told of another world entirely, hair with strange lightening bolts of deep purple running through it, skin white as snow and sharp features. I wouldn't necessarily say she was my type…well she is a little of my type, I like brunettes instead of blondes but- but-… oh who am I kidding? To say I am fascinated and weirdly protective over Neve is an understatement of the century. She came whirling in and completely destroyed the bullshit I threw at her. She kept her head when most people would have freaked and appeared to not give an ass about what was happening to her. One part of me was telling me not to go any closer, the other was demanding I start interrogating her immediately.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. My mom was at the stove cooking pancakes in a billowing white dressing gown, her long black curly hair in a messy bun. She always cooked us breakfast before she went to bed. She sometimes worked night shifts at the hospital.

"Mornin'," she says. She bent and kissed my forehead setting a plate of pancakes in front of me.

I rubbed my forehead surreptitiously behind her back and mutter, "Morning mom."

"Tell me, did you meet the new Cullen kid yesterday? Was she nice?" she asked.

"Yeah, she was nice mom," I hadn't told her yet about the fact that the 'new Cullen kid' had punched my best friend.

"Now don't go and fool around her like the other girls now. She's been through a lot."

"I know, they're talking about it in school," I said spooning another bite of pancake.

"Are the kids being nice to her?" she asked giving me a stern look.

"Yeah, they ok to her," I lied. I didn't want her to call up the principal over a child that wasn't even hers.

"Good, Dr Cullen told me her family died in a fire just like your pa, poor child. You don't go messin' up her life now, like Julie." I winced as she said Julie's name. It really didn't help the fact that my mom was a nurse at the same hospital my best friend's ex-girlfriend was being treated at. She came back with stories of how she was progressing. How she managed to eat an apple one day without puking it back up again. It was one sure fire way of getting me to feel guilty and try to persuade Corey to go and apologize. When Julie fell sick I tried to persuade him, but he just wouldn't listen. He was convinced it wasn't his fault and old me repeatedly that: "girls do this all the time. She'll get over it."

I grunted a "no I won't,", finished my breakfast, grabbed my bag, waved Mom goodbye, ushered Ruby to my car, drove her to school and then made for Corey's house.

Corey is one vain son of a bitch. He takes 20 minutes to get out of the house. If I didn't know him better I would have said he was gay. He came out his reddish blonde hair perfectly smoothed. He was wearing a white button up shirt with pale blue jeans and loafers. The only thing htat was wrong with the picture was the mass of white tape that covered his nose. I looked down saw the black Rolling Stones t-shirt, ripped jeans and muddy converses. My black hair was a mess as usual. With us both sitting in the car the difference was almost funny but me and Corey go back to Kindergarten. We have been through everything together. He is my right hand man.

I grinned at him and said, "Ready to rock the world?"

I had asked him this every day of forever and the answer was always the same: "You betcha." He grinned his dangerous grin and hit the on button on the stereo. The mixed playlist we had made together began to play as I pulled out of his driveway.

"How's the nose?" I asked him, "Still pretty sore from when a _girl _punched you?"

He thumped me, "Shut the fuck up!" but I laughed along with him.

"Aw jeez, that girl is such a freak!" he laughed, throwing his head back on the seat, "but she has put me out of the fucking league! How fucked up is that? I swear when I get to school I am gonna kick her ass-"

"Don't do that! She's a girl!" I said glancing at him.

He shrugged, "Bitch deserves it. No one punches me, ever. If they do I fuck them up. Its no different with her."

"Corey that's horseshit. You can't hit a girl no matter what they did to you, it's just not right."

"And why would you care?" he snapped.

"It's just not right that's all," I muttered not meeting his gaze.

"Don't tell me you have got the hots for her? Do you? She's a freak Jack! She murdered her family for god sake!" he was staring incredulously at me while I tried to think up an answer that wouldn't make Corey attack me in my own car.

"No I don't have a crush on her; I just think you should beat her up over your broken nose. It's not like you didn't provoke her or anything," I muttered.

"I provoked her? What the hell! I did not provoke her!" he snarled, "I just mentioned that her parents must have been crazy for her to murder them. Hardly insulting to her is it?"

But something told me that this was quite the opposite for Neve. I nodded anyway and said, "but still you shouldn't beat her up."

"Whatever," he said and he didn't say another word until we reached the school. It was weird when we were like this. Corey had changed or rather, I had changed. We no longer agreed on everything we came across and we were both getting more irritated with each other as the days went by. I was sad that I was no longer that close to Corey any more.

We pulled into the parking lot. As soon as I got out of the car Brianna and her followers were already all over the car, "Hey guys!" she cooed, "Looking forward to football practise?" she waved her red and blue pompoms about, "I know I am!"

Corey grimaced, "And I won't be able to play 'coz of that bitch."

"Aww, don't worry, you can watch us! Our dancing will make your nose all better sweety," Brianna simpered her friends doing the same.

I turned around in disgust and reached into my car to pick up the file of History notes. I got out again and locked my car. I turned and said to the others and said "I am going to class." Though I wasn't looking at the others, I was searching amongst the crowd of students for her. No luck.

I made my way to history class, still preoccupied with what Corey has said in the car. When I entered the classroom, Neve was sitting in her seat. Her curtain of zany dark hair was swept in front of me, so I couldn't see her face. I watched as the midnight purple glinted in the fluorescents. She was wearing a long pair of white skinny jeans, rips going all the way up her legs looking like they had gone through the shredder revealing the pale smooth skin of her thighs and calves, and on her feet were a pair of Docs, which went up to her mid-calf, laced up with ribbon **(I actually own a pair of these… they are the best shoes ever!)**. She wore a red t-shirt with the words, 'Keep calm and carry on,' on the front with a crown above the words. (**Link on my profile) **She had 2 ear buds plugged in and was doodling on a scrap piece of paper. As I sat down I took a look at what she was drawing… and got slightly disturbed. She was drawing blood dripping fangs, dark castles and bats. Ok. Right. Neve had an obsession with vampires. I can handle that.

She didn't look at me when I sat down; she was too absorbed in the drawings. I coughed but she didn't hear me. I sighed and finally leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a foot out of her seat, she ripped the ear phones from her ears. She turned to me and I was hit with the scent of roses. Her silvery grey eyes were burning with irritation. I saw that the only make up she was wearing today was a little black mascara, dark smoky eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Good, she didn't need make up. "What?" she snapped. Her accent was there but it wasn't so strong that I couldn't make out a word she said. It made her voice all the more unique in a weird way. She was tapping her fingers now, waiting for a reply.

I waved the folder of notes. "I thought you wanted these," I said.

She seemed disappointed she couldn't snarl at me for something I did, "Thanks," she said grudgingly taking them.

"No problem," I eyed her drawings, "What are those supposed to be?" I said gesturing to them.

She looked down at them only seeming to realise that she'd drawn them. "Nothing," she said shortly, scrunching them up in her long fingered fist. She threw it at the trash can where it landed in it perfectly.

"Nice throw," I murmured.

She turned to me with a look that clearly said she thought I'd lost it, "Ok, I don't get this, you're popular right?" I stared at her wondering what she was trying to get at, "Well at least your social standing in this school is much higher than mine at the minute. And teenagers who are higher in such social standings don't normally show any kind of respect to people who are lower than them. They do it to fit in, to feel safe," she was increasingly sounding like a scientist looking at a bunch of lab rats.

"So your point being…" I trailed off.

"Why are you showing respect towards me? It's not bugging me or anything I am just wondering…why?" she said her eyes completely focused on mine.

"I just thought I'd be nice. That's all," I murmured

Mr Bowman entered the classroom at that point. "Right class, I thought that since that this year it will be 240 years since the first American Independence day I thought we could do a little project. You are all going to pair off and work on an example of a country trying to fight for its independence. The war didn't have to be successful in gaining independence. It doesn't have to be America and it will be 50% of your marks. I expect this to be handed in at the end of the month. I will make the pairs." He began to rattle off the register the different pairs. He finally came to my name, "Jack Brooks you will go with… Neve Murray-Cullen."

"Oh! Unlucky!" Caden behind me whisper yelled.

"No commentary please Mr. Forsyth," Mr. Bowman said and he continued to pair people off. I turned to gauge Neve's reaction. She was doodling again, looking as bored as ever. Her eyes were focused on her drawings. This time she was drawing eyes. Eyes made of nothing but darkness. Ok, so that's not creepy at all *cough* *cough*.

Once he had finished he said, "You can begin planning now." He clapped his hands to signal for us to start.

I turned to her and said, "So… what shall we work on? The only fight for independence I know is the American one. What about you?" I was trying to be nice and friendly. This was my perfect chance to get to know her better.

She shook herself out of her reverie and snapped her head around. "Sorry, you are stuck with me. Don't mean to ruin your reputation or anything," her voice was flat and bored.

Her words stung me. Did she really think I was that shallow? "Who says I care?" I said quietly.

She looked at me her eyes curious, "Sorry," she murmured again and this time she smiled. Her usually serious face was ten times more beautiful when she smiled. Her face lit up like the morning sun, fresh and dazzling.

I smiled back at her and murmured, "That's quite alright."

Her eyes glazed slightly as I did so but she shook herself to say, "We could do the American Independence wars. But everyone will be doing that. I know another country's fight of independence."

"Which one?"

"Scotland's of course! Remember they did a movie on it. It was directed and acted by an Australian and they filmed it Ireland. It was called something stupid as well. _Braveheart._ Where the fuck did they get that from?"

I wasn't really surprised by the reaction. It was a crappy movie. But it was a good idea. "Yeah sure. We'll need to look up the facts-"

"Oh, it's all in here," she said tapping the side of her head, "I know what we need to look for. I learnt it all when I was 13, its real simple… ish. How about you take notes while I explain the basics. We really shouldn't go on that movie."

"Sure thing," I murmured. I took out my notes and began doing bullet points on all that she said. It continued like that her illustrating all she knew of her history while I took notes. I could tell she was passionate about history. The way her eyes lit up, how her hands gestured and the way she added little jokes that made me laugh.

All too soon the bell rang and our homework was to continue with the project. As we gathered our things, I said to Neve, "I have got football practise this evening. Do you wanna go to my house this evening or yours?"

She said, "I have got detention, so that's perfect. Goes on for an hour. How long does your practise go on for?"

"Hour and a half normally, how about for the half hour you've got you can watch me do football practise. Afterwards I take you to my house and then once we're done I can drive you home."

"Oh, you don't have to drive me home, I can just call home and they'll pick me up," she sighed again, "They're not going to be happy about this."

"Not happy about what?"

She gestured at me and herself, "Me going to your house. They aren't exactly your best admires."

"Don't worry about it. If you are happy to go to my home then they should have no objections," I said looking at her. There was a crease between her eyebrows and she was constantly running her fingers through her hair absentmindedly. I had the weird urge to smooth out the crease with my thumb and replace her hands with mine. That would be too fast though. Shit.

"I'll see you in physics then," she said and before I could reply she had already disappeared into the throng.

I stared into the direction she went and shook my head. I made my way to geography. The rest of the day was pretty boring until lunch. When I got to see Neve again. I entered the cafeteria as I normally did, with Brianna clutching my arm. Her friends, Becca and Madison, cooed over Corey as usual. We all queued for lunch and sat at our usual table. A few more guys from the football team joined us as did a few cheerleaders. We were all joking having fun when she entered. I watched her trying to be subtle so that Brianna wouldn't notice. Neve paid for her lunch and walked in front of our table. I watched as she geared herself up for something. "Corey?" she called, looking like she wished he wouldn't look up.

He did though and disgust burned across his features. "What freak? Come to massacre more people?" he snarled.

"No," she said calmly, "I came to apologize for what I did yesterday. I realise what I did yesterday was uncalled for. I was told that you aren't allowed to play football for the rest of the season. I am not particularly passionate about a sport but…I used to have a guitar," everyone was silent wondering what she was going on about, "and there isn't a day when I don't miss playing that old thing. So…I am sorry for breaking your nose yesterday. I am sorry for putting you out of playing football. I am sorry for causing you pain. Will you accept my apology?"

There was a silence before everyone burst out laughing except me. Even other tables were laughing. "That was touching really," Corey said chortling. He got up moved around until he was standing in front of her. "Here is what I think of your apology." With a quick flick of his wrist, Neve's pasta was on the floor white gunk sprayed everywhere, the bottle of coke landing with a loud 'thunk', the contents fizzing up. Her yogurt exploded, pink goo splattered across the linoleum floor.

She looked down at the mess on the floor then back up at Corey, "Was that really necessary? What a waste of food! There are kids who would give anything for one bowl of cornflakes and you have to flip my tray on the floor. Not very clever now is it?"

Corey of course stared at her before saying, "Fuck me you are nuts." He shoved her hard. She stumbled, the heel of her boot slipped in the gunk on the floor and she fell. As her back met the floor people guffawed. I nearly bolted out of my chair, but Brianna was holding me in my place. Her fingers were digging into my flesh as she forced me down. So I watched helplessly as Corey picked up the coke opened it and let the sticky cold liquid spray over her.

Everyone was shrieking with laughter as she sat up, wincing. "Again was that necessary? Was that an accident?" she said wiping her face clean, "Or are you just a sick masochistic bastard?" His eyes flashed dangerously. "Looks like the second option to me," she murmured as she stood up and straightened her clothes, brushing them down. She looked at Corey, "Without further ado, I'll leave you to your lunch. I have done what I had to do."

Before Corey could do anything, 3 people streaked to Neve's side. "Oh Neve! What happened to your shirt?" Alice Cullen cried, taking a stack of paper napkins from Bella's tray, she dabbed Neve's shirt clean. "Who did this to you?" the statuesque Rosalie her eyes glaring around the cafeteria.

"No one," Neve said quietly, "I just slipped that's all. Clumsy me."

"C'mon, we'll get you another lunch," Bella said smiling warmly at Neve. Alice, Bella and Neve went off to get another lunch. Rosalie stayed and glowered at each and every one of us before following the other three girls.

"Well that was interesting," Corey murmured, turning back to his seat. Lunch continued on as normal.

I watched as Neve smiled at her siblings, thanked them and sat down with the Loser table again. She began chatting to them animatedly, even laughing a few times. On the same table the others were joining in with her. She looked… happy as if she belonged. I spent most of my lunch flicking glances at her. I once glanced at the table the Cullens usually sat at and saw that they seemed tense. Their gazes kept on flicking to Neve, worry creasing their features. We all sloped off to class when the bell rang.

I spent most of Trig thinking about the next lesson when I got to see her again. I practically sprinted to Physics and was relieved to find her sitting at the same table next to my stool. Her shirt was pristine again and she didn't look like she had just suffered High School humiliation in the cafeteria. I swallowed and ran my fingers through my hair making sure it was ruffled enough. Jeez soon I will be rushing off to the bathroom to make sure my lip gloss is right. _She's just a girl_ I thought as I entered, _just a girl._

I sat down next to her again and murmured, "Hey."

"Hi," she said glancing at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concern sparking my voice, "I am sorry about lunch. I should have helped. Ignore Corey, he can be a dick sometimes."

"It's quite alright. I wasn't expecting him to start sobbing, hug me and say we should be BFFs," she said shrugging "Honestly it could have been worse."

"What were you expecting?" I asked.

"I don't know… maybe for him to brawl with me or something. I wonder who would have won," she suddenly looked thoughtful.

"You definitely," I said grinning.

Her eyes widened, "Me?!"

"You managed to give him a broken nose. For tiny little thing like you against him, that's impressive," I said.

Her eyes flashed, "I am _not _tiny! Alice is tiny, not me. I am many things but not tiny."

I laughed vefire saying, "You said you played guitar. What happened to it?"

"Fire burns, dumbo," she said rapping her knuckles on my head, "What else does it do? Destroy, delete, wipe out, demolish, erase, obliterate…" she began to tick off the words on her fingers. "Have I missed anything?" she asked after her tirade of words ended.

"Nope I don't think so," I said in a small voice.

"Little fact about me: I _HATE _fire. _HATE _it," she said all amusmant swept of her face.

"Ditto," I murmured.

She cocked her head onto one side, "Why?"

"My dad was a fire fighter," I said, my voice stiff.

Her eyes went wide, "Ah, 'was', right. Understand. I am sorry. "

We continued to stare into each others eyes for what felt like hours. In that moment, we understood each other. Only when someone shot a spit ball into Neve's eye, did we stop looking at each other.

"Shit!" she gasped, wiping at her eye as Miss MacBride came in. "Language Neve," she scolded.

"Sorry Miss," Neve murmured. I wondered why she didn't tell her about the spit ball. I glanced around the classroom but could not find the culprit. The rest of the lesson I kept glancing at her. She appeared to be paying attention to the lesson but I saw the boredom carefully restrained in her eyes. Sometimes we would meet glances and she would smile cheekily at me, her eyes alight. There was no doubt about it now: I am tangled up with Neve and I don't want to break free. She captivates me more than any girl has managed before.

When the lesson finally ended, I said, "Remember to come and watch practise then I'll take you to my house."

"Yup, I need to tell the others. But I'll be there."

"Sure thing, see you then."

She gave a short wave and was out of the room before I could say anything else. I sighed and headed out for my car. I needed to get my kit out from the back. I saw her again from across the parking lot. She was talking to her family. They looked seriously pissed. The big guy Emmett was cracking his knuckles, the red head was glowering at me, blonde guy was also glowering at me and the tall dark guy looked like he was gonna burst or something. The girls just looked stressed. Neve was speaking quickly obviously trying to calm them down. It seemed to be working. They all turned back to her and began discussing things with her. Now it seemed Neve was starting to get angry. Her hands began to get involved with her talking. They responded calmly. She stood frozen for a few seconds before she snapped a retort, picked up her bag and stalked away, her face furious. The Cullens all stood watching her stomp away; their faces were a mixture of fury and worry. She stalked past my car not bothering to look at me. I sighed again for what felt like the billionth time and snapped the back door shut. When I turned around, the Cullens were gone.

I made my way to the changing rooms where the rest of the guys were changing. They were all talking excitedly about the season and I joined in. Ok here is the deal: I love football. It's just something that I want to do for the rest of my life. The thrill of having the ball in your hands and working as a team. Coach came in to give us a prep talk. It was always the same. How we got to kick some serious ass and how we will teach the Compton Eagles (our only serious rivals) a lesson they will never forget. Then we started with drills. Coach took me aside and said, "Jack, you ok? You still game?"

"Yeah, I'm still game," I swear if coach could he would be living with me just to make sure I never caught a cold. He always told me, I was the next big thing.

"Good and don't you worry about that bitch. She punches you like she punched Corey she will be expelled, I'll make sure of it. We need you Jack. You are our captain; you are the heart and soul of this team. Do not let me down," And with that he turned away and walked off.

Ugh I wasn't going to hear the end of it. Coach was always piling the pressure on me. With Coach it was about winning and nothing else. We then went on to tactics. An hour and 15 minutes in I glanced at the bleachers and saw her sitting there. Her iPod was plugged in and she was doing her homework. She would look up every now and then. When she did this once I waved and she gave another of her short waves raising her right eyebrow. She was bored. Very Bored. Maybe she wasn't the sport watching type. Damn. Well not every girl is perfect. Corey was there in the bleachers too. Brianna was there as well doing cheerleading practise. While Corey's eyes were on Brianna's boobs, her eyes were on me. I am not sure if she saw me wave to Neve. Practise continued for an hour before we stopped again. Before I went to the changing rooms Brianna tracked me down and tried to attack me again. I managed to pull away and escape before anything bad really happened. There was something in her eyes that I wasn't sure I liked though. I had a shower, changed and walked to my car. Neve was leaning against the bonnet, her arms folded, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"How was that for you?" I asked.

She sighed, "It was alright. Not as good as rugby though."

"Rugby?"

"Yes, Rugby. A game for _real_ men," she smiled as if reminiscing.

"Oh really?" I said a challenge in my voice but my hopes were rekindling.

"Yup, the only padding you can wear are, a gum shield and , by choice, a little skull cap thing that's about that thick," she held up her fingers holding her them close together.

"Huh, well I am not so sure about that," I said unlocking the car. So she did like sport just not American football. The hope I felt was definitely burning now. I opened the passenger door for her and gestured for her to step inside. She raised her eyebrow again and I heard her mutter, "Well aren't you chivalrous." She slid into the front and I slammed the car door behind her. I walked round to the other side and slid into the driver's seat.

We continued our argument all the way home. She put up a good fight and we were still unresolved when we pulled in to my driveway.

"Nice house," she murmured, looking up at it. I looked at it to. It wasn't much, two story colonial style.

"Thanks," I muttered. We got out the car and walked to the front door. Unlocking it I shouted "I am home."

"Jackie!" Ruby whammed into me.

"Jackie? Nice," said an amused Neve.

Ruby turned round letting go of my legs, her eyes wide, "Who are you?"

Neve kneeled down to Ruby's level and said, "Neve, who are you?"

"Princess Ruby, will you play dollies with me?"

Neve smiled, "I would love to play dollies with you but I am afraid me and your brother have a project to do."

"Oh," Ruby said she looked at Neve with a quizzical look, "Did you know Jack was talking about you the other night."

"Oh," Neve said surprise sparking her voice. Behind her back I began to make signals to Ruby to shut up. But of course being Ruby she had to carry on.

"Yes, he was sticking up for you against Brianana," Ruby said earnestly, "she was being awfully mean about you, but Jackie stood up for you. Didn't you Jackie?"

Neve turned to me her eyebrow raised, "Really Jack?"

I scratched the back of my head and said sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah I did."

At that point mom came in still in her Nurse's uniform. "Oh Ruby! You aren't creating mischief are you?" She swept Ruby up into her arms and looked up at Neve and said, "Oh hello. You must be Neve. I am Susan," my mom held out her hand her face creased into a warm smile.

Neve took her hand and shook it, "Lovely to meet you Mrs Brooks," she said politely, "I am here because Jack and I have a project to do. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh please call me Susan. And it will be a pleasure having you here. If you want I can feed you if needs be."

"Oh, I don't want to impose…"

"Don't be silly. I can have dinner ready in a couple of hours and then after you have finished eating Jack can drive you home."

"Um… ok thank you."

My mom smiled warmly and said, "Well I'll let you two get to it."

She left for the kitchen but Ruby didn't leave. "I can only get internet connection in there," I said gesturing towards the living room, "I just need to get the laptop from my room."

"Sure, sure," she said. Neve then said to Ruby, "while your brother gets his stuff I'll play dollies with you for a little while, ok?"

"Ok!" Ruby said brightly. She grabbed Neve's hand and dragged her to the living room. "Let's play princesses with them!" was the last thing I heard before I started going upstairs. Could this get any better? Mom loved her. (She never let's girls use her first name.) Ruby loved her. And that was rare for Ruby. She never liked the girls I brought home. But maybe that was because they ever said yes for playing dollies with her. I grabbed my laptop and made my way slowly downstairs hoping that the last scene did happen and I wasn't just hallucinating. I hadn't been hallucinating. Neve was sitting cross legged on my carpet, with my little sister, playing dollies.

"Oh, will anyone save me?" Ruby simpered, her Barbie sitting on the top of the couch dressed in a lurid blue gown.

"Don't worry Princess Star, I will save you!" Neve said in an impression of a guys voice. She made her Ken run up to the top of the couch.

"Oh, my hero!" Ruby cried as she made her Barbie kiss Ken.

I coughed and the 2 girls looked up. The girl whom I wanted and the girl whom I had.

I waved my laptop and said, "I am sorry to break up the fun but we need to work."

Ruby pouted adorably and gathered her toys. "See you Neve. Maybe next time we see each other we can play dollies again!"

"That would be fun Ruby," Neve smiled. Ruby beamed and hugged Neve tightly before coming and tugging on my jeans. I kneeled down to hear what she wanted to say. She whispered in my ear, "Can you keep this one? She's pretty and nice and told me she's been to the Queen's Palace! They have a queen over there. Did you know?" before I could answer she had run off.

"Cute kid," Neve said smiling, "She reminds me of my littlest sister."

"Yeah Ruby's great. It's not normal for her to like a girl I take home."

"Well the difference between me and the other girls is because you're not trying to get into my knickers," she pointed out.

I felt like retorting but she had a point. Well she technically had a point. I nodded, "True." To change into the subject I said, "You had a sister?"

"Yup, two actually," she said her eyes warm with memories.

"What were they like?" I said curious.

Pain suddenly slashed across her features and she turned her head away, her eyes suddenly shining with salty tears.

"You don't have to answer that," I said quickly, "I am sorry."

"That's alright," she whispered. A few seconds later she snapped her head around, a fake smile fixed into place. This smile was not like the one before. It was too plastic, and looked like she was trying to convince herself she was alright.

I sat down beside her and opened my laptop. We began to work our way through what we didn't know and then organizing our project into different sections. While we working I noticed a few dark spots on Neve's shirt. They looked like blood. "What's that?" I asked pointing at them.

"Oh… I had a nose bleed while you were in the changing rooms. It's nothing." She said quickly. I could tell she was lying but I didn't ask further.

We stopped when mom called for supper. All the way through she chatted to Neve. They talked about everything even Ruby chipped in a couple times.

"When did you go to the Queen's palace?" she demanded.

"It was about a year ago. The care home I lived at decided to go for a field trip," Neve said taking a sip of orange juice, "We all went down to visit London. We saw the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace and Madame Tussauds. I saw the Queen's crown."

"WOW!" Ruby's eyes were wide, "Was it pretty?"

"Very pretty," Neve said smiling, "it was covered with jewels."

"What's a care home?" Ruby asked, missing nothing.

Mom tried to interrupt but Neve said, "it's a place where children who don't have homes go." She said it calmly, her voice not even wavering.

Ruby's eyes widened, "Oh, you didn't have a home?"

"Ruby!" mom scolded but Neve interrupted.

"It's alright," Neve turned to Ruby again, "No I didn't have a home. My home burned down with my family. But I have got a family and home now. And I couldn't wish for better people to adopt me," this time I saw the sadness in her eyes.

Ruby nodded satisfied and we continued talking of other things.

I was wondering if I was dreaming. My family _never _liked the girls I brought home. But here they were, chatting to the one girl who didn't want me. Life was cruel. No it was a cold-hearted bitch who was laughing at me. When supper was finished Neve helped clear away and she got ready to go home.

"It was lovely to meet you Neve," mom said sincerely, "I hope we get to see more of you."

Neve smiled a fixed smile, "Sure."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Neve's waist and looked up at her with Puppy dog eyes, "Please don't go! You can sleep on my room. We can share a bed. ?"

Neve smiled and patted Ruby's head, "maybe next time Princess Ruby."

Ruby sighed and let go of her. "See you soon," Neve said waving slightly. We walked out of the door and then closing it behind us. Neve wrapped her arms around herself and blew out leaving a stream of vapour. "Cold," she murmured.

"Here," I said shrugging out of my leather jacket.

"Oh no it's ok. I can handle it," she protested. Too late. I had the jacket around her shoulders before she could do anything about it. The jacket made her look like a child dressing up in an adult's clothes. I liked it. "Thanks," she murmured snuggling deeper into the coat. We made for the car and I began to dive her home. She gave me directions and wasn't surprised when I found out she lived in the middle of a forest near the cliffs. Her house is fucking huge and is all clean lines and glass.

"Well… this is me," she said, seeming disappointed that we were there. She began shrugging out of her coat.

"Oh no keep it. You can give it to me tomorrow," I said.

She smiled a smile that melted my heart, "Thanks," she said her grey eyes locked with mine, "and I am uh… sorry."

My eyebrows shot up with surprise, "What for?"

"For assuming you're a jerk like the rest," she said simply, "Underneath all the bullshit you're a decent guy."

I laughed, "Is that a compliment from Miss Murray-Cullen?"

She scowled, "yes and don't let it get to your head. It's already big enough."

I punched her playfully, "Hey!"

Then my eyes locked with hers again. The silence stretched on. I found myself leaning forward, my lips and hers getting closer and closer. Her scent of roses washed over me. My eyes were still locked on hers. I couldn't read the emotion in them. I thought _this is it; I am going to kiss her_. She wasn't leaning away. That was always a good sign. Always…

**Ooooohh my first cliff hanger! As always tell me what you think!**

**Lots of hugs**

**SS**

**x**


	6. Run for Your Life

**Chapter 6! OOooooooooo!**

_Run for your life…_

Neve POV

Aw crap.

He wants to kiss me.

He's leaning towards me with that look in his intense ice blue eyes that says, _Yes! I am going to kiss her! There is a God!_ But do I want to kiss him? This may or may not surprise you but I have no experience with boys. Before the fire I was a dorky teenager who stayed in the background and was generally ignored. And I had been happy with that. After the fire, getting a boyfriend wasn't on my list of priorities. Now here I was in a guy's car, wearing said guy's jacket, smelling his spicy cologne and sweat, with said guy leaning towards me with the intention of kissing me. My brain was frozen like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. My brain suddenly screamed: _No! You don't want to do this! You're not ready! Get out now! _Just when his lips and mine were a centimetre away, when I could feel his hot breath on my face, when I could count the stubble on his chin, I pulled away fast, gasping a breath that I had been holding in. He stayed there frozen, his eyes wide.

"Thank you for taking me home," I squeaked a little breathlessly. I stuck out my hand like the genius I was.

He blinked and looked down at my hand like he only realised I had hands. "Your welcome," he mumbled, shaking it.

I grabbed my bag and was out of the car before he could say anything else. I wanted to smack my head against a concrete block. ! How could I have leaded him off like that? How? Was there a neon sign above my head saying 'Kiss Me,'? I ran up the front steps while I heard someone's forehead smacking against a steering wheel, while that same person muttered over and over again, "shit, shit, shit, shit."

I fumbled with my keys and unlocked the door, before entering the house. "I'm home," I shouted.

"How was it?" I heard Esme shout from the kitchen.

"Fine!" I shouted. I realised I was still wearing his jacket. I took it off and shoved it into my bag. I smelt my shirt and was horrified to find that his scent had rubbed off on me. Shit they weren't going to be happy about that. I had worked out that if they were vampires they had and incredible sense of smell. "I am gonna go shower," I shouted running upstairs before they could track me down.

"But you had a shower this morning!" Esme shouted again I heard her walk through from the kitchen.

"Yeah, well I feel like having another one," I called and before she could meet me smelling of boy, ran into my bathroom, stripped off and hopped into the shower. I just stood there in the hot stream the water washing down my body. I scrubbed away the salty spicy scent of him. I washed my hair and stepped out of the shower. I dressed in my pyjamas and crept downstairs. Nearly all of them were mooching about in the kitchen and sitting room. I didn't see Alice or Jasper. It was their date night or something. They go out for the night and come back _very _happy people. I don't ask them what they do. Ever. I value my sanity too much.

"Its good to have you back, Neve," Esme said cheerfully, she was sitting on the couch sewing her pillowcase again, "do you need your supper?"

"Nah I'm fine, Mrs Brooks gave me dinner."

"Such a kind woman," Esme murmured before going back to her pillowcase.

We have a weird kinda truce in this house ever since last night. Since they now know that I know they are different, they were completely open about their activities. I now know that they don't sleep. Vampires do sleep though. In coffins. I haven't found one single coffin in this house. Yet. And since I knew that they knew about my little tricks I sometimes let my guard down. For example when the others called me to the car this morning instead going at a normal pace from my room, I ran down, making a journey that would have originally taken me 2 minutes take 2 seconds. Their eyes had widened but I had slipped into the car and ignored the questions they shot at me. Before I plugged in my iPod I said, "Now you know how I feel." I plugged my iPod in and turned it up loud. They had been pissed at that.

"So did anything happen?" Rosalie asked. She was sitting by Emmet's legs. His huge hands were playing lightly with her hair while she was idly flicking through a magazine at lightening speed.

I narrowed my eyes as I flopped on a beanbag, "what do you mean 'did anything happen'?"

"You know… did he try anything?" Rosalie said glancing at me.

"No!" I said, well its sort of the truth, "it's none of your business anyway. Privacy is a part of my human rights you know."

"What about our human rights? You keep on eavesdropping on us and that's invasion of our human rights," Rosalie said snidely.

I shrugged, "You guys aren't human so your rights are uuhh… nonexistent as far as I know."

That shut her up. Ok maybe it was a bit cruel but they won't get off my back. We all sat in silence watching some stupid sitcom. This was not normal for us. Before we used to chat and laugh all the way through. But the only sound was coming from the TV. As soon as it was done I mumbled a goodnight and streaked off to my bedroom. I snapped the door shut and locked it. Not that it will stop them. I brushed my teeth and slipped between the sheets. As I waited for sleep to take over my body I thought about my day. Know one knew that Brianna had dragged me to the toilets again to beat me up. She was beyond pissed. She had found out that I was with Jack for our history project. She had seen the wave Jack had sent me from across the pitch and how I returned his wave. She was like Barbie-Hitler when she dragged me in. Her cronies had held me up as she beat the crap out of me. And I couldn't do anything about it. So much for not taking her crap. She left me in a crumpled bloody heap on the floor, cackling like the fucking Evil fucking Witch of the fucking West. I had more to clean up afterwards. My face and arms were covered with scars from when she had scraped me with her manicured nails. My nose was bleeding, my left eye was black and I had lost several teeth. It wasn't these injuries I was worried about. It was the blood that was seeping into my clothes. I had thankfully packed another white pair of jeans in my bag just in case Brianna found cause to attack me. I thought my t-shirt would be alright being red. I was wrong. Jack had noticed. Pointing out the spots of blood. I told him I had a nosebleed. Well it was sort of the truth. Thinking of Jack made me think of the almost kiss I had. I cringed away from that memory. Kissing Jack was definitely not something I wanted to do right now. It would _not _help. I told this myself repeatedly for a while before changing subjects. I wished I could go back to the naivety of before with the Cullens. The fact that I knew what that there was something wrong but that it wasn't important at that point. I wasn't sure if they were vampires. I had looked it all up on the internet at lunch in the school library. Came across a site called _Vampires A-Z. _It was helpful but none of the legends fitted my vampires. The evidence was all circumstantial. Not until I actually saw them drinking blood will I believe that they were vampires. But why all the secrecy? I mean the Volturi can't be that bad. I mean their name sounds stupid for a start. But I am sure I have heard their name before. It was linked to something sinister, I know. I was increasingly feeling like the unwanted guest sticking my nose in on a secret that was not mine to know. And they were continuously trying to find out what I was. I was a science experiment to them. And it hurt like hell. I had had an argument with them after school. They listened to me explain about the project. They were still pissed afterwards. The guys had offered to escort me to Jack's house and back. I told them thanks but no thanks, there was such a thing as feminism. They told me that they thought that I would feel more comfortable with them there. Getting impatient I told them that currently I would rather be at Jack's house then a house of lies. Then I left. Oh, and I 'accidentally' smacked Coach Kester in the back of the head with my badminton racquet, earning a spit-flying-eye-rolling lecture in front of the whole class. So I have been a real bitch to everyone today. Fun, fun, fun.

I slipped off to sleep and had another nightmare. Great.

The rest of the week continued like this. I hardly talked to my family anymore and I locked my door every night. Jack and I never talked about what happened that night. I gave back his coat and that was the end of it. We continued with our project. He didn't invite me to his home again and I didn't invite him to my home. Brianna left me alone as well, happy seeing that nothing else was happening between Jack and me. So currently the only people I was talking to were my new friends and even then I couldn't really talk to them. I couldn't tell them of what was happening at home. They wouldn't understand and I would be putting them in danger.

So I was moody and depressed for the whole week. I was dreading the weekend but it came anyway like some bloody awful storm. I woke up on Saturday realising I didn't have school to distract me, even if it was more boring than a grey wall. I spent the whole day watching crappy TV, wrapped in my duvet in my room, stuffing my face with imported Cadbury chocolate, (Hershey bars are just gross… no jokes. Cadburys win on any day).

On Sunday was when the world fell down. I woke up and padded downstairs trying to find the others. I walked to the kitchen where I usually found them only to find tacked to the fridge a note:

_We've all gone out. Didn't want to wake you. Help yourself to breakfast. We'll be back soon. Keep out of the woods. Lots of hugs, Esme x_

Anger seethed through me. So they had left me had they? Like I was some 2 year old. I'll show them. I stormed upstairs and shoved some clothes on. Making sure I had some sturdy trainers on and a warm jacket, I stomped downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar before stomping out of the back door. The morning air was cool against my face. I stalked through the back garden and hitched over the fence to the immediate forest. For a while I just walked forward just listening to the forest. I could hear the animals and insects thriving in the undergrowth, their fluttering heartbeats, and the call of the birds above. I smelt their nutty warm smell, the damp sweet earth and the woodsy smell of the trees. The world was all brown and green around me; I picked out the veins in several leaves 50 metres above me and the detail in the bark. I eventually got bored of this and began to run. The forest didn't blur though and I just streaked through the trees, my feet hardly touching the ground. The relief of not having to act normal made me giddy. My laughter echoed of the silent trees. Just for the hell of it I stopped by a tall sycamore and scrambled up it. I swung up through the branches, using my arms for momentum, grabbing branches to swing through the forest. I felt like I was flying and my laughter increased ten fold. Using all of my raw power, it was like finally spreading my wings. I stopped for a little while to munch on my cereal bar and let my scarred and splintered hands, heal. Suddenly my ears picked out several thudding heart beats. They sounded too large to be humans. Curious I slipped out of the trees and followed the noise to a clearing with a stream. Several deer stood grazing in this clearing; some were lapping at the water.

I crouched by a bush and just watched them. I was just mesmerized by these creatures and was, to be honest, a little jealous of them. They didn't have to worry about school or vampires or superhuman strengths. Just survival. Seemed an easy life.

I was watching them for god knows how long, when something happened. A small snap that only my ears could hear drew my attention to across the clearing. I caught a flash of gold and then something lunged. Jasper burst from the bushes a feral look of hunger on his face. He pounced on the stag of the pack bringing it down. The stag gave a terrified scream and the rest of the pack fled away. The stag was still screaming as Jasper made for his neck. His lips curled back from his teeth and they sank into the thick neck of the stag. The stag began to twitch and quiver as Jasper began to… _drink his blood._ Oh. My. Fucking. God. I watched as Jasper drained the beast. A small whimper escaped my lips. Jasper's head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine. He sniffed and a feral snarl ripped through his throat. He dropped the now dead stag and lunged towards me. I jumped up and streaked through the forest. I heard the hunter behind me as he bulldozed through the trees following my scent. I heard other hunters streaking along with us, their voices lost in the wind. Fear was making me clumsy. I tripped several times on roots nearly falling flat on my face. These mistakes made the distance between me and Jasper smaller. The fear was like nothing I had ever felt before. No that was wrong. The last time I had felt something like this was when the Fire happened. As I ran, adrenalin pumping through my veins, I thought I was going to die. It was that thought that made my right foot catch on a tree root and I was flung forwards. My body rolled forward breaking through the bushes getting even more scratched up. I felt one of my limbs snap and I screamed with the searing pain. When I stopped rolling cold vice like hands clawed at my arms and snapped me up. Jasper had a horrid grimace of pure feral fury on his face and he leaned closer to my neck. His razor sharp teeth broke through my skin and something warm, wet and sticky poured down my neck. He lapped at it while I struggled, whimpering. I tried to push him off but I was getting weaker and weaker as he drained me. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Jasper, stop! You're killing her!" I heard someone shout.

Someone wrenched Jasper off me. Someone else cradled me to their cold chest. "We need to drain the venom from her!"

"I can't! The wound has healed," the person holding me said frantically, pawing at my neck with desperate fingers.

"What have I done?" another voice whispered, horrified.

"Stay with me Neve, don't you dare go now! You hear me! Don't go… don't go…" Carlisle's voice was fading becoming softly singing music. I felt a slow burning spread from my neck infiltrating my veins. It wasn't unpleasant. It promised numbness from the fact that I was finally dieing. I sighed and slipped off into the numbness.

**How was that? Pretty short. Only took me a day. Another cliff-hanger. Just keeping you on the edge of your seats. PLEASE REVIEW! See you next time!**

**SS**

**x**


	7. Screw Logic

**Chapter 7! I am sorry it took so long, school has started and the exams are hanging over my head. Hope you like!**

_Screw logic_

I felt like I was at the bottom of a dark ocean. The water was pressing against me pushing me down. It took all of my strength to push upwards. To swim through the dark water to the surface. As I did so I heard voices. Whispering and calling to me. They were coming from the surface.

Suddenly I was awake. I realised I was resting on the couch in the sitting room. My stomach was churning like cement mixer. The voices were much cleared now, "Her heartbeat seems regular. Unusually so. There is not a scratch on her either even though she took quiet a fall. Her clothes are soaked in blood but I can't find a cut anywhere. She broke her legs and right arm in several places but they have healed faster than thought possible. Faster than even you Jake," I heard Carlisle murmur his cold hands fluttering over my face.

"Will she turn?" I heard Esme ask concern sparking her voice.

"I am not sure. The bite has healed of its own accord but she is showing no pain what so ever…"

"What are we to do if she does turn? We'll have to move _again_. And we'll have to start again with training her," Rosalie grumbled.

At that my stomach heaved. My eyes snapped opened and my stomach heaved again. Everyone was in the living room apart from Jasper all staring at me, "Neve!" Esme said joyfully. She made as if to hug me but I pushed her away, "Move," I managed to gasp before lurching up. I staggered to the kitchen, (even if I have super fast reactions) I would never make it to the bathroom, grabbed the sides of the kitchen sink and vomited up my cereal bar. For while I dry heaved, my stomach not satisfied with just emptying itself of the cereal bar. A clear liquid that tasted like rotting fruit and was so strong it burnt my tongue like bleach dribbled to the sink below. I could tell it wasn't stomach acid, it was too clean and was set apart from the mess of the cereal bar. I coughed and gagged for a few minutes before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I reached for the tap before a pale hand restrained me. I looked up to see the owner of the hand was Carlisle. "Don't… I want to take a sample."

I laughed hollowly, "You wanna take a souvenir Carlisle? Please be my guest."

I turned away to be met by Esme, "How are you sweety?"

"Just peachy Esme, just peachy," I said sarcastically.

"Do you want anything to drink, water, coke?"

"Do you have vodka?" I asked seriously.

"Oh Neve!" Esme laughed.

"I am serious. Or whiskey maybe. I am homesick for Scottish whiskey. It's not like I can get drunk. Trust me I have tried. The whole regeneration crap is the same with my liver. Every time I try to get drunk, the intoxicated cells heal over and over again, destroying any chance of getting shit-faced. Too bad really, life's a bitch already while sober…"

I decided to not drink though and I wandered to the freezer, opened it and pulled out several huge tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a spoon. I wandered back to the living room sat down on the couch and began my ice cream marathon, staring off in the distance. I felt like I was an outsider watching my life on the cinema screen. It was unreal and I wasn't sure if I was enjoying it.

I felt the couch dip next to me, "Neve-"

"Am currently having a love double affair with Mr Ben and Mr Jerry. Don't talk to me," I said my mouth full.

"I think she's in shock," Jake muttered. He snapped his fingers in front of my face but I didn't blink. I just stuffed my face with more ice cream.

"Yup, and it's real _fun. _You guys should try it some time," I said in a dead voice.

My mind was on auto. Spewing out sarcastic comments to hide the numbness I was feeling. Nothing else was said for a while. They were waiting probably for the shock to disperse. Some moved away to the kitchen to talk. I just ate. I didn't want to think too hard. After the 3rd ice cream tub it suddenly hit me. The house I was in was filled with vampires. Vampires. VAMPIRES.

I screamed, "Shit!" and dropped my tub where it splattered on the floor.

"What's the matter?" Esme asked. She was the person who had been sitting next to me.

I jumped up and jabbed my finger at her, "You're vampires! Oh my fucking god! _You're vampires._ This can't be real. I am dreaming. Tell me I am dreaming." I began to pinch myself again and again and was horrified I didn't wake up.

"Now Neve, calm down, we can explain," Esme said in a soothing voice.

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" I screamed. On impulse I kicked the sofa. It flew across the room and smashed into the opposite wall. The only rational part of my mind noted that I was having a full on temper tantrum.

"Woah, she's strong," Emmett murmured.

"Yeah, how fan-fucking-tastic! Why don't we have a fucking party about it?! You guys can get Bloody Marys!" I laughed hysterically at my own joke as I backed into the corner.

They were all frozen in their places watching me. Jasper and Carlisle were the only ones not there. They all had looks of sorrow and shock on their faces as they watched me have a mental breakdown. Esme had her arms out a pleading look on her face, "Neve, we mean no harm. Please just let us explain."

I didn't say anything. I just backed into the corner and put my head between my knees. I concentrated on breathing. In, out, in, out. 1, 2, 1, 2. I muttered to myself, "Why me? What the fuck did I do? I am just a kid. Just a kid…" Tears pricked my eyes. In that moment I wanted my parents. My real parents. My real sisters. I wanted them to make this all go away. I wanted to wake up in my room, with all my things. I wanted to go home.

I surreptitiously wiped away my tears and looked up at all of them. They were still staring at me. I took a deep breath and said, "Ok…ok…I think I am alright... No guarantees though. "

They all laughed weakly, relieved that I hadn't completely lost it. "Why don't we do a simple system of questions? I ask you a question and you ask me one?"

"Sure, if you're comfortable with that," Esme said.

I looked round to find that Carlisle and Jasper still weren't here. "Where are Carlisle and Jasper? Shouldn't they be here?"

"Carlisle is analyzing the sample he got earlier and Jasper is… upstairs in our room," Alice said pain flashing across her face, "he wants to be alone."

"Well I am going to ruin that dream," I muttered. I shot up from my crouching position and streaked up the stairs. I knew where Alice's and Jasper's room was. I tried to open the door but found it locked. I grasped the handle and wrenched. The door broke away from the doorframe, I lay it on the wall next to the door frame and I was met with Alice's 'extra wardrobe'. I sighed and called out, "Jasper is this really necessary?"

"Go away," I heard him snarl.

"Nope," I said. Cracking my knuckles and then rubbing them together I placed my hands at the gap between the floor and the wardrobe and heaved. The wardrobe lifted and I walked forwards balancing it on my hands. I stopped a few feet from the door and dropped the wardrobe. Jasper was out on the balcony looking out over the cliffs. Playing the Emo. Ugh.

"Jasper quit being the tortured soul and get your bum down there."

He turned and I gasped. His eyes weren't gold anymore. They were scarlet and a little intimidating. I swallowed my shock and said, " Woah, Jasper did you get contacts? I like 'em. You should wear them more often."

He scowled, "very funny Neve, go away."

"I know, I am just _hilaaaarious_, dahling," I quipped in an extra posh voice.

He growled and turned away. I sighed and walked forwards, "Jasper I don't hate you so _please_ don't hate yourself. I forgive you for what you did. And anyway I kinda deserv-"

"_Don't, _say that you deserved it," he snarled.

I sighed again, "Can you just be depressed later and come down?"

"No."

"Please don't make me use compulsion."

He turned around curiosity sparked his eyes, "Compulsion?"

I smiled, "you'll find out when you get downstairs."

He deliberated for a moment before sighing and walking out from the balcony, "That's my boy!" I said slapping him on the back. He rolled his red eyes and gave a small chuckle.

As I turned with him we found all of the Cullens staring at us. Carlisle looked like an excited puppy, "Compulsion?" he asked.

"I said downstairs," I muttered.

I pushed my way through them feeling their stares. We streaked downstairs and all settled in the sitting room. I curled up on the sofa while grabbing a pillow and hugging it. I was going to need it.

"So Neve compulsion… how does that work?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

I sighed, "It works like this" I said. I looked around the room, "anyone want to be a guinea pig?"

There was a silence, then Edward raised his hand, "I'll do it."

"Okay," I motioned him to come forward. He glided forwards and stopped in front of me, "You don't need to do anything."

"What are you going to make me do?" he asked.

"You'll know soon enough," I mumbled.

"Can I read your mind while doing it?" he asked.

I huffed, "Yeah you can," I said.

I felt the cloud descend but this time didn't fight it off. I stared at him, focusing, "Edward, quit reading my mind," I said my voice instantly turning into double timbre.

The cloud instantly lifted. I smiled triumphantly. "Make me some scrambled eggs, with a coke please."

Edward nodded numbly and walked to the kitchen. Everyone watched astounded. I was a little pleased with myself, "Extraordinary," Carlisle murmured.

"How do you do that??" Nessie asked, excitement dancing in her brown eyes.

"Can I try and stop him?" Emmett said smirking.

"1st question: I just did it. 2nd question: you can try. You won't get very far. He'll only stop when I tell him to," I said.

"I am gonna try," Emmett said.

I shrugged, "As I said, you can try."

He grinned and sloped off to the kitchen. There were a few muttered words, and then the banging of pots. Emmett suddenly flew out of the door and landed on the coach I had kicked earlier, smashing it even more into the wall. "Woah," he said, a little dazedly.

"Told you, he will only stop until I tell him to," I said, picking some lint off the coach.

About 15 minutes later he came back a steaming tray of food. "Set it on the coffee table," I commanded.

He did so and stood back. He blinked and murmured, "That was just strange."

"What was it like?" Carlisle asked.

"It was like being trapped in a paralyzed body," He said, "I was trying to disobey her but my body wasn't following my orders. It was… scary."

"Did you really have to shove me out like that?" Emmett said his face angry.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to do that," Edward murmured, "You were in my way…"

"Have you ever tried it on us?" Esme asked.

Silence. What should I say? Maybe the truth. "Once," I said, "You won't remember it. Because I asked you to forget it."

"Oh… did anything happen?"

I told them of the whole kitchen scene at the beginning of my first week. They all nodded and seemed to understand. "Why don't you use it more often?" Alice asked.

I frowned, "I don't like taking peoples free will away. Everyone deserves their control over their body no matter how they use it," there was another awkward silence before I said, "My turn! Do you kill people?"

Some of them flinched at that but Carlisle said calmly, "No we hunt animals. That's why our eyes are gold. Jasper's eyes have turned red because…" he trailed off.

"Because he took at suck at me," I clarified, "That explains the whole vegetarian thing. How about we have a deal that I won't be squeamish about _anything _you say and then you won't be squeamish about anything I say. Fair deals?"

"Ok," everyone murmured.

"Next question," I demanded.

"How does the healing thing work? Like how far do you have to go before you… die?" Jake asked.

"I once cut my thumb off, chopping carrots…I grew another thumb in place," I said a little sheepishly.

They all stared at me, "Are you shitting me?" Jake breathed.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "No, I am not er… 'shitting' you. That would be frankly gross."

"I mean are you kidding me?" Jake rephrased, as the others smirked slightly.

"No I am not kidding you," I said simply, "When I sliced my thumb off another one grew in place. I am not sure if that extends to larger parts of my body…I have never wanted to try after that."

"So you can re-grow limbs, reject vampire venom. I am especially impressed with that. The sample of vomit was laced with Jasper's venom which just showd that your body can reject it like most poisons. No human I know can do that, you are truly one of a kind. You can heal from burns, heal from being attacked…"

"How do you know about that?" I said sharply.

"Edward's a mind reader remember," Bella murmured, "he heard what Brianna was thinking when she saw you in the parking lot the next day. We didn't say anything because you didn't say anything. You should have though."

"I was handling it," I mumbled, to change the subject I said, "Not only that I have 'died' 4 times over…or is it 5 now?" I air quoted around the word died.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked his eyes sparked with a burning curiousity.

"The first time was when I was 14 a few months before the fire," I said, "I was walking home from school when I went out into the path of a speeding truck. My head did a 180 degree turn. Thankfully I managed to turn my head back round before they noticed anything. Second time was the fire. Three and four were the times I tried to kill myself. Three was when I 'fell' from the Crags on Arthur's Seat, four was when I jumped in front of a train and five was just now."

"Just think… just think of what your blood could do to countless of lives! You could be a life saver Neve! 1 gallon of your blood could change the course of medical science forever!" Carlisle gasped.

"And that's exactly why I am not telling the world about me," I sighed and shuffled out of the kitchen, "I don't want to be hooked up to a blood donating machine for the rest of my life. I don't mean to be selfish but I'd like to live my life outside a hospital."

He frowned and was about to open his mouth when Esme hushed him, "It's her body love."

"Did you have any medical conditions before?" Edwards asked.

"Yeah, I had really bad asthma. Couldn't run 10 metres without wheezing. Now I am as healthy as a horse. Now my turn. What vampire legends are true and which are false?"

"All the ridiculous ones are false," Carlisle said, "the holy water, crucifixes, garlic, having to be invited into a mortals home…"

"What about the sunlight one?"

"We do react in sunlight just not in the way you would expect. We'd have to show you one day. It's better that way."

"How do you fight off our powers?" Jasper asked.

"Well I feel them first. You feel like an ocean. Edward feels like a big storm cloud around my head. To fight you off I… push? Or bat you away mentally. That's the best way I can describe it."

"Huh that's different. My talent is to shield people's mind from mental abilities. It's an automatic thing and I don't 'feel' other people's powers in as much detail as you," Bella said, "I wonder what will happen if I use it on you. Can I try?"

"Sure," I said.

Bella focused on me. I felt nothing. She was frowning but I still felt nothing, "uuuhh… are you doing it yet?" I asked.

"I… can't… its like trying to look into the sun. Trying to protect you is against my instincts. It's weird," Bella said frowning.

"Maybe it's because I have already got my own defences. Don't fret," I said smiling.

"How come any vision I have of you is never right?" Alice asked a look of frustration.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "Maybe I am accidentally screwing around with your visions."

"Maybe that's the case," Carlisle murmured, "Maybe you are instinctually messing up Alice's visions to make yourself unpredictable. Like with the werewolves."

"Ok I am gonna ask 2 questions. What's the deal with the werewolves and what's the deal with the powers? Do you all have them?"

"I am a werewolf or a shape-shifter," Jake said, "Long story short, I was part of a pack but I imprinted on Nessie so I move around with the Cullens. I do not shape-shift during a full moon and silver bullets don't affect me. I can change whenever I want."

"Oh… what's imprinting?" I asked, slowly getting more and more confused.

"It's when I have an unbreakable bond with another soul. It's like true love at first sight but much stronger," Jake said his eyes glued to Nessie. I was about to ask for more details but found that I didn't need to. The way he looked at Nessie was indescribable. Just by looking at his face convinced me that Jake would throw himself in front of a train, be dipped in acid, and dropped from a cliff, if that made Nessie happy. It was … creepy. Like he had no choice.

"What about the powers?" I said dragging my eyes away from them, looking at Carlisle.

"Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and Nessie are all talented. The rest of us are just… normal. If you can call us normal," he said laughing hollowly.

"What do you do then?" I asked Nessie.

"Can I show you? Don't block me out," Nessie said.

"Ok," I said nervously, not sure what to expect.

She walked around the couch and towards me. She pressed her fingers against my skin and I gasped. A large blanket wrapped around my head and images began to flash through my head. It was like I was in Nessie's mind. Nessie was lying on a big russet coloured fur ball. She was looking out over a meadow. Clumps of snow clung onto the grass. All around her were people. Pale people with beautiful features, some of their eyes were gold others were red. I recognized the Cullens interspersed among the crowd. I gasped audibly because I saw other furry coloured hulks standing with them. When I looked closer I saw the large muzzles and the pricked ears. _Wolves, _my mind murmured. Across the meadow were another group of people, all clothed in black and white cloaks. All of them had red eyes. I could sense the fear in this memory. I knew it was a memory because what else could be? It was far too detailed to be anything else and the fear was too strong.

As I looked at this image a pang of recognition sparked through me. I recognized the people across the meadow. Their image made my heart pump with fear. But I couldn't place them anywhere.

The fear brought my natural defences on. I shoved at the blanket wrapped around my head. The image disappeared as quickly as it had come. I was sitting n the couch again, Nessie's hand on my arm. There was silence for a few minutes before I muttered, "Woah," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What did I feel like?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"A blanket, all around my head," I said gesturing to my head.

I wondered why she had showed me that particular image. Maybe she knew about the people in black and white.

"Why did you block me out?" she asked a frown now marring her excitement.

"Instinct, your blanket was rather suffocating," I said. Well it's almost the truth.

There was another long pause while they digested what I just said. I realised how much had changed in the last hour or so. The world was looking entirely different than from what it was this morning. I knew that form this point on my life will never be the same again. Heck it has never been what it was supposed to be. This was just another spiral into the decent of madness.

"How- how old are all of you?" I asked. This was the question I was apprehensive about. I was about to b seriously freaked.

"Well I am the oldest. I was born around the 1640s. At that time, dates weren't really followed," Carlisle said, "Jasper's the second oldest, born in 1843. Esme was born in 1895. Edward and Alice are next born in 1901. Rosalie in 1915. Emmett also in 1915. Bella in 1987. Jake in 1990 and Nessie in 2006."

I stared at them, "you are serious right?" They all nodded. "Well fuck me. Just think, if you adopted me earlier you guys could have helped out with my history homework."

They laughed but I still didn't understand something. "You said Nessie was born in 2006 while I was born in1999 yet she looks older than me. How's that possible. She's only 10!"

"Well that is also a long story but Neve, Nessie isn't our sister… she's our daughter," Edward said pulling both Nessie and Bella close to her.

"…Oh…" was all I managed to come up with.

Obviously thinking I was about to freak Bella rushed though the story, "when I met Edward, I was 17 and human. We dated until I was 18 and finished with high school before getting married. I was still human at this point and we had a proper honeymoon. I fell pregnant with Nessie and we had to go back home. When I had her I was also transformed. Nessie is half vampire, half human in a nutshell. For the first 3 years she grew really fast before she was fully grown. You are right she is only ten years old but she looks around 19."

They let me digest this. Now that I looked closer I saw what they meant. Nessie had Edward's hair but had Bella's eye shape. There were loads of other similarities that seemed so obvious to me now that I wondered how I could have missed them. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper's face screw up in agony. I snapped my head round and asked, "Jasper, are you ok?"

He grimaced and said through gritted teeth, "I… am… not… sure."

"You look like you are gonna be sick or something," I said wondering what the hell was going on.

He continued to grimace before finally mumbling, "Excuse me," before rushing to the kitchen sink to throw up. A lot of people seem to be doing that these days.

"Jasper!" Alice cried, "You'll need a face wipe," she said before rushing off.

I saw nearly everyone roll their eyes before going into the kitchen. Jasper was still leaning over the sink, coughing and spluttering. I saw the sides of the sink were splattered with red. I didn't need to ask what it was.

Alice and Carlisle were the closest; Alice rubbing Jasper's back murmuring comforting things while Carlisle looked intently into the sink. Once Jasper was done and moved away from the sink and Carlisle had taken his place.

Jasper wiped his mouth with a cloth Alice proffered, "I don't think I have been that sick since I was a human," he mumbled.

"Sorry," I said, "It sucks though."

"Extraordinary," Carlisle murmured. He reached into his pocket and pulled a pair of rubber gloves. Putting them on, he wiped his finger along the side of the sink. He took a sniff of it and then a tentative lick.

"Oh, that is lovely Carlisle, are you trying to make me sick?!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands over my eyes.

He ignored me and took another sniff of my vomited blood. "Smells the same, tastes the same… "he murmured more to himself than anyone else. He suddenly whipped round snapping the gloves off. "Neve, would you mind if I take a blood sample? It would save a lot of questions."

"Sure whatever," I mumbled. He whisked away, while we all looked at Jasper.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"Yes I'm fine now," Jasper murmured, "Felt like I had just swallowed a bottle of acid though." I noticed his eyes were back to their normal shade of gold.

"Did I taste that bad?" I joked lamely. He gave me a tight smile. "Has that ever happened before," I asked.

"No, never," Edward said, "We only vomit when for some unfathomable reason we eat food. Vomiting up blood is just unheard of."

"What's human food like for you?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Gross, disgusting, vile," were the words spewed out by everyone except Jake.

"I think it's alright," he mumbled.

I held out my hand for a high five, "join the club, we've got T-shirts," I said.

As he slapped his gigantic hand against mine, Carlisle entered the room carrying his tools of torture. "This will only take a few minutes," he said readying the needle.

I looked away as I held out my right arm and rolling up my sleeve. As he took my blood, I asked, "Whose turn is it to ask a question? You or me?"

"I think it's our turn," Esme said.

"When did the changes come?" Edward asked.

"Around 13/14. Just when I hit puberty. It was little things at first. I got my homework done faster, I was finding running easier, stuff that seemed to weigh tons before weren't so bad anymore. The first time I used compulsion was when a kid at school was pissing me off. He was picking on a kid half of his size. He was doing the normal shit that cowardly bullies do. Ripping up his homework, breaking his glasses, calling him names. Nobody was doing anything about it. Just watching. So I walked up and told him to stop. I don't know what came over me. I knew that if I asked… no ordered him to stop the, shit-face would stop. And he did. I was known for a hero for a couple of days before everyone finally forgot about it. But I didn't forget. I practised with different people at school. Teachers, students, even did it to the headmaster. Ordered him to dismiss class fro the rest of the day an hour after school started."

I laughed with nostalgia, remembering the days when I thought my sudden superhero status was a blessing. When I thought I could be queen of the world with one word said. Ha. What a joke.

"What happened on the night of the fire?" Carlisle suddenly asked. He had stopped taking my blood and was starting to take out Petra dishes and slides to analyze the red stuff.

I froze, heart pounding. "No," I said through gritted teeth.

"Neve, we read the police report. It didn't make sense. The things you told the police don't make sense. We need the real story. It's time to stop being scared of the past," he said looking at me intently.

"That's all fucking fine and dandy for you to say but what about me? I have been trying to forget that night for 2 years and I still have nightmares about it. The smell of smoke means death to me. I don't want to tell you. Comprende?" I said hoping that would end the subject. It didn't.

"You will probably feel better about it when you get it all out. You can't bottle it up forever," Esme said smiling encouragingly at me.

I looked at her and saw the true care in her eyes. She didn't want me to be hurt even if that meant doing the one thing I hated the most. As I gazed into her eyes, I truly thought of my own parents and what they would have wanted for me. They wouldn't have wanted the girl I had become. Lashing out at anyone who tried to show me affection. They would have wanted me to keep being a happy however impossible it may seem. So maybe telling the cullens the night that truly changed my world forever was a way of letting out all the frustration, anger and sadness out of my straining heart. They wanted to help me. They considered me one of them.

I sighed and said, "It happened on a spring evening. I was one of the most content girls in the world. I had not idea that my world, everything that was normal to me would be destroyed forever…"

**OOOOOO! Flashback continues next chapter. Every place mentioned is real. Thank you to twilight source for the dates. Would have spent ages flicking through the books but was saved. Go check it out at . AWESOME fansite. If you haven't worked it out it is the year 2016. Do you like this? Was it good? Please tell me! A bit corny in places and don't think it is as good as my other chapters but you may think differently. I will try to be faster.**

**Lots of love **

**SS**


	8. Sunshine and Ashes

**Here you go! BTW You pronounce Carra as Ka-ra and Aili as A-lee. Just a helpful pointer.**

_Sunshine and Ashes._

_2 years ago…Neve's POV_

I walked down my street with my sisters in tow from school. For once in Edinburgh it wasn't overcast or raining. The sky was a perfect blue with a few streaky clouds that only added to the beauty. I smiled with secret delight. Edinburgh was always at its best in spring. Not too busy with tourists and just about to come into bloom. The public gardens had a frosting of white snow-drops and bursting multicoloured crocuses. The trees were budding with green shoots I almost felt like skipping. Almost. Life was perfect. I could do anything I put my mind to. At school, studies were a breeze, sports were (incredibly) a laugh and I was liked by everyone. _Everyone. _Amazing what a little compulsion can do. At home I was getting along with my family and we hardly fought anymore. Amazing what a little compulsion can do.

I turned and hollered to my little sisters, "Carra, Aili would you move your arseholes already!"

They both moaned, "Neve! It's not our fault if you're superwoman who can walk at fifty-flipping-miles an hour!" Carra hollered back.

I laughed and stood to wait for them. Carra is 2 years younger than me at 12 years old. Her dark blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail and her messenger bag was slung across her body. Her arms were covered in pen scrawls from her friends because it was the 'cool' thing to do even if mum went crazy about it. Her eyes were a blue that matched sky and always sparkled with something. I don't know what just… something. Aili was the youngest at six but she never shut up. She could talk until the cows come home. Her lighter blonde hair was in a short bob that made her look adorable, and big silvery blue eyes that she used constantly to give you the puppy dog eyes. I don't know how many times she has killed me with the puppy dog eyes. One too many. Carra grabbed Aili's hand and dragged her along to a running pace. When they finally reached me their faces were flushed and they were panting. I rolled my eyes, "Have you guys been slacking in P.E.?"(**A/N Gym is P.E. stands for physical education… I know stupid name)**

"No!" Carra said indignantly folding her arms across her chest. She was about the keenest person of sport I know. "It's just that you're a maniac."

"Ha, ha. Wheesht your Bheesht," I said clapping a hand other her mouth.

Aili managed to wheedle her sticky hand into my other one and asked, "Do you want to know what I did today?"

"What did you do?" I asked feigning interest.

"I painted a picture of a fish but Molly said it didn't look right. So I said that it did look like a fish she wasn't looking at it right. She then said…" she continued that way describing every miniscule detail of her day. I nodded in all the right places and asked questions just to keep her happy. Her chatter filled the space until we got home. Carra just followed us also half listening. When we reached the door I rummaged for my keys in my bag and shoved them into the keyhole. Unlocking the door and shouted, "We're home!"

"Good!" Mum came through the kitchen door her short blondie-brown hair clanking in the light that came through the window at the top of the door. She was drying her hands on a kitchen towel and the smell of her infamous spaghetti bolognaise wafted from the kitchen. "How was school?" she asked.

"Same old, same old," Carra said, "Neve had all of the school kissing her arse… again. I am still trying to figure out how she does that, after being the school's bloody nomad."

"Watch your language, and I always knew Neve would make friends eventually. With a face like hers I always knew she would be breaking hearts," she smiled, patting my arm before kissing my cheek. I smiled warmly back at her and praying that they would never learn the truth that I was a failure at being sociable and needed to control; every mind in my school just to get them to like me. Ha. Underneath it all my life's a joke.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Visited Nana," Mum said helping Aili take off her coat, "she's alive and kicking and asking after you all." Nana was our Grandmother. When Carra was old enough to speak she couldn't say Granma Fiona. It just came out as 'Nana'. The name stuck.

"That's good! I am going to get my homework done," I said, "Seeya soon."

She smiled warmly at me and kissed my forehead. She had to reach up on the balls of her feet, "Will ya stop growing," she grumbled.

I laughed and continued up to my room, "Not if I can help it."

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I was done with my homework in the usual 5 minutes and I was left in my room to just mooch about. I turned the speakers up loud and began to read. My room looks like any other teenagers room. There are battered posters on the wall of All-American Rejects, Paramore and Fall Out Boy. A desk with chair and a small brass bed that used to be my mothers when she was my age. I was lucky enough, being the oldest, to get my own room. I was sitting on the chair flicking through an old copy of Robert Louis Steven's _Treasure Island._ I was still a sucker for classics, especially adventures.

"Dinner!" Mum hollered.

I snapped the book shut and ran downstairs. I entered the warm kitchen and smelled the very homey smell of freshly made bolognaise sauce. Not only that my father leaned against one of the kitchen table tops. He was a very tall man with greying brown hair and bright brown eyes.

"Dad!" I called I ran towards him and bounced up to kiss him in the cheek and give him a quick hug, "how was work?"

"Fine, Neve, just… fine," he said. He didn't look fine and he was giving me odd looks. Even mum was looking worried, for she glanced at me before serving my food. It was concerned and I wondered what could have happened.

I sat at the table and began chatting to Carra and Aili. The adults soon joined us and joined in. Laughter rang out against the kitchen walls and I momentarily forgot my parents' odd behaviour.

We cleared away the dishes and I was about to go to my room when my dad called, "Neve can we talk to you for a few moments?"

"Sure," I said, I sat back down in my seat and looked at them encouragingly, "so…spill."

"Well I had a rather strange couple of visitors at work today," Dad said, stirring his tea.

"Yeah?" I asked wondering what that had to do with me.

"Well I thought that they wanted to be new clients of the firm, but then they asked about you," I froze as I saw the fear in his eyes. Mum was mirroring him; her eyes were dark with worry. They were really frightened.

"What did they say?" I asked tense all of a sudden.

"They knew so much about you, " he whispered his eyes dancing with some unknown fear, "they knew when your birthday is, your favourite books when you were little, your pets… and they said you had something tell us. Something that would explain everything that had happened in the past several months. Your sudden happiness. Don't get us wrong love; we're ecstatic that you are finally fitting in at school, but so quickly?" He scrutinised for me for a moment, "they said you were different from other people your age, from any other person in the world. They explained that you were stronger, faster, healthier and other things. They asked about Rowan's family tree," he glanced at Mum, or Rowan and said to her, "said that apparently you are descended from ancient Druids who lived in the far North of Scotland."

As he looked at her she shrugged and said, "Well I don't know, love. All I know is that my family has lived in Scotland for a long time. I don't know anything about Druids. That's just very old, so old I am surprised they would know. It is possible but I am not sure."

He shook his head like it wasn't fitting together, locked his eyes with mine and said, "And they said that they wanted you. They would stop at nothing to get you." He shuddered, "I told them to leave, of course. Told them that from wherever they come from, we do not tolerate threats in this country. But I can't stop thinking about it. It was all so strange. Neve, do you have anything to tell us sweetheart? You can tell us anything you know, anything at all, we won't bite."

He smiled the smile of my childhood but I could see the terror carefully restrained in his eyes, "They were foreign?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yes, from Italy, they were dressed all funny. Big long cloaks and a Latin name. Voltirri or Vulterra. A big man with black hair and a girl who looked about your age. Don't change the subject."

I sighed, "They're just trying to scare you. I am still me. I am still Neve. Plain. Old. Neve. Nothing weird going on. You worry too much. It will raise your blood pressure or something," I patted his arm and gave him a smile that would wipe away any trace of fear.

He smiled tiredly and Mum said, "It probably was nothing. But Neve if anything does happen just let us know, ok? We can have the police protect you or something. And all though you may think that you're ordinary, we certainly don't and we don't want you to be swept away to some Italian Palace." She laughed and kissed my forehead, "you go upstairs now."

I smiled and slipped upstairs and into my room. I listened carefully if they were discussing the matter further. They mumbled a few comments before continuing other stuff. I sighed with relief and picked up my guitar. I strummed out a few well known melodies before improvising. I mulled over my parents words. I felt a pang of untraceable fear in my heart at the people dad had described. Maybe they were something… or maybe they were nothing. _We'll see _I thought. I stopped playing and changed into my PJ's to keep comfy and then walked downstairs to the sitting room. Aili and Carra were in there watching _Hannah Montana_. Ugh.

I snatched up the remote and quickly flicked it to _Friends. _When they protested I smiled at them and said, "At least this won't ruin your brain cells. I swear that Disney crap gives you brain tumours or something."

They scowled at me and tried to grab the remote back but I waved it out of their reach laughing.

"Will you stop fighting you lot!" Mum grumbled as she entered the sitting room. We all streaked back to our seats and I handed the remote back to Mum smiling sweetly while saying, "Us? Fight? We'd _never _fight. We are the best behaved children in the world. How could you doubt us?" The others were playing along, nodding and smiling playing the good kids.

"Cheeky little madam," Mum growled, chucking me under the chin. She took the remote and switched it to one of her murder mysteries. I settled down in my seat and watched with my family. Being a Friday evening the atmosphere was relaxed. No school or work tomorrow. Just fun.

One by one Carra and Aili went to bed, yawning all the way. I had to set Aili to bed by making sure she brushed her teeth, changed into pyjamas and tucked up tight. I read her _Where the Wild Things Are_**(LOVE that story… are they doing a movie on it or something?)**before kissing her forehead and murmuring goodnight. She said it back sleepily before snuggling down in her pink duvet. Mum would be up later to kiss her forehead when she was asleep. Carra of course set herself to bed but not before saying goodnight to all of us.

It was ten before I went to bed. As I announced this Mum and Dad smiled and said good. As I leaned in to kiss my mother on the cheek she murmured to me, "God bless love. Remember what we said. You can tell us anything. You're far too precious to us to be upset."

"'Course, Mum," I murmured back.

As I walked out of the room I had the sudden urge to go back and say something. That if I didn't say it I would regret it for ages to come. I darted back and said, "I love you. Both of you. You know that don't you?"

They both smiled. Dad said, "Of course we do. And guess what?"

"Yeah?" I said grinning, playing along.

"We love you to," Mum chirruped back giving her best smile.

I grinned back before saying night again. I entered my bedroom and slipped between the covers of my bed. I reached for my iPod before I realised that it was currently sitting in my locker at school. Damn, I forgot. I snuggled down and drifted to sleep, sure that I would get it on Monday when I went back to school.

*~*

Something thick and cloying was smothering my mouth and nose, taking my air supply away. I sat up coughing my eyes watering. Smoke was everywhere as in the corner my guitar was in flames. I smelt the petrol in the air along with the smoke. I screamed and ripped the duvet off the bed. I threw it over the fire hoping it would stop. As soon as the fire had stopped my curtains had already caught alight. The flames were eating their way up the fabric. I stumbled back and wrenched the door open.

I burst through my bedroom door, only to be met with more flames and smoke. Why hadn't the alarm gone off? Shouldn't fire-fighters be here?

"Mum! Dad" I screamed trying, with stinging eyes, to see through the smoke. I heard the other terrified screams of my two little sisters in the room next to mine but nothing from the room opposite me. "Mum! Dad! Get out!" I screamed again. Nothing. Terror clawed up me like a wild beast.

I reached for the doorknob of their room, while screaming, "Aili, Carra, get out! Call 999!" The doorknob fried the skin on my palm but I ignored it and wrenched. It swung open and another wave of heat and smoke crashed onto me. Coughing and spluttering I ran into their room, my skin beginning to peel off from the heat. "Mum! Da-" I didn't manage to finish my sentence because I saw my parent's bed. It was blazing with an intensified fury and in amongst the flames I saw the burnt and charred corpses of my parents. The smell of petrol was heavy in the air. My cry choked of with a sob, my tears quickly evaporating in the heat.

I stumbled out into the hall again screaming and sobbing. I made for my sisters room where their screams could still be heard. "Aili, Carra I am coming for you!" I shrieked over the roaring flames. By this time the fire had most of my skin in blistering mass and the pain was excruciating but my skin was healing just as quickly as the flames were coming. My hair was constantly burning but, like my skin it grew back just as fast. The old shirt and shorts I had been sleeping in weren't doing so well and I was nearly naked. I grabbed burning doorknob to the girls' room and wrenched it open. The room was dark with smoke but I could hear screams over the bellow of flames. "Come on! Get out!" I screamed. But before they could follow my orders the ceiling collapsed in on the room.

My accompanied shriek was cut short by the wave of hot air that engulfed me along with the smoke. I stumbled back coughing, my eyes streaming. I began to run down the hall. My skin searing but always healing back quickly. I slammed against the front door and tried to open it. I realised my dad had locked it for the night. Gripping the door I pushed as hard as I could the door broke away and was flung across the street and crashed into the opposite wall. I fell forwards and rolled down the front steps and ended up on the pavement spread-eagled. Looking through my tears I saw three blurry white figures bending over me. I could make out the red eyes and the mocking laughter as they bent closer. They were a tall man with long wavy black hair and a young girl that looked more like a boy than a girl with her short light brown hair.

The man reached down and pinched my chin with his forefinger and thumb turning my face I saw his amused grin spread across his face, "This her?" he murmured his voice like silk.

"Yes, most definitely," the girl answered back. She eyed me with a criitcial stare, "She's too young though. Much younger than we expected."

His eyes widened, "But we just got rid of her family though! She is free for the taking now."

"Aro doesn't want cubs for pets," the girl snapped back. He was instantly silenced. I heard the shriek of sirens in the background and I saw the next door neighbours switch their lights on.

She turned her attention back to me, "Give her a few years. She'll be ready. By the time we take her she will be hard enough to take what we will throw at her. I training programme for her."

"Alright," the man grumbled but he didn't look happy. During this whole conversation I was too terrified to speak. I didn't care that I was naked, laid out on the cold ground. My family's faces kept flashing in front of my eyes over and over again, taunting me.

"We should go," the girl said glancing around, "this place will be swarming with humans soon."

"Come on," the man said. He got up but the girl remained crouching.

She leaned forward and said in my ear, "You should have listened to your parents, you should have told them or they will all be alive now. And I suggest that you should be more subtle with your talents. It was what lead us to you." She gave a little chuckle before rising fluidly and following the man into the darkness. What felt like seconds later the street was alive with chaos. Sirens blared, lights flashed, people shouted. Firemen battled the flames that still raged in the house that was once my home. I was wrapped up in a silvery heat blanket and was rushed to the nearest hospital. It all seemed a bit surreal. Fuzzy and dream like. I expected to start waking up soon. I tried to explain to the paramedics that it was alright it was just a dream. I would be waking up soon. The nightmare would be over. They were ignoring me of course. Maybe it was one of those dreams where no one seems to hear you.

When I was ushered to the hospital, doctors rushed around and nurses readied needles. I was taken to a bed and told to sit tight. The heat blanket was replaced with a hospital gown. I sat on the bed thinking. I had to come up with something for the doctors. I saw them giving me odd looks all the way through their check ups and when they were talking to the paramedics. I decided to improvise. A balding man in his early 40s entered the room scratching his head while looking at a folder. "Miss Murray," he said, glancing up at me, "I am Dr. MacAllister, I need to do a few tests if you wouldn't mind." 'Fuck off,' was what I wanted to say but I was auto. I nodded dumbly and waited him to get ready.

As he brought out his stethoscope he said, "I am sorry for your loss, Miss Murray," his eyes were full of pity. I wanted to scream at him but again I said nothing just stared at him with dead eyes. He continued to do his tests before stepping back and scratching his head a frown creasing his face. "What's the matter?" I asked, even my voice sounded dead.

"This does not make sense," he said he looked at me like I was some extra hard puzzle he had to crack.

"What doesn't make sense?" I asked, still sounding dead.

"Oh, _a lot,_" he said flicking through the pages; "You're asthmatic are you not?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Well firstly asthma can't be cured. Secondly if you do have asthma, you should have found breathing in that house incredibly difficult. How did you manage to get out without suffering an asthma attack?"

"Luck," I said flatly.

"No, Miss Murray you don't seem to understand. You have come out of that house completely unscathed, while your family-" I hissed as he mentioned my family. Did he have to remind me about how I let my family me slaughtered while I survived? If the douchebag was about to rub that into my face I wanted him to leave.

I fixed his face with a glare and said, "Dr. MacAllister, just leave. Take your reports and leave. Think up of some explanation for them but never bother me with them again." As I finished with me compulsion he nodded and left.

I rested my head against the pillow of my bed and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep, to escape the pain. I wanted the numbness of my subconscious taking over.

A nurse bustled in and began to sort out my IV. "Is there anyone we can call love? Relatives? Friends?"

"Nana," I whispered suddenly remembering her. All I wanted was to be with Nana. To smell her smell of biscuits and soap and to be wrapped up in her warm arms.

"Who dear?" the nurse asked.

"My grandmother," I said. I gave the nurse Nana's phone number. She bustled away to make the phone call and then came back saying Nana was on her way.

Within in minutes Nana was there in the room. Nana was the kind of woman you can bury yourself in. Her hair was a white cloud around her head and she always wore large earrings that sparkled in little light. She wore wonderful colourful clothes and always wore her Celtic cross dangling around her neck. All of my family had blue or brown eyes but not Nana. I had gotten my grey eyes from Nana. They were resting on me and I saw the pain there. She opened her arms and I ran into them. For the first time that night I cried. I sobbed into my Nana's shoulder as she squeezed harder. I buried my nose into her scent and sighed with relief. I was as close to home as I could possibly get.

She was rocking me back and forth stroking my hair. "Oh poppet," she murmured, "oh sweetheart, you poor love."

I sniffled and said, "I am *hiccup* so *hiccup* glad you're *hiccup* here."

She rubbed my back and pulled away to take a good look at me, "thank God you're alright." She picked up her bag which she had left on the floor. "I got some clothes from your drawer at my house and I brought a batch of shortbread I made this morning. You always liked shortbread now didn't you? Now don't you worry about a thing. I will take care of everything. "

"Thank you Nana," I managed to whisper. She helped me into the clothes, which she always kept at her house in case any of us suddenly felt like staying at her cottage for a week or so. That memory had my eyes welling up again at the thoughts of the summers spent at Nana's house with Aili and Carra. No more of those summers.

"Oh sweetheart," she said when she saw my tears, "You can cry all you want, love. No need to hide it in front of me." We sat on the bed and she wrapped her arm around me as tears silently trailed down my face.

She began to tell me stories about fey folk. In other words fairy stories. The kind about the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. About Cruel Queens and loyal Knights and mischievous pixies. They always calmed me. The way her sweet Scottish voice rose and fell as she told her tales.

"Ahem," a voice coughed, shattering our perfect peace. We both looked up angrily at the intruders. Two detectives stood awkwardly at the door watching us. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to speak to Miss Murray."

We both sighed and I nodded then looked down at the hem of my fraying jumper. "I am Detective Inspector Lewis and this is Sergeant Facherson. We wish to question you about the fire. We suspect of arson."

"Please, do I have to?" I asked.

Nana squeezed my hand, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to poppet." She was eyeing the policemen with distaste etched on her face.

"Please, it will help with our investigation," the D.I. said.

I took a great breath and said, "Alright, I'll do it. Just be quick."

They both looked at each other before taking a seat in the two polystyrene seats. One of them took a notepad out while the other said, "So, Miss Murray can you please say what happened earlier this night? What happened when you awoke this morning?"

I took a deep breath and told them everything that had happened that night omitting the parts about the healing. I said that my clothes had started to catch fire so I took them off which explained why they found me naked on the ground. I made sure I tied up all the loose ends using a little compulsion here and there so that they would believe me. All was going smoothly until the DI asked a question I was not banking on

"Your father," he said flipping through more papers, "his office said that a couple of clients had come to his office and they left with security. Did your father mention these clients? They went my the name of Volturi Corporations. They came from Italy."

My heart sped up, "No," I said trying to keep my voice even.

"A few neighbours saw two figures bending over you. Do you remember them?"

"I…" I was completely at a loss of what to say.

"The description is of a young girl with light brown hair and a tall man with black hair. Do you remember them at all?"

"…" panic panic panic.

"Look you're upsetting her; it is obvious she can't remember. Be off with you now," Nana had been simmering away next to me furious at the policemen's probing questions.

"Do you remember?" the D.I. pressed. He was the more forward of the two, the more determined. He was fat and looked like that if you stuck a needle in him he would burst. "Miss Murray, if you remember these people we would have suspects. Do you want justice for your fam-"

"Shut up," I hissed. His big fat gob wobbled and closed. The sergeant was about to say something when I looked at him and also said "shut up." I had completely forgotten that Nana was there. I just wanted it to stop for people to let me be. I tossed my matted mane of hair behind my shoulder and said, "You will leave now and never bother me again. Make your own assumptions."

They got up dumbly and left. There was a silence before Nana said, "Neve… what was that?"

"Nana let me explain," I said. I hoped that Nana would understand. I knew I needed to tell someone or I would surely burst. I told her everything. Every minute detail, the fire, the past few months, the people. I left out nothing. She sat and listened and didn't speak until I was finished. There was a long pause before Nana put her head in her hands and groaned. "Nana are you alright?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Oh no, no, NO. It's happening, it's finally happening. I saw the signs but never did anything about it. Oh Fiona, you _eejit." _She growled under her breath.

"Nana?" I asked truly getting scared now.

She looked up at me terrible sorrow in her eyes, "I am so sorry Neve. You have become part of a war that should have ended years ago. You're the main part in this whole mess and you don't even know it."

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

She tugged on a lock of her hair, like she usually does when she was agitated, "I need the book," she mumbled, "You were born on September 23rd right? 1999?"

"Yeah," I said, "What has that got anything to do with it?"

"I am sure that is the Equinox," she murmured, "It said that the next saviour would be born on the Equinox. That would explain the Volturi come and visiting. They could be watching now," at that her eyes darted around the room with fear.

"What?!" I was thoroughly confused now. Had Nana finally lost it? Was the stress of losing her only daughter, my mother, getting to her?

She turned to me and said, "You just sit tight. Don't move from this room. Don't look out the windows, don't open the door don't do _anything._ I will be back before you can cry help. I will explain everything when I get back, okay?" She ducked and kissed my forehead, "you are such a brave girl," she whispered. She stroked my head and said, "Don't move poppet." Before slipping to the doorway, "Love you."

"Love you too," I said back before she disappeared. I felt sleepiness take over me at that point. I didn't want to think to hard about what Nana had said. I lay down on the hospital bed and was asleep in minutes. That was the last time I saw my Nana.

*~*

"Neve?" I groaned and turned over.

"Neve could you wake up please? There has been some news about… about your grandmother," the voice said.

I sat bolt upright and snapped my eyes to the nurse, "What?" I asked a little breathlessly while praying in my mind. _Please God, don't let anything have happened to her…_

"I am afraid she's… died, Neve. She had a heart attack not long after she left her house."

"NO!" I screamed. The one person who was left alive… dead? No, God wasn't that cruel, he wouldn't do that not after all the shit he had put me through. "Please," I begged, "Please say it's not true, please! She couldn't have had a heart attack. She went to the gym for Christ sake. She is the healthiest person I know!"

The nurse shook her head her face full of pity, "I am so sorry for your loss Neve so very, very-"

"Shut up and go away," I commanded, too sad and enraged to sob. I was shaking. The world was shaking melting before my eyes. All of my family's faces flashed over and over again. I would never see them again, never talk to them and never hear them laugh. The nurse left quietly while she left me curled in the middle of the bed as what was little left of my old world was destroyed.

****

As if to mock me, I was made a main suspect for the murder of my family. I wasn't careful enough with my compulsion in the hospital. Detective Inspector Lewis and Sergeant Facherson interrogated me again and again, not convinced that I did not murder my family. Psychologist after psychologist interviewed me, trying to see if I was insane enough to murder my family. Doctors studied my medical files over and over again, and confirmed that there was no way I could have been in the house when the fire started. There was barely a scratch on me; I should have perished with the others. But how could they explain the fact that they found traces carbon on my naked body? Apparently I smeared it on to my body so I wouldn't be accused. But there were no finger prints on the petrol cans that were found in the nearest bin. Apparently I used gloves. How come she was found outside the house, sweating and crying, after the fire had finished? Apparently, I am a very good actress.

As this went by, the tabloids were having a ball. _Nutty Neve_ this and _Nutty Neve _that. I managed to get them sales of thousands of newspapers. People loved the drama of my case. They commented on it, made jokes, laughed and thanked god that it will never happen to them, as I sat alone and cold in my dingy tiny room, wondering what the hell I did wrong. People who meant well tried to talk to me. _It's time to set goals Neve_ and _don't let this little blip in life get you down_. They were all met with the same answer: _Fuck off and leave me alone_. Eventually the police dropped me as a suspect, due to insufficient evidence. The case was later closed due to the same thing: insufficient evidence. But for a good week, the tabloids still pondered over whether I was guilty or not. My reputation preceded me. In school, children were warned by their parents not to hang out with me, _Nutty Neve_. I might sneak into your house and set it alight.

I pushed everyone away. I created a shell for myself, a shell so strong that no one could get in. I did my own little investigation. Searched everywhere among my grandmother's books to find the book she was talking about. I failed. I tried to find out more about the Volturi. I find out that they owned several vineyards in the North of Italy, their main base was in Volterra and that they were an ancient Italian family. I failed to find anything more about them. But I knew one thing. I was going to find them. And I would make them pay. I would make them feel pain. Pain that could match my own. Make them hurt. Quoting a truly great book: "_I will climb up through your blood and sit beside you. I will look deep into your eyes... and drop by drop I will trickle my disgust into them like burning acid until... finally... you perish_."

They will scream. I'll make sure of it. They'll scream like I scream silently inside of myself everyday.

**How about that? Eejit is a Scottish term for idiot just to tell you. I put a lot of my own memories in here so be nice.**

**Lotsa love**

**SS**

**x**


	9. So What Do We Do Now?

**Chapter 9. Back to the present…**

_So… what do we do now?_

As I finished my story, I didn't realize that I was shaking. I had been so lost in my memories that I forgot I was in a room full of listening vampires. I was crushing the pillow to my chest, fraying the edges with my fingers. Esme had her arm wrapped around me. There was a silence when I finished. Everyone seemed to be in their own reverie.

"So…" Carlisle said breaking the silence.

"So…" I murmured back not sure what to say. Everything was a little blurry as I held back tears. I was so sick of crying. It just felt pointless, letting out all my emotions in a crying session only to have them building up again. It was a vicious cycle.

"So you're descended from Druids," Emmet said.

"Think so," I said.

"Talk about déjà vu," he muttered.

I raised me eyebrows at him. He was just staring at Jake. I turned to Jake and asked him, "Have you got something to tell me?"

"I am descended from native American chieftains," he said, "so we're kinda in the same boat…"

"Ah," I said.

"So, wait I don't understand. You are descended from Druids and your birthdays on the Equinox. What has that got to do with anything?" Nessie asked, "Who were the Druids anyway?"

"They were Celtic Holy men," I said. "They worshipped pagan gods and did all sorts of sacrifices. I have no idea why being descended from them has any significance. Or the Equinox for that matter. I have gone through every damn website about them and haven't found _anything_. They were pretty secretive about their beliefs. That's why I can't find anything. Just waffle." I rubbed my eyes like I was trying to keep awake. "I wish this was _simple._ 'Course it never is." I thought about the two people who had seen me after the fire. I hadn't realised it at the time but they had had no heartbeats. That their skin was deathly pale. That they had been stunningly beautiful. When you have watched your whole family die, those kinds of things just seem unimportant. "Do you know who the Volturi are? Are they vampires?"

"Yes, they're vampires. They are about the most important vampires in the world. They are the 'royal family' as it is. It is very serious indeed if Aro wants you as his 'pet'. He is one of the three leaders of the Volturi. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Carlisle murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.

"A long time ago I stayed with the Volturi," Carlisle explained, "They never told me the whole story with the Druids but they hinted. Whatever your people did, it made Aro furious. I think the Druids found out about the Volturi being what they were and decided to make their lives as difficult as possible. I think it was just charms and such like but whatever they were they made Aro apoplectic with rage. He doesn't like it when his 'cattle' fight back." He ran his hands through his hair, "Your Grandmother mentioned a book. Do you know where it is? In fact, what happened to all of you family's items? Your parent's money? The house? Heirlooms?"

"The Volturi guys probably have it," I sighed, "I checked. No books were found on Nana's… body. I went through all the things she had. Nothing. Being the last person alive in my family all of the things that did survive the fire were inherited by me. That was the last time I saw them. I didn't want to have to look at my Nana's things everyday so I had it all stored away for another day. My parents and Nana left me a heck load of money but one of my family's solicitors dealt with it. It's held in some trust fund until I am 18. The my house and Nana's house, I demanded to be sold. What can I do with them? By the time I am of age, they would probably be falling apart. It's better off housing some other families," I grabbed my coke off the table and took a swig. I was feeling a little better know, no more than better. Now people who were actually alive knew the full truth. A weight felt like it had been lifted from my chest. The guilt didn't go of course.

"You should call them up again to get that stuff back. We have plenty of storage here. You might have missed something," Esme said.

"Trust me I went through that stuff three times. Nothing. Nada. Nien."

"Still you shouldn't allow your family's things gather dust. I am sure we can have delivered to us."

"Yeah sure, whatever. I might I warn you there is a lot of it. Nana's house was a large farm house in the middle of East Lothian. It's all really old stuff that was handed down from my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather or something."

"Well I'll call the solicitor assigned to your case and sort it all out. We might find something that isn't the book but could be useful," she said.

"Should we call the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

"Absolutely not," Carlisle hissed, "I am not putting Neve's life in jeopardy. They could take her and do God knows what."

My heart squeezed as he said those words. They really cared for me. It made me want to cry all over again because I felt like I didn't deserve it. I was right out bitch to them sometimes and they just took it. I really wasn't worth all the trouble I give them.

"You're wrong," Edward murmured. I realized that a storm was raging outside my head. I scowled at him and instantly shut him out.

"Keep your nose out of my head," I snapped.

"You were so deep in thought. I was just wondering. You're totally worth it Neve. You have a type of bravery that you see little of in teenagers your age. You're smart and act older than your years. You can defend yourself but after what you have been through that is understandable. You don't like to show your weaknesses and can't stand sympathy. You may have the whole school wanting to rip you apart but you stick by your beliefs and can pick your true friends out. You're fiercely loyal and loving to anyone close to you and protective of those who need protecting. You can tell when someone is lying just by their body language. You are determined and will keep going through any situation that is in your way. You give us old vampires something to talk about," he chuckled a little, "you remind us what it is to be human. You are just… an angel. A broken angel. I think that is the best way to describe you. An angel that used to be so happy until hell reached up, snatched you from the sky and dragged you down. But you're still trying to fly, with your battered and bruised wings. I believe I have got all of it," he turned to the others, "Have I got all of it?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums you up," Jake murmured. "So now we've got 1 werewolf, one hybrid, 8 vampires and one broken angel… some mix huh?"

My face was now flushed with heat and I dropped my gaze to my hands, "Aren't you guys the psychologists…"

"It's the truth," Esme said her eyes warm, "we consider you part of our family. I think of you as my daughter."

"And you're a perfect little sister Jock," Emmett called his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"And we want to help you," Carlisle said, his face sincere, "We want to help you with this mess. There has been quite an uproar in our world over your kind."

"What? There are others? I am not the only one?" a feeling close to euphoria erupted in me. I felt like dancing in the rain. I felt like laughing until my sides hurt. I felt like singing in the middle of a crowded street.

"Yes, there are more of you. Only 3 have been discovered. You, a boy in Southern Germany and a girl in New York. The German boy we think has been 'recruited' by the Volturi. Obviously they think they will find people like you useful. But you are also threatening their way of life. If more of your kind appears and homo sapiens become extinct they will not be able to 'feed' as they used to. So they must be keeping a very close eye on the whole of the human population looking for any strange happenings where teenagers are involved. Teenagers, because as you have said, the changes start happening at puberty. I think they want to take them all and brainwash them into serving the Volturi. A way of keeping them in check. They have even asked other vampires to look for these teenagers." Carlisle's voice was filled with disgust and hatred. "It's just cruel. Ripping these children from their homes. All for being different. It's the immortal children all over again."

"How did you find out about me?" I asked.

"We heard about the fire from someone who used to be in the Volturi. They said you had survived and was still living in Edinburgh. That was two years before we adopted you as we were deciding if we were going to do anything about you. It was after the time we visited the Volturi last year and saw the German boy…" Carlisle visibly shuddered, "What was happening to him was something I wouldn't wish my worst enemy on. So we decided to come and 'save' you before it happened to you to."

"Thanks," I said feeling relief at the thought of being saved from some unknown terror. "What happened to the girl from New York?" I asked.

"Disappeared, no one knows where she went. She must have managed to escape when the Volturi came for her," Carlisle replied.

"And me?"

"I don't think they know that you are with us or they would have come a lot earlier," he ran his fingers through his hair stressfully, "God knows what they will do when they have found out we have taken in the 'enemy'. They'll claim it is treason of some sort. Ha!" his sarcastic bark of a laugh didn't cover up his tension.

Another wave of guilt washed through me, "I am sorry," I said trying to convey all my gratitude into those three little words.

"It's not your fault Neve," Carlisle said, "Just like it wasn't your fault your family was murdered, like it wasn't your fault that you got 'chosen' for some war, like it is not your fault that we have no idea what we are dealing with."

There was a silence while everyone contemplated his words. I suddenly felt very depressed. It seemed I was in much deeper trouble than I originally thought. Not only that the Cullens were dragged into it as well. I put my head into my hands and groaned. "Maybe I will runaway. Disappear like that girl in New York."

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Esme scolded, "We can get through this. We have been in worse situations before. We have just got to get through this. Now that we have no secrets between us this will be a lot easier. We just need a game plan."

"You're right," Carlisle said, "Once your things are delivered we can have a long good look through that. There must be archives somewhere that holds all the information about the Druids and their customs. Meanwhile I think Neve you should practise your talents a bit more."

"Uh… what?"

"Neve, I think your talents can be more developed. With a little more practise you might be able to control people's minds without speaking, block out other vampires talents more effectively and be more stronger and faster. The reason you got caught today is that you have the power but not the skill. I think we should devise a 'training programme' for you," he turned to the rest of the family while my mouth flopped open and was glued to the floor, "Emmett, Jasper and Jake could you do the physical side of her training? Teach her how to fight, how to defend herself, how to effectively hide herself when she needs to. Edward, Bella since your powers are mental I want you to help with her compulsion and her shield. Everyone else we will just teach her the things school doesn't teach her: languages, survival and she needs to learn how to drive."

"You have _so _got to be kidding me!" I said "Please! I leave school only to arrive at school again! Since when did I enrol into the army?"

"Neve you will find these skills extremely useful later. Just work with us ok? We'll give you an allowance if that makes it better, if you try. Please Neve? It would put my mind to rest."

The look on Esme's face melted my resolve. I sighed and said, "The pocket money better be good…"

"Atta girl!" Emmett said he slapped me on the back before turning to Jake and Jasper. "What torture should we devise for our little sister?"

I groaned audibly and then noticed that I hadn't changed out of my blood soaked clothes for the past hour. The telling of stories had been far too important.

"I am gonna change. I look like an extra from a bad horror movie," I said heading for the door.

"Sure, sure," Esme said as they all began to gather round to discuss my bloody awful 'training programme'. Sounds like it should belong in some discipline camp for fat people who were more like huge balls of fat then actual people. Great.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and slipped out of my clothes and into the shower. I blasted away by blood. It turned the water pink and frothy and clumps of it swirled round the plug hole. Ugh. Gross. I shut the water off and stepped out while wrapping a towel around me. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a white cotton skirt with a simple black shirt, the sleeves went down to my elbows. I slipped on a pair of white flats and headed back down. As I entered the living room, I saw they had already drawn up a timetable and were talking excitedly.

I sighed and slumped into one of the couches and resigned myself to the inevitable. "Neve?"

I opened one eye to see Nessie standing in front of me, "Hi Nessie. What's up? Aren't you gonna plan on how to torture me?"

"Nah, there's not a lot I can do," she sat down next to me and we watched the rest of the family plan and organize.

"So… your mum's Bella and your Dad's Edward. That's gonna take some getting used to," I said trying to make conversation

"Yeah, but in the end in makes kinda sense, y'know? I don't really think of them as my parents, more of my friends or brother and sister or something. Dad only acts like a real dad when I and Jake go out. Mom doesn't really mind though"

"Why did Bella name you, Renesme?" I asked.

"Because her Mom was Renee and Esme is sorta like a Mom to dad. She just stuck the two names together. She used to get so pissed when people called me Nessie because she thought that they were naming me after the Loch Ness monster."

I laughed and said, "Let me tell you a National Scottish secret."

"What?" she asked leaning closer, one of her bronze curls tickling my cheek.

I leaned in and whispered into her ear: "The Loch Ness Monster doesn't exist. Its just a ploy to get the tourists in. I mean who wants to go to a rain-soaked, cold, muddy little country for their holiday? So the Scottish government encourage all sorts of crap to catch the naïve victim."

She giggled and replied, "That's what I said when mom brought up the subject."

"You are very wise young Nessie. Don't be taken in!" I said in my best ominous voice. We giggled for a few moments before a question slipped into my mind. "Nessie, why did you show me that image when you wanted to show me your power? It was a little odd."

She nodded understanding, "it was the one time I thought I was going to lose my family. It was awful and I just thought you should know that I get a teensy tiny bit of your pain."

I was shocked by her response. "How? How did you get into that position?"

"It was the Volturi," she said her face darkening with anger; "They thought I was an immortal child and were prepared to have my whole family slaughtered because of a misunderstanding. I remember everyone being so scared for months."

"What are immortal children?" I asked.

"They were vampire children. Really dangerous because they couldn't be controlled. They were frozen at whatever state they had developed to so couldn't be reasoned with. They slaughtered whole villages when they were thirsty. I looked like one because I was part vampire but I grew because I was part human. Vampires from all over the world came to witness me growing so that the Volturi would believe us."

"Wow," I murmured looking into her brown eyes. "Sounds like you guys have a lot of stories under your belt."

"We'll tell them to you sometime," she promised. She eyed me critically for a few moments, "You seem so calm about all this. Dad always said he was wondering what goes on in your head, when you're quiet."

"Too much," I answered giving her a tired smile.

Suddenly the group pulled away and revealed a table with the days of the week along the top and time slots along the side.

"Right Neve, since school finishes at five during the school week, that gives us four hours to teach you in the evening," Carlisle explained gesturing to the table, "You will get an hour in physical education with Jake, Jasper and Emmett everyday. One hour with Edward and Bella for psychology education everyday. The other two hours will alternate between all of us for languages, survival, driving lessons and strategic thinking. Saturday will be totally devoted to training and Sunday you have a free day."

"Ok," I said tiredly. This (at the moment) seemed totally crazy and stupid. That was most of my weekend ruined and all for something that was beyond my understanding.

"And," Esme said her eyes sparkling, "we heard you mention a guitar in your stories. You never told us you played Neve."

"Well… you never asked," I defended, crossing my arms across my chest.

An excited grin spread across Esme's face, "You and I are going to Seattle and we are going to come back with a guitar."

My face flushed again, "No you don't have to do that. I wasn't even that good."

"Poppy-cock," Esme scoffed, "We have several pianists, singers, violinists and flutists amongst us but no guitar players. You fit that description."

"Please, it will be too expensive," I said. I hate getting gifts when I hadn't worked for them. My parents had ingrained it into me that if I wanted something I had to work for it.

"Neve, I have had over 300 years to save up my money. A guitar is hardly going to be a drain on my resources," Carlisle said, an amused smile, "and anyway, I want to get you a guitar. Everyone needs to express themselves some way and music is one of them."

There was no point arguing with him. I scowled at him and said, "Okay get me a damned guitar if you want to but don't expect me to be good at it."

"Good. We'll tack this to the kitchen wall," he said picking up the large timetable.

As he shot away I groaned, "I am so looking forward to that… _NAT_."

"It will be good for you, I think. I have just had a vision of you doing absolutely terribly so I am assuming that means you will be wonderful at it," Alice a slight look of frustration playing on her pixie like face.

"Great. Wonderful. Do I care? No," I dismissed.

"Today you have your day off but tomorrow it starts. Wait until you find out what I have got planned out for you Jock," Emmett said grinning a grin that made his face look like it was about to split.

"I hate being a super-freak," I grumbled.

They all burst out laughing at that. "What?" I asked confused.

"Don't we all?" Edward asked before they started guffawing again.

**YAY! Sooooo glad I got that chapter done. It was really hard for me to write for some reason. Couldn't come up with the right words. Hope you like. Please review. I will even put a little reminder. I started writing another story called BELL-A. Guess where I got it from? **

**Lotsa love **

**SS**

**CLICK THIS BUTTON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	10. A Parallel Unirverse called High School

**Chapter 10! I never thought I would get this far! Thank you if you have followed Neve from the very beginning…**

_A Parallel Universe called High School_

_Neve POV_

"After all that has happened this weekend, we _still _have to go to school?" I asked as I sulked in the car.

"All part of the act Neve. Keeping up appearances is essential if we want to lead normal lives. You should know this already," Edward reminded me.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out and looked out of my window. I was currently not talking to Jasper, Emmett and Jake. They had gotten me up at 4 in the morning and made me do circuits around the whole 50 acres of frost-covered forest that stretched away from the house 5 times all the while chasing me. If they got within 10 metres of me they made me stop and do 100 press-ups with Emmett's large foot on my back forcing me down. Ok, even being a super-freak this was a little on the difficult side. The guys all said, "You're not fit enough. We need to get your body potential up." Me? Unfit? I tried to slap them but they all blocked my hits. My right hand was broken four times trying. "We also need to teach you about how not to be so predictable with your hits," Jasper said grinning evilly.

When they finally released me at 6 in the morning I stumbled up the stairs to have a shower and changed into a pair of jeans, a button up forest green blouse, a black cardigan with a pair of Vans. I scraped my hair up into a messy bun, letting small pieces of my hair fall away and my make up was just two quick swipes of the mascara wand and I was done. I really didn't want to play dress-up with Alice today. She would have to eat it up. At breakfast I completely ignored Emmett, Jasper and Jake. I didn't even laugh at Jake and Emmett's jokes I was that pissed. As soon as I was done eating Esme picked up my plate and gently kissed her stone cold lips against my forehead, "It'll be worth it Neve. When you come home expect a surprise."

I cocked my head to one side questioningly but she smiled and pressed her finger to her lips as she flew to the dishwasher to put my plate away. I then made my way to the car continuing my disregard of the three guys. I could see them smirking at the corner of my eye which did not help their case. And now here I was sulking in the Volvo with Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jake.

"Hey Neve, we were just trying to help you," Jake said trying to make amends.

I turned to him and let myself rant: "Barging into my room at 4 o'clock in the goddamn morning with foghorns and rattles shouting at the top of your voices, 'Good morning sunshine! The earth says Hello!' _is not helpful_. Shoving me out into the glacial going-to-freeze-my-arse-off morning with only a tank top, shorts and trainers on _is not helpful_. Telling me to put my arse into it while trying to fucking chase me down _is not helpful_. Am I getting the message across that what you did this morning _was not helpful_? Or do you need more elaboration?" I turned back to the window my fury slowly beginning to simmer down.

"We just thought it would be a good way of getting your fitness levels up," he mumbled.

I whirled round again, "This thin," I said holding my forefinger and thumb closely together, "This thin, is the ice you are walking on. If you so much as brush me the wrong way, so help me God, I will have you dancing naked as the day you came shrieking into this world, in front of the whole school while singing the Scottish National Anthem. You got me? If you do, tell that to Jasper and Emmett because that threat goes to them to."

"Could you try doing that with your mind rather than your words?" Edward asked hopefully.

I shot him a look, "Not you to."

"Just try, don't make people do that but maybe make them do small actions with your mind. Like wave a hand or stop walking," he said giving me an encouraging look.

I groaned and flopped back. This was going to be a nightmare, I could tell. As we pulled into the parking lot I made a promise to myself that I would try not to lose my temper on unsuspecting humans. It wasn't their fault that my life was pretty screwed up at the moment.

I got out of the car and made my way to class while mumbling a goodbye to the others. Before I took 3 steps Jenny was at my side, "Hi Neve, how was your weekend?" she asked falling in step with me.

"…Fine I uh went hiking with my brothers and sisters, you?" I said. Well it was almost the truth.

"Oh mine was good. Just sat and did my homework, watched some TV, nothing much," she said twirling a lock of hair between her fingers, "did Jack call you?"

"No, why?" I asked suddenly apprehensive.

"Apparently he and the Queen Bitch had a massive fight over the weekend… over you."

"Where did you get that from," I asked sharply.

"Adrian heard it from a guy, who knew a guy, who knew Corey," she said absentmindedly.

"Oh, why would Jack call me for something like that?"

"I just thought you guys were close or something," she said her eyes wide, "are you?"

"Pfft no," I said snorting in a very unattractive way, "we're just doing a project together. That's it. All we talk about is how much of a shitebag Longshanks was."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Well anyway, are you going to the prom? Do you have proms in Britain?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah but they're called balls rather than proms. I don't know. When is it?" I asked.

"Like a couple of weeks away. It's themed to be fairytales. It's really fun even if you don't have a date. We just mess around and dance and well… not care about what anyone thinks. It'll be a laugh, you gonna come?" Jenny asked a hopeful glint in her eye.

I sighed. I hated balls and proms. I had always generally avoided them because the first time I went to one I had ended up in the toilets crying my eyes out because a girl had 'accidentally' spilt a whole can of coke down my satin purple dress making it look like I had wet myself. Not only that I found getting ready for those kind of things pointless and an effort. Seriously if you even hint about fake tan I would probably run away screaming. But I knew my adopted vampire family will probably drag me to this thing kicking and screaming. So I fixed a smile on my face and said, "Sure, sure count me in!"

"Yay!" she squealed hugging me.

We began to chat about possible outfits as we got to our lockers, took out our books and headed for the history classroom. We entered the history classroom and I saw that Jack hadn't got in yet. I sat down in my place while Jenny wended her way to that back of the class where her seat was. I glanced around the room and began to actually practise controlling people with my mind. It was as hard as hell. I focused on the boy with braces next to me and tried to get him to stand up. He remained in his seat but I saw his leg muscles tense as if he was about to get up. Doing that made my brow furrow and I swear I went cross-eyed for a few minutes.

"I didn't know that breathing was so hard for you, Neve. Nor did I know that you find Justin so… fascinating. Do you have a crush on him?" said the smooth voice I knew so well.

I whipped my head around to see Jack, in his whole godlike perfection, wearing a red zip up hoodie,; the sleeves pushed to his elbows and the zip undone, revealing his gorgeous chest beneath a black T-shirt and a pair of black trousers, with the same kind of Vans I had on. He had finally sat in his seat with an amused smirk on his face. There was though, something in his eyes that I couldn't identify. It looked like pain or something.

I felt my cheeks flush with heat and said, "Well… I… I was just thinking about how Justin perfectly resembles Edwards I son, Edward II. I mean I am sure Justin has a little secret to tell us all."

Justin's freckled face scrunched up into a frown as he tried to see what I meant while Jack began to choke next to me. Edward II was alleged to be gay and had several love affairs with his knights. Justin was by no means gay, of course. I heard stories from Adrian how he constantly harassed him about being gay. I just thought it was the perfect opportunity to humiliate Justin for it. Jack would no doubt think I knew that Justin was gay and then spread it to the other males of the school. Everyone will, by the end of the day, think Justin had joined 'the other team'. Ah, the irony and revenge taste sweet.

When Jack stopped having a stroke, he looked at me with his ice blue eyes and asked, "So who do you have a crush on?"

"Uuuuhh… Pete Wentz. Boy that guy is fit!" I said trying to ignore the fact that the only reason I had chosen Pete Wentz was because he looked the most like Jack.

"No," Jack laughed but there was something tense in his posture, "in school. Is anyone in school you like to get with?"

_Careful here Neve, careful, _my thoughts whispered. "Erm… well I uh don't know. Everyone's just been so _nice_ to me… _especially_ Corey. He's so not a prick," I hoped that the sarcasm would put him off.

"What about me? Am I not a prick?" his eyes were smouldering with something. I wasn't sure what. Hope?

"Well-"

"Alright class, get your notes out we will be continuing today on why America entered the Vietnam War," Mr. Bowman entered the classroom at that point saving me for having to come up with an answer. We didn't have to work on our projects today because every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Mr Bowman taught us while Tuesday and Thursday were used to work on the projects. Thank God. I didn't want to lead Jack on. As soon as he found out what I was and who I dealt with he wouldn't touch me with a barge pole. I had already dragged a whole load of people into my mess I should leave the normal people alone. I told my heart to stop twisting painfully. I couldn't work out why I was tearing myself up over this guy. He was just a guy. A guy who played American Football, who I was doing my history project, who underneath all the bullshit was an alright guy. He had a normal future to look forward to, I didn't. We had no chance with each other whatsoever.

However as I took my notes, the side of my face felt like it was being burned off by a pair of eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack staring at me intently. I tried to pretend he wasn't there. Failed miserably. His presence was impossible to ignore. It took all my self control not to reach over and grab his hand that was resting in a clenched fist on his desk. I wanted to smooth out the tense muscles and hold his callused hand in my own. Instead I kept shooting him glances, then played nonchalance with a smile when I caught his gaze. When this happened he would smile back but it never reached his eyes.

When the lesson ended, as I packed up my books a hand landed on my shoulder. It scolded like someone had put a branding iron on my shoulder. I gasped and looked up to see the hand belonged to Jack. He was staring at me intensely. "We need to talk," he said gruffly, a look of determination on his face.

"Ok, talk," I said swinging my bag onto my shoulder that wasn't being held by Jack. I secretly loved the fact he was touching me like this. _Stop it! _The only rational part of my mind screamed.

"Not here," he said quickly, "Would you come to the football posts at lunch? I will have your lunch and mine there. It will only be us."

"What is this a date?" I shot back. We were walking in the hallways now against the tide of people. I prayed that no one was hearing our conversation.

"No, just two friends chatting about… stuff," he said starting to look a little sheepish.

"Are we allowed to eat on the football field?" I said.

"I am the team's best player. We're allowed," he said as if it was obvious.

"What about Brianna and Corey? Won't they be pissed?" I asked. Stupid question, of course they would be pissed especially Brianna. She had been the one that beats me up if Jack so much as glances at me.

"Brianna and Corey can go fuck themselves. I don't care," he snapped. Jeez, grouchy much?

"Ok don't bite my head off. I had promised Jenny-"

"Please Neve. I really need to talk to you… alone."

The look he gave me was pleading. The guy wasn't screwing around with me. He really needed to talk to me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Ok, this better be good…"

"It will, I'll see you then. Take your time when coming out I need to get the food beforehand. Bye," before I could say bye back he was gone. Boys are weird. I sighed and headed into class. I spent most of the morning wondering what he wanted to talk about. _Maybe it will be about our project, _a small voice said. I highly doubt that. Maybe he is having trouble with Brianna. Why would he come to me though? Maybe he was just wanting a chat with me about the way he had looked at me all through history. Yeah, maybe it was that.

All too soon the lunch bell rang and I began to make my way slowly towards the football field. I was just going to be blunt with him. Tell him as close to the truth as I possibly could. I saw him leaning against one of the football posts, looking like some kind of brooding poet who got lost at a football game, two polystyrene plates with food on them gently steaming and a couple of cokes on a tray he held in his right hand. He saw me approaching and waved. Here we go.

_Jack POV_

So I had finally made the jump and asked if I could talk to her. Neve seemed reluctant at first but she finally agreed. I spent most of the lessons before lunch planning on what to say to her. I had about a million different role plays playing in my head and I didn't know which one to choose. I just settled for telling her the truth and just leave out the bits that weren't necessary. Like the fact that every night for the past week I had been having dreams about her. Like the fact that whenever she smiled at me, my heart would collapse. The fact that I spent most of my days daydreaming about her. I knew that she had secrets, we all do. I wanted her to know that I didn't care. Whatever it was, I could deal with it.

The weekend was torture. Worse than being crushed by a 100 ton weights. I had had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen to Neve that I wanted to stop. It was what made me and Brianna fight again.

I was all tense on Sunday when she came over. I told her to leave, when she had started to try seduce me. We screamed at each other before she left, slamming the door behind her. Ruby then came down from playing with her dollhouse and said that pretty princesses would never slam the door. "Brianana isn't a princess obviously," she said knowledgably; "she doesn't know how to be kind or pretty. Neve does but she needs a prince to come and save her to be a proper princess." When I asked her what the heck she meant, she smiled her signature pearly white grin before skipping away singing, _Kiss the Girl. _ It was then I decided to come clean to Neve. To tell her everything. I hoped to god she didn't reject me. That would shatter my heart, I was sure of it.

No girl had ever made me feel like this before. I had never become so attached to this one girl. It was like magic or something. Ugh, listen to me! Soon I will be spewing out crap about princesses like my sister.

I was up and out of my seat when the lunch bell rang. I managed to barge my way to the front of the queue. Then when I finally got there I had no idea what to get her. Did she like pizza? What if she was allergic to something? Was she on one of those many diets that Brianna and her friends were always on? Then I actually laughed out loud. This was Neve I was talking about. She didn't do crap like that.

I got 2 pizzas with fries for both of us, a cookie for her and 2 cokes. I slipped out of the cafeteria and made my way to the football field. I had to duck into a cupboard when I saw Corey and the others walking down the hall. They didn't know about what I was about to do. When they were gone I made it outside to the football posts. I leaned against one of them and held the tray in my right hand. I mussed up my hair with my other hand. It was overcast but not too cold. She had seemed to be dressed warmly when I had seen her this morning. I thought about how her clothes had hugged her body closely, how she appeared so comfortable in them, how her beauty seemed effortless.

I saw her then walking briskly over the wet grass. Her bag was over her shoulder and she had a thoughtful look on her face. _I wonder what she's thinking _I thought. I waved at her and she waved back. She leaped over a huge muddy patch like it was nothing and didn't seem to mind when some of the mud splattered on to the hem of her jeans and shoes. That would have been practically impossible for Brianna. It would have meant a very long session in the bathroom with me or Corey waiting outside. Before I knew it she was standing beside me and said, "So the menu today is pizza and fries." She said eyeing the food hungrily.

"Yup, I hope you like it," I muttered, "Not like I made it or anything, I just wasn't sure what you would want so I assumed-"

She placed one of her long fingers on my lips and said, "Wheesht, you assumed right. Thank you. I could eat a cow right now."

I froze her finger still on my lips. A slow pleasant burning spread from my lips to the rest of my body. It felt nice. She seemed to realize what she was doing because she quickly retracted her finger, "Shall we eat?" I asked a smirk spreading across my face, "You will just have to do with pizza I am afraid they didn't serve cows at the cafeteria."

"I might just have to do with being a cannibal," she said then did a very convincing growl and made her fingers into claws.

"And I'd fight you off," I said back grinning and with my free hand I grabbed her right wrist forming a manacle around it. A warm feeling spread up from where our skin touched, up my arm and heated my face. Her eyes widened in surprise and then delight before she quickly changed her expression to neutral. I nodded to the stands and said, "Shall we sit there?"

"Sure, sure. Do you want me to take something?" she asked, holding out free hand.

"Nah, I'm fine," I said. We began walking to the stands in comfortable silence. Again this would have been impossible with Brianna. She always had the fill the silences with stupid chatter and her nasal voice usually gave me a headache. With Neve it was wonderfully easy to just walk. I didn't have to act to her.

"What does 'wheesht' mean?" I asked eventually, "It isn't a Scottish curse is it?"

"No," she said grinning sheepishly, "that kinda slipped out. It just means 'be quiet' in Scottish terminology. I haven't used that in months now. I guess I am being Americanized," she laughed, "maybe that's a good thing."

"No!" I yelled. She turned to me raising her eyebrows. I swallowed and said, "I like it when you do that sort of thing. It's refreshingly different."

"Thanks," she laughed again and punched my arm playfully.

We sat down on one of the concrete seats and I set the food out in front of us. She picked up her plate and ignoring the plastic cutlery I had got for her, she used her fingers. I helped myself to my plate and took a few bites of pizza.

"So…" she said taking a fry and twirling it between her fingers, "What do you want to chat to me about?"

"Well…" I said looking into her deep silvery grey eyes, "I wanted to talk to you about…us."

She didn't look that surprised, "So?" she asked, prompting me.

I began to choose my words carefully, "I really… like you," I said testing for her reaction.

"Right," she said her eyes never leaving mine. _What was she thinking?_

"I mean… I like you but I hardly know you," I said, "and I feel for the past several days… ever since the incident in the car that we are getting further away from getting to know each other. I also feel that there is some big secret that you have that is keeping you back or something. Whatever it is I can deal with it. I just don't want to end up regretting that I never made the right decision. Of course this isn't all about me. I hope that you like me to and that you also want to get to know me. I guess what I am trying to say is that I want to get to know you and hope that you want to get to know me to." There, I said it.

She was looking extremely thoughtful now. She popped another fry into her mouth as she thought. Again with the dimple between her eyebrows, her lips pulled into a slight pout and her head tilted to one side. She finally said, "You're right, I have got a secret but it is way more than you can deal with, trust me. You do not want to be dragged into my world. It will end… badly. Very badly. And I like you to. No point denying it now," my heart did a somersault and I felt like running around the pitch singing at the top of my voice. She said she like me. She said she like me. "But," Neve's voice invaded my own internal parade, "I am not a girlfriend you deserve."

"What do you mean?" I said. I realised I sounded angry even though I didn't mean to.

"Jack, you only have to look up the word 'dangerous' and find my picture beneath the word. Throw in 'weird' and 'troublemaker' and you have me. I am not good for you. I can't believe I am saying this, but Brianna is. She is popular, only ever worries about acne and her fingernails, will probably go to some low-level college and will get a job as a secretary for some low-paying firm. Or be a porn star, whatever. She is going to have a normal-ish life. She will make the perfect girlfriend for you."

"No she isn't," I almost shouted at her, "I don't want normal. I want you. You're the only girl on this earth who has rejected me. You don't believe in any of the bullshit I do. You are the only girl who my family actually like. Is it because I am friends with Corey? Is it because you believe I want a girlfriend on the same social level as me. Trust me Neve, I don't give a shit about that." I sighed heavily tugging at my hair, "why can't you tell me?" I asked frustrated.

"Because you don't deserve the amount of shit comes with the truth," she said simply. She had basically finished her lunch and was now swilling the remainder of coke around the bottle.

"Oh yeah? What is it? Tell me if I guess right. You have a jealous ex-boyfriend?"

"You're never going to get it," she said taking another swig of the coke.

"Your family owed money to some freaky Scottish Mafia who are now out for blood?"

"Didn't you hear me? You. Are. Never. Going. To. Get. It," she repeated slowly.

"You're dieing?" my stomach twisted at that.

"This is pointless!" she said throwing her hands in the air, "You will never figure it out and I am not going to tell you," she finished the coke and flicked the bottle to the nearest bin where it landed in it perfectly.

I scowled at the pitch for a few minutes wondering how I was going to wheedle it out of her. I heard her sigh, "Forget about me. Carry on your life before I came barging in. I will not try to distract you."

That was when I flipped. "Ugh, Neve you are so fucking annoying sometimes!" I roared, "You make stupid cryptic remarks half of the time which I can never understand and then tell me you like me but say, 'oh no we can't ever be together because I am too weird,' bullshit. Why can't you fucking get over yourself and be with me? Its not like the world is going to fucking explode if you do. Why can't you try to be a normal ass teenager?"

There was a deadly silence for a few moments. She stared at me, her eyes blazing like hot coals, fury imbedded into her face. I swallowed and wondered what the hell I had done. "What," she said in quiet quivering voice, "Did you just say?"

I didn't reply but stared into her vicious eyes. I could see why people would accuse her of murder. She was beautiful on her own, stunning when happy, but angry? She was just terrifying when angry. Pure erupting volcano terrifying.

"Did you think I wanted to watch my family die?" she spat her fists curled; "Did you think I wanted to watch their flesh drip off their bones? Watch their skin blister before my eyes while they screamed? Did you think I wanted to have every British paper to accuse me of killing them? Did you think I wanted to be shoved from foster home to foster home because people were too paranoid to have me in the same house as them? Did you think I wanted to be moved to this godforsaken shitty little country, where everyone is so fucking patronizing to me? Where I just want to go back home for the whole fucking time? Did you? Fucking open your mouth," I had never seen her so furious before. Her Scottish accent thickened, making her words more pronounced and sharp. Her voice rose in volume until the end when she was practically shouting at me. I recoiled from her really regretting the words I had said earlier.

I swallowed and said quietly, "No, I didn't. I am sorry."

She leaned back and closed her eyes, "That's alright. Don't talk to me for the next few minutes."

I watched as she lay back, eyes still closed, her chest rising and falling gently. She looked like she was sleeping. It was a definite contrast to the form she had been in earlier. A wind came and swept some of the stray dark hairs fall across her face. I liked how she did her hair today. It made her streaks of purple more obvious and seemed to accentuate the fact she was more unique than anyone I have ever met. There was a long silence until I made the leap again and said, "One date."

"What?" she asked perplexed. Her eyes snapped open and the fixed on me with an inquisitive stare.

"One date, this weekend, just us. We can do whatever we want to do without anyone watching. We could just have fun. We can pretend that there is no weird shit going on. We can be normal. You can be normal. Well, normal in the sense that you're not 'dangerous' whatever the heck that means. So will you, Neve Murray-Cullen, come on a date with me, Jack Brooks, this weekend? I will take you to wherever you want to go and we will have fun."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're not giving up are you?"

"No," I said, a determined edge to my voice, "If it doesn't work then that's it. I won't bother you ever again."

"And if it does?" she asked her right eyebrow rising slightly.

"I don't know. Something good hopefully," I said. Without thinking I reached forward and tucked a stray piece of her dark hair behind one ear. My fingers brushed across the supple warm skin of her cheek and beautiful blush spread across her cheeks. Ha, I was getting to her.

She breathed a deep breath and said, "…ok, you can take me out this weekend but we will be going as friends. _Friends. _Ok?"

I wanted to scoop her up swing her round and then kiss her, but she would have probably taken back her agreement. I nodded and feeling like a dweeb asking out a hot girl for the first time I said, "That's great. How about this Saturday?"

"Naw, I can't, family stuff," she said a look of dread flashing in her eyes.

"Sunday?"

"Sure, Sunday. What time do you want to pick me up?" she asked.

_Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! _My mind chanted. "How about 11? I remember where you are."

"Yep sure," she had taken out a scrap piece of paper and a pen from her bag. She scribbled something down before handing it to me. "That's my number," she said, "Just call me quickly now and then I will have your number."

"Ok," I said pulling out my own phone and flipped it open. I dialled the number down and pressed call. A few seconds later loud guitar music began playing. Neve quickly rummaged through her bag as a woman began singing. She pulled out a sleek black iPhone and pressed her green button. An amused smile spread across her face as she raised the phone to her ear, "Hullo?" she said her Scottish accent suddenly ten times thicker.

Playing along I raised my phone to my ear, "Uh, I am looking for Neve Cullen."

"She isnae here. Whut de ye want wiv the lass?" she said sounding increasingly like a grumpy old man.

"Well I want to go out with her," I said, "I want her to like me like the way I like her. I want to bring her home so that my family can shut up about her," she giggled at that, her blush returning with a vengeance, "and I want her to know that before I had met her I was alone and to be honest no one really gets me like she does. She is very close to saving my sanity."

Our eyes were locked with each other, blue and grey. Ice and stone. She pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call, her eyes never leaving mine. I did the same my eyes never leaving hers. We just remained like that in our trance like state until the warning bell shrieked, breaking the peace. She jumped tearing away from my gaze she picked up her plate and chucked it into the nearest bin. "Thanks for the food," she said smiling at me. I smiled back before looking down and saw the cookie I had gotten her for what seemed like years ago. I held it out for her, "this is for you. I thought you would like something sweet."

She frowned a little, "What about you?"

"I'm fine, you have it," I said throwing away my plate.

"Here," she said breaking the cookie in half and giving one piece to me, "I'll feel greedy if I take it all, you have this piece. Thank you for giving it to me though"

"Uh, thanks," I said taking the cookie from her.

We began walking down the stands. Droplets of rain began to fall, the cold shots splashing on my face like bee stings. I didn't have an umbrella with me but Neve was already pulling out a small black one. "You're gonna have to hold it, I am not tall enough," she said snapping the umbrella open and handing the handle to me. I must have had a shocked look on my face because she then said, "Or you can get wet if you want to."

"No, no. Thanks," I said taking the umbrella and holding it up for both of us. The rain splattered against the black material as we walked. Neve began to nibble on her part of the cookie and seemed to be deep in thought. I couldn't help it. It was driving me crazy that I didn't know what she was thinking, "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"The date, about what we are going to do," she said simply, "We should each come up with 2 places. One is our least favourite places the other is our most favourite place. You said that we hardly know each other so this is one way of getting to know each other. For lunch we should both give each other the meal that gives us the best memories. We should ask each other 10 questions that we have to think up of. What do you think?"

"That's cool," I said surprised by the detail, "so we have a lot to think for this weekend."

"Yup," she said smiling a beautiful pleased smile, "I have already thought up of the food."

"What is it?" I asked curious.

She pressed her finger to her lips grinning. "Can't tell you yet," she said. We were now inside and the school was a hive of activity with students going to their next classes. She took her umbrella from me and pulled it closed again.

"I am sorry for going apeshit at you," she suddenly blurted, "I didn't mean to make you feel like shit. My life is just very weird at the minute and your words just let floodgate open."

"It's alright," I said, "I wasn't exactly being fair to you…you really hate it here don't you?" I asked eyes locked on her

"I don't just hate it…I loathe it with a searing burning passion. This is never going to be home and let's just say this place has opened a lot of old wounds recently," she looked tired all of a sudden and I wanted to hold her close and take her pain away.

She suddenly put on her I-am-going-to-pretend-I-am-alright smile and said, "So I'll see you in physics then?"

"Sure," I said, "Thank you for the umbrella."

"You're welcome," she said. She suddenly groaned.

"What?"

"I have got gym with Coach McFatty," she said a pained look flashing across her face

"With who?" I spluttered.

"AKA Coach Kester. He hates my guts because I punched your best friend. Did he have a messy divorce or something? 'Cause he seems to have a lot of rage built up," she said thoughtfully.

"Uh, I don't know, he's not the kind of guy to talk about that sort of thing," I said, "More football than anything."

"Figures," she muttered. As we turned a corner the look of contentment quickly disappeared from her face to be replaced with horror, "Aw shit shit shit shit!" she breathed her eyes focused on something past me.

"What?" I asked turning to see what she was looking at. She yanked me back round saying all the while, "Its nothing just remembered something I was supposed to do, I'll see you at physics," she said hastily, again managing to make her face smooth.

She disappeared into the crowd before I could say anything more. I looked back round to where she had been looking but only caught the flash of fake blonde hair.

I thought nothing of it and went to class.

_Neve POV_

_Aw crap!_ Brianna saw us, in the corridor. She was livid and looked like she was about to spit acid. When she saw me catching her gaze she mouthed, 'I am gonna get you.' Jack tried to look round but I yanked him back. I convinced him it was nothing before making my quick escape.

All the way through gym, all I could see was her face. Oh lord, I was screwed. More than screwed. I was quickly heading for the ninth circle of hell.

Before gym Edward eyed me critically and I felt the cloud descend around my head. I tried to smile reassuringly at him but it obviously didn't work because afterwards he asked, "Where were you at lunch Neve? And you seem tense about something. Is everything alright?"

"Uhh, later Edward it's a long story," I said before I was swept to the changing rooms. Bella chatted with me but I could tell that behind the banter she was wondering what was wrong. Afterwards, after they said goodbye I made my way to physics. I was going to pretend to Jack that the girl who was currently obsessed with him did not have a death wish for me.

My heart fluttered when I saw him still looking like a beautiful model that had gotten lost at a high school. He grinned showing clearly that he was more than pleased to see me and I found that a smile spread across my smile as easy as spreading butter. I sat down next to him and easy chatter passed between us. We didn't mention the date and the lesson went quickly by. I was dreading the end when Brianna would no doubt hunt me out and personally gut me. I wish I could do something about her. I felt like a commander of a whole army, all armed and ready to go but had been told that I couldn't charge because the army would look too conspicuous. Highly frustrating.

Jack walked with me to my locker before leaving me with the same blazing grin on his face before walking away to football practise. When he was gone two pairs of claw like hands grabbed my arms and yanked me towards the bathroom. Brianna was walking behind us a furious look on her orange face. Her minions were the ones dragging me away from my locker. I tried digging my heals into the ground but a stilettos heal jabbed into one of my shins. I sucked a breath trying to ignore the sharp pain and before I knew it I was in the bathroom.

"Get out," I heard Brianna hiss to the small number of girls in the bathroom. They scampered away looking at me with obvious pity in their gazes. "How dare you!" Brianna screeched, making my eardrums ache painfully. Before I could reply, a hand slapped across my jaw, the fingernails digging into my skin, leaving three scars across my cheek. I felt the wet sticky hot blood dribble down my jaw. "You. Little. Boyfriend. Thief!" Brianna hissed slapping me on each word. After she was done I let my head flop forwards praying my injuries weren't healing yet. Brianna grabbed my hair and yanked my head up, making me look into her cold swimming pool eyes, "You don't get it do you?" she hissed shaking my head violently from side to side, "Jack's mine, he always will be. I am head cheerleader and he is the best footballer of the whole team. We are _meant _to be. And no fugly English bitch is going to get in between us."

I stared at her at a lost for words. She was seriously psychotic; I mean I could see her as being a serial murderer. I finally opened my mouth to speak, "Firstly I am not English and if you call me English again I will seriously knock your teeth out, secondly you seriously need to calm down. I don't mean to steal Jack from you, he is coming to me."

At that she screeched and poked one stiletto heal into my stomach sharply. I gasped and felt my lunch churning in my stomach. _Don'tpukedon'tpukedon'tpukedon'tpukedon'tpukedon'tpukedon'tpuke _I chanted over and over again. She yanked my head back up again, gasped her face frozen with shock, "The scars! Where have they gone? You had scars all over your face. I made them for fuck sakes!"

_Shit, _what was I supposed to tell them now? Suddenly and evil grin flashed across her face, "I'll just have to make them deeper." As she said that she pulled out a razor blade from the confines of her handbag.

"Brianna, what are you doing?" I heard one of the minions cry out real fear in her voice.

"I am going to teach this bitch a lesson," Brianna said before giggling. "If you back out now Madison I will do the same to you."

I froze staring at the blade like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car before I wrenched my arms out of the minions grasps. I heard them gasp like their leader; they obviously didn't think I was strong enough to free from them.

I backed away from all of them holding my palms up, "Look lets all just take a deep breath here. You can get into a lot of trouble for what you are thinking of doing. Why don't you just put down that razor and we can talk about this!"

Brianna laughed wildly and said, "Not a fucking chance bitch!" She stalked forward like a hunter closing in on their prey. I darted out and around them at lightening speed, heading for the door. The last thing I heard was more gasps and the words, "How the fuck did she do that?"

I sprinted down the corridors going too fast for anyone to see properly. Papers ripped off walls as I flew past and some people squealed when a gust of my slipstream made their locker doors bang together. _Stupid Neve! How could you be so reckless! You didn't even use compulsion to make them forget. Now they're going to come up with god knows what kind of stories. _

I didn't stop running until I got to the cars and slipped inside. Everyone was staring at me as I tried to calm my thumping heart. I slipped into the Volvo and put my head into my hands. "We were coming for you," I heard Jasper murmur, "but you streaked past us before we got there."

I groaned and began smacking my head against the front seat, "Someone call me a stupid eejit who can't control herself. Please it might make me feel better."

"It wasn't you fault Neve," I heard Alice murmur, "She was coming at you with a razor, what else were you supposed to do?"

"Well maybe just take it? I mean I am miracle-grow girl. I could basically sell my limbs on E-bay if I wanted to. Why did I run away? That was just fucking stupid." I began to smack my head against the head rest.

"We all make mistakes," Edward said. "Why don't you tell us what happened to make her so mad at you?" A cold hand restrained me from continuously bashing my head.

I sighed, "Ok well it all started in history…" I told them the all of the events that had happened today. They all listened, there in the parking lot until we were one of the last ones left. They didn't interrupt me once though some of the guys looked like they wanted to explode. Once I was finished Emmett burst out, "You have got to be joking! _Jack Brooks? _Didn't we tell you anything on the first day? We told you to be careful."

"Yes I know, but he is different when I am with him," I explained patiently, "He is a genuinely decent guy and I can tell because he wasn't lying when he said he liked me. We are only going as friends this Sunday. It'll be fun. And anyway I couldn't say no to it. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? Being vampires there must be something you are ashamed of yet here you are, living your second chance."

They were silent at that. Ha, chewed you out on that one vampires. "Ok," Edward said, massaging one of his temples, "So I have heard Brianna thinking about you two. She is overly worried about you two. Truth is she that without Jack or Corey she feels she will lose her status and her 'perfect' life. She is worried that you are going to take her place in the social standings of this school. She is just frightened of being unwanted."

"That is still no excuse for waving a bleeding razor at me," I said, "I can still feel pain. Sure I get over it quickly but I still feel it."

"She's desperate," he said, "but I am sure I can have a little chat with her tomorrow. I am sick of smelling fresh blood every time you come out of school and knowing I could have been there to stop it. And Esme always gets upset when she smells it to."

"She does?" I asked surprised.

"Yes when you're not there of course, she thinks you're not fitting in at school."

"May I come with you when you have the little chat?" Emmett asked cracking his knuckles, "No one beats up my little sister and gets away with it."

"Me too," Jake and Jasper said in unison.

"Guys! She is just a seriously screwed up girl. Let her be I can deal with her," I protested.

"Oh we might throw in Corey into the mix," Jake said, a menacing look in his eye "I am getting sick of him tripping you up in the middle of the halls and scrawling names all over your locker."

"Oh for flips sake," I growled, "Just leave them alone and I will deal with them. I'll threaten to Brianna that if she dares tell anyone I will do something to her. With Corey I'll just treat him as I normally do. Just let me deal with it. I have a got a backbone y'know and there is a reason why the kids at the care home were terrified of even breathing at me wrong. You make the kids at a care home terrified you can make anyone terrified," I said confidently. I sat up straighter and said, "Now can we please get home? I am starving and I have got those bloody awful classes y'all insisting me on taking."

They all sighed audibly and split up to go to their cars. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper were riding with me and we began chatting about relatively normal things. Alice was like a kid who had been fed too much sugar. To say that she was excited about the prom was an understatement. She had already planned out all of our outfits and, being on the pupils committee she had already drawn up the decorations for the gym. She showed me her sketches and just by looking at them I could tell the hall was going to look amazing. Too bad I will be internally committing suicide to notice.

"Oh, come on Neve, it'll be _fun,_" she said wiggling her eyebrows ridiculously, "I had a vision of you sitting at home with a tub of ice cream on your lap looking miserable, so I am guessing you are going to go and have an amazing time!" she grinned at me, "I am getting good at deciphering your pain-the-butt, incorrect visions."

I groaned and said, "So I am not going to get out of this am I?"

"Nope," she said a triumphant smile playing on her lips.

"Did I mention you are the most annoying sister I have ever had?" I said, "And that is saying something. Aili would give me updates on her games with her Barbies every 30 seconds. _I had them all lined up in pwetty dwesses,_" I said imitating Aili's voice, "_While pwince Tommy went and kissed pwincess Aili, and he said how much he looooooooved her." _By this time I was thoroughly lost in my memories,_ "_She had a crush on a boy name Tommy at her school so she played out a million different scenarios with her Barbies, usually ending up with princess Aili and prince Tommy falling in love, having kids and living happily ever after. The amount of times I told her to _shut up Aili and let me do my homework! _ I will never know." I laughed and the others laughed with me.

Then I realised what I had just done. I had relayed a complete memory about a member of my old family without feeling extraordinary horrifying agony. I had never done that before. I searched around internally trying to find the pain, slightly alarmed that it wasn't there. Yes there was an ache that I could no longer have Aili tell me her Barbie stories again but none of the terrible excruciating pain. I was astounded but overjoyed at the same time. As I internally celebrated my victory over my emotions I wondered what brought it on. Maybe it as the fact I had told someone or the fact I was finally doing something about the vow to avenge my family (oh lord that sounded _so _corny) or maybe the fact that I was… more happy then I had ever been in my entire two years of losing my family. I was still puzzling over it when we got home.

Esme was standing by the door a smug look on her face, "Hi kids, how was school?"

She asked this question every time we came home and the reply was always the same, "excruciatingly boring." I think she only asked to get a kick out of saying something so normal.

Her eyes locked with mine and her smug grin widened. "Remember that surprise I told you about this morning?"

"Yeah," I said, "What about it?"

She crooked her finger twice, telling me to follow her. I did so and began to follow her through the front door. Edward ahead of me and a grin had spread across his face. "You know?" I asked. He nodded tapping the side of his head. "Can you tell me?" His grin widened and he shook his head. I scowled and continued to follow Esme.

We walked up the two flight of stairs and then down the corridor to the last door on the left. On the door was a silver plaque saying The Harmony Room. She pushed the door open and I lost the use of my jaw. It flopped open as I gawked into the room. Like most of the other rooms it had floor to ceiling windows looking out over more forest as the left wall. In the right far corner was a large black grand piano. Along the far sapphire wall were instruments held up in their own rack. They had everything: violin, cello, flute, trumpet, trombone, saxophone anything that was a musical instrument was up there. Scattered around the room were stools and music stands. In the nearest right corner was a computer with an inbuilt piano keyboard into the computer keyboard, obviously used for composing. All along the right wall were bookcases each shelf dedicated to each instrument. However in the middle of the room is where my real awe lay. For there was one acoustic guitar. The acoustic was blue in the middle of the body before edging out to black. Around the neck of the guitar was a blue bow. I was speechless. I seemed to have lost the use of my vocal chords. I could only stare. "Do you like it?" Esme asked nervously, "The man in the shop was very helpful and seemed to understand what I was looking for. I just told him I was looking for the best acoustic guitar he could give me. So here they are."

When I finally found the use of my voice I said, "That all for…me?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yes, for putting up with these lessons," she said, "and I do love music. Whatever form it comes in."

"But I haven't taken any lessons yet," I said still staring at the guitars.

"Oh really Neve it was nothing. If it makes it seem better think of this as a present for all of the birthdays and Christmases we have missed since you were born."

I couldn't control myself then. I whammed into Esme, hugging her stone cold body tight as if I was going to pour all of my warmth into her, "Thanks Esme," I whispered, "Thank you so much. I have forgotten how much I miss playing the guitar, thank you."

"Oh your welcome pet," she said stroking my hair. She pulled away from me her eyes sparkling with excitement, "Why don't you try it?"

I nodded before darting towards the guitar. Slinging the black and white striped strap over my shoulder. There were a small plastic bag full of picks. I picked up one and began to strum. I strummed a whole load of different melodies, flowing them together. I found myself walking backwards and sliding onto a chair. My body moulded itself to the guitar and I completely lost myself in the music. I began to hum along, and I knew I was home. When my fingers were starting to really ache I stopped, stretching my fingers out. "So it's alright then?" Esme asked.

"It's brilliant Esme. I love it! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You sound amazing," Esme said her smile practically luminous.

Jasper coughed in a polite way and said, "As much as I love music, Neve needs to start her classes."

I sighed and set the guitar down. I straightened up and turned to my family. I clapped my hands together and said, "May the torture begin!"

**There we go! Tell me if you like the guitar design. There had been this really amazing one with a spider web design but the link wouldn't work. The links for this one are on my profile. Maybe this chapter was slightly unrealistic but I guess it makes a good story. As always please reviews. Reviews stop the terrible murder of puppies… well they don't but you get that I would really like you to review.**

**Lots of love**

**SS**


	11. The Date Part 1

**I tried to do an evening of Neve's lessons but I have neither the knowledge nor the attention span to find all the information I need. I am so sorry this took so long! School was shit-crazy busy! I couldn't find the time to write this So I am making up for that fact by skipping to THE DATE! This is just some fluffy harmless fun, no darkness… hopefully. I hope you enjoy.**

_The Date Part 1_

"Ok Neve, I am going to make you look fantabulous! I have always wanted to say that word," Alice said excitedly.

I groaned, "Alice, it is not about how I look. This isn't a boyfriend/girlfriend date; this is two friends hanging out together. He is not going to give pigs crap about how I look. And if he does, sucks for him." I sat up on my bed and glowered at her as she stood in the middle of my wardrobe. She pouted before dancing back to me.

Bella laughed saying, "I think I can sympathize with that. If only you were here to support me when they descended on me, playing Barbie Bella."

I laughed along with her, "I think I was 6 years old then," I said, "I would probably ended up smacking lipstick all over your face."

Alice rolled her eyes, "I believe you were very grateful of me the last time, when was it now? Oh yes on your wedding day!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "We're getting sidetracked. So what are you and Jack going to do? Are you going to the movies?"

"_Everyone _goes to the movies on dates," I said, "We are doing something different a way of getting to know each other I suppose. Which we will only find out about when we go."

"Why were you cooking haggis this morning?" Rose asked, she was sitting on one of my many couches.

"One of my many surprises for Jack. Speaking of which how long is it before it goes off?"

"45 seconds," Alice chirruped.

"You know, its kinda useful having a big sister who can tell the future," I said getting up from the bed.

I ran down stairs and readied a Tupperware box near the oven. I pulled the lid off the simmering pot and carefully took out the foil wrapped haggis and carefully put it into the box. As I sealed it and put it into one of those bags that were meant to keep stuff warm, Emmett slouched in scowling at me, "Hey Em," I said cheerfully as I took out a bottle of tomato sauce. He didn't speak to me just continued to glare, "What?" I smirked, "You still sore from last night? It was a fair fight. I used all of the techniques you showed me." In the end the lessons hadn't been that bad. I was now fluent in Spanish, French, German, Russian, Japanese and Mandarin. A language a day. Edward was more than a bit impressed with me in both languages and my mind. I was getting better at blocking unwanted powers and even managed to make Jasper jump up on a table without a word passing my lips. Something so small made me dance around the room. Carlisle tried to teach me how to drive his Mercedes. That was interesting. Anything with an exhaust pipe has some kind of vendetta against me. I am still apologizing for the first time I drove the thing (the Mercedes ended up curled around a tree). But at the end I was able to go around the roads without crashing once. Certainly an improvement. Now my aim was to go faster than 5mph. I know knew how to make my own shelter if I was in the wilderness, how to find water and which plants in the wilderness were edible thanks to Jake. Jasper taught me about code-breaking and what to do if I was in a difficult situation. For example he tied me to a chair in the cellar with the door locked and no windows. Oh and no light. And I had to get out of there before a time bomb went off after 3 minutes. I had chased Jasper around the whole forest in order to try and snap his head off. I nearly succeeded. Speaking of which the fighting at first was different then anything I had ever experienced before. I learnt that to kill a vampire I would probably have to have a lighter on me but I learnt how I could incapacitate them. The boys said that, if I trained hard enough, I would probably have enough strength to rip limbs off. I thanked god that I wasn't that strong enough yet.

"Still…" Emmett grumbled, "Only a week! I expected to take longer than that perhaps maybe never…"

"Well suck it up. I am not the baby you thought I was," I said, leaning against the counter, looking at him, "And I thought you would be proud of me brother dearest."

He growled while I chuckled. I moved the bag to the front door where it would be ready to go. I went back upstairs to my bedroom and flopped onto the bed, the others were still there. "How about this?" Alice asked throwing an outfit at my face.

"No, I told you I am going as _me_. Which is a pair of skinny jeans, converses with T-shirt and zip up hoody. Next to no make up. So would you quit throwing outfits at me?" I asked impatiently.

"It's kinda cute… I guess," Bella said twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Cute?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She giggled a little, "Y'know… two lost souls finding solace in each other."

"Lost souls? You have been reading too much Wuthering Heights crap," I said, "And Jack? A lost soul? Har har."

She rolled her eyes, "His dad was a fireman, died on a call. Apparently Jack really looked up to him."

"Oh yeah he told me that," I mumbled.

"Well you're lucky today. The only reason the guys aren't going to follow you is because of the sun that's gonna shine today," Alice said grinning at me, "and I told one little lie about how they would get caught if they did see you."

I chuckled, "thanks Alice. Why are you all so enthusiastic 'bout this date anyway? I thought you all hated his guts."

"Every girl deserves her other half. No guy is going to be perfect but it's always known that the person you admire makes you a better person. Maybe you're that person."

Suddenly the doorbell rang downstairs. "That'll be him," I said slipping off the bed. I took my time getting to the front door, to stop myself from running to it. When I reached it I took a deep breath and then opened it. There stood Jack in all of his glory, black leather jacket slung across his shoulder, white T-shirt, baggy jeans and the same muddy converses. His black hair was sticking up all over the place and he was grinning a lopsided smile that made me want to dissolve into a gibbering mess. Instead I smiled and said, "Jack! You made it!" smiling at him warmly. I heard a _whoosh _and there my 4 brothers stood next to me.

"Hey Jack!" they chorused and I bit my tongue from lashing out at them. They were going to grill him. They were still sore over his ways and were determined of playing the overprotective obnoxious older brothers (ha! Alliteration…almost. Try saying that fast). Jack's face flickered from happy to wary in a flash.

Thankfully Esme came to my rescue. She pushed her way through the guys before coming to stand at my side, "You boys, you look like you're about to gang up on Jack!" She laughed as if it was nothing before turning her attention to Jack, "Hello, I am Esme, Neve's mother. It's so nice that you are taking her out. I was worried she was going to remain single forever. I don't see how it is possible for such a beautiful girl like her to remain alone for so long."

I rolled my eyes, a slow burn creeping up my cheeks and heating my brow. "Mum," I groaned. Over the past week I had found it easier to call Esme 'mum' and Carlisle 'dad'. It was beginning to feel more natural and less like a betrayal.

"Uh, well I don't see how that is possible either, Mrs. Cullen" Jack said his sparkling playfully and my face burned even more.

All of the guys literally growled at him and Emmett actually cracked his knuckles. Esme smacked him and said in a disapproving voice, "Oh you lot." She turned to Jack, "Would you like to come in while Neve gets her things? And please call me Esme."

" Uh sure Mrs.- I mean Esme," Jack stuttered. He tried to walk inside but found all 4 of my brothers blocking his way. "Uh… excuse me?" he posed the request as a question.

When they didn't move and just all stood with looks of hatred on their faces I stepped in, "Guys. Move before I kick your arses to China."

Emmett turned to glare at me but I said to him, "Bite me and I will bite you back… harder." They all took a hint and took a step back letting Jack through.

"Wow…that wasn't scary at all," he mumbled.

I grinned at him, showing that everything was ok and he had not just entered a house full of vampires. "What can I say? They're brothers, gotta hold it out somehow. This way, I think mum's in the kitchen. Dad's at work right now. Mum will get ya anything you want. I just need to get my goodie bag."

He raised his eyebrows, "should I be scared?"

"Petrified," I said smiling evilly.

I lead him to the kitchen before running up the stairs to my room, to look for my bag. "So…?" Alice asked.

"So what?" I asked back.

"Is he looking hot today?" she asked before giggling a minute.

"Don't let Jasper hear that. Anyway you should already know, seeing the future 'n' all. Anyhoo going now."

"Have a nice time!" They all called back. I grinned at them before walking back downstairs. As I entered the kitchen I saw Jack sitting at one end of the kitchen island, a glass of untouched water in front of him with Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Jake sitting at the other end glowering at him. Esme was in the middle obviously trying to keep the peace. "So," I said loudly trying to break the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air, "Shall we go Jack?" Jack looked up and grinned with relief when he saw me.

"Sure," he said, he turned to Esme, "It was a pleasure to meet you Esme."

"Feeling's mutual Jack, I hope to see you soon," Esme said smiling sweetly at him, "When will you bring Neve home?"

"Uh…" he glanced at me.

"Probs around 4," I said. I heard the hisses but ignored them, "We're just going round Trinity or something. Seeya soon. Bye all."

I grabbed Jack's hand and made for the front door before my brothers came at him with chainsaws. I picked up the heat bag and opened the front door

As soon as the front door was closed Jack visibly relaxed all of his muscles. "Jeez that was-"

"Don't talk, keep walking, they're probably watching us," I said pushing him down the front stairs.

"Wha-" but he must have seen something as he swept his eyes over the front of the house because he quickly closed his mouth and we walked to the car. As soon as we were in the car, the engine roared to life. He quickly drove away. After a minute he said with a shaky laugh, "God your family is scary. I don't know how you live with them."

I snorted and said, "Yeah they have that effect on people. You get used to it and they're pretty cool people underneath all the scariness."

"I thought they were going to rip my throat out," he muttered.

I choked a little. He didn't know how true his words were. "And I would have fought them off for you. I mean me on my own on my date, how could I go on?" I said sighing in mock horror.

"Oh how would you have coped?" he said mirroring my tone.

I threw the back of my hand onto my forehead and sighed dramatically. "I honestly don't know!"

He chuckled before asking, "So where are we going first?"

"Why don't we get the unpleasant places done first? You first, don't tell me where we are going. Just drive," I said.

He nodded and he picked up speed, "So… how's Corey and Brianna?" I asked trying to make conversation. Strangely after the incident in the bathroom, Brianna and her minions never mentioned it. It was like it never happened, they didn't even try to beat me up anymore. I heard no rumors from my classmates about me and I just assumed that Brianna was just too scared of what I might do. So I relaxed a little, only a little though.

He said, "They're fine, I had to turn down an offer to go shopping with Brianna," his face twisted comically into a grimace and I laughed.

"I bet you were distraught turning down that one," I said grinning.

"Nah, I'd much rather spend my time with you. You're least likely to talk about different kinds of lip gloss for an hour," he said grinning.

"Oh thanks, I am flattered," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Your welcome."

We sat in silence for a while. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him. His ice shards like eyes were fixed on the road. There was a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His hair was in a perfect disarray, and I marveled over his strong jaw and cheekbones. He was beautiful, in my eyes anyway. Not entirely sure where that comment came from.

"What are you thinking?" he suddenly asked.

"Nothing, just thinking stupid thoughts. Why don't we start with the 10 questions? Remember: no lying," I said trying to change subjects.

He grinned a wicked grin before saying, "Ok, question 1: what were you thinking?"

_Damn…_ "Uh well I was thinking how… that…you are kinda beautiful," I mumbled not meeting his gaze.

"You think I am beautiful?" there was an amused tone in his voice. I nodded mutely, my face a very attractive beetroot colour. He laughed and tilted my chin up, so I had to look into his sparkling blue eyes, "I think you are stunning."

My face, if possible, burned even redder. To change the subject I said, "My turn: Question 1: Have you always lived in Trinity.

It seemed to have worked because he let go of my chin and turned his attention to the road, "Yeah I have always lived in Trinity. Before I was born my dad obtained the job as a fireman here and mom just followed."

"That's nice," I said,

"My turn question 2: How long did you live in Scotland for?" Jack asked.

"Since I was born," I murmured, "I grew up in the capital city. I know Edinburgh better than I know myself. Jeez, I think I am getting homesick…"

"Describe it to me," he asked smiling warmly.

So I did. I told him about the Scot Monument, Princes Street and its gardens, the Royal Mile, the Festivals (all five of them), the German Market that came every Christmas along with Winter Wonderland and how at this time the whole of George Street and Princes Street were lit up with sparkling lights.

Before I knew it we were at out destination: The Mall. I had a 5 minute hysteric laughing session while Jack said exasperatedly, "What? You said I had to take you to my least favourite place in the world and here it is!"

When I was done with my laughing combustion I said, "So what are we waiting for?" I reached for the door handle.

"What? You can't be serious!" He yelped yanking my hand back.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "You really are terrified. We can't say that we went and visited the Mall's parking lot. Look, my least favourite place is in there to. You can make me suffer when we get there. Come on or I'll start clucking like a chicken every time you get near me."

He sighed before grumbling under his breath, "You, Neve Murray-Cullen, will be the death of me."

"Yay me!" I said in an overly cheerful voice before unlocking the door and stepping out. As promised the sun was shining down, I pulled my kick-ass-RayBan-wire sunglasses. I turned round and wiggled the sunnies up and down. "Ready to go? If you want I can hold your hand all the way through it, since you're being such a baby about it."

He grinned a wolfish grin at me before grabbing my hand in his. I opened my mouth in shock, I had been joking… well I think I was joking. His grin widened when he saw my shocked state and he said, "Why don't we play a game?"

"Yeah? What game?" I asked warily as we began to walk to the Mall.

"Why don't we pretend that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, together? Let's see what happens," his big blue eyes were glinting with excitement.

I bit my lip not sure what to do. He sighed an exasperated sigh before saying, "look just please? No heavy petting or anything. Just silly fun. Could you just drop your guard for now?" His eyes were pleading and I found myself melting in front of him. Damn! Those big blue eyes are definitely going to be the death of me.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Ok."

He grinned his adorable wide toothy grin again, before intertwining his fingers among mine. We walked towards the Mall hand in hand. In a weird way it felt normal. Right. As we entered to Mall he bent and kissed the top of my head. I jumped at the contact and he laughed a deep throaty chuckle. We chatted as we walked down the walkway occasionally looking in on shops. "My turn," I said as we perused the window of American Apparel, "Question 2: What got you into football?"

"Err, lots of things," he said, his eyes raking my face, "My dad took me to games right from the beginning. Then I went to after-school sessions and just enjoyed it. I guess you could say it was my 'thing'. What about you? Do you have anything that you are really passionate about?"

"Is this one of your questions?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess it is. My question 3," he said grinning.

"Yes, I do have something I am really passionate about: My guitar," I said smiling remembering the solid hour of playing I did last night, (yeah I am unsociable, sue me).

"Oh yeah, you said you played. How did you learn?"

"My old school had this music program. The choices were: violin, trumpet and guitar. I didn't want to do the trumpet and my parents refused to let me bring a violin home since they didn't want the sound of a dieing cat reverberating around their home, so guitar it was. Thank god they did refuse."

"Will you play to me one day?" he asked excitedly.

"Uh… sure but I am not really that good," I mumbled embarrassed.

"I am sure you're amazing," he said enthusiastically tightening his grip on my hand.

I grinned back at him and became lost in his sparkling blue eyes. He reached up and took off my sunglasses, which I had forgotten I still had on and slipped them into his pocket, "I don't like it when you hide your eyes. I am currently confiscating your glasses."

"What? Those glasses are the love of my life!" I said, trying to snatch them from him.

He snorted at that, "Really? _The _love of your life?"

As I opened my mouth to respond a squeal erupted from behind us, "OMG! What are you guys doing here?"

Jack and I whipped round and we both groaned. Brianna and her followers had just exited American Apparel and were heading towards us, with several bags clutched in their red and pink talons. If possible they were dressed even more like sluts than they do at school. They all had fake plastic smiles on their orange faces and I could tell Brianna was out for blood. They made their way towards us, their hips twitching from side to side making them look like they were having a walking seizure. As they stopped in front of us they all simultaneously flicked their hair to the side. I bit the inside of my cheek trying to keep a straight face. Jack was also looking like he was having a hard time busting out laughing. They looked so _stupid. _

"This is like so perfect," Brianna babbled, "We're here, you're here we should so join groups. Don't you think girls?"

"Oh yes totally perfect," the others murmured, their eyes watching us like hawks.

"Actually we were about to lea-" Jack tried to say but Brianna cut across him, "OMG! We should all go shopping together! Wouldn't that be totally awesome? Why don't you come?"

"Uh…"

"Perfect, come on. Neve, why don't we walk together?" Before either of us could protest Brianna linked arms with me and basically yanked me forwards. I stumbled along with her, I looked back to find Jack trudging along with the other 2 who were trying to engage him in a conversation about leggings.

Brianna's hand cut into my arm as she dug her fingernails in. "I know what you are doing bitch," she hissed in my ear, "and I am going to make sure it doesn't work."

"Stop this," I whispered back, "Just please leave me alone."

"Not a chance," she practically snarled, "You don't back off I will go and tell the world about what a little freak you are. Pulling a stunt like that in the bathroom, you are gonna pay."

That pissed me off. I turned to the others, "me and Brianna are going to the bathroom. We'll be a few seconds."

I yanked her round and pulled her into an empty bathroom, "Listen to me," I hissed, "I am sick of giving you chances that frankly you don't deserve. And if you think that what I did in the bathrooms is the peak of my talents then you can think again bitch. Take a hint with Jack, he is not interested. Please for your own dignity accept that you two aren't going to make it together. And please don't blame it on me."

She sneered, "Really? Well why don't you show me your amazing talents?"

I glared at her before ripping the nasty pink sunglasses from the top of her head and crushed them in my fist until they were just a mess of shattered plastic and twisted wire. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth took the form of a goldfish's. "Not only that, I have 4 big brothers who are more than willing to kick your butt."

Her eyes widened even more with fear, "So if I were you, I would keep your trap shut."

"Uh…uh…" her mouth wobbled as she tried to say something. I quickly threw the sunglasses away and told her, "We better get going, the others are waiting."

I didn't bother to wait for her, I just stalked outside. "You ok?" Jack asked smiling at me.

"Yeah I am fine; Brianna will be a few moments. She was just retouching up on make up," I said casually.

"If she takes more than a minute, we're leaving," he said simply, grabbing my hand. He bent to whisper in my ear, "I think my brain is about to crawl out of my right ear. Madison and Becca are driving me insane with their talks on how amazing the new season of sweatpants are in Abercrombie. Like I give shit."

I giggled and I saw the Becca and Madison's eyes widened at our exchange. "On the count of 3…" he murmured gripping my hand tighter, "3!" he suddenly shouted and just as Brianna walked out of the bathroom, we sprinted down the mall's floor laughing our heads off. I glanced behind us to see the shocked looks on the three girls' faces. I turned back round again and we streaked past shocked shoppers, laughing like a couple of three year olds.

When we were in the very centre of the mall we stopped to catch our breath. Well, we stopped for Jack to catch his breath, I just panted as convincingly as I could.

"Aw jeez," he gasped, his face basically glowing with amusement, "that was the best escape of my life. You can seriously run Neve."

"Oh well… I try," I said nonchalantly.

He grinned at me before taking my hand again, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"We haven't visited my least favourite place yet!" I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine but you better be quick or I'll escape from you."

I rolled my eyes, "You wouldn't have the guts to."

"That is scarily true," he mumbled. He looked sad at that point.

I stepped closer to him and gazed into his eyes, "What's up Doc?" I asked doing my best impression of Bugs Bunny.

He smiled at me before saying, "It's nothing… just currently feeling like a lovesick dweeb in love with the hottest girl in school."

"Oh come on," I rolled my eyes, "You know that I like you to. It's a little fast though. Scarily fast, I didn't expect to like you this much in such a short amount of time. It was what two weeks ago that we hated each others guts. Now we are having fun together like we are the greatest friends in the world. And I am just a little freaked by that but its fine. I can work this through. We can work this through. It just seems to be a little bit like-"

"Magic?" Jack asked smiling at me.

"Er… yeah, how'd you work that out?"

"Got there ahead of you," he said stroking a piece of hair tenderly from my face, "It is a bit weird but I am cool with it. If it means I get to be closer to you I am not complaining."

I laughed, "Ditto."

He grinned back, "Double ditto."

I rolled my eyes, "We're getting sidetracked. Guess where my least favourite place in the world is." I challenged him, pulling away but never letting go of his hand.

"Uh… no clue, where?" He asked his eyes never leaving my face.

"You mentioned it when we were with the skanks," I said.

He furrowed his brow and frankly looked like the most adorable thing trying to concentrate, (ugh soon I am going think that him picking his nose is the most beautiful thing in the world). He snorted bringing me out of my personal world, "Abercrombie? Are you serious?"

"Yes and Jack Wills and Hollister. They just terrify me because in my old school it was what everybody wore. They are symbols of tyranny, no self expression and little imagination."

He raised his eyebrows while trying to keep a straight face, "The great Neve Murray-Cullen… terrified to go into a preppy store." At that he busted out laughing.

I thumped him on the arm, "It's not funny. Those girls made my life hell from the moment I entered that school."

He managed to slow down in his chuckles before stopping altogether. He was still smirking when he said, "Well then Abercrombie here we come."

"No!" I almost shrieked.

"No, come on. It was your brilliant idea to come in here in the first place. You promised I could torture you. Heck I might even get you something," And with that said he began pulling me away and down the floor. Before I knew it we were standing outside the shop from hell.

I turned to him, "Please don't make me do this," I pleaded.

"Come on," he said grinning. He pulled me in and now we were in the dimly lit recesses that is Abercrombie. I buried my face into his shoulder and groaned.

I felt a chuckle reverberate through him and heard him ask some one for help. I turned to see a shop assistant, dressed in one to those tops that try to not look slutty and fail miserably. "How can I help you?" she said batting her eyelashes at him. _Back off Bitch. _Woah, where did that thought come from?

"I was wondering if you could help me find something nice for my girlfriend here," he said gesturing to me with his other hand while pulling me closer. He seemed to not notice the fact that the girl was trying to get his attention.

The girl's face fell and she turned to look at me trying to hide her disapproval and failing. "What kind of thing do you want?" she sneered, as if my very presence insulted her.

I turned to him, "You don't have to get me anything. You heard me: I don't like stuff like this," I gestured around the shop to prove my point.

He shrugged, "I want to get you something. Something to prove that you have been inside a preppy store," he smirked as he said that.

I sighed at that before turning to her, "Nothing too expensive," I said quickly, "Just something small."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Sure, we have scarves, gloves, socks, panties, bras…"

"Scarf," I said quickly. I would be damned if Jack was going to buy me a _bra._

"I'll be right back," she said in a bored tone. As she disappeared I heard Jack growl under his breath, "Cow."

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically.

His eyes widened in horror, "Oh god not you. I meant the shop assistant. I didn't like the way she looked at you."

"Oh," I murmured. Jack getting protective, it wasn't as annoying as I thought it would be. It felt kind of… nice.

"Here we are," the girl said as she walked back several pieces of material in her hands. She laid them out on a near by table for me to look at.

I walked over, Jack tagging along. I ignored the actual scarves and looked at the price tags. "Holy shit!" I breathed. $94? $120? For one measly scarf?

Jack chuckled, "Why don't I pick one? Since you're being so picky over prices."

I shook my head, "No, you are not paying $120 for me."

He shrugged, "You are helping me get amazing marks in History this is my way of paying back."

I sighed, "Fine but if you want to get me a present don't get me one from Abercrombie and Fitch. It will be a waste of your money because I probably won't ever wear it."

He pursed his lips before nodding at me and then turning to the girl, "I am sorry looks like we won't be getting anything form here. Thanks for your help though."

We turned away from her enraged face and walked quickly out of the store. "Car?" he said looking at me.

I shrugged, "Sure."

As we walked down he said, "So what's your question 3?"

"Uh… oh yeah! What kind of music do you listen to?"

He smiled before saying, "Muse, Kings of Leon, The Ramones, Rolling Stones, Oasis, Led Zeppelin, Biffy Clyro, FooFighters, AC/DC… those are some of my favourite bands. What about you? My question 4."

"Uh well mine are sort of the same: I like Muse, The Ramones, Green Day, Queen, The Rolling Stones. Just add in Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Panic at the Disco, All-American Rejects, Something Corporate, Blink-182, The White Stripes and Evanescence."

"Cool," he said, "It's a bit weird though. I was expecting you to go British all the way."

"Yeah, an I would have expected you to listen to music about girls asses and boobs being a sexist jock 'n' all."

He laughed, "Point taken."

We continued to discuss about music until we got to the car. As I slid into it I heard a grumble to my left. I turned to smirk at Jack, "Is some one hungry?"

He grimaced, "A little."

I grinned at him, "Well why don't we go to your favourite place and we can eat there?"

"Sure," he said grinning. As we pulled out of the parking space and drove down the road, Brianna and her friends walked straight across our path. "Shit!" Jack yelped slamming down his foot on the brakes. I flew forwards and my seatbelt cut into my neck.

"Argh!" I gasped, clutching my neck as I flew back to my seat again.

Jack turned round a look of shock on his perfect features, "Oh god, are you alright? I am so sorry. They just walked out and I didn't see them. You aren't bruised are you? Aw jeez I am such a-"

"Hush now I am ok," I said smiling comfortingly at him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… pissed but fine," he glowered at Brianna, who just giggled and blew him a kiss. Her eyes locked with mine and I didn't miss the fear in them. They tottered away and the road was finally was clear to drive. Jack began muttering under his breath about 'that bitch' as he drove forward.

"Hey," I said taking his hand, which was resting on the gears, "Don't let Brianna ruin the rest of the day."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead. That sent tingles throughout my body and I smiled with delight. I leaned in without thinking and heard him chuckle, "Neve, I really need to concentrate on driving."

I felt my face going red and laughed, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'd like to get out of this date alive."

He laughed again and we sped out of the parking lot, leaving our troubles behind in our least favourite place.

**YAY! I have to put this into tow parts or otherwise this would have been a ridiculously long chapter. So what do you think? Neve and Jack are getting close. I will explain the speed to you later but until then I will have to leave you on the edge of your seats. Mwah ha ha ha! As always Review. Reviews are like summer days in the back garden with your favourite book… or your laptop with F.F. on. Lol.**

**Lotsa hugs**

**SS**


	12. The Date Part 2

_The Date Part 2_

_Jack POV_

"You cannot be serious!" I gasped staring at the pile of pulverised meat that had spilled out of the white skin bag it had been encased in. The smell of herbs hung thick in the air as steam wafted out of the monstrosity. I poked at it with my fork and more meat spilled out of it. I shuddered and was nearly sick, "I can't eat that. It looks like horse shit."

Neve snorted at that, "It's pure protein, it will do your American Football muscles some good," she said pinching my arm, "And it is friggin' awesome with tomato sauce. Please go on, try some. It might not be so bad. You don't eat the stomach bag just the meat in it. And if you still think it is disgusting, think of it as payback for the first day treatment you gave me."

I groaned, "That really didn't help."

"Oh for flips sake, you call yourself a man," she took her fork and dipped it into the pulped meat and brought it to her mouth. She took a bite and chewed. She closed her eyes and murmured, "Ah the memories," before swallowing. She jabbed at the mess. "Every Hogmanay (which is New Year) and Burns Night, which is kinda like Thanksgiving, we ate this. In between this we would do Scottish country dancing. When I was small, my dad used to swing me round so fast in the reels, I couldn't walk straight afterwards. When it was a few minutes before midnight we would all go out and watch the fireworks explode over Edinburgh castle. Haggis equals happiness to me," she dipped her fork into it and brought it up to my mouth. "Go on, taste it. It sort of tastes like sausages, hamburgers and black pudding."

I looked into her eager grey eyes and knew that if she really wanted to poison me she wouldn't have gone with the whole effort of making the haggis. I tentatively took a nibble of the stuff. A warm meaty spicy taste entered my mouth. I chewed on it slowly and found she was right. It wasn't that bad, rather a cross between sausages and hamburgers. A breathtaking smile flooded her face as she saw my reaction. "Y' see? It's not that bad. You should try it with tomato sauce. Anywho what have you got for me?"

I smiled at her and reached round for her 'surprise'. We were sitting on the hood of my car a rug spread beneath us and one wrapped around both of our shoulders, on one of the many cliffs that surrounded Trinity, looking over the town itself. This cliff was my favourite place. Dad used to take me up here, through the winding roads and trees and up the hill, until the finally the trees open up to reveal a clearing and the most awesome view of Trinity. Even though this was my favourite place I hadn't been to it in years. It hadn't changed much. Dad had stumbled across it when he had first moved here as he had gotten lost. He told me that he had brought mom up here when they were finally moved in. And then he took me when I was born. He always said, 'take the girl who makes your world come crashing around your ears up there. That girl and that girl only.' Well I followed his advice. Here she was sitting next to me, grinning and laughing with me.

I took out the Tupperware box that held the steak sandwich I had made that morning. I was relieved that it still felt warm through the plastic. I handed it to her and her brow furrowed as she opened the box and unwrapped the foil. Her eyes brightened when she saw the sandwich, "Steak sandwich! Ugh I think I may have died and gone to heaven!" she took a bite and moaned with pleasure.

"I am glad you like it," I said, grinning at her, "You don't know how different it is to go out with a girl who actually likes to eat."

She laughed (god how I loved that sound) before saying, "So what's the story behind this piece of culinary heaven?"

"When we went to games, me and my dad would always get steak sandwiches. A little ceremony of ours." I smiled a little at the memory of dad hoisting me onto his shoulders as the game would start, when I was too small to see over the hordes of people.

"You must really miss him," she said with real feeling her eyes filled with her sincerity. Other girls had all cooed and simpered over me, they had been full of empty words that didn't really mean anything. But Neve was not going to do that because she knew already.

"I do," I murmured staring into her slate grey eyes. There was not much sympathy in them more… empathy. For a while we ate in complete silence looking out at the view and sometimes glancing at each other. Neve seemed to be deep in thought, the same crease in between her eyebrows.

"My question 4," she said tugging her part of the rug closer around her shoulders, "Why have my brothers got such a bad impression of you? They seemed pretty sure that you are a jackass, although you're not."

While I silently cheered at the thought that she didn't think I was a jackass. I pondered a reply before answering, "I don't really know. It…It was just a way of pushing the pain away, I guess. My dad died when I was 10 and I really looked up to him y'know? When he was gone it was like I didn't care about anyone outside my family. Putting other people down, messing around with girls, felt good because I got to see them suffer like me. That makes me sound like a sick twisted bastard doesn't it?"

I glanced at her and she shook her head, "No, it doesn't."

She smiled and grasped her hand tightly into my own. "My turn," I murmured, "Question 5: What was it like? Watching your family die, I mean. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

I felt her stiffen a little beside me but she answered, "It…it… I can't really find words for how… appalling it was so I'll just tell you about the after effect. For the first three weeks I couldn't sleep or eat or do anything really. I just stayed in my assigned room at the care home, pretty much avoided the world. After that I had nightmares every time I went to sleep and I would wake up shivering and crying. And I became terrified of loving other people because what if I lost them again like I lost my family? So I just retreated into this little shell and became a mean hard hearted bitch who just didn't give a shit about other people. The tabloids only made it worse, _Nutty Neve _this and _Nutty Neve _that. No one trusted me and I was happy with that. But really, I was just trying to make sure that I never felt pain like that again. Everyone in my care home was scared shitless of me. Foster parents never lasted long. My little plan worked to such an extent that anyone who came into contact with me came away hating me. But just because it worked I wasn't necessarily very happy," she sighed a little and I felt something warm splash against my hand.

I straightened up to see a few tears trickling down her cheek, "Aw don't cry!" I gasped. Taking my corner of my rug, I quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks, "Trust me to make you cry," I murmured feeling terrible.

She laughed a little and rested her hands against mine, "It's alright, it wasn't your fault."

I slipped an arm around her shoulders saying, "You must really miss them."

"Every damn day," her voice shook a little bit but other than that she seemed composed again.

"Better?" I asked squeezing her a little.

"Yeah," she sniffed a little and then chuckled, "jeez I am such a cry baby. You didn't cry when you told your story."

I laughed with her, "I think you are allowed. I only lost my dad, you lost your mom, dad and… did you have any siblings?" I was rather irritated with myself that I didn't know this simple piece of information about her.

"Yes, 2 little sisters, Aili and Carra. Ruby would have loved to have played with Aili. Aili was around the same age as her and was just about as obsessed with dolls as Ruby is," I laughed with her, "Carra was 12 years old and had the loudest gossipy mouth in school."

She smiled so beautifully at the memories that it took all of my self control not to lean in and kiss her on the mouth. She shook herself from the memories and grinned at me, "My turn with the questions. Question 5: What do you want to do when you are older? A question that takes us safe fully out of the past."

I smiled at her, "Well I am not really sure. I would love to play football but if that isn't possible, I guess just doing something sport related would be cool. I have always had this weird urge to be a journalist. But you never know really until you're there. What about you? My question 6."

"Haven't got a clue," she said honestly, "I'll just go wherever the wind takes me. I had my phases though. One moment I wanted to be a teacher, the next a journalist, the next a doctor. It was pretty crazy but ever since the fire, I don't really know," she shrugged, "You should go with the football, I bet you're amazing."

I grinned at her before saying, "Our first game is this Saturday, just before the prom. You can come and watch us if you want."

She smiled at that, "Sure, I might change my mind about which game is more fun: rugby or American football."

I laughed, "Prepare to be dazzled."

"Or prepared to be disappointed," she added on smirking.

"Ha!" with the hand that wasn't curved around her shoulders, I ruffled her hair. It felt like satin beneath my fingers and a wave of her scent hit me like a tidal wave. A very nice tidal wave.

"Hey!" she yelped. With mischief in her eyes she got up onto her knees and with both hands rumpled my hair. The feeling of her hands intertwining amongst my locks of hair was amazing to say the least. I almost pouted when she pulled them away, giggling all the way.

"Where should we go next? Or should we stay here? I don't really mind," she said sitting back down again.

"You haven't taken me to your favourite place yet," I reminded her. I was really curious about where she would take me.

She bit her lip in an apologetic way, "it's not somewhere where we can get to easily. Unless you have some amazing way of getting this car across the Atlantic to the British Isles, more specifically Scotland…"

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Oh, so why don't you describe it to me."

She smiled before saying, "It's a beach several miles away from Edinburgh. It's called Gullane. It was pretty wild beach, iron grey sea, gritty sand, rock pools, shattered rocks, seashells and the smell of salt and seaweed. But it was beautiful in its own wild and rugged way. Me and my family used to go walking there every Sunday or so. Afterwards we would get ice cream from the local ice cream shop, no matter how cold it was. And even after the fire, I always tried to find ways to walk a long that beach. It was like my sanctuary. Whenever I felt close to tipping over the edge, I would bundle up my pocket money and sneak away to that beach. I would buy bus fares all the way from Edinburgh to Gullane. I would get there and walk and walk and walk until my shoes were filled with sand and my face was red with the wind whipping against it. I would stay there until it was too dark to do anything then I would make my way back home. I always got punished for it but it never stopped me going. The care home tried once to take everyone to the beach but it wasn't the same because they were always shrieking at me to get back to where they were sitting. That beach is the only reason I am not in a room with soft walls and a jacket with the sleeves sewed up."

I smiled at her, "I am glad." I squeezed her again. "Why don't we go down to Trinity? We could just look around; see what it is going on."

"Sure," she said happily. We cleared up the picnic and we drove down the winding road until we finally hit Main Street. I parked the car and we walked down the long rows of charity and hiking shops.

"Question 6," she said as we walked, her hand in mine, "What is your favourite movie?"

I rolled my eyes before answering, "All of the _Die-Hard_ movies, what about you? My Question 7."

"_Life of Brian_ makes me crack up every time I watch it. I love any movies that have Simon Pegg or Nick Frost in it, they also make me crack up," she grinned at me as we continued walking.

"Question 7," she said glancing around a store front, "How does a guy like you have such a close relationship with his little 6 year old sister, who has told me that you frequently play dress up with her?"

I choked a little before saying, "she actually said that?"

Neve nodded an amused smirk on her face, "Yup."

"Oh god," I murmured shaking my head, "I just do. I mean when dad died mom was pregnant with Ruby. It was just… instinct. The first time I held her, I just knew that I had to be the best big brother I could for her. I even promised her that, when mom was sleeping and it was just me and Ruby. I promised her I would be everything I could be for her."

She smiled something unrecognizable in her eyes and we continued to walk down the sidewalk in a comfortable silence. Just as we passed yet another charity shop, she suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. "Wow," she murmured. She went up to the glass and I followed her, to see what she was looking at.

There in the front window, was a simple silver necklace the pendant a swooping sparrow. **(A/N Link on my profile). **Her fingers brushed up against the glass. She turned to me, "I will just be two seconds." She made to go into the shop before I gripped her arm.

"Nope," I said simply.

She raised her eyebrows "Nope what?"

I leaned into her, eyes locked with hers, "Nope, you are not paying for that necklace, I am."

She rolled her eyes, "No its fine, really. It's only $5, I can pay for it."

"Nope," I said again and before she could say anymore I stalked in and bought the necklace.

The old lady behind the counter smiled sweetly at me, "Who is this for?" she asked.

"Her," I said gesturing outside to where Neve was standing a shocked look on her face.

The lady peered at her, "Ah, very beautiful, you have good taste. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Uh no," I said smiling sadly.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "hang in there and you will have her lad. There you go," she handed me a brown paper bag to me, "good luck!" she said enthusiastically.

"Er thank you," I mumbled. What an odd woman.

I came out with the brown paper bag in my hands to see Neve standing outside her mouth hanging open.

"You didn't have to do that," she managed to say, as I tore open the bag and took out the necklace.

"Yes I did," I said in a matter of fact tone. I made a twirling motion with my fingers, "Turn around; I want to put this on you."

She gave me an incredulous look before turning around and raising her hair out of the way. I raised the sparrow high over her head and then quickly settled it around her neck. When it was finally put on properly, I told her to turn around again. The sparrow nestled in between her collar bones, upon her smooth skin and looked absolutely at home there.

"Beautiful," I murmured.

Her face flushed pink, "Thank you," she mumbled, "but you really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," I said, beaming at her, "and anyway you have good taste."

"Thank you," she said again fingering the pendant, "I love it."

"You're welcome," I said, my heart almost bursting out of my chest. I loved seeing her happy, especially if I was the cause of that happiness. We continued to walk down Main Street. Neve insisted on getting me something so she went into a different charity shop and came out with a T-Shirt proclaiming the Ramones. She was disappointed that she couldn't find something similar to the necklace but I was more than happy with the t-shirt since I didn't have one like it.

We made our way towards the park and began to wander around the concrete paths. We finally were nearing the middle, where an old large bandstand was set. There was a stressed and harassed dancing teacher, trying to teach several old men and women the waltz. There was an old battered portable C.D player, playing a track on repeat.

"Ah! Look! Volunteers! Everyone, pay attention to this lovely man and I," the dancing teacher cried, the most joyous look of relief on her face.

"What?" I spluttered.

"A round of applause for my glamorous assistant!" The teacher grabbed my hand said quickly to Neve, "don't mind if I borrow him do you?" the teacher asked Neve.

"Go right ahead," she said, her face lit up with restrained mirth, "do what you need to do."

I glared at her as the teacher dragged me away. As soon as the teacher's back was turned, Neve burst out laughing, clutching her sides. As soon as she was sober again, I mouthed the words: "You are so dead," before I was yanked away by the surprisingly strong dancing teacher. She was a smallish woman with wild frizzy blonde tied into a bun with a black scrunchy. Her eyes were bright and enthusiastic and I swore I caught her checking me out. "Right, just do as I say. What's your name, by the way?" she asked warmly.

"Jack," I said.

"Wonderful Jack, just follow my lead."

She placed my right hand on her tiny waist and then she clasped my other in her own. She then began to speak fast, her words running into each other, so I had no idea what she was trying to say. And then before I knew it we were being whirled around the band stand. I decided I would try to concentrate on not stepping onto the teacher's toes. But I failed on the most part and she would gasp out in pain but after a while, I managed to get the hang of putting my feet in the right place. I noticed that music had started to play and the other couples had now joined the floor. I would sometimes catch a glimpse of Neve, smiling while dancing with an old man with bottle-end glasses, but I never caught her gaze.

"Thank you very much Jack, round of applause for Jack here," she cried, and there was a smattering of applause from the surrounding couples.

"Here's your lovely lady back. She's quite the graceful one. You're a lucky guy," the man with the bottle end glasses said as he gently placed her hand in mine.

"Give her the last dance," someone called.

There was a shout of approval from the other people around us and another track started up again, this time a waltz. People were pairing off again but they still glanced at us to dance. I turned to Neve, a playful grin spread across my face. "M'lady," I said in my best British accent and I did an extravagant bow and proffered my hand for her to take. She laughed and took my hand her fingers soft and narrow against my thick hard ones. I straightened up and twirled her around before finally putting my hand on her waist and we began to waltz.

"Well… that was interesting," she said grinning with amusement.

"Worth it though," I said grinning back. I pulled her closer and she raised her eyebrows at me but said nothing. We continued like this, silently dancing. It was peaceful, and I couldn't believe I finally had Neve in my arms. I never wanted this to end. My eyes fell on the sparrow that rested on her creamy skin. "I am glad I got you this," I murmured, pulling my hand up from her waist and tracing the wings of the sparrow.

"Me too," she murmured, "Y'know, you're not that bad at dancing like this," she said, as I retracted my hand from her neck and spun her around again.

"You'd be surprised what else I am good at," I said grinning and pulling her close again.

She rolled her eyes but I saw a smile flicker across her face like a bright flame. That's what made me do it. Kiss her. My lips crashed onto hers and I could finally taste her. She tasted sweet; she tasted of rain, of apples, of lilies. Her lips were like silken pillows. We had stopped dancing now; my arm had tightened around her waist, so her body was pressed up against mine her heat curling around me. I let go of her hand only to bring it around her waist, trapping her in my arms. Her hand was still resting on my shoulder. For a few seconds she didn't respond, and a part of me that hadn't died of bliss panicked, thinking I had done the wrong thing. But then she kissed back. Her hand moved from my shoulder and tangled through my hair bringing my head closer to hers. With her other hand she lifted to my chest and she began to swirl patterns over my shirt, starting a fire deep in my gut. I almost exploded with pleasure. She kissed just as enthusiastically as I was and we only broke away when we needed air. That was when we heard the wolf-whistles.

We turned to see the whole of the dance floor watching us. I grinned and waved and I felt Neve burying her face into my sleeve and muttering, "Oh, holy _lord_."

"I think we should go now," I murmured from between my gritted teeth.

"Absolutely," she whispered. She turned her face back round and out of the corner of my eye I saw her begin to smile and wave. We left the band stand shouting goodbyes and headed for the car. "That was about the most fun and mortifying experience of my life," Neve said. I saw her smiling in that special amused way that meant she was happy. I had done that. Me.

"Good," I said grinning back at her, "Question 8: Did you like it? You know…the kiss?"

She laughed before saying, "Yes, I liked it, did you? My question 8."

I felt like kissing her again. I grinned like there was no tomorrow and said, "I liked it… a lot."

She giggled again and giddily put a hand on her forehead, "jeez, I just had my first kiss."

I started, gaping at her, "What? You have never been kissed before?"

She shook her head, "Nope, you are the first. May or may not surprise you but I was a bit of a dork in my old school."

I gawked at her. How could anyone think her a dork? She was by far the most beautiful creature in the world. How could have anyone resisted her? We both slipped into the car and we started to head to her home. We sat in a comfortable silence. Every now and then we would glance at each other and when we made eye contact she would give me a small special smile and I would have a hard time concentrating on the road. I began thinking; maybe just maybe, she could go to prom with me. She was perfect, whenever I was with her I had fun, it was just natural. She was smart and funny and beautiful and… I just can't think of all the words that could describe her. She was her. The girl my dad told me about. No other girl I had ever met made me feel this way and this early on as well. When I glanced at her one more time she was staring out of the window a thoughtful look on her face. It frustrated me that I didn't know what she was thinking. I decided I was going to find out somehow. All too soon we were outside the house. It looked like no one was in. She turned to me, "We need to finish off our questions," she said smiling, "You first."

"Ok," I said beaming back, "Question 9: Did you enjoy today?"

She nodded fervently making me chuckle, "I did, a lot more than I thought I would. Thank you. What about you? My question 9."

"It was awesome," I said grinning like a maniac, "It was by far the best date I have ever had… ever."

"Great," she said smiling, "Your turn."

I swallowed and my grin faded a little. _Here we go, _"Question 10, will you go to prom with me?"

Her face paled slightly and she bit her lip, "this date doesn't change the fact, that I am a freak with some serious trouble hanging over my head," she said her face apologetic.

I sighed and rubbed my face, frustrated, "Why can't you except that I don't care?" I growled, "I mean we have kissed for Christ sake and you seemed pretty enthusiastic about that. Why don't you just tell me, hmm?"

She sighed, "I wish I could. When I am surer of what is happening, then maybe."

I nodded, accepting her words, "You still haven't answered my question."

She licked her lips and looked down at her hands, contemplating. I waited patiently for her to speak. "Ok," she said looking up suddenly, "I'll go with you to prom."

A large beaming smile spread across my face until it felt like the skin was about to split, "awesome, wonderful. I'll pick you up at your home at 6:30."

"And I'll watch you at your football match before," she said smiling back at my reaction.

I nodded still smiling like it was a law, "Terrific. I erm well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I haven't asked my question yet," she pouted a little drawing my attention to her lips, "Question 10: Will you promise that no matter what happens, you will think of yourself and forget about me? So if for whatever reason I have to go, you will move on?"

I stared at her, wondering where all the darkness is coming from. Her face was completely serious, her grey eyes showing that she knew of things, I could hardly dream of.

I licked my lips before saying, "Ok, but you would have to tell me before you go."

She nodded, "Of course," she opened her door, "see you tomorrow. By the way what are you dressing up as? For the prom."

I smiled, glad at the change of subject, "I don't know probably something really butch like a knight or prince."

She laughed, "cool." She was about to slide out before I reached forward and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! What are you dressing as?"

"I don't know. I think Alice has come up with something though," she said rolling her eyes.

"Ok… do you mind," I said grinning sheepishly, "if I could kiss you again?"

She chuckled slightly, before leaning forward and kissing me chastely on the lips, "my brothers are probably watching me," she whispered in my ear.

I glanced up at the house and saw a flash of white in one of the windows. I remembered this morning when I had seen all four boys looking daggers at me from one of the windows.

"Ok," I murmured, "Goodbye, have a nice evening."

"I will do. See you soon," she said, before climbing out and slamming the door behind her. She bent to wave at me, the dark steaks of purple hair shining in the sun like a raven's wing, before striding off towards the house.

When I was sure she was inside safe fully, I punched the air and whooped. I was going with Neve Cullen, probably the love of my life, to prom. This is the best day of my life!

_Meanwhile…_

_Brianna POV_

Ugh! That little bitch! Talking to me like that at the mall and with _Jack. _She is fucking mental. I screamed in frustration, throwing one of my pillows at my bedroom wall. I want to kill her, the little freak. Threatening me, she should be in a mental asylum, locked up where the sun don't shine. She just didn't seem to get it. Jack was _mine. _He had everything that would keep my reputation afloat. Without him I was worthless.

Curling my fists I stalked towards one of my shopping bags and pulled out one of my magazines. Trying to remember what my anger counsellor said I began to rip through pages, tearing a few. My eyes suddenly fell on an advert on one of the pages. It said:

_Is someone in school acting strange?_

_Impossible circumstances happening around them that you can't explain?_

_Feeling scared of another person because they can do things that are technically impossible?_

_Call this Hotline and we'll help you find a way of stopping these freaks from affecting your life. You will be helping your country from these dangerous persons._

_The number to call is 01762899635_

_Do not hesitate to call this number if you feel scared, angered or worried_

_*~V~*_

Huh what a weird ad. It suddenly clicked. I should call them about Neve fucking Murray-Cullen. I mean she can do impossible things and to be honest, I am shit scared of her. They'll know what to do about a freak like her. And the rest of the Cullens for that matter. They're all a bunch of freaks if you ask me. I picked up my cell phone and dialled the number.

After two rings someone with a beautiful silky voice answered, "Volturi Hotline, how may I help you?"

I grinned with satisfaction. Neve Murray-Cullen, you are about to pay.

***Insert ominous music* OOOOOH! Brianna has called the Volturi! What will they do to her? And Jack and Neve finally kissed! Is it too fast? Please share your thoughts! I heart reviews. School starts again on Monday so it will be the same slow pace…sorry! Lots of hugs**

**SS**

**x**


	13. Charms and Boxes

**I am soo sorry this took so long…I have been really busy, so trying to do a chapter a week has been a little difficult for me but here we go. Chapter 13. Lucky 13…**

_Charms and Boxes_

_Neve POV_

I scraped my key in the lock and pushed the door open. As soon as I got in chaos ensued. The foyer looked like a junk sale had exploded everywhere. I saw an old grandfather clock stood crooked in the corner, a tiger's skin sat neatly folded on top of a rickety chair and books with yellowing pages were piled high on every available surface. Everyone was in the foyer, all jabbering, chattering and ranting away. I tried to make out what everyone was saying but they were all speaking too fast and too loud for me to hear properly. Their faces were a mixture of terror, anxiety and outrage. Everyone was there; Carlisle was still in his white lab coat. They were all doing different actions: Esme was twisting her hands, Carlisle was running his fingers through his hair, Alice was pulling at her hair, Jasper was clenching and unclenching his fists, Emmett was grinding his teeth, Rosalie was fraying the edge of her beautiful silk shirt, Bella was gnawing on her bottom lip, Edward was pacing up and down the hall, Jacob looked like he was about to explode, and Nessie was crying. The noise increased in volume, I clapped my hands over my ears and thought _SHUT UP! _Everyone was instantly silent. I glanced around to find that there mouths were still moving, as if they were trying to talk but were struck mute. Eventually Carlisle seemed to realise this, for his hand flew up to his throat. He stared at me like my skin had just turned green. He motioned to the others to stop chattering and gestured to his throat. Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and looked around at each other in astonishment. I looked around bewildered, as they all tried to talk and failed. Finally Esme slipped away and came back with a notepad and pen. She wrote down something quickly before handing it to me. It said in her beautiful cursive writing, _Neve, sweetheart as much as we are thrilled that your talent has developed a little bit more, we would appreciate it if you allowed us to talk again. Something bad has happened. Something really bad._

My eyes widened slightly and I giggled, "Sorry," I said, smiling sheepishly, "Just talk one at a time please." They all nodded impatiently waiting me to release them from their curse. I rolled my eyes still smiling. I was still high from my date with Jack. I still remembered the way his strong lips felt against mine, how the slight stubble on his chin scratched my cheek, the way he tasted of warm and spice. I never thought one action would make me so happy. Fireworks had exploded inside my head and for a while afterwards, I saw everything in Technicolor. It all seemed to click into place. In that one moment, I knew that no matter what happened that (dare I say this?) that me and Jack, we just connected, we were two adjoining pieces and that without each other we could never be truly happy with our lives. It was essentially true loves first kiss. I think what I have just said would win the Most Corniest Phrases award but it was true. I knew it in my heart and soul. I ripped myself away from the memories and focused on giving my family voices. I thought hard, reaching out to all of the minds in the room, _you may talk now, one at a time, _I thought. It was now surprisingly easy, just like when I used my voice to use my compulsion.

"Uh…wow," Jake said rubbing his throat, "that was… scary."

"Sorry, it just sort of happened," I mumbled blushing red.

"It doesn't matter;" Alice said impatiently, "Neve the Volturi are coming."

The blood drained from my face as quickly as it had come and I was instantly brought crashing down from my weird high, "Wh- What? Right now? Here?"

"Not now but soon, really soon but I don't see you there. It goes black after a few minutes though. Jake's not there either or Nessie. I think we had sent them away. I am not sure about you though. They were definitely there about you."

"How did they find out?" I choked.

"I bought a magazine today," Nessie said holding it up, "there's an ad in it… you should take a look."

I grabbed the magazine from her and went to the page she had her thumb in. There on the glossy pages were the words:

_Is someone in school acting strange?_

_Impossible circumstances happening around them that you can't explain?_

_Feeling scared of another person because they can do things that are technically impossible?_

_Call this Hotline and we'll help you find a way of stopping these freaks from affecting your life. You will be helping your country from these dangerous persons._

_The number to call is 01762899635_

_Do not hesitate to call this number if you feel scared, angered or worried_

_*~V~*_

"Holy shit," I breathed, staring at the ad. It had a blood red background and the writing was all in black. My first thought was: _Brianna_. My legs gave out and I was about to topple forwards when I felt cold strong arms grab me from behind. I looked up to see Carlisle standing behind me his face taut with worry. "Thanks," I managed to whisper. He helped me to my feet and steadied me when I still wobbled. I put a hand up to my forehead, closed my eyes and focused on calming my thudding heart. When it finally wasn't pumping at a 1000 beats per minute I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. "They are really out to get me," I muttered. I ripped the advert from the magazine and threw it into the nearest trash can.

I knew that one moment what I had to do. I flew upstairs to my room and pulled out the battered rucksack from my walk-in closet I had come with. I began to shove all the things I would need into it: some pairs of trousers, some underwear, a few t-shirts and several warm jumpers. I squashed them all down so they would make more room. "Neve… what are you doing?" I heard Carlisle ask.

I gritted my teeth, "What do you think I am doing?" I asked impatiently. I moved to the bathroom and began to shove my hairbrush, toothbrush and other toiletries into my bag as well, "I am doing something I should have done 3 weeks ago. No, scratch that, something I should have done 2 or 3 years ago, when these fucking powers showed up. I am going to disappear, become one of the many teenagers that runaway every year and vanish, like I was never here."

He was leaning against the door frame and I could see the others standing in my room as well. "Don't leave Neve. That is an order," Carlisle said blocking the door.

I curled my free hand into a fist, "I don't take shit like that, Carlisle. Move, before I turn you into powdery dust."

He shook his head, "Why leave? Are you running away? Being the coward? I would have thought you would have done something better," he asked, his face calm.

Something snapped inside me. I dropped my bag and jabbed a finger into his stony chest, "Don't you _dare _call me a coward, parasite," I spat, using a name I had heard Jacob use once, but he had been joking around, "Don't you _dare. _Do you want to know why I am leaving? Because I am trouble and danger. Everything I touch turns to ash. My mum, my dad, my sisters, my grandmother, my old friends: all gone or dead. And I can't stand it anymore. I would rather burn in that fire a hundred times over than have you all go to the same fate. You guys are all that I have left. You made me heal. I owe you guys my sanity and more. I will be damned if you all turn to ash also. So you just think before calling me a coward, bloodsucker."

I pushed past him and stormed towards my pin up board. I had gotten it last week. I had tacked up photographs from my past three weeks there. I began pulling down my favourite ones and putting them inside one of the front pockets of the rucksack. That one time Alice dragged all the girls shopping, we had been in the Mall. Alice had lifted the camera towards us with one arm and snapped a group shot of us; I had had just enough time to put on a goofy face before the flash came. It had Nessie giggling for hours. Me and Edward, jamming in the Harmony Room. Jake throwing me over his shoulder and not putting me down for a full hour. The one time I got so pissed at Emmett for continuously calling me Scottish nicknames, I threw my dessert of ice cream into his face. Esme sitting on my bed, one of the bed side lights on, watching me sleep after a nightmare.

Cold arms restrained my hands but I still didn't stop. I continued to pull down photo after photo. The icy hands formed manacles around my wrists and whoever it was pulled my arms in. I growled in frustration and ripped my hands from them whipped around and shoved whoever it was back from me. They flew across my room and slammed against my bed, making everything shudder. I stared at what I had done. Carlisle laid on top of the mattress a stunned look on his face.

My hand flew up to my mouth and I gasped, "Oh god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to shove you like that. I just-I just-"

My voice choked off and I broke down…again. Tears made the room melt around my head. I staggered back to the wall and slid down slowly. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. Tears slid down my face like raindrops and I wished that by tear ducts could be sewn up. Another cold arm rested on my shoulders and I recognized Esme's charcoal grey skirt. "My mother always used to say that there was no use crying over spilt milk," I heard her murmur, "And that I had to be a big girl. But you know what? You can just cry. You don't have to be a big girl."

That made me cry even more and I turned my face to sob into her pale blue satin shirt. She rocked me backwards and forwards, in a way that she knew would calm me. This just continued for a while until no more tears could come out. I snuffled and Esme handed me one of her linen handkerchiefs. I smiled at her, wiped my face and blew my nose. "Now how many times have I broken down now? Ugh, I am worse than a garden hose."

I pulled my legs beneath me and got up, Esme with me. Carlisle had gotten up from my bed. I looked at each of them, "We are going to pretend that never happened," I said firmly.

Before they could answer, I stomped towards the closet again, trying to find some shoes. However I found nearly everyone blocking my way. I grumbled in frustration before stepping back, "Ok, ok, I'll stop but until you can think of a better plan I will continue packing," I warned.

"Running away won't help," Edward said simply, "They will still come here and find some reason to kill us and then they will go after you."

I huffed, "So we are screwed no matter what I do."

"Yes, I am afraid. There is a chance we could talk them out of killing us all but that chance is so very slim that it would be a miracle if one of us gets out alive," Carlisle said, running his hands through his hair.

"What would they do, if the worst comes to the worst?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Slaughter all of us except you. They would take you to their fortress in Volterra and keep you on a leash. Literally. They would treat you like you were a common animal. I heard they even torture children like you. 'Punishment of the Blood,' or something like that. They use every medieval way of torture in the book," I didn't miss the fury behind Carlisle's words. Even his face was twisted up with rage. I had never seen him so mad.

"Well that sounds lovely. Thank you for being honest," I said sarcastically. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Why don't we all just run?"

"Can't. One of their numbers is an excellent tracker. It would be impossible to run, without them following. Even if Bella can have a shield around us the whole time, it will be extremely tiring for her to do it for eternity," Edward said simply.

"I can do it!" Bella said indignantly.

"Love, not meaning to doubt your capabilities, I don't think you would be able to do that for that long a time," Edward said, stroking Bella's cheek.

"Argh!" I shouted, I suddenly had the urge to hit something, "So what _are_ we going to do then? Sit here, twiddling our thumbs while we wait to get slaughtered? Great plan. Really great."

"We could prepare you even more," Carlisle mused, "Make you work harder at your extracurricular studies. We will train hard as well; see if we can get help from other vampires…though that is highly unlikely. I don't think the other vampires would want to be dragged into this."

I sighed, ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes. _Think Neve, think! _I commanded myself, _what should we do? How are we going to survive this? Come on!_

But nothing came. No matter how hard I thought, I couldn't think of one way to get us out of this. Well not us per se, more my family. I could think easily of how to get the Cullens out of this. I would trade myself for the safety of the Cullens. It seemed simple enough. I decided that was what I would do. I knew that they would never agree to this, so I will just not tell them. Eventually I opened my eyes and glanced around my family. They were murmuring and discussing things that I didn't want to hear about. "I am sorry. I can't think of anything," I lied sadly.

"Everything will be ok," Esme said encouragingly, putting an arm around me, "We can talk with them, figure something out."

Everyone scoffed at that but we all knew it was our best chance at this point. Well, they knew it was there best chance, I knew something different. I sighed tugging my hair before walking downstairs. I was really thirsty so I went to get a coke from the fridge. I leaned against the Kitchen Island, stared through the floor-to-ceiling window that led out to the back garden and sipped my coke. The sun was still shining outside and as usual the garden looked like an Eden. It seemed impossible that anything could seem beautiful anymore. Just as I watched the sun filter through the patchy leaves I felt a wave of raw emotion sweep through me like a tidal wave. Anger. Pure and unadulterated fury. But it wasn't my fury. I knew it wasn't mine. The rage swirled around me like a whirlpool and sucked me in. I was now no longer in the kitchen; I was on someone else's front porch, looking down the driveway. I suddenly realised that I recognized this front porch. It was Jack's. I was standing next to him. He was standing on the porch looking down onto the driveway where, along with Jack's Cadillac was a pink Volkswagen Bug. Jack had his muscled arms crossed his chest and his fists were curled, his nails biting into the hard skin of his palms. He looked like he was trying everything he could not to lash out at some inanimate object. I tried to talk to him, ask him what the heck was going on but he didn't seem notice me. I waved my hand in front of his face but instead my hand disappeared into his face, I squeaked shocked before retracting my hand quickly. So obviously I will have no influence whatsoever other anything in this weird hallucination of mine. I could still feel his emotions though. His towering burning fury that he was trying so hard to control. This is officially the weirdest hallucination in the world. He was glaring at something that was on his front drive. I turned to see what he was looking at. My heart froze with shock when I saw Brianna leaning against the car, a smug look on her face.

I realized Jack was talking, his words coming out like burning acid, "What the fuck do you want Brianna? I am sick of stupid games."

She laughed which made Jack even more infuriated, "Just came to tell you that your little freak of a girlfriend isn't going to be around for much longer."

Jack saw red but he tried to calm himself down. As much as he wanted to smack Brianna's head onto the hood of her car, he wasn't raised to hit girls, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it means that Neve 'the psychopath' Murray-Cullen is going to be sent away and then you'll have me. What a lucky guy you'll be," she said the last part seriously, fluttering her eyelashes.

His fury peaked again but a pang of worry sent a chill down his spine, "Why? What have you done now? I swear to god if you have hurt her…"

Her face was a picture of gleeful delight as she said, "No, no I have just called pest control and they will be here by the end of the week to pick her up. I swear they're going to take really good care of her but you will never see her again. She is going somewhere where the sun don't shine. Have you seen what she can do? She tried to kill me! She is like an evil version of super girl. So I suggest you dump her and come back to me babes. We are so right together. How about it hotness?" She stuck out her chest and twirled her bottle-blond hair around her finger.

He shuddered but the disgust was overridden by pure fear. Maybe Neve meant what she said. That she brought trouble with her wherever she went. But she never mentioned herself getting hurt. To retaliate he said, "you have no fucking idea what you are talking about. Get off my property before I abandon my morals and seriously fuck your face up."

Her face flickered with fear before it smoothed out for her to say, "Well if you don't believe me ask her. She is a fucking feral animal Jack! She deserves to be in a zoo! She should be chained-"

She didn't get further than that because Jack left the front porch and slammed the door behind him. His emotions were a mixture of anger, worry and confusion. My heart ached painfully in my chest and I felt like two sides of me were ripping me apart: the side that desperately wanted to keep Jack out of my so-called life by not telling him and the side that was screaming at me that he had a right to know.

"Neve! Neve! NEVE!" In my own body I felt someone's rock hand smack into my face, breaking my jaw. The sharp pain that erupted across my face ripped me away from Jack's confused world and into my own weird one. I was back inside the kitchen my coke now splattered all over the floor. Alice, Bella and Nessie were standing in front of me with petrified looks on their faces. Alice had her hand raised again as if she was about to strike again. And my jaw was throbbing like a bitch. While my right hand flew up to my jaw while the other went and grabbed Alice's wrist to restrain her from hitting me again. I tried to talk but my jaw was so broken I couldn't move it properly to talk. I held up one finger asking them to wait a moment before letting go of Alice's wrist and walking over to the microwave and checking my reflection in the glass. Using it I snapped my jaw back into place with a loud crack and a wave of fresh pain.

"Did you have to break my jaw?" I asked, after moving it around a bit.

"Sorry, I hit you harder than I meant to. But you looked so out of it, what were you seeing," Alice asked. Her eyes suddenly gleamed, "Can you see the future now? Like me? O-my-gosh that would be so cool!"

"No I didn't see a vision of the future. I saw Jack," I said patiently.

"What? I don't understand. Were you daydreaming or what?" Alice continued frowning.

"No," I said, "It's…it's hard to explain. I was just sitting here thinking about how shit my luck is when: Bam! I get this sudden feeling of anger that comes outta nowhere. Nothing provoked it before but then there it was and it was like I was being sucked into Jack's world for a few moments. He was standing on the front porch and was talking with Brianna… well more like arguing with her. It was Brianna who ratted me out and she was telling him about it. It was what he was so mad about. And I was there watching it all and not being able to do anything. It was like I was watching a movie or something. But all the way through I could feel his emotions, his anger, his confusion, his worry…every little detail. It was so much more than a vision, it was like a- a- a… I don't know what it was. Just something that I know makes me way weirder than I already was."

They were all staring at me, shocked looks on all of their faces. They certainly didn't expect _that_. "Well uhm, that's different," Bella mumbled.

"No shit Sherlock," I said back.

"What do you think brought it on?" Alice asked all serious now, "Did you do anything that you neither of you had done with each other before?"

I could feel my face reddening before I mumbled, "Well…he kissed me and I kissed him back…"

"OH MY GOD!" all three girls screamed.

"Shhh!" I whisper yelled, "The guys will hear you and go to rip poor Jack to shreds! As if he hasn't had enough to worry already"

Rosalie walked in, just as they finished screaming, "What happened?" she asked bewildered.

"Neve was kissed," Nessie squealed excitedly.

"Ooo, what was it like? Is he a good kisser? Tell us everything!" Rosalie gushed joining the three girls by the kitchen island. They were all leaning against it, curiosity and excitement dancing in there eyes.

I stared at them like they had all grown extra heads, "We just found out that we are all heading for slaughterhouse and that I experience weird visions whenever Jack is angry and you want to know how my date went? Are you sure drugs _don't_ affect vampires?"

They all frowned at that, "Come on…we just want to forget for a while. And anyway, it has been sometime since our first kiss, we need some good girly talk. So how'd it happen?" Nessie said.

I sighed but I saw their point, "We were dancing in the old band stand," when they gave me quizzical looks, I told them of the sudden dancing lesson we got while walking in the park. The murmured the words of 'aw' and 'that's so sweet,' reverberated around the kitchen, while I blushed at the cuteness myself. "So you were waltzing with Jack in the band stand, then what?"

"We were talking, and Jack said something that made me smile. Before I knew it he was kissing me," I waited for the squeals to die down before continuing, "It was… electrifying. The world exploded into a thousand different colours and everything felt…_right _you know? It wasn't just a kiss. There was something far more deep about this than anything else. It was well completely not what I was expecting. I mean I have heard of fireworks exploding and stuff when your first kiss happens but seeing everything like I am looking through a rainbow is normal? Or for the fact that I felt like I was looking for something and that now I have found it, I am…what is the word to best describe it…whole? Complete? Something like that. It was so much stronger than a first kiss. It was like… now I really can't believe I am saying this. Nessie?" I asked, locking my eyes on her, "You know how you said that Jake 'imprinted' on you?"

She nodded her eyes suddenly became the size of plates, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

I nodded, "I think so… I'd have to ask Jake-"

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle said walking in.

"Neve just had her first kiss Gramps," Nessie chimed.

"Nessie! You promised not to tell anyone!"

"You can trust Gramps," Nessie said shrugging before continuing, "and she said that it was like the whole imprinting with me and Jake. She just had a weird vision of Jack when he got really mad."

Carlisle stared at me with shock etched on his face, "Wait… what? Are you saying that you are feeling a particular bond towards this boy?"

Feeling embarrassed I looked down at my shoes before mumbling, "Yeah, I think so."

Carlisle sighed before saying, "You either know or you don't Neve."

I grumbled in frustration before saying, "Well I don't know what else it could be! I am just as clueless as you are."

Carlisle frowned before turning to Nessie and asking her, "Could you get Jake down here sweetheart? It will help if he was here," as Nessie nodded and walked out of the kitchen, Carlisle turned to me to say, "I will be just a moment. I think know is the time to smooth out all of the things about you Neve."

Before I could reply he was off to get whatever the heck he needed. Before I could even start to clear up the mess on the floor they were back. Carlisle had a large briefcase with him and several of the old books which had been out in the hallway. I eyed the books critically, sure I had seen them somewhere before.

Carlisle chuckled when he caught me looking, "Don't you recognize these Neve? The delivery of your grandmother's possessions came today. We had managed to look through some of them before Alice had her vision. These ones look like they have some potential."

"Oh wow!" I was weirdly happy, all of my Nana's stuff was out in the hall. All of my memories essentially. Before they could stop me, I rushed out into the hall and gaped at all of what others might deem junk but I would deem the world's greatest treasure trove. I ran to the tiger's rug exclaiming, "Tigger! It's been years buddy!"

I pulled the rug up and a cloud of dust floated around my head. I sneezed a little before muttering, "Jeez you need a good beating though."

I folded the tiger's rug AKA Tigger, down onto the old seat again before zipping around the room picking a whole load of different objects from their places and gasping as the memories came back. I brushed my fingers along the glass of the Grandfather clock. It used to stand opposite the stairs and made the loudest gong imaginable every time it hit an o'clock. As I did so the bottom door that held the pendulum sprang open. I rolled my eyes, it always did this no matter how you touched it. I was about to close it shut when a small mahogany box caught my eye, in the bottom corner of the clock. Frowning I bent down to pick it up. It was about five inches by fifteen and about four inches deep. There was a white gold lock beneath the lid. The lid was decorated with beautiful inlaid enamel Scottish wild flowers all flowing into an oval shape. In the middle with silver lettering was my name. My full name: _Neve Rae Brina Murray-Cullen. _I gasped, how did Nana know? Why hadn't she told me of this box? I stared at it tracing my fingers along the silver words of my name. How in the world did she know I would be adopted by the Cullens? "What's that?" I jumped and turned to see Carlisle looking over my shoulder. His eyes were locked onto the words of my name. "Neve, did you know about this box?" he probed.

I shook my head continuing to stare at the intricate design. "Do you know how to open it?" he asked again. I shook my head again. "Here let me look," he tried to take it from me but there was a cracking sound and Carlisle cried out, "Argh!" in pain. He dropped the box before I quickly snatched it from its fall.

"What happened?" Esme asked floating down stairs. Carlisle was clutching his hand, panting in agony, "Sweetheart! What's the matter?" Esme cried out in anguish as she ran to her husband. She took his hand from his clutches and gasped in horror: the marble white flesh was burnt charcoal black and it was beginning to spread across his hand.

"Fuck!" I gasped; I set the box down and began to race around the room rifling through books. "Neve…what…are…you…doing?" Carlisle managed to gasp through painful pants.

"A way to reverse the curse! That box had a curse on it. My grandmother always used to tell us stories of how her ancestors used to place curses on different objects so that only certain people can touch it. She had these books and everything on how to make these curses but I never thought she would actually use them. That's an Inferno Hex. It's going to turn you into ash if I don't reverse the affects." I continued to rip through books trying to remember what the book in question looked like. I practically screamed when I finally found it: an old dusty black leather volume, with a five point star on the front. I flicked through the yellowing pages frantically. "Aha!" I yelled when the words _Hexus Infernus_ came into view. I began to skim read through all of the Latin words searching desperately. By now all of the family was squeezed into the hall as Carlisle began yelling in agony. The burns had now spread across his chest and across to his other arm. Esme was now dry sobbing while clutching him to herself. The others were all standing frozen as if they were all stone cold statues. I began to utter the ancient Latin words to reverse the curse. Carlisle's screaming began to weaken, the black charcoal burns were receding. As I repeated the words the burns began to disappear altogether. Carlisle stopped screaming totally and he just gasped and panted a little, recovering from the curse. I sighed and put the book down. "Ok, no one touches the box except me," I said laying out the rules.

I picked the box up and held it close to my chest. Everyone nodded silently. I turned to Carlisle, "You ok Dad? I am so sorry, if I'd known I would have stopped you. I never thought my Nana actually used these old hex books."

"It's ok," he said his voice sounded quite weak. I noticed his eyes were now coal black, he would need to hunt again soon. He sat up, Esme still had her arms around him, "I don't think I have felt pain like that since my turning."

I bit my lip, feeling guiltier, "It was an Inferno Hex. Acts like a fire but does not produce any flame or smoke. Particularly good for anyone you really hate because it is the most painful hex out there… also good for killing vampires."

I smiled sheepishly at them before snapping the book shut, "Yeah my Nana was nuts, that's old news."

There was an ominous silence before Jake said, "Well damn girl, you make the werewolf legend seem tame," I snorted at that.

"Really? Ya think?" I sighed, "So now my Nana was a witch…perfect."

"What? Your grandmother was a witch? I never thought they were real…" Edward said trailing off.

"I think so," I mumbled, "She told us about them and everything but I never thought those stories were real."

I pulled the box away from my chest and began to trace the lines of the flowers. I knew something vital was in this box and I tried to think of what it could be. Maybe it was The Book. Maybe it was some kick ass weapon that could defeat the Volturi. Maybe it was nothing and my Nana was just playing a trick on me. I grumbled under my breath, "Yeah great, real helpful Nana. Leave a locked box, which I don't have the key to. Bloody brilliant."

I rubbed at my face feeling like I had been up all night. "It may be really early but I am totally beat. I am going to bed, do you mind if we deal with all of this tomorrow?"

Several people were about to shout out in protest: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle… but Esme said, "That is perfectly alright, Neve. You just go on upstairs now. We will just continue looking through these books. You get your rest now."

"Ok," I mumbled. "Thank you," ignoring the stares that was coming at me in all directions, I trudged up the stairs holding the box close to my chest. "I am sorry… for everything. Like I told you, I bring trouble and danger with me in a freaking suitcase."

Before anyone could say anything I was gone up the stairs and into my room. I did my usual bed routine and left the box on the bed. Once done I slipped between the covers picking up the box as I did so. I traced the flowers thinking. But I was too tired to think instead my mind wondered to happier times. To summer days, strawberries, open books, the smell of mown grass, chalk, flowered pottery, daisy chains, embroidered quilts, holding my baby sisters in my arms, feeling their warm soft heat spread through me and never wanting to let go…

"_Nana's here!" Daddy said smiling down at me. "You two should go home now."_

_I pouted as I brushed my fingers against the soft supple cheek of my newest little sister, "But I don't want to go! What if Aili needs me? What if I am the only person who can comfort her?" _

"_But what about your other little sister Carra?" Nana said glancing at the six year old's sleeping form. She was curled up in one of the plastic chairs, next to my mother's bed, who was also asleep._

"_She's had me for 6 years I have looked after her enough already," I said dismissively. _

_Both Daddy and Nana laughed. I was suddenly angry, why were they laughing at me?_

"_Stop it!" I whisper yelled, scowling at them._

_They instantly stopped but were still smirking, Nana held out her hand, "C'mon sweetheart. I've brought your favourite story book with me: _Tales of the Fey Folk_. I'll read you three stories if you come with me."_

_I grinned instantly relieved, "Ok," I stood on my tiptoes and kissed my baby sister's cheek, "Sleep well Aili, I love you," I murmured before skipping to my other sister and shaking her awake. "Wake up lazy bones! We're going!" before finally turning to Mummy. "Bye-bye mummy," I whispered, "thanks for giving me the best baby sister in the world!" _

_I walked other to Nana and took her hand. Carra followed suit yawning widely and rubbing her eyes. We said goodbye to daddy, who kissed each of our foreheads before we headed for Nana's four by four Range Rover. I chatted and jabbered away in my booster seat the whole way home while Carra fell asleep again. When we got home, Nana set Carra to bed and somehow managed to get me into my Winnie the Pooh pyjamas. I bounced on my silver and blue bed and began crying over and over again, "Story time, story time, story time!" Nana laughed and tried to hush me down, "alright alright!"_

_She pulled out a soft grey leather book, with gold lettering across the front proclaiming _Tales of the Fey Folk. _Although it was quite a plain front the inside was beautiful. Each first letter of a new story was one giant colourful picture, depicting the main scene of the story. As promised she read three stories to me from it and as she closed the book and told me it was time to settle down, I pouted again. "Do _Connla and the Fairy Maiden_ again please! One more time!"_

"_No, it's late enough," Nana said laughing, "but there is something you need to know about this book," she said waving it in front of me. _

"_What?" I asked excitedly as I snuggled down._

"_Would you do anything for your family Neve? Anything? Even if it meant your yourself getting hurt?" Nana asked her familiar warm cloud grey eyes suddenly sombre._

_I frowned thinking, _what an odd question_. "What do you mean Nana?"_

"_I mean poppet, would you give your all to save your family from pain or trouble?"_

_My frown deepened, "…Yeah I guess. I would try."_

_A small smile flickered across Nana's face, "good, good, now would you do your all to save other people around you from pain or trouble?"_

_I cocked my head to one side my brows forming one long furry line now, "What has this got to do with the book Nana?"_

"_Just answer the question poppet and I'll tell you about the book," Nana said patiently._

_Continuing to frown I sat up against my sticker covered head-board and began to really think. "Do you mean…that would I be a hero? Like Superman or Batman?"_

"_Yes exactly like Superman or Batman," Nana said smiling a little._

"_Hmm," I murmured. Do I want to be like Superman or Batman? They had amazing powers and everything but there were times when they were extremely lonely. And sometimes they had to make difficult decisions. They hardly ever got thanked. But then they always saved people didn't they? What is one persons life of misery compared to thousands lives of happiness? "Yes I would," I said decisively. _

_Nana practically beamed but there was a trace of sadness behind those wise grey eyes, "Good, you have a kind and true heart in that small chest of yours. This book," she said brushing her fingers across the cover "Will one day hold something important for you. When you are older this book may hold the key to everything."_

_I huffed, confused. What was she trying to say? It was irritating beyond belief. "How older?" I asked feeling the talons of drowsiness sink into me._

"_Oh, when you are a fine, upstanding, beautiful, kind, talented young woman. When you are an angel walking on earth."_

_Even as I was beginning to doze off, I couldn't help but murmur, "I'll be an angel Nana?"_

_Last thing I heard before I escaped to the world of dreams was, "Yes Neve, you'll be an angel. One of the brightest archangels of them all…"_

I sat bolt upright in bed, realised I had fallen asleep and had just dreamed my memory. Yes it was a memory. I had been 8 years old. My subconscious had given me what I needed. I snatched the box up from where it had slipped from my fingers. I streaked downstairs. It was now dark but the others were still up. They were going through the books still. "Neve what are you doing up? It's near 3 in the morning!" Esme asked perplexed.

"Have any of you seen a grey leather book with gold lettering on the front saying: _Tales of the Fey Folk_?" I said ignoring Esme's question.

"Uh…no, why?" Emmett asked looking bored out of his skull. Books obviously weren't his thing.

"Because it could have something in it that is vitally important. We need it…now," I said I began to look through piles of books searching for it, my box tucked under my arm.

"What?" several people asked sounding thoroughly confused.

"Just look for it!" I yelled double timbre entering my voice as I got impatient.

They finally obeyed and for a while there was only the sound of people picking up books and putting them down again.

After five minutes of fruitless searching, Bella shouted, "Is this it Neve?" I looked up and my face almost split from smiling, "Yes that's it."

I fled across the room and took the soft dove grey leather book from her. I began to flick through the pages landing on my favourite story: _Connla and the Fairy Maiden_. There lying on the beautiful picture of the Maiden sailing away in her crystal canoe was a white gold key, with an angels wing charm attached to it. I picked it up and curled my fist around it and sent a silent prayer to my Nana: _Thank you Nana. Thank you._

"What is it?" Esme asked trying to see what I was holding.

"It's a key to the box," I said softly. I took the box out from underneath my arm and laid it onto one of my Nana's tables. Taking a deep breath I slipped the key in. It fit. "Here goes nothing," I murmured before turning the key and unlocking the box.

**There we go! I have **_**finally **_**finished this chapter! Yay! I hoped you liked it. Was it corny? Did it make you laugh? Did it make you cry? As always TELL ME! I am sorry for another cliff-hanger but I couldn't finish it any other way. **

**Lotsa love**

**SS x**


	14. The Last Letter

**Right here is the 14****th**** chapter…ok the numbers are starting to scare me now. **

**But anyway, I have another story to tell. It's of a little girl named Verity. About two months ago I was walking down one of the many concrete paths that are in my school, heading for my House (I go to a private school, so we have this whole House system like Hogwarts, except without the broomsticks) and I saw Verity in her wheelchair being pushed by one of her friends. Verity was shouting at the top of her voice: "Faster! Faster!" as her friend laughed and began to run with the wheelchair handlebars clutched in her hands. Not only this, she went to my cousin's eighth swimming birthday party. **

**Verity had leukaemia. A few days ago she passed away peacefully with her family around her. She was eight years old. I never personally knew Verity but that doesn't mean her death didn't shock or sadden me. When they announced it in assembly, I cried along with several other girls in my house. So, as a tribute to the bravest little girl I have ever seen, I am dedicating this chapter to her. May she rest in peace. Every word I have said is absolutely true. **

_For Verity. _

_The Last Letter_

_Neve POV_

I swept my fingers underneath the lid before finally pulling it upwards. The inside was lined with sapphire velvet. A beautiful melody began to play and I recognized _Greensleeves_…my favourite classical peace. There was a gold plaque on the other side of the lid, I quickly read: _Made in the Year of our Lord 1873 for Neve Rae Brina Murray-Cullen, one of the 7 Protectors. __Alis volat propris__. _"Bloody Hell," I breathed. This box is hundred and forty three years old. A hundred and forty three years ago someone knew I was going to be born. A hundred and forty three years ago they knew I was going to be adopted. A hundred and forty three years ago, they knew my favourite classical piece was _Greensleeves_. My mind was still trying to comprehend those facts when Rosalie said impatiently, "Well? What's in it?"

"Ok! Ok! Just let my brain catch up with my eyes!" I said an irritated tone to my voice. There were several objects in the box. On top of them all was an envelope and in achingly familiar handwriting was my first name: _Neve. _Beneath the letter was a brown leather book with yellowing pages. A sheathed silver dagger with a thin silver wire curling around the hilt, lay against the back of the box. The sheath had an embedded gold cross on brown leather. On the cross were the same Latin words: _Alis volat propris_. A phial of pale blue liquid lay in a far corner and glimmered dimly in the light. With shaking hands I picked up the letter and tore it open. The scent of lavender flew up to my nostrils and I sighed at the comforting smell. I pulled out the letter and unfolded the several sheets of thick paper. More black flowing writing, with the ends of the y's looped and the capital e's looking like backward threes. My Nana's handwriting. Her warm hand had traced these letters onto the page. Proof that she had existed. As I trailed my fingers over the words I heard someone cough politely. I glanced up and saw that most of my family were beginning to edge away. Carlisle was smiling sheepishly, "We'll give you a few moments to figure your box out."

Before I could reply they were already gone. I rolled my eyes before turning my attention back to the letter. There was a date at the top: _26 April 2014._ I jumped a little. That was the day the fire happened. She must have written it after she had some to see me at the hospital. I took a deep breath and began to read.

_My Dear Neve, _

_I am writing this in the middle of the night. The stars are out and the moon is hanging like a silver coin amongst navy silk of the sky. You can guess where I am writing: at my writing desk that overlooks the garden. The garden is looking beautiful, the crochets are out and the snow-drops are making the grass look like it has been snowing again. The little stream a the back of the garden, where you always used to play adventures with your two little sisters when you were wee, has swollen with the spring rain. I remember those adventures. You used to babble on about them, re-enact the many fairy stories I would tell you. Come back with most of the stream's mud on your clothes and daisies woven into your hair. You would all look so much like fairies that I would have to stop myself from checking you weren't all changlings._

_The reason I was reminiscing about these things is because I saw a face in the dark when I drove through the forest up to the house. It was beautiful, angelic even. But it was twisted in such malicious glee that I almost couldn't see the beauty in that face. Her eyes…oh my, her eyes! Two cold shards of blood red rubies glowing in that stone evil face. And I know that the owner of that face is here to come for me. She or they can't get in here…I made sure of that but once I get out…I am not so sure once I do get out. So here I am writing my last letter to you, dear. Now, I did not write you this letter to tell you about your home or how things for me are nearly over. I am writing this letter because you have a right to know what your inheritance is. Why you are far more special than any other child. _

_This tale I am about to tell is a little bit like the fairy tales I used to tell you: they have druids in them and a lot of the strange happenings are to do with magic but I am afraid that there are no fey folk in this tale but something very different. Something that are just about as famous as the fey folk and are now commonly known as vampires. These vampires are nearly nothing like the ones you hear in books or movies. Crosses, holy water etc. don't have any effect on them. And they can go out in the sunlight without burning up, instead they shimmer, like a many faceted diamond. But the characteristics of vampires are all documented in the book that came in the box, which I will explain about later. My tale starts nearly two thousand years ago, several years after Christ was born. The Roman Empire had reached out to take Britain but only managed to take most of what is now England. The very far north could not be taken, the people there were too savage and frankly, my dear, scared the Romans a little bit. Now for awhile the Romans and the Northern Druids left each other alone. That was until three vampires travelled up from the north of Italy. Now these three vampires were very patriotic. They were convinced that they could tame these 'savages'. They slipped across Hadrian's Wall and began to infiltrate across the country. They slaughtered whole tribes, turned humans into vampires and, once they had lost their new-born strength, were also slaughtered. Not only that they pillaged villages, raped the women, killed the men and children and burnt their fields. The whole population of Caledonia lived in fear of the three Dark Angels and their army. There were whispers across the country that some one should do something. Seven druids from seven areas of Caledonia met in the far North just as the army was about to make their final purge of the country. They talked for the whole night, from dusk until dawn trying to think about what to do. They consulted they're runes… and saw seven youngsters in the far future, all capable of doing incredible things. The Druids realised that these youngsters were the solution to the Dark Angels: that they would somehow get rid of these Dark Angels but not yet. These children would be born a thousands years from then. So instead they brewed and conjured up a curse that fell upon the Dark Angels and their army: they were ripped apart, particle by particle and transported back to their original home to Italy. If they ever tried to get back to Britain, the same thing would happen again. The three Dark Angels have never set foot on Britain since then. _

_Meanwhile the Druids began planning for these seven youngsters. They predicted when each child would be born and began preparing for these seven saviours. Each of them was the descendent of the seven druids who had forced the Dark Angels out of the country. Each child would have their own specific power and would have the strength, speed and intelligence that matched the Dark Angels. Not only that, they could block the abilities of the Dark Angels. They would rid this planet of these monsters and set free the human race. They just needed fine tuning, but how were the Druids supposed train these children when they will be born thousands of years in the future? So they created seven bags, each filled with instructions on how to raise these seven children, to be passed down from generation to generation, until they fall into the hands of the chosen ones. And so it did happen. The bags were passed down: father to son, mother to daughter, grandparent to grandchild. As they did so, more seers began to tell of these children. Some were of small details: their favourite colours, their hobbies, and their music. Sometimes they were big details: their appearance, who their soul mates are, what their names are. These bits and pieces of information were all added to the books. Eventually the animal skin bags, disintegrated a few hundred years ago and so they were then replaced with seven musical boxes, each tailored to each child's preferences. On the inside of each box is the child's name a specific Latin phrase, thought to give strength to that child. _

_One time, a box nearly fell into the hands of the Volturi. The Volturi had some idea that something was going on but they never guessed right. It was essential that they were kept in the dark until the right moment. But the box was retrieved and, as a precaution, every box was cursed so that only the child, the blood relatives of that child and the child's soul mate could touch it. _

_Around one thousand and four hundred years ago a man, more specifically a knight, named Sir Michael De Sangreal made three weapons. These weapons are a dagger, a sword, a bow and arrows. These are the only weapons in the world which can quickly and cleanly kill a vampire. Sir Michael donated the weapons to the seven families. There was a long and tortuous debate one which child should get a weapon. Nearly started a feud between the families until finally it was a seer who decided it for them. She decided that one girl and two boys would have a weapon. That one girl is you. _

_Now this is when the story gets a little more specific to you my dear. When the box fell into my possession your mother was pregnant with you. My older sister, your great aunt, had passed away and had not had any children. I was confident though that my grandchild-to-be was definitely not the child that our families had waited for. From what I had heard of the prophecy it was not a life I would have wished for you. The day you were born, 23__rd__ of September 1999, was the Autumnal Equinox. That was the day that the seers said the child would be born. I ignored it though, thinking it was a coincidence. I did tell your mother about this story but she always thought it was just a legend. I never told her about what the child's name would be. So when I arrived at the hospital at eight in the morning and you were handed to me, I asked what your parents had named you. Your mother happily said: "Neve Rae Brina Murray." My heart stopped and I clutched you harder to my chest. But you didn't cry, you just stared up at me with your big grey eyes, as if you knew that everything was going to be alright. Another jolt went through me. Grey eyes. That was a part of the child's appearance. _

_You were a thoughtful child, growing up. Hardly ever cried and always thinking or looking out for others. Cautious too. Always valued what you had before making a decision. Your intelligence was apparent when you were young. Out of all of your sisters, you were the one who learned how to walk and talk the fastest. You would ask inquisitive questions about most things that people don't think about until they were much older than you were. You had the ability to wrap everyone you met around your little finger and get them to do what ever took your fancy. I observed these traits with a growing sense of worry. Maybe it was you. But still like the fool I was, I ignored the signs and focused on giving you the most normal childhood possible. _

_And then this night came. Before I knew it, there I was, in that little hospital room, trying to comfort you as you shouldered on the grief of losing everything that made you, you. And when those two idiots of policemen came in, I saw you snap. I saw a very different side of you tonight. I saw a furious angel ready to smite the creatures who had dared to hurt her and her family. Afterwards, when you told me everything, I knew right then I couldn't ignore the fact that you weren't the ordinary little girl I thought you were. You are a warrior and a liberator, and I was too blind by my own confidence to see that and I am sorry for all of it. If I had realised sooner, our family might be still with us. But you know what I always say: no point in crying over spilt milk. _

_But I must not waste this moment. They are outside waiting for me. They cannot come any closer though. When I bought this house, I created a shield around it, so that no unwanted guests can enter the premises. But I cannot stay in this house forever. I promise you, I will try to get back to you and you will never have to read this letter. But if you are reading it now…let me tell you, I love you with all of my heart. Your parents and sisters did to, and were very proud of you. There was nothing you could do about them. I swear if you carry on blaming yourself I will slap you, dead or not. Just you watch young lady. _

I chuckled at that, tears clinging to my lashes. I continued to read biting my lip.

_Now I should explain the objects in the box to you. The book is one of your most prized possessions. It is your guide to the world you are part of. It will tell you everything there is to know about the situations you will have to face. You DO NOT let it out of your possession, the same goes for the dagger. If they fall into the hands of the enemy, that will be like giving them your hearts on a silver platter. No one must read this book or use this dagger apart from you. The blue phial in the box, it is protection oil. There is enough in there for the people you care about and your soul mate. Just dab the oil in a pentagon shape on their forehead. After that they will gain an immunity to anything that means them harm. That includes vampires, accidents, viruses, etc. They will be as safe as houses, I promise you. _

_It was said that you would meet a very different type of vampire. Not only will you actually meet these vampires but you will live with them. These vampires do not drink the blood of humans. If you are reading this in fact with them, you are extremely lucky. Unlike the other children you will have experience of the enemy species. You will be able to teach the other children of their ways. It was one of the reasons why the seven families gave you one of the daggers. You will learn so much. Not only this I think the family will help you heal. After all of us are gone you will be so broken, so broken that your soul will have no room to breath. It was one of the reasons why the Volturi did it, I think. So that you are in so much pain, you wouldn't care of the world burning. But this family, they will change you. Speaking of which, the protection oil in the box is also meant for them. They will be just as immune as if you had used that oil on a human. Anything that means harm to them will not be able to touch them, nor try to use any personal powers upon them. _

_I have said the word soul mate several times in this letter. The book explains what they are but I think it is a little technical and cold, so I'll explain it for you. A soul mate is your other half. He makes you whole and fills what you yourself cannot fill. You know that he is your soul mate when you share your first kiss with him. Think of it as True-Love's-First-Kiss they always go on about in those Disney movies. Afterwards you are tuned into each other. When you or your soul mate has a particularly strong emotion, the other mate experiences the same emotion and they even have a…oh what is the phrase? 'An out of body experience' if you like. They, well, they experience the thing that makes their soul mate angry or frightened. A way of you going to save them from whatever is upsetting him. Not only that, he makes you even more powerful. He increases your potential. And you increase his. Even if he is a normal human he will become like you. He will get stronger, faster, will heal as fast as you and will get his own personal talent. The more you are around him, the faster he will become like you. Even if you are away from him he will still be changing. It's a chain reaction that stems from the kiss. However you will still feel the compulsion to protect him and vice versa. Once you two are joined no one can get in between you two. You are joined for all eternity. If it's possible, it is way stronger than love. It's nature or science. Apparently he is quite handsome, your soul mate. Black hair, blue eyes, quite sporty. Plays that American sport that is like Rugby. When I first read that I almost didn't believe it, surely he isn't your type? Oh well if he makes you happy, that's all that matters._

_Now Neve, you must read this part carefully. You and the six others are humanity's last hope. Not meaning to put any pressures on you my dear, but if you all fail, the world will fall. It is said that the vampires will get tired of skulking around the dark corners of the world, that they will take over and enslave the human race. Millions of people will die or become one of them and only the unlucky survive. These people will be raised like cattle in a farm. Because where will this new dominant race get its primary food source if it's extinct? So people will be herded up and locked in the cities. Every week a group of them will be taken away to the fortresses of the Dark Angels and butchered like pigs. It will be like the concentration camps all over again. By God. The deaths Neve, you wouldn't believe. All those people! Husbands, wives, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, grandparents. The young and the old. The healthy and the sick. All of them gone, because they couldn't fight back, because no one would protect them. But this time there is hope Neve. You are it, all of you. You will all save humanity, and maybe you won't get an award. Maybe you won't get a pat on the back and thumbs up of approval. Maybe no one will even know your name. But like Superman and Batman, you will be a hero and you will be responsible for the happiness and safety of over 6 billion people. 6 billion Neve! Think. 6 billion lights glowing in the darkness. The Dark Angels may think that they are better than us but we have something they don't. A beating heart, with warmth and life and imperfections. And of course death. We face death every day and cling to life with every fibre of our being. We wouldn't be human if it wasn't for all of that. And before you start, yes Neve, you are human. Very much so. You are just the best of humanity. You hold humanity's passion, forgiveness, loyalty, kindness and above all hope within yourself. _

_My time writing this letter is drawing to a close and I must face the night. They are waiting. I will walk with my head high and I promise to go down fighting. Oh! I forgot to say earlier. I am wise woman Neve. More commonly known as a witch…I know, I know, I should have told you earlier, but there was no time. I will give those creatures out there hell; I can assure you my poppet. My dear and sweet Neve. I love you with all of my being and am so very proud of you. Wherever I am going, I will think of you. My last prayer is to you. __May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face; the rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of His hand. Good luck my child. _

_Love, _

_Your Nana._

_xo_

I gasped as the letter ended. The tears were falling freely, a mixture of sadness and joy in them. Before, I felt like I was stumbling in a swamp, lost, with a thick clammy fog heavy in the air that nothing could penetrate. Now, I wasn't so lost and the fog had cleared. I had some idea where this was all leading to. It made absolute sense now. Why I was here. Why I was put through, what I was put through. I was a saviour-to-be, with over two thousand years of expectation on my shoulders. Oh jeez. What the _hell _am I going to do now?

Taking one last look at the words, I folded the letter up and put it back in side the torn envelope. I placed the envelope on the table carefully, afraid it might suddenly burst into flames if I let go of it. It didn't. It remained whole on the table. I licked my lips nervously and gazed at the objects in the box. _Greensleeves _was still playing, on a loop; I was surprised it hadn't run out of energy sooner. I picked up the old book, and I felt a static charge tingle at the tips of my fingers. I gently opened the book. On the front page was a picture. This picture was so detailed and vivid, I expected the people in it to step out of the page. I looked closely at the people in the picture. "Bloody hell," I breathed again. I recognized one of them. One of them was me. I was standing at the very forefront of the picture, with two boys on my flanks. I wasn't dressed in modern clothes; instead I had this whole shiny armour thing going on. A silver helmet was tucked underneath my left arm. I recognized my silvery grey eyes but my _hair…_ it was nearly down to my waist. It was twisting around my form and fluttering in a breeze and there were no purple streaks in it. I absentmindedly tugged a lock of my relatively short hair. I saw the dagger sheathed at my side. The two boys at my side were dressed in much the same way as me and I saw two other weapons by with them: the bow and arrows and the sword. The boy with white blond hair had the sword and the boy with brown hair had the bow and arrows. They were just as heroic looking as me and quite good looking. Huh, figures. There were four other people behind us 2 boys and 2 girls who again looked all like heroes. They were all dressed similarly to me and the two boys, maybe not so extravagantly and with no weapons but they were still all strikingly beautiful. There were three Latin words _Virtute et armis, _that seemed to be shining down in the golden rays of the sun was hanging directly over our heads. Beneath each of our bodies were more Latin phases. I recognized my one intertwined around my feet.

I already knew who the other people in the picture were. They were the 6 other special children, who, like me, had to help save the world from a vampire apocalypse. I sighed again. At least I knew what they look like now.

I began to turn the pages and felt even more overwhelmed. There were detailed diagrams of anatomy, vampire and special human, diagrams of the three weapons and page after page of rituals. Feeling of being overwhelmed swelled up inside me again and I quickly shut the book. I will deal with that later.

I put the book back into the box and turned my attention to the dagger. My fingers curled around the cool handle of the dagger and I picked it up. It wasn't too heavy and in a weird way it felt right in my hand. As if I had been missing a body part for the past 16 years of my life and only now just got it back. I gulped before unsheathing the blade. It glimmered in the dim light and I could make out along the centre of the blade an intricate Celtic pattern trailed its way to the very tip of the blade. By this time the hairs on my arms were standing on end. What I was holding in my hand was, without a doubt, one of the most powerful objects on this earth. Jasper, Emmett and Jake had explained in my extra classes how there was no known weapon in the world that could kill a vampire without blowing them to bits. I lightly brushed my finger against the sharp edge and a shot of pain slashed through the pad of my finger. I drew a quick breath through my teeth, I pulled finger quickly away. A drop of crimson blood dribbled down my finger from a semi-deep cut at the tip of my finger. I raised my eyebrows as I watched the cut heal quickly. Jeez, that dagger is _sharp_. I carefully, taking the hem of my T-shirt and wiped the blade clean. There was a tearing sound and I cursed under my breath as my T-shirt ripped over the blade. I sheathed the blade again so it wouldn't harm anything else it came into contact with, but instead of putting the blade back into the box, I looped the leather chord around my wrist.

I took the blue phial and held it up to the light. It was a transparent liquid that sent rainbows dancing across the skin of my hand. Biting my lip I unscrewed the silver stopper and took a sniff. It smelt of…I can't really describe what it smelled like. If I could give an unheard of scent a name, I would call it safety. It smelt of bricks and mortar. It smelt of a warm fire and hot cocoa. It smelt of Jack's cologne and leather jackets. I gasped before stuffing the cork into the neck of the bottle, before I started some weird addiction of sniffing this stuff.

I put the phial back into the box and leaned against table top with my hands letting my mind soak it all in. So…I am a soldier. Not only a soldier a commander. Shit…shit ten times over. Here I am, standing in a house full of vampires, a book filled with charms and ways to kill vampire, a dagger that can kill vampires and a legacy on my shoulders. Knowing that there were other children like me with the exact same outcome future, made me feel a little better. Only a little though.

"Are you ok?"

I glanced up and saw Carlisle standing tentatively by the door that led to the kitchen.

"Er…not entirely sure," I mumbled.

"Why? What's the matter?" he said sharply, walking to towards me. I saw Esme flash her head around the door.

"Oh I don't know… I just found out I am a warrior who is supposed to enact some kind of justice on all vampires."

"Oh," was he managed to say.

"Yeah, exactly…oh," I said.

"How-…why-…uh…" this was the first time I had ever seen Carlisle lost for words. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish's and he suddenly leaned out onto a rickety chair for support. "Are you serious?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yup," I said.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Positive, it's in this letter and this book," I said gesturing to the said items.

"Uh…wow…that explains a lot," Carlisle said running his fingers through his hair.

"That's exactly what I thought," I said my voice had a sing song quality to it, as if I was telling a story.

"Tell me everything, every last detail that you know," Carlisle said taking out a pen and paper.

I restrained at rolling my eyes at him (classic Carlisle) before telling him everything that I had learned in the last life changing ten minutes or so. I didn't read my letter out; in my eyes it was too personal. Carlisle noted down anything he thought was important. A few of my family trickled back into the foyer and listen with rapt attention to my story. By the time I was finished many people were too shocked to actually speak.

As I looked into each and every beautiful face, I jolted. The term for killing vampires was very, very generalized. It didn't mention exceptions. Did that mean I had to kill my new family also? Surely I was allowed exceptions?

I kept my terrified thoughts to myself and calmed my pounding heart so the others wouldn't notice. I felt the thudding begin to slow and the galloping beats began to go back to a normal pace. But even then it didn't stop slowing down. It slowed and slowed until it was no longer there. I realized that not a breath escaped my lips. I was a frozen statue, amongst the old books and furniture. I was completely in a trance. I was barely thinking about anything, only focusing on the complete silence. I was aware dimly of my senses but they weren't that important to me.

"…heart…stopped...I…do…CPR…someone…911…" I was vaguely aware of someone mumbling.

Like coming up from the bottom of a deep pool I slowly released myself from the frozen comatose state I was in. Metaphorically my head broke the surface and I stumbled out of my statue like state and gasped for air. My heart started thumping away like it hadn't just stopped for 2 minutes. I staggered a little as my blood started to pump again. Stars blossomed in my eyes as the blood rushed to my head. "What the hell was that!" I gasped rubbing at my temples. I had just managed to make my heart stop. How the- no I am not going to act surprised anymore. I should be way more used to this kind of shit.

"You just went into a standing cardiac arrest." Carlisle said tugging on his hair. "How did you do that?" He asked quietly. The rest of the family was crowded around me now, even Alice had her mobile phone out, ready to make a call.

"I just thought about it. I uh wanted to calm my heart down so I did that, but even when it was at a normal pace it still wouldn't stop slowing down. I uh I am sorry if I scared you."

"Why could that be possible? What would be the point of having the ability to stop your heart be a good thing?" Carlisle said looking more frustrated by the minute.

"It will be in here," I said picking up the book. I flicked through the pages until I alighted on a page which had the Latin word _Viscus. _"Here we are!" I shouted. And I began to read out loud in English to the others.

_When one wants to be stealthy and not attract the attention of the Lamia one can stop one's heart. __As the Lamia have exceptional hearing it would be impossible to be able to have a successful ambush upon them. To enact this phenomenon, one must be in an unchanging stance, in order that one cannot be mobile while this thing is happening. This state of body is perfect for keeping undetected however one is extremely vulnerable at this time. It is recommended that one should never stay in this state for too long. _

"Holy crap," Jake whispered, "What the hell? I have never heard of anything that could do that! You make all of us in this room look normal!"

"Gee thanks Jake, that made me feel so much better," I snapped, "You're the one who bursts into a smelly mutt every time you get pissed."

"Ouch," Jake said theatrically rubbing his chest as if he was hurt, "That stung."

"I am sure it did," I growled, snapping the book shut, "and anyway I have accepted my weirdness a long time ago. I am not even surprised anymore."

"You know Latin? I thought you said you hated taking it as a subject and swore never to learn it again," Edward said frowning.

"Um…I don't know… it just sorta happened?" I posed the phrase as a question while cautiously putting the book down, "So we now know where we stand." I said, "I am a soldier and my soul reason I was born on this earth was to save humanity from some vampire apocalypse that your leaders are cooking up. I have to find the others, but I don't think I have enough time to find them by the end of this week. The fact I have this dagger helps," I said swinging the dagger so that the hilt flipped into my hand. It felt like I had had it for years instead of a few minutes, "Jasper? Do you think it's possible you can teach me how to fight with a dagger? And maybe step up my training in fitness. Carlisle you said that you had found out more in your blood tests would you mind telling them to me?"

Carlisle looked at me as if he didn't know me anymore, but only a small part of me twinged painfully, the rest was still in commando role, "Uh, sure Neve, sure but… maybe you should got to bed first. Your must be tired it has been a long da-"

"I appreciate your concern Carlisle but I'd appreciate it more if you told me what you have found out in the blood tests. If you don't mind."

A fearful look flashed in his eyes before he said, "yes sure…Well I took the blood sample to the hospital and found some rather extraordinary things. Do you know about chromosomes Neve?"

I nodded, "Yeah, humans have 23 pairs."

"Exactly, except vampires have 25 pairs and shape shifters like Jake have 24 pairs, you however…you do have 23 pairs like a normal human except they, are let us say, rather abnormal. You have the normal X chromosomes but your DNA is nothing I have seen before in my entire life. Your DNA has mutated into something I have never seen before. There are countless mutations within the strands that have seemed to unlock your potential. Quite extraordinary. Also in your bloodstream you have a remarkable amount platelets but they are not the normal kind. They are able to help your body regenerate constantly. Dead cells are mutated to become these platelets, a sort of recycling system, which helps keeps the threat of cancer at bay. The phagocytes and lymphocytes are incredibly advanced and they again recycle. They turn any unwanted bacterium into another one of themselves. In short you have one of the most successful immune systems in the world. I tested a bit of it with my venom to see what happened. The phagocytes destroy what venom molecules there are and the lymphocytes 'herd' the rest to where, I assume, the stomach to which is where the venom is purged. I suppose it is the same if your blood entered our bodies. If even a hint of vampire venom is near the white blood cells, they go into attacking mode and nothing can stop them. I think if Jasper had had anymore of your blood he would probably be dead. That is about as far as I could make out from your blood sample but it told me a lot."

I nodded, "So my blood's like a disease to you guys?"

"Yes that is exactly what it is," Carlisle concluded.

"Awesome…uh I mean not so awesome for you guys but uh awesome for the people who are trying to kill me…uh yeah," I said my face burning. Had I just said it was awesome that my blood could kill my family? What was happening?

"So," I said trying to break the awkwardness that had settled in the room, "There's no need to go through all of these books anymore… you don't have to go through all the furniture either. If you want I can help you clear it all away."

"No, no," Esme said smiling, "I'll sort it through tomorrow. I can get many of these things restored and repaired and we can always have more room in the library for these books. I suggest you go to bed. There is school tomorrow."

I was startled when I remembered there was school tomorrow. Really? School? I was allowed something that normal still? I shook my head. "Yeah sure."

As I stumbled to the stairs, I saw everyone giving me weird looks except Jake. He was just giving me a sympathetic look, as if he knew what I was going through. It scared the shit out of me. I made it up the stairs and settled into bed. At that point I really wanted Jack to be here with me because I knew he wouldn't look at me any different. I could tell him I was an alien from outer space who ate puppies to live and he still wouldn't judge me. My hand lightly traced the wings of my sparrow. I wondered if I could see what he was doing right now.

A knock came at my door, "May I talk with you honey?" Esme asked as she slipped through my bedroom door.

I whipped my head around, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say that even though we now know what your purpose is doesn't change what you are to me. You are still the girl I adopted a few weeks ago."

I sighed, "The others don't think so…"

"That's just instinct sweetie. They'll get used to it. But you were talking like such an adult earlier. I guess it scared them. You sounded so responsible and in control."

I nodded but I looked down at my hands, "Truth is…I am scared. Really scared. I was just on auto out there in truth I don't know what I am going to do. What if I fail? What if I can't find the others? They could be anywhere in the world. I don't want to let my family down. I don't want to let anyone down. I can't let other people die like how my family died. I can't let them burn."

Esme wrapped her cold arms around me and hugged me close, "You are not going to fail sweetheart. All that matters is that you do your best and that is all the world can ask for. You have nothing to worry about if you do your damnest to keep your race safe. Now sleep sweetheart."

I mulled over her words as she let me go and I slipped underneath the covers. "Thank you," I mumbled.

Her cold hand stroked my face, "Sweet dreams, God bless."

"Ditto," I sighed forgetting momentarily that she was a vampire.

**YES! Finally done with that one. I let my inner geek reign in some of these parts****. Sorry it took uber long. School put a shit load of work on all of a sudden but now it is DONE! Nearly cried in some of these parts. Did it make you cry? Or did it make you laugh at the cheesy flavor it exuded…whatever… TELL ME! **

**SS x**


	15. Hearing Damage

_Hearing Damage_

_Jack POV_

I sat waiting on the hood of my car, my eyes glued to the entrance of the High School parking lot. My arms were folded but I couldn't help scrunching my fingers into fists every ten seconds or so. People took one look at me and quickly hurried away afraid I would snap their head of if they said anything to me. I had already gotten angry at Ruby this morning for continuously talking about her Princess Sapphire Barbie doll all the way through the journey to her school. I only relented when she burst into tears.

But to say I was beyond stressed was an understatement of the century. I just needed to see her. I tried calling her several dozen times after Brianna had turned up on my door step, but she had obviously turned her phone off. If I didn't know if she was ok _now_ I will bunk off school to look for her. And I won't stop looking until I found her. Slightly stalkerish? Yes that was I was thinking. But then again I am sure this is normal behaviour for someone who has completely gone crazy for one girl. Isn't it?

On top of this I had generally a very weird morning. When I came down the stairs to mom and Ruby in the morning, I could have sworn I heard their heartbeats. In the car I was sure I could make out the veins in the leaves of the trees above me. I wasn't sure if I was going nuts or if it was just the fact I was so worried.

I ground my teeth together, closed my eyes and turned my face up to the rare sun. Where are the fricking Cullens when you need them? I sighed, opened my eyes and watched a beaten Volkswagen Rabbit putter into the parking lot. Wait. I recognize that Rabbit. I was across the parking lot before the car had even found a parking space. I looked in to find a startled Neve sitting in the front seat with an equally surprised Jacob driving. I managed to wait patiently for Jake to park and then for Neve to get out of the car before I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to my body. I really didn't care I was in the middle of the parking lot and that nearly everyone was staring. It was time they knew anyway. I didn't care that her massive older adopted brother was a mere few feet away. I didn't care that I didn't know what the fuck was going on with her. I just had to have her in my arms at that one moment, because I was worried shitless about her. I buried my face into the crook of her neck and familiarized myself with her scent of apples and rain. The only thought that went through my head was this: she's ok, she's intact, she's whole and she's with me. Everything is going to be ok. "Jack," Neve managed to gasp, "You're…holding…me…rather…tightly…can't… breathe."

"Oh, heh, sorry," I said sheepishly. I loosened my grip on her waist and leaned back to look at her face. Her grey eyes were sparkling with something unfathomable and several stray locks of hair had fallen into her eyes. I brushed the locks away and grinned down at her before leaning in to kiss her forehead. I felt her frown beneath my lips.

"What's all this for?" she asked as I finally let her go.

"I missed you, and was worried about you," I told her honestly. I took a good look at her now. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans, a T-Shirt with the spray painted on smiley face on it, a brown leather jacket and resting around her neck was my necklace I gave to her. Her hair was swept into a messy bun at the side of her neck, purple streaks shooting out of it amongst the dark brown. She looked stunning as usual. There was a slight cough and a gruff voice saying, "Neve may have convinced me not to kill you but there is only so much I can take."

I looked right back at Jake in the coal black eyes before slipping an arm around Neve's waist, he can deal with that. "How are you?" I asked.

"Fine," he said shortly. He turned to Neve, "I'll meet you after school here right?"

"Yup," she said, "Seeya then."

He nodded and was already gone before I blinked. "What's his problem?" I asked watching his retreating back.

"Nessie can't come in today," Neve said simply, "he's always grouchy when Nessie isn't with him."

"Huh, well that makes two of us," I muttered underneath my breath hopefully out of earshot.

She snapped her head around to me, "You don't need to be worried about me all the time. Brianna's a bitch who had no idea what she was doing or who she was dealing with. We are sorting it all out I promise you."

I gaped at her, "How do you know?"

"It's an exceptionally long story that is under 2000 years old and will probably take all of our lunch time to tell. Would you mind meeting up on the football pitch at lunch again? This time I will buy lunch. You don't have to come if you don't want to though."

"What-how-why-" was all I managed to splutter out as questions battled for the use of my mouth.

She patted my arm, "All in good time. This is the moment you have been waiting for. You will find out soon about my mystery," she wiggled her eyebrows ridiculously and I couldn't help but smile. I felt a mixture of relief and fear run through my veins. Relief that I was finally going to find out more about Neve, fear because something really terrible must have happened for her to finally decide to tell me. She had been so stubborn before I thought it would take her along time before she cracked.

We began walking and I refused to let her go. "They're all staring," she mumbled.

"Good," I said. I noticed the stares also. People were mainly shocked or curious. In the girls faces I saw a few sparks of jealousy and fury in their eyes. The boys just looked down right confused. Several of my team mates mouthed the words "what-the-fuck?" at me and I felt the rumours and whispers begin to spread around the parking lot. They would have made up some story by lunch but I couldn't have cared less.

"OMG! Neve!" a voice shrieked. Neve's face broke into a grin as Jenny streaked into our view, "I can't believe it. Are you two an item? I never saw it coming! ...Well I sorta did but still! It is so cute!"

I never really knew Jenny much, unlike my friends I generally left her alone as her little brother was one of Ruby's friends. I noticed Jenny was mostly talking to Neve but I was happy to listen to her chat to Neve.

"You are so getting to sit with us at lunch…you can sit with us if you want to Jack…" Jenny somehow managed to trail off mid-babble as she turned her shy watery blue eyes to me.

"I am sorry Jenny, but me and Jack have stuff talk about in private but how about tomorrow?" Neve said kindly.

"Uh…ok sure. You are going to tell me everything later though," Jenny said. We were now outside the history classroom. We entered and took our usual places. As usual I found history class hard to concentrate in when Neve was right next to me, so close yet I couldn't touch her once. She looked like she couldn't concentrate either. She was gripping her pencil tightly and was gritting her teeth. I saw her accidentally crush her pencil into splinters. They imbedded into her fingers and palm and I saw blood ooze between her long fingers and onto the desk. I almost jumped out of my seat ready to take her to the nurse, but she signalled for me to calm down, by flapping her uninjured hand slowly up and down underneath the table. I looked up at her face and saw that she was not showing any signs that she was in any pain whatsoever. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards to show she was alright but her eyes never left the front of the class. She slipped her hand underneath the desk and opened it. I flinched when I saw the scars that lacerated her palms and the splinters of wood that were stuck into the wounds. Blood dribbled down and she had to put a paper handkerchief from her pencil case on her lap to stop the blood dribbling onto her jeans. It was all I could do not to burst out of my seat, pick her up bridal style and run her to the nurse. But I had a feeling she was trying to show me something, so I sat in my seat wondering what the hell was going on. She smiled again and with her uninjured hand began to pluck the splinters out. I watched with a fascinated horror as she did so. Didn't that hurt like fuck? Shouldn't she be screaming or something? She was a girl after all. I never knew she was in that kind of pleasurable pain shit. But then I nearly fell off my seat. The scars were healing. Fast. Very fast. They knitted together like someone was sewing them up. Each time Neve pulled a splinter out and kept it in her other hand, the wound healed over. There wasn't even a scar left afterwards. Once done, Neve quickly put her hand on the table again and picked up a fresh pencil while with her other hand, she surreptitiously shoved the bloody splinters into a compartment of her bag. Then she began to scribble a note on a scrap piece of paper, before tossing it to me. I licked my lips nervously and read: _I am sorry if I freaked you out…that's part of me telling you what I am. _

I scrawled beneath her neat flowing writing: _How in the hell did you do that? What was that? That shit just isn't real._

She chuckled darkly at that. _It is in my world. You'd be surprised about how much crazy shit can happen in my world. Tear this up after you have read it._

I swallowed as I quickly tore up the note. Jesus, I could see what she meant before, about me not being able to work it out. Who would be able to make this kind of shit up? Certainly not me. I spent the rest of the class shooting glances at her, trying to see if she had anything else up her sleeve. She was however carrying on with her notes like nothing weird had just happened. I shook my head as the class ended. Classic Neve.

"By the way I am giving you a choice," she said, as she began shoving her books into her bag at lightening speed. She was packed up before anyone else in the room and was waiting patiently for me to catch up with her, "You can come to the football pitch and uh 'fall down the rabbit hole' like Alice in Wonderland and discover my world. Or you can go to lunch with your friends but we can't be close friends. I hope for your sake, you choose the second option. If I was in your position, I would…" she trailed off and her fists clenched. She suddenly seemed to remember something as she shook herself out of her reverie, "If you do choose the second option… you tell anyone about what has happened you can forget about being able to talk to me ever again. In fact you can forget about me looking at you ever again. Comprende?" I was about to laugh when I saw her face. She was deadly serious but I didn't miss the pain in her eyes. We were now walking down the corridor and were coming up close to the junction where Neve went one way and I went the other.

"Of course I won't. I will not tell a soul, you have my word," I said sincerely.

She smiled, "Good I have enough on my plate right now without worrying whether I can trust you or not. Then again you are my soul mate I am meant to trust you…"

"What. The. Hell," I ground out getting seriously frustrated.

"See ya later…or not…whatever…" Neve chirped and before I could stop her she was gone down the hallway.

I let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. Why did she do that? To deliberately piss me off? Probably. Spending the rest of my classes without her was torture. Trying to work out what the hell was going on with her. And whether I wanted to really know. Sure, for the past few weeks I had been wondering Neve's 'dirty little secret' had been and had ignored her warnings about it being stuff that would freak the shit out of me. I may have now started to finally believe her. That second option was looking extremely attractive. But the thought of never being able to properly talk to Neve was unbearable. These thoughts battled inside my head for the rest of the morning until it was finally lunch time.

I stood in the middle of the hallway, looking left then right. Left went to the cafeteria, right went outside. I stood there, wondering what the hell I was going to do. It was Brianna who made my mind up for me.

"So where is your little English bitch? Finally realized that we are meant to be together? Why don't you come to lunch with us?" she purred, materializing out of nowhere. Her friends were eyeing me up like I was a piece of meat. Without giving them a second glance, I turned right and wended my way to the football pitches. I waited in the exact place as last time. I waited for 5 minutes before, from out of nowhere Neve appeared. I am serious, one moment there was only me, the next there she was, her hair windswept and her eyes sparkling with exhilaration.

"You came! Here is your lunch," she handed me a plastic plate of spaghetti still hot.

"Yeah, uh thanks," I said taking the plate from her.

"You ready to fall down the hole, Alice? Are you sure you made the right decision to come here?" she asked shooting me a smile. I could tell she was nervous, her free hand she was fiddling with the sparrow around her neck. I rolled my eyes at her comment trying to hide the fact that I was a bit nervous myself.

I nodded mutely before saying, "Firstly I am not a girl. Secondly do you see any blonde in this mess?" I gestured to my black haystack, "and thirdly, how the heck did you get here so quick?"

"I ran," she said simply.

"No one can run that fast," I scoffed.

"I can," she said her eyes glowing again, "It's about one of the only good things that came with this whole steamy pile of bullshit."

"So wait, you can run fast, you can heal really fast… are you taking drugs or something?" I asked, staring at her incredulously.

She snorted, "I wish. That suggests this isn't so permanent. It is permanent and there is no way of reversing it. Bugger it all." She rubbed her face as if she had just woken up and sighed.

"I think we should talk at the bleachers," I suggested, not liking the haggard look on her face. It was only now that I noticed the tired dark circles under eyes and the way her skin was paler than usual. She looked like she had one shitty night sleep. We got to the bleachers and sat down on the same benches we sat on last time. She pushed her tray on to the ground. I looked at her, "Aren't you gonna eat anything?" I asked her.

"Not hungry," she muttered. She rubbed her face again, and then ran her fingers through her hair. "So," she said after taking a deep breath, "Where should I start?"

"How about the beginning," I said helpfully, "and please eat something. You look like shit, therefore you need to eat."

She glared at me, picked up her tray, scooped a spoonful of spaghetti and shoved it into her mouth. "There, happy?" she snapped, with her mouth full.

As she swallowed, I said, "Yes much better, I expect you to eat all of it."

"You sound like my mum," she grumbled.

"Which one?" I asked, seeing if I could get her to smile.

"Both of them," she snapped, "Dead and alive." She pressed her lips together, trying not to smirk before finally giving in and bursting out laughing. I laughed along with her, glad that not all the happiness had been stamped out of her. But as quickly as the laughter had come, it left again, a look of seriousness placed on her features. "Anyway," she sighed, she turned to look at me dead in the eye, "Jack, I am one of the leaders of 7 teenagers, all with superhuman talents and strengths. Together we're meant to enact justice on the scumbags known as vampires."

I burst out laughing, "You're kidding right?" I managed to say between chuckles. She was crazy. Vampires? They don't exist. I wondered if she had finally lost it after yesterday. I sobered long enough to see her face. She wasn't even smirking, "Do you see me laughing? I am the girl who has super strength, speed, intelligence, agility and the gift to control any person's mind. I am descended from Druids in Scotland, who knew I was going to be born 2000 years ago. They wanted me to kick vampire butt along with six other teenagers all exactly like me. I even have a dagger to do it and my own special little box, which I don't go anywhere without." She pulled out her bag and rummaged in it before pulling out a wooden box with flowers on the lid and her name: _Neve Rae Brina Murray-Cullen_. "Wow, you have a long name," I muttered, my mind spinning from the information.

"My parents were cruel and ignorant," she said simply, without letting go of the box, she slipped her hand underneath her jacket and pulled out a leather clad dagger. I recoiled from her, "why in the hell do you have that at school?" I yelped.

"Because I don't know if I am going to be alive by the end of this week," she said, "When I mean 'alive' I mean whether I'll be in come dank skanky cell with torturers looming over me, by the end of this week" She glanced at my hyperventilating form and said, "You can start running now."

"What?" I managed to choke out. My head now felt like a large swimming pool and my mind was swimming in it. So much information and I couldn't keep up with it.

"Running, you can leave now if you can't take anymore, I won't stop you. It's a lot to take in," I looked at her and she looked straight back at me. There was no bullshit in her eyes. She was deadly serious about all of this.

I took a deep breath and said, "No, I'll stay, just… go slower. So are you like a Jedi or something?"

"Yeah, sorta," she said looking out at the pitch, "though what I do is real and not just confined to movies."

"Show me," I said.

"Ok," she murmured, she swept her eyes around the pitch, "Set me a task to do. A task that would normally be impossible. Be creative."

I frowned at the pitch for a few moments before the idea came to me, "Steal Brianna's, Madison's and Becca's earrings and Corey's chain necklace. Now."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Theft? Really Jack? I would have thought better of you."

I rolled my eyes, "their parents are practically rolling in it. No doubt they'll buy them new ones tomorrow. You can't say that you don't want to do it."

She made a non-committal shrug, "True."

There was a whisper of wind and she was gone. "Huh," I muttered, "she is fast."

A few moments later she was back, "Your friends have nasty ass jewellery and an avalanche of bronzer fell on me when I took out the earrings. Just look at my jeans."

I did notice the orangey brown splodges that spotted her jeans but what I noticed more where the three pairs of white gold hoops in her right palm and the silver neck chain in the other. "How…?" I asked trailing off speechless.

"Well, I figured that all four would be in the cafeteria. They were all sitting around the same usual table with their minions. I sent out commands to the whole cafeteria to not see me or hear me or feel me or smell me. I could have walked in there with a whole fanfare and a parade of dancing elephants and no one would have even glanced at me. It was just a simple matter of just walking in and unclipping the chain and earrings from their delightful owners. It took me about…um…30 seconds to do, really…not trying to show off or anything. It's just what I can do."

"Ok…" I muttered, taking it in, "so you are superhero basically."

"Yeah, basically."

"Why? Why you? Why now?" desperation was beginning to seep into my voice.

"This is when I start explaining to you what's real," she said, smiling reassuringly at me.

"So… what is real then?" I asked wondering what she meant.

"Well… vampires, witches and werewolves are real. So are hybrids of vampire and human. That's about it really as far as I know. My grandmother was a witch," she said pushing her food around her plate.

"Ok, now you have seriously got to be joking," I said staring at her, wondering if this was the point I realised this was all a very very weird dream.

"Again, do you see me laughing," she said her face unsmiling.

"Who is a vampire or werewolf then?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that, you have to work that out yourself. They made me swear," she said her face now apologetic.

I frowned for a minute before the realisation hit me, "The Cullens! You cannot be serious!" I yelped.

She lunged forward and clapped her hand over my mouth, "Shh! Keep it down. Anyone can be listening." There was an absolute look of terror on her face.

When she finally pulled her hand away I asked, "Why?"

"Because anyone can be listening. _Anyone._" That was all she said on the matter but I dropped it because I didn't like the fear I saw in her eyes. I had never seen her fearful before and it made me fearful.

"So the Cullens," I whispered, "They're…vampires?"

"Yes," she whispered, "Don't tell a soul that."

"I won't, so why are you living with them then? Isn't it dangerous?" I tried and failed to push the worry that sparked my voice.

"They're fine, not harmless, but certainly better than most vampires. They only drink animal blood rather than human blood. They've risked their lives adopting me. Don't judge them by what they are. They're good people and you know it."

"Ok," I murmured, "You said something about fighting vampires, give them justice or whatever."

"Yeah, that's a long story…but I'll summarise it for you."

She then told me everything. About her ancestors, her responsibility, her past. Everything. How she had to stop the vampires form taking over the world how she had been chosen to do it a thousand year before she was even born, how that this weekend the vampire royalty were finally coming for her. Although she kept a tight control over her emotions, her slate eyes betrayed the absolute panic she was feeling. After she had finished, I stared out at the pitches for a good minute. Neve was a soldier. My Neve. Jesus. I didn't know what to think or say or do. She was absolutely right. I would have never guessed that shit. Ever. I turned around to find her also staring out at the pitches. She looked frightened and worried and way older than 16. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. She buried her face into my jacket and took a deep breath, "Mmph, mph-mmph-mmmph-mmmph?" I heard her mutter.

"Neve, I can't hear a word you're saying," I said, stroking her hair before she pulled her head away.

"I said: 'Jack, when are you going to runaway?" she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Why do you keep on asking me that?" I said, rolling my eyes at her, "I am not going to run."

"You don't know that though. That's not even half of the story told," she said her eyes wide with frustration. As she said so, the bell rang loud and shrilling. "We should go," Neve said picking up her dish of untouched food and chucking it into the trash. I gripped her arm before she picked up her school bag. "No, class can wait."

"But Coach Kester-"

"I'll take you to class and have a word with him. I'll tell him to lay off of you."

"Jack, you're not God. Kester must kick your arse for doing something wrong. He isn't that in love with you surely?" she quirked one of her eyebrows up and her mouth twisted into a sarcastic smile.

I rolled my eyes at her, "You'd be amazed at what kind of shit I can do. Please sit down and tell me the rest, or I swear to god I will tie you here."

She chuckled hollowly before sitting down again. "Alright," she said, pausing as if to gather her thoughts, "You know how I said earlier about soul-mates?" She said.

I nodded, "What did you mean?" I asked, not liking the look on her face. It looked regretful.

"I meant that we're connected. We… we are meant to be together. Remember what I told you about the whole power thing we have got going on with me at the minute? Well you're a part of to now. With me. It's like love but its biological or chemical, nothing could break us apart, nothing, it's that strong. Since we kissed, my talents have grown to be quite strong. Being with you does that. Before I couldn't control anybody without saying the orders out loud, now all I have to do is think about it…this is going to sound like bullshit but um…you complete me, you make me more powerful and I cannot live without you. Literally. This has all been decided years ago before we were even born, the kiss just sealed it." She looked at me, her eyes unreadable.

"You're kidding right?" I said. The head spinning had started up again. What she was saying didn't make sense. She had always seemed to be reluctant to be with me, always pushing me away. It seemed crazy that our relationship had been preordained thousands of years ago. It seemed a bit too much like Twilight-Zone, "You're taking the piss now."

"I wish I was but I'm not. Me and you. You and me. We're bonded together and there is nothing to reverse. Not only this, to balance the powers between us you are gonna become like me."

"What?" I wasn't sure what to think: it all seemed too surreal. I expected to wake up in bed at any moment.

"I mean that you are going to get talents like me. You are going to be strong. You are going to be fast. You are going to have your own special talent like me. You may find its happening now or not. Process is slower when I am away from you but it will happen, as a chain reaction from the kiss."

I stared at her for a good minute before swallowing and staring out at the pitches again. There was silence for a few minutes. I was trying to make sense of it all. My life had definitely taken a turn for the weirder ever since the Cullens brought their new adopted girl to Trinity. "I am sorry. I am so sorry Jack, I didn't mean for this to happen, any of this."

"It's not your fault," I murmured, twisting my fingers together.

"It is though! All of this is my fault! If I knew better, I would have stayed away from you properly. I would have made sure to have never been with you on that date. I would have left you alone and you would have had a normal life. Fuck I should have controlled myself better when I was younger. My parents would be alive if I haven't been so _stupid_," I snapped my head around to see her eyes full of anguish and remorse.

"No Neve," I said, I put both of my hands on each side of her face and stroked her hair back, "'Cause you see I don't regret any of it. I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret that date and I sure as hell don't regret that kiss," as if to prove this I lightly pressed my lips onto hers, "I will never regret any of it, 'cause as much as you drive me nuts sometimes, I still cannot get you out of my head and it will be unlikely I ever will. Don't blame yourself for anything or apologize because you don't need to."

"But, don't you realize-" to stop the babbling that was inevitably about to happen, I kissed her. It was wonderful to taste the apples and lilies of her lips. After a few moments she responded and the taste intensified. It made me forget everything momentarily. She suddenly pulled away, a scowl playing at the corners of her mouth, "I wish to god you wouldn't do that Jack, I was in the middle of talking."

I smirked while letting my hands drop, "if you don't like me doing it, you wouldn't have kissed back."

Her mouth opened and closed, before she frowned even deeper, "Shut up, arsehole." I chuckled. "It's not funny! We are in deep shit here. You are turning into something like me, I could be worse than dead by the end of this week and we could have a vampire apocalypse blowing up anytime soon. We cannot act all Romeo and Juliet right now."

"Why are the… vampire royal family coming to kill you anyway?" I asked, slipping my fingers around hers.

"Because of what I am capable of. I am one of the three leaders, without me the Seven Angels can't truly be at its full potential."

"Right…you'll be fine Neve, if you have done everything you can then you can't keep worrying over it. These people probably want you scared."

"True," she was silent and her frown deepened once again, "I am just saying, I might not be here by the end of this week."

"Exactly, might," I said caressing her cheek before standing up, "We should go now. I'll walk you to class."

"Ok," she murmured, still thoughtful. I threw away my food and held my hand out for her to take. She took it, I hoisted her up and we began walking to class. "I am surprised," she murmured as we were halfway across the pitches, "I thought you would ask me to make you forget. I could do that you know. Make you forget everything I have told you."

I shrugged, "You said that I would turn to be like you. I would rather know about it rather than be in the dark."

"True," she murmured. We were now walking the silent halls. We reached the gym and I opened the door for her. "NEVE MURRAY-CULLEN! YOU ARE 10 MINUTES LATE!" Coach Kester barrelled towards us, his face red and sweating with apoplectic rage.

Neve rolled her eyes, "Alright Coach, don't bust an artery will ya?"

I quickly stood in front of Neve as Coach began to inflate even bigger with fury like a bullfrog and said quickly, "Don't blame her. I kept Neve back, we had this history project to do."

His bulging eyes flickered between me and Neve looking like a couple of flies but he said, "Alright, get changed Murray-Cullen and do 20 laps."

"Yes sir," she muttered, glowering at him before glancing back at me, "Seeya later Jack." She was gone before I could say anything back, by which point Coach had grabbed my arm and pulled me around to the door, "What the _hell _Brooks?" he hissed, as I watched Neve disappear into the girl's changing rooms, "Why are you getting all cosy with the Murray-Cullen girl? She could ruin your chances in the football team."

"She's not how you think she is," I muttered back, "she's a good person who has had bad stuff happen to her. Just give her a break ok?"

His eyes widened at me then narrowed in fury. "You cannot do this Jack. You have so much potential. A girl like that is trouble Jack. Pure trouble. And you should stay away from her. Alright? I'll see you at practise." I stared as he waddled off, shook my head and headed for the door. Why was everyone trying to convince me to stay away from Neve? I saw Neve had managed to get out into her gym clothes and was now running around the hall, a disgruntled look on her face. I knew that this was probably nothing to her but still, I wished that Coach would quit picking on her. She certainly didn't deserve it.

I walked to Trig, where I was told I had to do 500 lines about why I shouldn't be late for class. I didn't even protest; I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. I was tied up in something I knew nothing about. There was a mess of tangled feelings inside of me and I was finding it hard to detangle them. I knew that I felt shock, which was very strong. I felt like I had been abducted, blindfolded and taken to a place I did not know. Amazing what a day can do.

The only person I could probably talk to was Neve. Neve. A wave of worry and pity swept through me as I thought of her. That girl has had a rough time. She has probably experienced more trials than most 40 year olds. I knew I was too young to talk about commitment or anything like that but my emotions towards her were stronger than anything I have ever felt before. I definitely knew that. I couldn't deny that we were unquestionably linked to each other and whatever linked us was much stronger than teen love. I knew that I could not back out on her now. By science or magic or whatever, we were connected no matter what and I had to support her and she would have support me. I would do anything to protect her or make her happy. Anything. Even if I have to turn into something stronger, even if I have to give up everything I know for her. I had that feeling in my gut that said that the path I was about to take was the right one.

I was scared shitless though. My life had been changed, by no ones fault but there was a part of me that still felt pissed about it. I mean, why us? Why Neve? Why now? Neve must have asked those questions for the past two years or so herself, but still, that doesn't mean she won't want the answers. My hands curled into fists. God-dammit this was so unfair! The one girl who I may be close to falling in love with is deep in bloody saving-the-world shit! I thought this only happened in movies. Apparently not.

A feeling of desperation welled up inside me and remained there until the bell shrieked the end of the lesson. I wandered, half dazed to the next class. Neve wasn't there when I arrived and I piled my books onto our table and sat staring out the window, my fists clenched on my lap. I heard the seat next to me scrape and the thump of a bag of books. We didn't talk and when Miss MacBride started a video about nuclear generators, Neve's warm hand found mine underneath the table. I instantly loosened and took her hand in my own. It felt so small in my thick fingered hand that I wondered how a girl like her was meant to save the world. She didn't let go of my hand and I didn't let go of hers. In the light of everything it felt strangely good to sit like this. I would glance at her and she would smile a breathtaking smile to lift my spirits and I would smile back before turning around to the front

The bell shrieked again, and her fingers loosened and left my hand, which instantly felt cold. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked concern etched into her voice. Her grey eyes were fixed on me and there was a crease in between her brows.

"I'll be fine; I just need to take it all in." I said smiling a little to reassure her.

She eyed me critically for a few moments before saying, "Alright," she said. There was a silence as we walked through the halls, "I don't want you to do anything rash by the way," she said abruptly, "like if you discover your talent is…invisibility say. I don't want you to go into the girl's bathrooms or whatever you want to do with your talent. I did the same kind of things with my compulsion and now my family is dead. I am not saying don't use your talent at all just don't be reckless with it."

"Ok," I murmured, I still could not believe I was having this conversation.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." The nasal voice broke through our conversation like a hammer. We whipped around to find Brianna, Corey, Madison and Becca all standing in the corridor gawking at us like we were a couple of zombies. Neve sighed, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "what the _hell _have I done now?"

Brianna stormed up to her and did something I have never seen her do. She slapped Neve. The sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded around the corridor. Neve's head snapped to the left away from me, her purple flashes of hair whipping around with it. I went into auto drive. I grabbed Brianna's hand and wrenched her around, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smash your face into a wall," I said in a low dangerous voice. Brianna's face changed from a look of twisted triumph to a look of sheer terror. Suddenly, I felt the same warm hand as earlier on my shoulder, "Let it go Jack. She's not worth it, let it go." Her calm voice cut through my haze of red anger that was blurring my vision. "Jack, don't do it. You'll regret it later."

Her words stopped me from murdering Brianna on the spot. I let go of her and turned to Neve. The left side of her face was red but apart from that she appeared to be fine. "You ok?" I asked, just to be sure.

"I'm fine," she murmured, "I've had worse."

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" I turned to see Corey moving forward, "that girl is a freak yet you are following her like a fucking lost puppy."

"She's blackmailing him," Brianna hissed, her eyes burning holes into Neve's forehead, "Telling him that if he doesn't go out with her, she'll burn down his house with his family in it."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neve stand stock still for a moment before she busted out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she clutched her sides and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Uh…Neve, are you ok?" I asked tentatively, wondering if she was about to spontaneously combust.

"I… am…fine!" she managed to gasp out, "one…minute."

I obliged and waited for her to calm down. Once she did she wiped her cheeks and turned to Brianna. "I think that is the best rumour I have heard in my life," she said grinning her mischievous grin at Brianna, "Honestly you would give the British tabloids a run for their money and that's saying something. You should seriously sell that stuff."

"But it's true!" Brianna said indignantly her eyes blazing with desperation and anger, "Why else would he go out with a little slut like you?"

"Oh, so I am the slut?" Neve said an incredulous look on her features. She shook her head, "Whatever, I don't have time for this." Just as she was about to leave I grabbed her arm, "Wait," I said to her, giving her a smile that told her I knew what I was doing.

I turned to the other people in the corridor, "You want proof that she isn't blackmailing me? I'll show you then."

I pulled Neve towards me, and wrapped my arms tenderly around her and looked deep into her eyes. I looked past the confused, painful, frightened shards that were imbedded in the storm cloud depths. Instead I saw the girl I had seen a few weeks ago, the girl who had captured my attention and held it, that feisty tigress who was like a thunderstorm and utterly stunning in every sense of the word. I leaned down and first gently pressed my lips unto hers, like smelling the wine before tasting it. All though they were chapped, they were still soft and firm. I pulled away only to look into her eyes which had melted into pleasant surprise. Then I leaned in again and crushed my lips a little more forcefully onto hers. The taste of apples and lilies seeped into my mouth again and I almost sighed in pleasure. If possible I gripped her more tightly and one of my hands found her sweet smelling hair, it felt silky soft like warm water. Her hand met my cheek and her thumb stroked my cheekbone ever so gently, sending a warm feeling sweeping through me. I don't know how long we were there for. We pulled away after what felt like hours. I turned to see everyone's shocked faces of the people around us. No one could say we were acting: who can kiss like that while faking it? "Uh- well-" for the first time ever I saw Brianna at a lost for words.

"I need to go," Neve murmured, "Jake's waiting for me. You wanna come Jack?"

"Nah, you go ahead, I've got to talk with these lot," I said, I kissed her forehead; "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded gave my hand a squeeze and then left. As soon as she had disappeared around the corner, a fist smacked into my face. "You fucking betrayed me!" came a snarl and another punch a long with it. I staggered back and my jaw and nose began to throb. Corey was beside himself with fury. He came at me again but this time I blocked his punches and shoved him back. "She fucking abused me Jack! Put me out of the league! And there you are kissing her! You little bag of shit!" He slammed me then into the lockers behind me, making them rattle. All the air was knocked out of me and I wheezed while thumping Corey on the back.

"Stop, Corey," I gasped out.

"Fuck no," he growled out and he punched me again. A crowd had developed around us and they were watching with fascination. I managed to shove him off and drop down off the lockers. "Corey, just listen to me! What has happened between me and Neve is not our fault, it just happened. I didn't mean to betray you. Please I don't want to fight with you."

He glared at me, his eyes still full of fury. "Fuck you. She's a killer Jack, a psychopath. She should be in a mental asylum. Her own fucking country doesn't even want her."

He then flung himself at me and tried to wrestle me to the ground. I resisted though and pinned him to the lockers. "Corey, please! She's not who you think she is. You don't know how much crap she has been through to get here and how much more she is about to go through. Just leave her alone, ok? Can't we talk about this like we have at least a bit of sense?"

"Shut up," he snapped and he tried to take another swing at me but I blocked him again.

"What happened, Corey? We used to be best mates. Now we are at each other's throats the whole time. We could start again."

"Yeah, why don't we just have a fucking making out session while we're at it," he snapped sarcastically, "I don't know you anymore Jack. Here's the deal, you dump Neve and keep friends with us or you can fuck off with the weirdos."

I said nothing and swallowed. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Corey's eyes burned into mine, challenging me to say something. I couldn't though, I knew I couldn't. I was attached to Neve too much. Corey snorted after a minute and he detached himself from me and shoved through the crowd, Brianna and her friends followed him, glancing at me with disgust. I stood back and let him go, feeling the stares from everyone trained on me. "Just leave her alone," I mumbled before pushing through the crowd and dazedly made my way to the changing rooms for practice. Just as I left I heard the teachers rounding the corner to see what was going on. They were a bit late.

This has been the most eventful day of my life. I found out my girlfriend was a warrior meant to save the world. That I was to join her when I was like her. And now my best friend since kindergarten hated my guts. What happened?

**I hated doing that to Jack. I mean really hated it. I feel cruel. Sorry…**

**Lotsa love**

**CBWF**


	16. Mayfly

**Warning: graphic bodily harm in first paragraph. If you can't handle violence skip it. **

_Mayfly_

_Neve POV_

I ran through the house made of an inferno, my feet sizzling as they came into contact with the heated floor. My breath came out in short, quick gasps, each breath feeling like a million razors slashing at my lungs. The air was thick with heat, feeling like hot cement against my skin, suffocating, causing tears to leak out of my eyes. I was surrounded by the roaring, cracking, sizzling and shrieks of the house around me, my skin still healing from the burns that welled up on my skin like shiny tubers. "I am coming!" I screamed to the other people wailing inside the house. They were calling, calling for help, calling for me. I am not going to let them die. Not like the last time. I opened door after door, my skin frying against the hot metal of the doorknobs, the smell of cooking meat reaching my nostrils. All the rooms were empty, unless you counted the burning furniture. I was starting to get frantic. Where were they? The other people who were burning? Why can't I find them? It was as this thought crossed my mind as I opened the last door in the house and screamed. A pile of charred, still alive bodies, were stacked writhing in the middle of the room. I gave out a choked cry as I saw the faces of friends and family in the pile, arms and legs sticking out, like a baby had stacked toy dolls in a tantrum. Each face was contorted in pain and their voices called and screamed at me, demanding why I was too late. As I stared in horror and tearing remorse at the pile, three people made their way smoothly around the pile coming towards me. I slumped against the door, hands fluttering up to my face as I continued to stare at the grotesque mound, knowing I had failed yet again. Cool fingers snapped around my neck, brought me up and slammed me against the wall. "Neve," the man with long black hair and blood eyes said, his smile stretching across his gleaming knife teeth, "It's time for your retribution, little warrior." I whimpered as their crow like laughter echoed through my ears.

"Neve! Wake up sweetheart. It's just a nightmare. Wake up darling, wake up!"

I jerked upwards, sweat clinging to my body. The image of flames was still dancing on my retina along with the brilliantly white shark smiles of the vampires. I tried blinking them away and clutched onto Esme's shirt, crying softly into the silky material.

"Was it the same one as last night?" she asked gently, rubbing slow circles on my back.

I nodded, unable to speak. She continued to rub my back and I heard her murmur, "When I was a girl, not much younger than you, I climbed trees, even when my mother scolded me for it. Told me it wasn't right for a girl my age to climb trees like I was a boy. But I did it anyway, because whenever I reached the top I felt like a bird, and the world was filled with endless possibilities. Until one day I fell from a particularly high one. I broke my leg. I sat there at the bottom of that tree, willing myself not to cry at the pain. That was when Carlisle came to rescue me. When I saw him, I thought he was my own personal knight in shining armour. A guardian angel. It was no matter to me that he seemed older than my fifteen years, but the way in which he treated me with such gentleness. It made me understand why adults always talked about 'the one'." Like fairytales, Esme's stories of her past calmed me somewhat. My whole adopted family were so old that nearly all of them seemed like they came from a different world entirely. I could spend hours listening to them and still not get bored.

"Thanks Esme," I managed to whisper as the horrific images of the nightmare inside my head faded away and replaced by a picture of a young girl with caramel hair crouched beneath a massive leafy green tree, a golden haired beauty of a man bending over her.

"That's alright," she murmured, "It's near 6:30. Do you want to get up?"

"Yeah sure," I sighed, swinging my legs out of bed and getting up. She smiled warmly at me before walking out of my room. The rest of the morning was a blur: having or pretending to have breakfast, the ride to school, lesson after boring lesson. I was a zombie, walking from class to class; giving automatic answers to anyone I came into contact with. It had been like this whole week. I had caught looks from my friends, they knew something was up. Jack, who of course knew what was going on, would give me this look that told me how worried he was. But there was a deep bottomless pit inside me and it was threatening to swallow me whole. It was only lunch time when everything changed.

I stared dejectedly at my plate of white gloopy pasta that made me feel even more ill than I already was. I felt ill all the time really. It varied from a churning stomach to full-blown dizziness and vomiting. The vomiting generally happened after I ate so I just didn't eat anymore. Even when Esme made the most delicious steak, chips and asparagus one night, I still found myself later bent over the toilet bowl.

"Neve, would you please eat something," I heard Adrian say.

"I am not hungry," I muttered, pushing my food around my plate like the twisted pasta pieces were toy cars.

"Oh for god sake," I heard Jack suddenly snap. Out of nowhere, a fork filled with the white lumpy pasta sauce came into view. My nose wrinkled at the smell, "I am not going to eat cat sick thank you very much."

Jack sighed, before pinching my nostrils shut so I couldn't breathe. I glared at him and held on for as long as I could. When the room started to spin, I finally opened my mouth to take a breath but instead had the pasta shoved in. It had the consistency of glue and tasted like it to. I chewed once before quickly swallowing, not wanting to keep it in my mouth for much longer. I smacked Jack's arm, "There was no fucking need to do that," I snapped, giving him the full force of my glare. He didn't even cringe like most people would have but instead glared right back with his fierce blue eyes.

"I am not going to watch you waste away in front of me. You need to eat something Neve," he said stroking my lank dark hair back, his face now contorted with worry.

I sighed, "I've just being feeling ill recently."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," Jenny suggested, her eyes also filled with worry.

I shook my head, smiling sadly at her, "I don't think the nurse can help."

It was Friday lunchtime. Everything was how it should be. People were chatting, probably about the upcoming prom, the football game against the Worchester Wombats or the recent scandal between the jocks. I bet 5 quid that none of them are worrying about saving the world. I was insanely jealous of their stupid little lives and their stupid little problems. They were the luckiest people in the world and they didn't even know it.

The latest jock scandal had been between Jack and Corey. It had happened shortly after the kissing incident and now Jack was now rated among the most unpopular people in school. I knew he was missing his friend Corey even if they had been drifting apart. I offered to 'compel' Corey to forgive Jack but he would have none of it. So he was left sitting with me and my friends table at lunch and hang out with us during the say. He refused to let me take the blame for it, but the guilt still gnawed away inside me like a large disgusting rat.

"For god sakes woman, whatever it is that is bothering you, you can tell us," May snapped, irritation radiating off her in waves.

"There's nothing bothering me," I said, "I just feel homesick that's all." It was a bit of the truth, I was missing home like crazy. Who knew you could get so attached to a muddy little island with shit weather and even shittier people?

"Aw, maybe we should all speak in Scottish accents for the rest of the day to make you feel better," Tasha offered, her friendly green eyes gazing over me.

I managed a chuckle, "Thanks Tasha but I think I will just despair even more if any of you try a Scottish accent."

They all laughed at that point and continued the conversation onto different accents they could do, unaware that I had successfully turned their attention away from me. Well not all of their attention. I felt Jack's heated gaze on my face and I knew that he felt exactly what I was feeling at the moment. As the days had gone by, he had become more acutely aware of the fact that I was getting more depressed by the day. He reached under the table and squeezed my hand before leaning in and kissing the top of my head, "Did I mention," He murmured into my hair, "that you smell and look amazing today."

I rolled my eyes at this statement, "Yes you did this morning, but you're just biased, it doesn't count."

"Really?" He said, his voice sounding amused, "I don't think so. When you first came here, most guys were already imagining themselves in love with you. You are stunning, even on your bad days."

I rolled my eyes at him again but it still didn't stop the warm tingly sensation I always got when Jack would say things like this. I knew it was ridiculous, to be able to still feel things like this when everything felt so dead. He somehow managed to make me feel better, even smile a few times. We were now openly dating in school now. Most people left us alone but there were numerous occasions when I had walked in on girls who were obviously bitching about me behind my back. Jocks would walk up to me and tell me furiously that I was a skanky, fucking, bitch who deserves to burn in hell. I never told Jack this of course. When we were together, people would ignore me. I didn't want him to know what people really thought. He had enough to worry about already. He was taking the whole soul mate news remarkably well; better than I thought he would. In fact I think he was using it as an excuse to be around me the whole time, even in front of my family. Jack has held my hand, hugged me and even kissed me in front of the others and they had not even flinched. My brothers now knew that if any of them was to make Jack unwelcome, I would personally castrate them. They still weren't quite comfortable with talking about anything supernatural in front of him but I was just happy that at least they were accepting him.

"Uh oh, here come the Hags from Hell brigade," Adrian murmured, ducking low into his seat.

"Just ignore them," I said a bored tone to my voice. I was so not in the mood for her crap today. Brianna hadn't changed one bit and she was still trying to make my life hell and failing miserably. I found her attempts just irritating like she was a fly continuously buzzed in my ear.

"Well if it isn't the freak pack and Jack," I heard her nasal voice behind me and tried to suppress a sigh.

"Hi," I muttered pushing my pasta around my plate, "would you mind, but we are trying to eat."

"Well if it isn't Neve Murray-Cullen, the psychopathic freak," I heard her hiss, "so did you kill anyone on the way to school?"

"Wow," I said sarcasm and boredom dripping on every word, "If there's one thing you American's excel at, its originality and intelligence. It just blows my mind how imaginative and intelligent you all are. Brianna is just a perfect example of this."

There was a silence and I saw some people on my table try to suppress smirks. "Well at least I don't sit with a bunch of freaks. I mean just look at Adrian," I saw Adrian tense in his chair, "the guy's too much of a loser to date girls so he claims he's gay so he won't have to face them." The first splinter of rage embedded itself into my already furious heart. "Then Tasha, who wet herself in 5th Grade in the school bus to the zoo," Tasha's face blanched and her eyes suddenly became all shiny. The second splinter of rage was rammed into my heart. "Then there's May, who can't face the fact that her mom's a slut and an alcoholic who doesn't give a shit about her." May's jaw was set tight and her brown eyes were so full of hate and shame that it almost hurt to look into them. My hands curled into fists as another splinter of white hot anger shot through me. "Then there's sweet Jenny, who has never been kissed and never will be kissed because she is such a fugly fridged cow." Jenny's jaw wobbled and one solitary tear streaked down her face. I was trying everything I could not to throw the table at the bitch who was standing behind me, I was so angry.

"What about me, Brianna? Aren't I a loser?" I vaguely heard Jack say. I was still trying to concentrate on breathing right.

"Of course you're not a loser Jack. If you date me everything that has happened in the past week will be forgotten."

There was a loud cracking noise. I looked down and realised I had snapped part of my chair off without meaning to.

"I'll think I'll pass thanks," I heard Jack say but it did nothing to calm the already overflowing pot of anger that was stewing within me.

I heard Brianna sigh, "fine, stay with the bitch. But she will never satisfy you like I can. Ciao."

As I heard her walk away, something snapped inside me. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take other people's bullshit anymore, I just couldn't. With only a couple of days' freedom left, I thought, for this one moment, I could live recklessly. "I'll be back in a second," I said before anyone could ask.

"Neve don't," I heard Jack call out, but I ignored him and concentrated on giving Brianna a lesson she will never forget.

I picked up my plate of white gunky pasta and hid it behind my back before walking up to Brianna as she was in front of the Jock's table. I tapped her on the shoulder, "Brianna?"

She turned and a look of disgust played across her features, "what slut? Come to steal more men from us?"

I willed myself to ignore her comment and said with a beaming smile, "I just wanted to say… what a terrific shirt you have on!"

I glanced down at the yellow T-shirt with Bambi on the front. A caption read: '_Fawn over me_' in pink curly writing that almost made me puke in my mouth.

Brianna blinked in surprise but said, "Yeah, it is pretty amazing, especially on me."

Willing to keep my composure I said, "Oh, absolutely it must go with _anything_."

She gave me a winning a smile, "Oh my God! You are so _totally _right!"

"Even food," I said still smiling. That's when I brought the plate of inedible pasta around from behind me and splattered it all over her front. She screamed as I used the paper plate to spread the luke-warm goo all over her front, effectively drowning Bambi in toxic white waste. "What the fuck!" she screamed as I pulled the plate away and dropped it onto the floor.

"I was right!" I said grinning like a maniac, "food _does _go with your shirt. You should try it more often. It _really _suits you."

She screamed again and I was vaguely aware of the whole cafeteria was rolling on the floor with laughter. I was still beaming away as Miss Wight rushed up. She was coach for the cheerleaders and absolutely adored them like they were her own children. Brianna instantly cried, "Did you see what she did to me!"

That was when I sent the silent command of: _you didn't see anything, and you don't know what she is talking about_. _Tell her to get over it,_ into Miss Wight's head. Miss Wight blinked before saying exasperatedly, "I didn't see anything. I don't know what you are talking about."

"But Miss Wight-" Brianna spluttered before she was cut off.

"Oh it isn't that bad. Get some napkins and I am sure you can wash it off," she hardly gave me a glance, "You can go back to your seat Neve."

"Of course, Miss Wight," I murmured before walking off. I glanced back mouthed the words: 'life's a bitch' to a fuming Brianna. As I returned to my table I was met with a stunned silence. I sat down and gave them all a bright smile, "what were we talking about again?"

"Wow…was that really necessary? I mean I totally support what you just did but…wow. I thought Brits were more reserved about this kind of thing." Adrian murmured, his eyes wide.

"Aye, well we all have our limits," I said, "Brianna went passed that limit. What she said to you guys was uncalled for. I was just evening the balance."

"Wow, remind me not to piss you off," May said, but she was smiling, "The look on Brianna's face was priceless! I wish I could have taken a picture of it and put it as a screensaver."

Jack laughed and quickly kissed my lips, "You're incredible."

"Well I try," I said and then pulled a face.

"Well, it's good to see that your back to your old self again," Jenny said smiling sweetly at me.

I smiled at her, determined not to let the future get me down today or tomorrow. I am 16 years old yet I have been acting like a 60 year old. I have two days to act normal. Today and tomorrow. Today I would hang out with my friends, go home and spend the evening with my family. Tomorrow my boyfriend was going to play in his first match of the season. I was going to watch him with my friends and support him. Then in the evening is spring prom. I am going to dress up and have a night out with the same friends and the same boyfriend. I will have fun. I will be normal for 36 precious hours. This was the last time I could be part of a normal life. I have to cling to that; I couldn't waste it, not even one minute. I cheered up immensely then, actually sat forward in my seat and joined in with the others. The sick feeling in my stomach dissolved and I found out I was ravenous. I bought another lunch, this time baked potatoes and cheese and wolfed it down, the food nearly burning my mouth.

"What has gotten into you?" Adrian asked.

I grinned at him, my eyes sparkling, "I am just…I am feeling what a mayfly feels when it is born. Did you know they weren't born with digestive systems? This means they only have a day or two to live. Well I kinda feel like that."

They all stared at me with worried looks, "Have you got something to tell us?" Jenny asked, "Are you dying or something?"

I shook my head (there was no need to freak them out), "No I am just appreciating life more, y'know?"

"No we don't know," May said, staring at me like I was crazy.

I smiled again and went back to my food. The rest of lunch continued in this way: I chatted, laughed and didn't worry about anything a normal 16 year old wouldn't worry about. I had never felt so normal since I was twelve. It was amazing, exhilarating even. I sound dorkish but it was what I felt.

We broke up for class. Jack kissed my forehead before walking off to class. I walked with Edward and Bella to gym. "That was some scene you pulled in the canteen. What brought it on?" Bella asked.

"A lot of things," I said, "I was sick of taking bullshit from her. I am supposed to risk _my _life to _save _girls like her. Afterwards I had this little epiphany thing. Here I am, a sixteen year old, with two days left before D-day. I can't waste these days, even if there is an ultimatum over my head. And even if I do survive this, I am never coming back here."

"What?" Edward asked sharply.

"I've got to leave sometime," I said, "not much point in waiting for my education to finish. I've got to get this done. I've got to find the others. I've got to organise this whole mess."

"I think if we do survive this, you should stay. You should continue your education," Edward said, his topaz eye burning into mine.

"I can't and you know I can't. I have to start soon. It will probably take me years to find the others and I can't do it without them. But until then, I am going to be normal for a day and half. Will you let me do that?"

Edward frowned but nodded and Bella smiled encouragingly at me, "Sounds like a good plan Neve. We'll help you with it."

My face split into an even bigger smile as we reached the gym hall. Even when Coach said that we would do lacrosse today, a sport I despised with a burning passion, I would not let myself get into a bad mood. I played in a team with Bella and Edward. We made fun of the Coach behind his back. We were giggling and sniggering at the edge of the group until Coach got so annoyed at us that he told all three of us to take 5 laps. We did so, but since two of us didn't need to breath and the other found running very, very, very easy, we still managed to chatter as we ran. When gym class ended, I blew a kiss to a seething Coach before heading for the changing rooms. Once changed, I walked to physics on my own. As I walked in, people congratulated me on splattering pasta sauce all over Brianna. I smiled back said thanks and made to my seat. Just shows how much people hated Brianna. Jack was at his seat also. He smiled at me as I sat down and he said, "see? I told you people would like you in the end."

I snorted, "Yeah, _after _I splatter the Queen Bitch with mucky pasta sauce."

He laughed as Miss MacBride walked in. The lesson continued in the usual fashion but as Miss MacBride lectured, Jack and I passed notes under the table.

Jack scribbled: _**What happened really after lunch? You felt so much better all of a sudden.**_

I wrote back: _I figured that my time here is limited. I can't waste it moping._

_**So that's why you were going on about mayflies? **_

_Yeah, sorry. I was kinda going with the moment on that one. But it's true. This is the last time you can treat me as a normal girlfriend, so you better make the most of it._

_**Don't say that.**_

_Say what?_

_**Say that this is the last time. It is never the last time. This is only the beginning of us.**_

_Did you get that from _Titanic_ or what?_

_**I am serious Neve. Don't you ever say it is the last time. If I am right we are BOTH going to be super soon. I will join you on whatever the heck you are going to do and you can't get rid of me.**_

My stomach plummeted as I read those words. _No Jack. You are not coming with me._

_**Why the heck not? **_

_Because you can't, you just can't. _

_**Oh that's a good reason…not. If you think I am not capable of whatever your weird vampires are going to throw at you, then you're wrong.**_

_That's just it though- you're not capable. You have never met anything like this in your entire life. Have you ever had to run through a burning building? Have you ever had the chance of trying to save your family? Have you ever __failed__ in trying to save your family? Have you ever come into contact with real vampires, apart from the ones in school? Trust me, just having physical strength isn't enough. You've got to be emotionally and psychologically strong too._

_**I am.**_

_No you're not. I know you're not._

_**Bullshit.**_

_Au contraire, you are nowhere near as emotionally strong or psychologically strong as me. _

_**How do you know?**_

_Simple: I am your soulmate. I know you better than you know yourself._

There was a pause in the passing of notes before Jack replied: _**Bitch.**_

_Bastard._

_**Cow.**_

_Loser. _

_**Jerk.**_

_Dunderhead._

_**?**_

_Ha ha, Scottish insult, you're screwed._

_**Fuck… I hate you sometimes.**_

_You know what? Feeling is sometimes mutual._

_**Sometimes?**_

_Yeah, only sometimes._

_**Har har. **_

_You looking forward to the match?_

_**Don't think that this conversation is closed.**_

I sighed, _Can we not talk about it now? _

He nodded. _**Yeah, I am looking forward to the match. Are you?**_

'_Course I am. I'll be there in the front row along with the cheerleaders._

_**Do I detect a hint of sarcasm? **_

_Absolutely not, just exaggeration. I'll be there cheering with the others. You better impress me or I am demanding a refund. _

_**I will try your majesty. I am sorry if American football isn't to your tastes, I am supposing one will not be amused if we lose. Should I offer to chop off all the team's heads if you are not amused?**_

_Ha ha, you are so funny sometimes it kills me. And if you try your hardest that's call anyone can ask of you._

_**You sound like my mom.**_

_Then your mum's an awesome person then. _

_**She's still asking after you, you know.**_

_Have you told her we're dating? _

_**Yeah, she's more than a little ecstatic. She was in love with you the first moment you walked into the house.**_

_Well I do have that affect on people…most people anyway…ok maybe a few. _

_**Ha, I think its most people Neve or I wouldn't be swapping notes with you. Speaking of which, shouldn't Miss MacBride noticed that we are blatantly swapping notes in the middle of her class. **_

_I told her at the beginning of class not to notice us swapping notes. Piece of cake really…_

_**Naughty Miss Murray-Cullen, using your powers for your own means, tut tut.**_

_Couldn't give a toss anymore. The world isn't going to burst into flames if I told one woman to not notice us swapping notes. _

_**True, true…what are you going to prom as? I am going as a knight if that helps.**_

_I honestly haven't decided yet. I am not going as a princess if that's what you mean. I'd rather go as turd than that._

_**Why not? I think you would make a very beautiful princess. **_

_Ok may I puke now?_

_**Shut up and just answer the question. **_

_Because being a princess is a bit boring. All they do all day is preen in front of mirrors and sigh about some prince who's gonna sweep them off their feet. I can't dress up as something like that for a night; I didn't even like them when I was little._

_**I can understand that. So if you didn't like princesses when you were little what did you like?**_

_You mean what did I dress up as when I had my pretend games?_

_**Yeah**_

_I dressed up as a fairy._

_**Ok that's even worse than a princess. You dressed up as something that only thinks about fairy dust and dresses up in nothing but leaves. **_

_I didn't dress up as a Disney fairy. I dressed up as the kind of fairy that kidnaps children and swaps them for sick fairy babies. I dressed up as the kind of fairy that lured young fools to their deaths. I dressed up as the kind of fairy had kings and queens of summer and winter. That's the kind of fairy I was. _

_**Wow…ok, dress up like that again.**_

_Yeah, get mud all over my clothes and weave wild flowers into my hair, that will go down well with everyone else._

_**You know what I mean. Dress up as a Queen of Summer or something. You will look amazing.**_

_Hmmm… I think I could do that. Thanks for the idea. Alice was all up for the idea of dressing me up as a mermaid._

_**Oh well I like that as well. You in a bikini…mmmmmm. Has me drooling already.**_

_Fuck off you pervert. _

_**Ha ha, love you too babes.**_

The note swapping ended then as the lesson finished and we walked out. Jack was doing his thing of swinging one arm protectively around my shoulders, as if he was marking his territory. I hated it and loved it at the same time and was never sure to shove him off or pull him closer. Adrian joined us and we chatted until we got to the parking lot. We met my other friends by Jenny's car. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well why don't we pick you up at around…10? Sound good to you?" Jenny asked, " 'cause your family aren't coming are they?"

I shook my head, "No. They all have something planned which is in the way." That was the truth. They didn't want to spend their last day together at a high school football game, which I can understand. "But they'll be there for prom."

"So how about we pick you up at ten then drop you back when the match finishes. Does that sound cool to you?"

I nodded before grumbling, "I feel like a two year old, being ferried around."

Several people chuckled. "Where is your house?" Jenny asked.

I gave her directions and when finished she smiled at me asking, "You looking forward to your first high school football match Neve?"

I said, "I told Jack that if I didn't enjoy it I was demanding a refund."

"Of course she is going to enjoy it. How can she not when I am playing?" Jack said wrapping his arms tightly around my waist so I couldn't escape him, "she said she will be there with the pompoms and everything."

"Lies! All lies!" I gasped as his fingers began to tickle my ribs.

"You guys seriously, break it up. Some of us are still trying to digest lunch," May said exasperatedly.

We broke apart but Jack still kept a warm arm slung around my shoulders. "Are you all coming to prom?" he asked.

"Yeah sure we are. I am going as Snow White," Tasha said, "Adrian as a dragon, May as a nymph and Jenny is going as Little Red Riding Hood. What about you guys?"

"I'm a fairy," I said, "and smelly here is a knight," I poked Jack's large forearm.

"Enough with the name calling already," Jack muttered. He suddenly bent down and kissed me. That simple action sent warm tinglies all over my body as it usually did. When he pulled away he said, "I've gotta go, practise is soon and coach is going to flip if I am late again."

"Sure, sure have a nice time. Give him a big bear hug from me," I said jokingly.

He rolled his eyes at me before saying, "See you guys later."

The others called out their goodbyes as he left. "You are _the _luckiest girl in the world," Jenny said her eyes glazed slightly.

"You know what? I feel like that sometimes too," I muttered as I watched Jack head for the pitches with his kit slung over his shoulder.

"Neve?" I turned to see Alice walking over to me. "We're going soon, you wanna come?"

I smiled, "Sure, two ticks." I turned to my friends, "I better go."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Tasha said as she began to unlock her rusty old Ford.

"Sure thing, looking forward to it," I said.

"Good to see you back on form Neve," Adrian said grinning.

"I was never off it," I said back before waving and turning to join Alice.

"They're right though," she said as we walked away, "we were almost worried that you would bail at the last minute."

"I would never do that. I was just slowly losing the will to live," I said gazing up at the overcast sky, "but I am all better now. Much better. I have today and tomorrow to live. Then after that everything will change."

"Yes Edward and Bella told me," Alice murmured, "we are going to have to discuss that."

"What's so difficult about me going away after this? You know by this time in Britain, I am legally responsible to leave home."

"You're in America now though. Things here are different. You have to finish your education and then we can help you with this whole mess. You're too young to go out on your own."

"Really? The druids didn't seem to think so," I muttered as we reached the car.

"Was that an eventful day or what?" Emmett said. He chucked me under the chin while still grinning at me, "Everyone knew that one day Brianna would get what she was coming for but with such _style_. I am proud of you Jock."

I rolled my eyes, "What can I say? I am amazing at committing social suicide."

"That was hardly social suicide," Nessie said, "It was more avenging angel trapped in high school. It was awesome."

"Esme is still not going to be pleased about it," Jasper said, "Shall we go?"

It was at that point a weird urge came over me. I really wanted to have a walk around Trinity. Something told me that if I did, something good would happen. Really good. Miracle good. "You know what? I feel like a walk."

"A walk?" Edward asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, a walk," I replied, "you guys go ahead, I'll just be around Trinity. Tell Esme that I am just stretching my legs. I'll be back soon."

"Ok," he muttered, his topaz eyes fixed on me. I felt the storm cloud around my head but I pushed it away easily, "Edward, you and I both know you won't be able to read my mind so why do you do it?"

"Why do you want a walk, Neve?" He asked, as if I was about to blow up the White House.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Same reason why people watch T.V. Same reason why people go fishing. For _enjoyment_. You heard of that before? It's what you feel when you're not being a depressed loser. Can't I do that?"

"Fine, fine," he said quickly, as if afraid of my wrath. I smiled at him to show I wasn't about to bite his head off and dumped my bag into the boot of the Volvo.

"I've got my phone. I'll call you when I am coming home," I said, waving my mobile to show I did have it.

"Alright", "have fun", "be safe," and "Please for the love of god, don't do anything reckless," were some of the phrases thrown at me. I sighed, said the appropriate words and then finally made my way out of the parking lot. I began to walk down Main Street gazing at the shops and their windows. Breathing in the air and smelling my damp surroundings, my head seemed to clear. I focused on the sights and smells around me, even if they were dull. Petrol, tarmac, water, wood, leaves, bricks, iron, steel, slate, paint, everything. Seems silly, but those little things seemed very important to me.

I wandered around for what felt like hours. I passed the diner, the park, the garage and the charity shop where Jack got my sparrow. My feet took me to outside the hospital where Carlisle worked. I was staring up at the sparse white concrete walls, my mind wandering over the jagged memories of the last time I had been in a hospital. Memories of doctors sticking needles into me, telling me in patronizing Scottish accents: "This won't hurt a bit pet." I knew that part of my life was most definitely over but it still didn't stop the shudders that went up and down my spine. Ever since then I had a chronic hate of hospitals. Hate isn't the same as fear. I feared fire. I hated hospitals. Big difference.

A lot of people hate or fear hospitals. I mean, who doesn't? They're places were people go to die or where they're told bad news. I think as soon as anyone enters a hospital, their shoulders slump slightly and their eyes dim. No one wants to be there, not even the doctors. Dad would come home most nights with a twisted frown to his lips and it would take a while for him to smile again. As I thought of Carlisle, the words he had said to me that day, fluttered around my head: "_You could save lives Neve, hundreds of lives, with just one drop_…"

A thousand and one images flashed through my mind: my skin dissolving and growing back again, the faces of children in intensive care, the photo on Principal Peirce's desk, a starch white lab coat, crystal needles and crimson liquid. My hands flew up to my eyes, wanting to stop the images. "God! This is the miracle?" I said exasperatedly, partly to myself and partly to the man upstairs. I knew that I was supposed to save lives. But the way I was expected to do it was looking less likely to happen. I might as well do it somehow. But this way? I pulled my hands away and stared again at the clear front doors. Even from here, I could see the glum looks of the people in the foyer. A lot of people were shuffling about outside, couple of nurses were having a fag, clouds of acrid smoke wafting around their tired pinched faces. A few paramedics were loitering around the ambulances, looking bored. My eyes flickered up the building and curtain twitched. A pinched, pale face looked out, blinking in the bright light. Whoever they were, they were bald, and it looked like they didn't even have eyebrows or eyelashes. I could tell it was a man though, if he was young or old though, I couldn't tell. He glanced out for only a second before his head whipped inside again. I sighed and looked up at the sky, "You so owe me," I told it before stomping determinedly towards the doors.

The smell hit me first: antiseptic, air freshener, sweat, blood, sick, crap flowers, crappier coffee…were just some of the scents that barraged into my nose. My eyes watered slightly (having a sharp nose sometimes really sucks) but I took another step. The waiting room was just like any other hospital waiting room. It tried its best to look cheery with potted plants and ethically nice pictures placed strategically around the room. In truth, desperation was huddled in the corner, anger was skulking around the chairs and frustration was buzzing as a swarm around everybody's heads. I kept my composure and walked towards the reception desk. A woman with bright orange hair sat behind it, staring blankly at the computer monitor. I coughed lightly to get her attention. Her mossy eyes snapped up and fixed on me, "What?" she demanded, as if I had interrupted her in the middle of a very important meeting with the President.

I smiled a plastic smile and said, "Could you tell me where Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office is?"

"Why?" she said brusquely with a strong Brooklyn accent.

"It's important," I said, willing myself to not use compulsion on her.

"Dr. Cullen is busy. You have to make an appointment," she said, her face twisted in distaste.

"Please, my father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, if you bring him through here I am sure he will let me through if I explain to him."

Her face suddenly twisted into a sneer, "Oh my God," she said, a gleeful tone in her voice, "I know you. My Rebecca's told me all about you. Weren't you accused of murder back wherever you came from? And you punched that Corey boy? Quite a temper you have."

I stared at her for a moment. What is it with receptionists? Have they always got to be bitter cows? Was it in the job requirements list?

"Just tell me where his office is," I growled, the double timbre finally inflecting in my voice and in my thoughts.

Her eyes instantly blanked as she said, "it's on the 4th floor. Just take the elevator and walk forward and take the first left."

I smiled sweetly at her, "Thank you Ms. Lourdes. And by the way, just because your own little life is so pathetic and meaningless doesn't mean you have to bury yourself in the gossip of others. Especially in the gossip of teenagers."

I left before she could say a word and headed for the elevator. I pressed the button and waited. As soon as the doors opened, I stepped inside and jammed my finger against the button labelled four, before I changed my mind about doing this whole thing. The doors slid shut and the elevator began to judder upwards. I shifted from foot to foot as if someone was going to clamp down on my shoulder and growl, "what are you doing here girl?" I didn't even know if what I was doing was the right thing to do. What if it didn't work? I rummaged around in my coat pocket and pulled out the small leather book I took with me everywhere. I surreptitiously flicked through the pages until I landed on a page named _Sanguis_. I read the following: _If and when necessary, a protector can use their own blood to save the lives of humans. That human will heal from whatever point of death they are near to. Symptoms may include sharp senses and minor increase in strength for a few hours afterwards. _I sighed with relief and placed the book away and focused on the doors in front of me. I knew what I had to do. I had to get Carlisle to take a gallon of my blood for him to use on his intensive care patients. Make him tell them that it was a new treatment or something but also make them swear not to tell anyone. Because this kind of thing was definitely only happening once.

The elevator dinged and the doors glided open. I walked straight out and took the first left. I came to a wooden door with a gold plaque on the front saying: _Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Head of Staff_. Without even bothering to knock I shoved my way in. "Alright Dad. You can do this once and once only," I said plopping myself down onto the leather seat in front of his desk. "You can take as much blood as you want without me passing out and dole it out to your critical patients. Heck, you can even try to recreate it into a multi-purpose medicine. But my name never comes into it. Do we have an understanding?"

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk, a startled look on his face. He was holding reams of paper and he put them gently down on the table, raising his eyes at me. "You want me to take your blood for the treatment of my patients."

"Yup," I said, and then grinned, "You must be so excited!"

"Why the change of heart?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Since I'm gonna die tomorrow I might as well give God something to smile about when I knock on the pearly gates."

He stared at me for a moment before he shook his head, "Oh Neve, you and your mood swings."

I frowned, "What mood swings? Me? Have mood swings? Pah! I am the calmest human teenager out there."

He rolled his honey coloured eyes, "Whatever you say my dear."

I huffed before muttering, "Are we going to do this or what."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked getting up and coming around the desk towards me.

"Yes, I am sure. I have to save some people even if it's not the way intended," I said, fixing my eyes determinedly onto his.

"Well there's no shaking you when you are in this mood," he said after a pause. He walked to the door and called out, "Nurse Brooks? Could you please set up a room for a blood transfusion? Thank you!"

"So we're going to do this then?" I asked as I followed him outside.

"Of course, you want to do it, I want to do it, so what's the point of not doing it," he shrugged as we made our way down the corroder. "How was school?" he asked, hands placed in his pockets.

"I splattered Brianna Lourdes with pasta sauce at lunch," I said nonchalantly.

Carlisle glanced back, a withering look in his eyes, "Did she deserve it?" he asked.

I laughed, "What do you think? Would you let a self conceited cow insult your friends for no apparent reason?"

He chuckled along with me. "Her mother came in for her tonsils to be removed. The woman was still trying to- oh what do you young ones say?- 'hit on me' when she was under anaesthetic."

"Sounds lovely," I said smirking now, "is Brianna's mother as nice as her daughter?"

"What do you think? Would you find a heavily botoxed face appealing?" Carlisle echoed my earlier phrase and we both sniggered at each other as we reached the room. He held the door for me and I walked through. "Oh Neve! Nice to see you again," Mrs Brooks was standing by the I.V. in the middle of the room which was standing by a chair. Her happy smile instantly turned into a worried frown, "Why are you here? You're not sick are you?"

I gave her a warm smile, "No, I'm not sick Mrs. Brooks. It's lovely to see you again." I sent out gentle waves to the woman's mind, telling her gently that I was not sick and that nothing strange was going on. However there appeared to be no need.

"Can I trust you Nurse Brooks?" Carlisle blurted out, "If I tell you something within this room, it is strictly confidential. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes still creased with worry.

"Neve here has an unusual blood system. She heals a lot faster than the normal rate. I'm hoping to duplicate the effects to create a medicine that will cure all diseases, hence the blood transfusion."

I turned to stare at him, with a clear have-you-completely-gone-insane? look on my face. He just continued to look at Mrs Brooks.

"Uh…well…what? Neve is that true?" I heard Mrs. Brooks ask.

I turned and grinned at her, still sending out the calming waves and seriously considering wiping her memory, "Yes it's true. It's why I don't have any scars from the fire."

"Uh- well this is unexpected. Dr. Cullen, are you sure you shouldn't have someone else informed about this?"

"Neve has insisted on confidentiality. And anyway we can't have this getting out, what if someone kidnapped Neve for the use of her regenerative properties. I promise you Nurse Brooks that I have this totally under control."

Nurse Brooks didn't look so sure so I nudged her mind just a little into the right direction. She smiled suddenly and said, "I'll just go get a few bags." She left and I turned to Carlisle, "Firstly: What the _hell _were you thinking. Secondly: that would have failed miserably if I hadn't been here. You would have been so screwed."

"Then I'm glad you were here," he said, he gestured to the seat in the middle of the room, "Could you please take a seat."

"That was not your secret to tell," I said, anger fluttering at the edges of my voice as I sat in the chair.

"There was no other way Neve and you know it," Carlisle said, "You can trust Nurse Brooks and she's good at her job."

I scowled at him when his words made sense, "Alright, but you could have warned me."

Mrs Brooks bustled back in, "Shall we start?" she asked Carlisle.

He smiled, "Sure." Mrs. Brooks handed him a needle with an I.V. attached to it, "Oh God I hate this part." I muttered looking away, I stuck out my arm, "Do it while I'm not looking."

"You've done this before Neve?" Mrs. Brooks asked.

"Yeah, after the Fire," I said, "I still hate it as much as I did then."

"You don't like hospitals much do ya?" Mrs. Brooks asked. She was trying to distract me and to say I was grateful was an understatement. I felt the prick in my arm and I ignored it furiously.

"You got that right," I muttered, "No offence but I'd hate to work here. How can you stand it? It must get depressing."

"I like looking after people," she said quietly, "I try my hardest to make people better because I think that I'm looking after somebody's husband, wife, child, sibling or parent. Its not just a place where people come when they are sick or dying, its also a place where miracles happen."

"Huh…ok," I said thoughtfully, "I see your point. But…I don't think I'll ever like hospitals no matter what they stand for. It was the first place I went to after the Fire. In the ambulance, I was so sure what I was experiencing was a dream. The dream was shattered within a hospital. It was also where I was told where my last remaining family member was also dead."

"Oh my…you poor thing," Mrs Brooks said, her eyes full off remorse, "Who was it?"

"My Nana," I said quietly, "She was with me before in the hospital then went out to get something from her house. She had a heart attack on the way back."

There was a thick silence in the air, all you could hear was the hum of the machine. To shatter it I said brightly, "But I'm all better now! Took me two years but I got there eventually. I've got the Cullens to thank for that."

"I think it was more up to you Neve," Carlisle said.

"Nup, I still would be pretty much screwed up if it weren't for you guys. The Cullens aren't just my adopted family: they _are _my family. America's been good to me in a weird way." I smiled happily.

Conversation after that flowed quite easily. "Right we are getting up to nearly 2.5 pints now. We should stop before you collapse," Mrs Brooks said, glancing at the monitor.

"Come on lets get it to 3 pints! I feel like a challenge," I said grinning devilishly.

"Neve you could die!" she said horrified.

"Yes Neve, I don't want you passed out on my floor," Carlisle said, "I'll just remove the needle. I'll take this out and get you something to eat Neve. Nurse Brooks, keep an eye on her."

"Of course I will," she said smiling at me. As soon as Carlisle had left she asked, "You're not feeling dizzy are you? Feeling nauseous at all?"

"I'm feeling great Mrs. Brooks, thanks for asking," I said smiling.

"Oh please call me Susan, dear. Can't ask less of my son's girlfriend," she said smiling. Her smile suddenly began to fade, replaced by a thoughtful look, "does Jack know…?"

"Um…yes," I said cautiously, well there wasn't much point in lying anymore, "I'm sorry he didn't tell you…I made him swear not tell anyone. My…ability isn't something I want to advertise too much. It's nothing personal, I swear."

"Oh I don't mind dear. You've done so much to Jack, I couldn't care less if you grew antennae out of your head."

I frowned, "What do you mean, 'done so much to Jack'?"

"Oh well…his father's death hit him hard you see. He's never been quite the same since then. I hardly get to see the happy boy I raised before. But since you came…I've seen more of his smile nowadays. He talks of you a lot and he's more patient with Ruby. You've brought my son back and for that I thank you."

My face flushed and I mumbled, "Trust me…it isn't a one way street. I like him… a lot."

"Good because you'd be in trouble otherwise," Susan said warningly.

"We wouldn't want that now," I said as Carlisle entered.

"Here's a sandwich Neve. Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm feeling good Carlisle, really good," I said smiling.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue my other duties. It was nice to see you again Neve. Maybe we'll talk again soon?"

"Yeah, I hope so," I said, "Goodbye."

"Buh-Bye," she said smiling, "Goodbye Dr. Cullen."

"Goodbye Nurse Brooks," he said, beaming warmly at her.

She smiled and walked through the door. "Eat Neve, you need the carbs," he said thrusting the sandwich into my hands.

I sighed and began to eat, "alright…you happy now? You have my blood. Don't go drinking it now."

"Considering what had happened to Jasper, that won't happen," he said chuckling slightly, "Thank you Neve, you've just saved a lot of lives."

"Well that was what I was born to do, right?"

"Right," he murmured, "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

Knowing of what he meant, I said, "Of course I did. What's the point of saying so otherwise?"

"…That meant a lot to me Neve," he said quietly his gold eyes focused on me.

"Well…it's the truth, so…I'm not gonna say your welcome," I said and grinned.

He laughed and shook his head, "Do you want to wait for my shift to end or are you going to run home?"

"I'll run," I said, getting up, "I'm probably all full of blood now anyway. I'll see you when you get back."

"Ok," he said nodding, "Have a good run."

"Oh I will," I said grinning wider, "I'm gonna make it out like I'm flying. Exactly like a mayfly."

**So there we go! Hope you liked it!**

**Could any of you Americans explain the basics of American Football to me? I've tried looking it up but Wikipedia makes it seem so damn complicated. This would be much appreciated! Also what is the social norm at High School Football games? Are girlfriends really allowed to run up and kiss boyfriend in the middle of the field if they have won? Do cheerleaders from each opposing school do a little dance-off sequence at half time? Do they sell hotdogs and stuff all through, like at a major league game only on a smaller scale? The movies and books can be a little confusing at times! And I'm all about authenticity, its kinda OCD-ish. **

**Also…rev- you know what I am going to say. So please do it!**

**Lotsa Love**

**CBWF**


	17. The Last Day Part 1: Football

**Chapter 16! Next two chapters are of complete fluffiness. Prepare to make some 'aaaaawwww!' sounds! **

The Last Day Part 1: Football

When I got home, Esme was standing by the front door, her hair fluttering in the slight breeze that brushed the porch. "Carlisle called," she said as I trotted up the steps, trying to get out of the sudden rain, "he told me what you did."

"Huh," I murmured, kissing her stone cheek.

"That was very good of you," she murmured back, something unfathomable smouldering in her liquid gold eyes, "It couldn't have been easy. You hate hospitals so much, I thought it would take you years to get over your dislike for them."

I shrugged, "Meh, it was fine," I lied, one foot in the doorway.

"Hmm," she was frowning, and I could tell she didn't believe me.

"What's for dinner," I asked, quickly changing the subject as I headed for the stairs. I could feel the scent of hospital on my clothes, in my hair and I was this close to clawing it off my skin. The shower seemed a better option.

"Spaghetti bolognaise," she said simply, rearranging the already perfect flower decorations on the hall table, "Dinner's at the usual time."

"Thanks," I murmured before making my way up stairs.

I entered the bedroom, dumping my bag of homework on the bed. I was in the bathroom before a human could blink, striping my clothes off and hopping into the shower. I smiled in satisfaction as the smell of hospital washed down the drain. After I became clean, I got out and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. I padded, barefoot to my bathroom again and picked up my hospital scented clothes like they were nuclear waste. I dumped it all into the hamper. I picked up my book bag from the bed again, wondering about the homework I had shoved in there out of habit at school. Was it really necessary to do homework when I wouldn't be in to hand it in? I decided to just do my History homework which was to finish off my part of the project and then send it to Jack so he could finish it off. It was 50% of his marks.

I brought my folder with me as I swept downstairs. I ended up in the hi-tech communal office. No one was in there. In fact, I think it was only Esme and I in the house. I figured that they were all having their last date night together.

I settled by one of the computers and my hands flew across the keyboard as I worked. Within ten minutes I was finished; I sent it to Jack with a small message:

_**Here's the rest of the project.  
Looking forward to tomorrow. You'll be a beast, you big…beastly guy! :D  
Good luck anyway!  
Love, N x**_

I shut my email off and leaned back in my office chair, twisting it around with my toes: 'What should I do now?' I asked myself internally. I was too jumpy to do anything like watch T.V. or read a book. Yet I didn't feel like going for another run. As I spun around and around my eyes slid across a writing desk on the other side of the room. My heels dug into the carpet and it jolted to a halt. My eyes locked onto the old worn oak, the green faded leather that lined the surface. I knew that desk from anywhere. Nana used to keep sherbet lemons in the top drawer, which would be sneaked to us when mum wasn't looking.

I snapped up and walked quickly towards it. It faced towards me the chair pushed neatly in on behind it. The leather on the seat of the chair was red and cracked. I gripped the wood of the chair rather hard as I pulled it out. I chewed on my lip as I sat tentatively on the chair. I stared at the drawers that were stacked on each side of the desk.

I reached for the top drawer on the right, my fingers shaking slightly, wondering if there were any sherbet lemons left. I was taken aback to find the little tin box nestled among the other bits and bobs in the drawer. Not caring if they were still in date, I picked the tin up and popped it open. I took one of the white paper wrapped sweets, unwrapped it quickly and tossed the yellow sweet into my mouth. The tang and fizz of the sweet brought a tidal wave along with it. A smile crawled across my face as I continued to browse the other objects in the drawer and found a pair of Nana's old glasses. I slipped them on and they were so strong that they made my eyes water and the room spin, so I took them off quickly.

The next 40 minutes or so consisted of me exploring Nana's big desk. Nana had always forbidden us from ever looking in there, it was probably the only time she ever enforced a boundary on us. We were allowed to explore any other part of the house except he drawer. Even when I was looking through the stuff before I couldn't look through the desk, out of respect mostly. I half expected Nana to some storming through, Hell's fury personified, yelling, "Neve Rae Brina Murray, what are you doing?"

She didn't though and I discovered some of the weirder things – my Nana kept dried herbs, an assortment of clay symbols, bottles of…hair and nails (bloody hell), and occult books that made my skin prickle whenever I touched them.

I finally got to the bottom drawers and found red leather books with gilt decorations on the front. I picked one of them up and opened it. Aili grinned from the first page, a pile of foam on top of her blonde little head, sitting in the bathtub at home. Below that, Mum holding a tiny bundle, staring adoringly into the bundle's sleepy blue eyes. And below that, the whole family, when I was 8 years old posing outside a church for Aili's christening. I flicked through the album, mesmerised by each photo I came across. I had though that there were no pictures left. I thought the fire had swallowed them whole. But here they were: 3 books of complete photos, 50 pages each, 3 photos on each page. My heart felt warm and light as I looked at each page, a comforted smile tugging at my lips.

I was into the second album when Esme called for dinner. I didn't want to leave the albums behind; as if afraid they would evaporate when I was gone. I carried them with me into the kitchen and stacked them next my bowl of steaming pasta. I opened the second one from where I left off and turned the pages, while shovelling food into my mouth at the same time.

"What are those, honey?" Esme asked.

"Albums," I managed to mumble through a mouthful of food.

"Can I have a look?" she asked, her eyes flicking curiously to the other two albums.

"Sure," I replied, pushing the one I had already looked at towards her.

We sat in silence for a while gazing at the memories frozen on paper. Jake eventually entered, hair ruffled slightly followed by Nessie.

"What's this?" he asked, gesturing to the albums.

"Photo albums," I murmured, finishing the second one and reaching for the third, "You can have a look."

"Oh, I have got to see this," Jake said grinning, grabbing the spare book and both Nessie and Jake shared it.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head smiling, gazing at the pictures. We continued to look through the photos until I finally finished the last one and said loudly, "I am going to guard these with my life from now on."

"Where did you get them?" Esme asked, still flipping through the first album.

"Nana's desk," I replied simply, "the old desk in the office."

"I was wondering what was in those drawers, " she said.

"Don't look in them," I said quickly, "considering what happened last time…"

"Hmm," she murmured, frowning slightly before smoothed out into a happy smile, "Aw! That's so cute!" She turned the album around, tapping on a photo of me and Carra. Carra was on a swing and I was pushing her from behind. I looked about 5 years old and Carra was 3.

I smiled, "Carra loved going on swings."

"This is weird," Nessie said, gazing at a picture of Mum and Dad on their wedding day.

"How so?" I asked, looking curiously at her.

"Well…" Nessie's face flushed, a trait she had apparently got from her mother, "I've only ever known you within this family. Seeing you with all these people that I have never met, seeing you at complete ease with them…I don't know, it's just strange."

"Huh," I said, not sure what to say to that.

"I don't mean it in a bad way," she said quickly, "I just-"

"No, no, its fine," I said, "I guess it must be a bit weird for you guys. I think if I saw baby pictures of you all, I would probably react in the same way."

"Can I keep one?" Esme suddenly asked.

"Uh sure, if you want," I said picking up my now empty plate and slotting it into the dishwasher, "Could you please not take any of my old family. I would like to keep those."

"Of course," she murmured.

"Where's Alice? I've got to talk to her about this shindig tomorrow."

"She's with Jasper, hunting. They should be back around ten."

"Awesome, I'll just wait for her."

"What are you thinking as going as?" Nessie asked out of curiosity.

"Fairy, you?"

"Mermaid and Jake is Eric," she said, pinching Jake's massive bicep.

"After much persuasion," he growled, "Why couldn't we have gone as Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf."

" 'Cause that would be too cliché," Nessie, planting a kiss on Jake's inky black hair, "and you know how much I liked the _Little Mermaid_ when I was small."

"That's why I'm doing it for you," he said eyes locked on her. She smiled and this time they kissed on the mouth, tenderness seeping out I the air around them. A small part of me wondered if I would ever have time to be that close to Jack. Without worries or deadlines, just _being_.

I slipped out of the kitchen my thoughts distracted as I entered the living room. I sat down on one of the sofas and switched the T.V. onto a reality show but stared dumbly at the T.V. not taking any of it in. What felt like seconds later, Alice hopped onto the couch next to me, "You wanted to talk to me?" she said.

"Yeah, uh tomorrow's Dance…" I said trailing off.

"Oh yes! What do you wanna be?" she asked.

"Fairy."

"That'll be easy then. Good choice, I'll get it while you are at the match."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure I'l find something in the charity shops around here…" I said.

"Oh hush, I want to. Shopping takes my mind off things."

"Alice," we both turned and looked up to see Jasper hovering by the door.

"Coming," Alice said, bouncing up again, "poor Neve, with al these couples in the house, you won't be able to get much sleep."

"Who's to say I won't be sneaking off to see Jack," I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, "I am pretty good at scaling walls and we haven't really had any alone time together…"

Jasper's eyes flashed dangerously and I giggled, "I was joking. I'll just have my iPod on…loud." I got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen, "Try not to be too loud," I told them, my face burning slightly at the thought.

They both chuckled, "We'll try," Jasper said, bending to nuzzle Alice's neck, "Not guaranteeing anything though."

Argh! Getting sick of the PDA, "I'm going to head to bed before my eyes burn out," I said quickly before escaping to the kitchen, Alice's and Jasper's laughter following me all the way.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw that Jake and Nessie had left but Carlisle had come back from the hospital. He was peering over Esme's shoulder at the album in her hands. "Could I have those back now? Have you picked a photo?"

Esme snapped the book shut and handed it to me, "I chose this one," she said showing me the photo that she was clutching. It was a photo of me at about 5 years old, fast asleep, Bagpuss, an old ratty pink and white striped cat, tucked under my chin, my thumb placed firmly in my mouth. "You just look so peaceful, so carefree" Esme murmured, smiling down at the photo.

"Hmm," I muttered, '_must have been nice…_', "I'm going to bed."

"Sleep well," Carlisle said, "I've already used your blood on some of the more critical patients. Told them that it was a new treatment. There is already a marked improvement in all of them. If we get through this I hope to create a cure that can be reproduced. You do realise that we have just made a step towards curing all the diseases in the world?"

"Yeah and don't make me regret it," I said, "please be careful with it. It could cause unwanted attention to your family."

"I know, I'm thinking of getting another one of my colleagues to be the 'face' of the cure. Anyway, go to bed Neve, you need the sleep after what you did today."

"Thanks, goodnight," I said.

They murmured their wishes for a goodnight as I slipped up to my room. I did the usual routine of getting ready for bed. I checked my mobile phone for any messages. I had one from Jack:

_Project now finished. I'll see u 2morrow. Will b looking 4 u in the crowds. J x_

I smiled and quickly texted back:

_**Looking forward to it. I am in a house, full of horny vamps, with super hearing. Feel sorry for me. D: N x**_

I got a reply back saying:

_Have just tried to bathe a 6 year old who hates baths. Feel sorry for ME._

I giggled out loud; _**I'm feeling the pain here. **____** Anyway, as much as I want to share about how terrible our families are, I'm wiped. You probably better get to bed too if you want to kick the Rooster's arses.**_

Another reply: _Alright mom. Sleep well doll-face._

_**Stop calling me that! **_Even though a secret smile slashed across my face.

_You know you like it._

_**Humph…sleep well my cherry topped cupcake. Or would you prefer my little sugarmuffin?**_

_You are so hilariously funny…NAT. Anyway…sweet dreams, beautiful._

_**Goodnight Jack. N xx**_

I put my phone away and snuggled down into my bed. I dreamt that me and my friends went haggis hunting during the football match and that Johnny Depp helped us.

The next morning was a blur. I dressed myself into navy Converses, tight blue jeans, white tank top, a forest green hoody and a dark raincoat with a green beanie, scarf and gloves. I was in the car before I knew it, squashed between Adrian and May.

"Are we excited?" Jenny exclaimed excitedly, wearing a bright crimson top to honour the school colours of red and green.

"Jenny, it is a flipping high school football match. It ain't the first and it ain't the last," May said, shifting uncomfortably next to me.

"Oh show some school spirit May! Don't you want Trinity to win?" Adrian said, peering around me to look at May.

"I don't care if we win or if Rochdale wins. I'm only coming because of you lot," she said, folding her arms, "If you need me, I'll be at the back, reading Tolstoy."

I chuckled, "Oh May, what are we going to do with you?"

She shrugged, grinning, "Nothing because I am amazing."

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart," Adrian teased.

May glowered at him, "Very funny Adrian. It was so hilarious I forgot to laugh."

"Glad you enjoyed it, darling."

The rest of the car journey was filled with teasing and laughter. We were soon at the school, the parking lot close to bursting. People were wearing a mixture of red and green, with splashes of orange and blue from the opposing school. The air was practically thrumming with excitement, big smiles plastered on people's faces.

We all poured out of the car, "Wait!" Jenny called, "I brought stuff for us to munch on." She pulled out a picnic bag from the boot of her car.

"Oh what has the amazing Mrs. Barter made now?" Tasha asked

Jenny grinned, "Cookies, cheesy nachos, and burritos for lunch when it comes. With the usual E-number filled candy. Soda includes cola and Mountain Dew. Also in honour of our haggis hunting friend here," she said, gesturing to me, "Irn Bru!"

I laughed, "Cheers mate, been missing the stuff."

"I'm officially in love with you mom," May said, looking lovingly at the bag.

"Ditto. I might just go straight for her," Adrian said, mock seriously.

Jenny laughed, "Sorry guys, I think Dad will have something to say about that."

"I'm guessing Jenny's mum is something of a cooking extraordinaire," I said grinning.

Adrian threw his arm around Jenny's shoulders "Jenny's mom is the shiz," he said, "She is Betty Crocker on steroids."

"Accurate description my friend," May said seriously.

"Come on! We've gotta get good seats," Tasha cried, grabbing my hand, "Neve can't watch her first football match behind a guy with an obesity problem. Especially if her more than gorgeous boyfriend is playing."

"Alright, we're coming Tasha!" Adrian called, arm in arm with Jenny as we trekked through the crowds.

"Wow, its really packed, isn't it?" I said as we entered the first stand.

"Yup," Jenny called, popping the 'p', "You should see it when it's the final game. Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Are we a good team?" I asked.

"We have the potential I think," Tasha said, "We have some good players and your boyfriend is a good captain. They just need to keep their heads if the going gets tough."

"Ok…" I murmured, pondering about the outcome of the game.

"Look! There're some seats over there. Quite close to the front," Adrian said, "We better be quick before they're taken."

We scrambled down the steps and plopped ourselves on the vacant seats. As we settled ourselves down Tasha suddenly pointed out onto the field. "Look! There's Jack!" My eyes followed where she was pointing and I saw Jack in his green and red football gear, gum guard in mouth, warming up by the nearest stands. He looked just as painfully handsome as usual and I my heart caught in my throat. My smile widened when I saw him and as if he could sense me looking his head snapped up. His turquoise eyes glued onto me and he grinned at me.

I gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck' at him. He shrugged as if saying, 'Luck? Pfft! Someone as good as me doesn't need luck.'

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He laughed and gave me a wink before turning and beginning to throw a ball with another one of his team mates.

The rest of us continued to talk until about 15 minutes later both teams filed off. Loud dance music filled the air and both cheerleading teams pranced and twirled onto the pitch thrusting pompoms into the air. As much as I hated Brianna I could tell she was a good captain to her team. Both teams created channels and the football players flowed through them. We all rose to our feet and started yelling our support to our team. The cheerleaders danced off the pitch and the referee walked on. He seemed to say a few words to each team before they all set up in their positions. The referee put the whistle to his lips and blew.

The match was intense. You could practically feel everyone else's excitement like a second skin. I found myself roaring with the crowd whenever there was a touchdown by our team and groaning whenever the other team did the same. I remembered what the boy from my first day said to me: Jack was a beast on the pitch. He hadn't been lying. Jack was utterly focused and savage throughout play. He barrelled through the opposition, darted in and out of them with ease and had one mean throwing arm. He kept his other team mates together and also seemed very good a leading them.

By half time it was still even and as the muddy dishevelled players trooped off. The cheerleaders paraded on again and they kept the supportive fire burning. They did some pretty amazing moves and it initially made me realise how hard cheerleaders worked. Another 10 minutes later the last half of the game. This half was just as intense as the first. Before I knew it, it was the last minute and it was still a draw. They players lined up for the last time and I heard Jack shout out to his team mates. The whistle shrieked and the players ran at each other, grunts and roars emanating from the fray. Jack suddenly pulled away from scrum and pitched the ball towards a player who was close to the opposition's posts. This player dived for the line and then there was uproar. We all screamed with joy, I hugged Jenny while jumping up and down. We won!

The team celebrated on the pitch, the cheerleaders joining them. I saw Jack, very sweaty and very muddy being congratulated by his team mates. We all were still cheering as each team filed off. I turned to the others, beaming at them, "That was so good!"

Jenny beamed back, "I'm glad that was fun for you. If you want, we can go around and see Jack when he comes out of the changing rooms!"

"We're allowed to do that?" I asked.

"Uh huh! Come on, I'll show you the way," Tasha said grabbing my hand, "We'll meet you guys at the car, ok?"

"Yup, make sure they don't get to frisky," May said, her eyes sparkling.

I blushed a beetroot red. "You are so mature, May."

They all laughed as Tasha pulled me away. We wended our way through the crowds, pushing through. I registered the happy smiles that plastered people's faces as they walked past and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Here we are!" Tasha said as we came to a halt outside a set of concrete buildings, "We might have to wait for a bit."

"Ok," I said turning to her, "how did you find the match?"

"It was fun! You don't have to like football to enjoy a match. The excitement is kinda infectious, y'know?"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to enjoy myself, but hey ho, you experience something new everyday," I said, shrugging.

"So it was a good day?"

"Uh huh, thanks for taking me!"

"Anytime. So you'll be coming next time?"

My smile became very fixed, "'Course I will? How can I not?"

Her grin widened, "Awesome!"

"Neve! Tasha!" We whipped around to see Jack standing by the entrance to the changing room. He was no longer muddy or sweaty, his hair slightly damp from his shower. He was wearing a simple white T shirt and jeans, his tanned muscles rippling beneath the fabric of his shirt almost making me drool. Almost.

I grinned at him and he grinned back before trotting over to where we were. "Hi guys. Enjoying yourselves?"

"We sure are," Tasha said, "Well done for winning, you played so well!"

"Thanks Tasha," he said smiling before turning his attention on to me, "What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, you played amazingly. Well done," I said smiling warmly at him.

I could have sworn his cheeks flushed a little at my words, "Thanks, doll face."

I rolled my eyes, "That is going to get _so _old."

He grinned and moved his arm to be around my shoulders, "Whatever you say cupcake. So which is better, A.F. or rugby?"

I glowered at him but the glare didn't last long, "Hmm…a tie," I said in mock thought, "Both as good as each other."

He pouted, "Not fair."

"It is utterly fair, my little sugar muffin," I teased, grinning from ear to ear.

There was suddenly a rumble from behind Jack and the Rochdale Roosters poured out. They glowered at Jack as they trooped past but their eyes fell on me and Tasha. A mixture of desire and envy suddenly flashed into their eyes and Tasha flushed next to me.

"What are they looking at?" she whispered to me, her pretty green eyes clouded with confusion.

Jack grinned at them and looped his arms around my waist, "Kiss me," he said urgently, eyes piercing my own, "Quickly, before they leave."

An incredulous look tugged on my features and I shook my head, "No Jack, that's just cruel."

"C'mon! Let them see me kiss a pretty girl like you. Let them know I am the luckiest guy on the planet."

My stomach practically melted but I still said: "No, Jack."

He sighed heavily, "Fine, you leave me with no choice." His lips smashed onto mine, spicy warmth filling my mouth. My body turns treacherous whenever Jack kisses me. It doesn't do what it's supposed to do. So that's why my arms slid around his neck, fingers tangling in his damp hair, crushing my body against his and closing my eyes. I was vaguely aware of Tasha of coughing awkwardly next to us and the slight groans of the team players behind us. Jack finally pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his lips. "I hate you," I growled, face now pink with embarrassment as the opposing team stared obnoxiously at us.

"Liar," he said, still smirking, before placing a kiss on my forehead, "You loved it really, doll face."

"Guys, please, before you start dry humping each other outside the changing rooms," Tasha said, face properly burning now.

Jack chuckled before pulling away from me, "the team wants to go celebrate, so I'll see you guys tonight, 'kay?"

"Right, ok," I said rather reluctant for him to leave now. I pondered the idea of handcuffing him to me but decided against it.

"Bye Tasha, see you tonight," Jack said smiling at her.

"Bye," she said, smiling shyly at him.

He then turned to me and put a hand on my cheek and his eyes burned into mine once more. He gazed at me, into me, for what felt like hours before he kissed me chastely on the lips and murmured, "Bye beautiful."

He was gone before I could reply. There was a silence, I was frozen in my position, a dreamy smile on my lips before I quickly snapped out of the dazed state I was in. "Shall we go?" I said brightly, taking Tasha's hand and pulling her back into the dwindling crowd.

Tasha just smiled and nodded and we made it back to the car in a happy silence. When we got there, the others had already set up a picnic on the hood of Jenny's car. "There you guys are! Come on and have lunch," Jenny said enthusiastically. Tasha and I dived enthusiastically into the food and we joined into the flow of conversation. I don't know how long we stayed there for. Before I knew it we were in the car again heading home. Jenny went around everybody else's houses before we reached mine.

"Well, this has been fun," Jenny said.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me out! I had a really great time," I said emphatically.

"Thanks for coming," Jenny replied cheerfully, "I'll see you this evening, right?"

"Uh huh, see you then," I gave her a quick hug over the consol.

"Bye!" she said smiling.

"Ditto," I said before hopping out of the car and slamming the door behind me. I made it up to the porch and waved as Jenny pulled away and puttered down the road.

I let myself in, a small smile still tugging my lips, only to be met by Alice, "I want you in my room at 6 o'clock, fresh from a shower, hair washed, wearing only black panties and bra with a robe. Don't be late, ok. I have a lot to do."

"I'm officially terrified," I muttered, the smile dropping off my face like a weight of bricks.

"Oh you'll be fine," Alice said chirpily, "By the way, how do you feel about glitter?"

Oooooh.

_**Crap.**_

**There we go, hope you liked! I finally have a Beta Reader, Water1Wolf! Big shout out to her for making this chapter actually understandable.**

**Please review! They make me feel warm and tingly on the inside. Do it for the tingles! **

**Love**

**CBWF**

**x**


	18. The Last Day Part 2: The Dance

**I am so sorry this took so long! I am not exactly fond of fluffy moments and I have just started my second last year of senior school, (otherwise known as high school) It took me a while to adjust to the work load. The diploma I'm doing (International Baccalaureate) is for masochists like me. You literally have no life. So again I am so sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy this! **

_The Last Day Part Two: The Dance_

"So… can I open my eyes now?" I asked tentatively.

"No, just two more minutes, Neve. Bear with me here," I heard Alice sing, her quick cool fingers flitting across my face.

I sighed and shifted in my seat until I was more comfortable. Alice had been working on me for an hour now, after arriving at her room at 6:07 with all the acquirements she had listed. She scolded me for the tardiness but forced me into a seat in her bathroom and all but strapped me there. I wasn't complaining…much. Alice scared me slightly when she was in this mood. It was like watching a tornado come in the form of vampire pixie. You don't want to cross her.

"Okay, don't open your eyes yet. I'm gonna help you up," Alice said and I felt her marble hands clasp delicately around my hands and she hoisted me up. "I'm gonna take your robe off now," before I could protest I felt the silky robe tug away from me and I was standing with nothing but knickers and a bra. "Is the bra strapless? Doesn't matter if it isn't, I've got one."

"Yup its strapless, because knowing you, I knew I had to be prepared," I replied, smirking a little.

"That's my girl," Alice said, a flicker of pride and fondness inflecting in her words, "Lift your right leg up." I did so, "Now put it down," I felt silk brush against my leg, "Lift your left." I repeated the action with my left foot. More silk ruffled up my body as Alice lifted the garment to my chest. I heard and felt the zip being pulled up the centre of my back. "Now put your arms spread eagle," she said. After I did so, I felt the elastic being snapped over my shoulders. "Now I'll sit you down again." After sitting down I felt my feet being pushed into four inch heels and I felt my face blanch. The last time I wore heels I had to use every stable object available to me to stop myself from tripping over. "Are you sure about the heels, Alice?" I asked, my voice sounding unusually high.

"You'll be fine in them, quit worrying," Alice scoffed, "Right, you can open your eyes now."

I snapped my lids open to see a grinning Alice, "I am a genius, pure and simple," she said, looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Where's a mirror?" I asked.

She gestured to the ornate full length mirror in the corner. I got up and walked tentatively towards the mirror, glad that the heels didn't make me sway about too much.

I looked into the mirror and my breath rushed out of me. The creature in the mirror looked like she had stumbled out of a fairy ring and into this world by accident. Alice had removed the semi permanent hair dye, so the girl's hair was a sleek waterfall of mahogany, strands of it burning gold or red in the light. A crown of blue wild flowers ringed her head.

Her stormy grey eyes were shadowed with silver and blue, the colours spreading out to map her face in intricate swirls. Her skin shimmered in the dim light, making it seem like she was glowing. Her lips were full and pouty, her lashes thickly fringed her eyes.

The dress she was wearing was strapless, was a deep blue and fell to just above her knees and was made of ruffled silk. Her feet were encased in silver peep toe high heels, toe nails painted a pretty nude colour as were her fingernails. The only jewellery she was wearing was a silver sparrow necklace and simple white quartz earrings, which dangled from her earlobes. And on her back were a pair of blue butterfly wings that looked ready to take flight. The girl in the mirror was ethereal and stunning. It was hard to believe that the same girl was me.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked,

I nodded, speechless as I stared.

"Told you I was a genius," she said smugly. "Oh wait! I almost forgot." She handed me a silver purse with a long silver strap. She then screwed up her face as she also handed me a soft black leather holster, "The first thing is to put your normal stuff in. The second is to strap to your thigh for that horrible dagger you carry around all the time. It shouldn't show beneath your dress."

"Alice…you're incredible. Thank you so much," I said, with all seriousness.

"Well I try," Alice said, and then she made a shooing motion with her hands, "Now go, I have my own outfit to prepare."

"What are you going as?" I asked, as Alice ushered me to the door."

"Alice in Wonderland," she smiled, "Jasper is the Mad Hatter."

"That's sounds like an awesome idea! You'll look great!"

"Yes, only if I get my time to prepare. So get out! Remember to be in the foyer by 7:30."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there!" I replied laughing as I stepped out of her room. I went to my room, so I could strap the leather holster to my thigh and then slip the dagger into it. I filled my purse with 'normal stuff' such as my phone and make up. That left about 15 minutes to kill. I glided around my room, straightening things up so that when I got home I could get to bed quickly. I'd need my energy. My stomach was churning though with excitement and I found it hard to concentrate on tidying my room. This prom was going to be different; I could feel it in my heart.

"Neve! You got to get down here!" I heard Bella say as she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I called picking up my purse and heading outside.

"Wow Neve, you look amazing!" Bella said, her topaz eyes sparkling like gems.

"You look awesome yourself! Let me guess," I said eying her up and down. Her dress had a medieval look to it: a purple corset with silk strings lacing up the front, her purple skirt had odd patches dotted about it and her chocolate curls were tumbling down her back. Her feet were in ballet pumps: one of them was a sparkling gold; the other was a plain nude colour.

"Hmm…oh I know!" I said grinning, "You're Cinderella!"

"Correct!" she said beaming, "Edward's the prince," she glanced along the hall to the stairs and back again, "the others are all downstairs and they're getting impatient. Come on."

I let her grab my hand and pull me along the hall until we reached the stairs. We looked down to the foyer to see everyone loitering there, a friendly buzz emanating from them. That faded away as Bella and I walked down the stairs.

"Wow Neve, you look beautiful!" Esme said, a large smile fixed on her face.

"She looks _hawt_," Emmett managed to say grinning goofily before Rosalie smacked him behind the head. Emmett was wearing a forest green tuxedo and Rosalie wore a figure hugging cherry red dress that fell to her knees, a gold tiara perched on her blonde curls.

"Emmett, you are so crude sometimes," she snapped, her face suddenly turning to smile at me, "You look wonderful, Neve."

"Told you!" Alice chimed, she was wearing a silk blue dress that also fell to the knees with a crystal white apron over the top and a red bow tied in her hair. Jasper was standing behind her, in black trousers and a tweed jacket. He was carrying a purple velvet top hat under his arm.

"So we have 1 knight, 2 princes, 1 frog, 1 hatter, 1 servant-girl-turned-princess, 1 princess, 1 mermaid and 1 fairy," Nessie said, ticking the characters off her fingers. She was wearing a shimmering green and blue dress, sea shells in her hair while Jake wore a full prince costume, embroidered jacket, black breeches, patented leather shoes all in a deep green colour, plastic gold crown nestled on his head.

"Quite a menagerie," Edward commented. He also wore a prince outfit, except it was blue and he had a silver crown also set upon his head.

All the while, Jack stood at the bottom of stairs eyes glued to me. His mouth was almost hanging open. He wore a red tunic with a coat of arms on the front, that fell to mid thigh over a dark grey sheet of chain mail. He wore black trousers underneath the tunic with a pair of black boots, a large sword sheathed at his side. He looked like he had just stepped off the battle field. I blushed as his eyes practically x-rayed me. I spun on the spot, "What do you think?" I asked him.

He grinned, suddenly picking up my hand and kissing it, "You look beautiful," he said, his eyes were such a crystal blue, they seemed to look right into me. Such a simple phrase had butterflies flitting about my stomach, spreading warmth to every other part of my body.

"Thank you," I said, my cheeks still pink, "Looking good yourself."

"That's what I'm here for, baby," he replied, amused smirk written on his lips.

I rolled my eyes as Esme cried, "Photos! Girls first. All of you, by the stairs."

All of us shuffled to the stairs, all girls first, all boys next, couples and then all of us together. We chatted and laughed all the way through and I learned that Rose and Emmett were dressed as the Princess and the Frog.

Before I knew it we were off, Esme was kissing my cheek, wishing me a wonderful time. The next moment I was in Jack's car speeding away from my house. "A lot of firsts today," Jack commented, "First football game, first American Dance…"

"Yeah, better now than never," I said smiling a little.

There was a pause before Jack said, "You'll be normal tonight won't you? Y'know, be relaxed Neve instead of soldier Neve."

"Of course! I'll try but you do realise its getting close-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Jack said sharply, "No vampires, no saving the world, no stupid royalty come to ruin your life. Just you, me and our friends. Let your hair down for once Neve, or else."

I burst into laughter, "Or else what?" I teased.

He grinned a satisfied grin, "or I'll let Brianna dance with me."

The smile drained from my face, "You wouldn't." I whispered hoarsely.

His grin widened, "I would."

"If you do I am not liable for my actions," I said with all seriousness.

"Why? What would you do?" he asked amused curiosity in his eyes.

"Brianna would be making out with the nearest nerd before she would even get touching distance of you and you, my friend, would be handcuffed to the drinks table. That's the best scenario. Don't get me started on the worst," I threatened.

"Wow, sounds nasty," Jack teased.

"You wouldn't believe," I muttered under my breath.

"I love it when you're angry," Jack laughed.

"Only when I'm not angry at you," I replied, my scowl deepening.

"True," he admitted, "but I have the pleasure of knowing that I'm the only one who can defeat Neve Rae Brina Cullen when she is having a temper tantrum," he said, a very satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Uh- you- Argh!" I sat fuming in the front of his car while Jack drove with that stupid satisfied smirk on his lips as we drove all the way to school.

When we got there Jack got out of the car and made his way around to my side. He pulled the door open and leaned on it, so that his face was up close to mine. It reminded me of the first time he drove me home, when his face had been so close to mine that I could see every minute detail of his good-looking face. "Truce?" He breathed, warm familiar scent washing over my face.

"Not until you apologise," I replied snootily.

He chuckled and suddenly scooped me up and out of the car, bridal style. I gave a surprised squeak as he set me down on the tarmac, "You may be the strongest girl in the world," he said, his voice turning into a country boy accent, "But that don't mean I can't pick you up no more."

No girl could stay angry at a boy who says something like that. My scowl vanished and I laughed softly, hands clasping onto his shoulders, "You big goofy numpty." I murmured, as our foreheads met, "What would I do without you?"

He beamed, "Crash and burn." His lips collided with mine and for one sweet moment it was just us. The world ceased to exist. It was just us in the middle of oblivion. He pulled away for what felt like too soon. He spun me around and hooked his arm around my waist. "Come on, the others are probably waiting for us."

We walked towards the school arm in arm and joined the stream of people that were heading to the school. We handed the teacher at the door our tickets and we flowed down the hallway along with the others, following the trail of fairy lights and flowers to the gymnasium.

Americans sure knew how to decorate for a party. The main over head lights had been switched off to be replaced by fake candelabras, which had light bulbs that flickered like real flames. These were interspersed with dance lights that wheeled patterns across the basketball game striped floor. Several white table clothed tables stood erect along the side of the hall, food and drinks set upon them. The walls were decorated with climbing ivy and more fairy lights. In one corner a castle background was set up with a photographer so you could have photos taken with your friends. A DJ was also set up upon a small stage, blasting out dance music.

"Wow," I muttered, "This is a bit surreal."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Jack murmured, grinning as our friends burst out of the crowd.

"Neve! Wow you look amazing!" Jenny cried. She was wearing a bright red hooded cape a crimson dress beneath it. Her usually frizzy hair was sleek and held back into a bun. She carried a basket that looked like a stand in for her purse.

"You look brilliant too, Jenny," I said smiling at her, "your hair is really beautiful."

She blushed and said, "Thanks. I spent a lot of time on it."

"I can tell," I said smiling warmly before turning to the others," Y'all look pretty good yourselves."

"What can I say? We would have made the Brother's Grimm proud," Adrian said grinning. He had a green dragon's mask on complete with spitting flames out of its mouth and an entire costume made of green and blue scales. Tasha was wearing the Disney Snow White outfit complete with apple in hand and May was in a green and brown flowing dress, a ring of flowers in her hair. They all looked like they had stepped out of a fairy tale book and by the way they were grinning they were also having a good time.

I beamed back and said, "Uh huh and I think we're the," I put on my most ridiculous American accent, "_hawtest _beyatches in da crib."

They all promptly burst out laughing, "Since when did you become ghetto?" May playfully asked.

I blushed, "I think that's the first time I've ever used an American accent…I'm never using it again."

They all laughed as _Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry suddenly blasted into the air. "Oh I love this song! C'mon let's dance!" Jenny cried, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor. I laughed and went along with her, the others followed. We all danced in our own small group giggling like 4 year olds as song after song played. We ignored the entire world around us and focused on having a good time.

That shattered when Brianna shoved into me nearly causing me to topple over. I managed to catch myself before I fell flat on my face and glared at Brianna. She giggled and said, "Oopsy! Didn't see you." She was wearing what appeared to be an angel's costume. Well I _think_ it was an angel's costume, I'd always thought that angel's wore a bit more than that.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes and I began to turn away.

She wasn't ready to let me go though. She grabbed my arm again and spun me around. "What the hell are you wearing?" she sneered, "Did anyone tell you that this dance was for cool people only? No retards allowed."

My face took on a mockingly shocked expression, "Then what the hell are you doing here Brianna? You better leave before they call the police. I heard hookers get locked up over here." I shoved away from her and my last parting comment was, "Leave me alone Brianna. I haven't got time for your shit."

"Hey not so fast, psycho," Corey Fletcher was suddenly towering over me, dressed in a Robin Hood outfit, "That's my girlfriend you're insulting."

"Oh for god's sake, leave me alone," I grumbled, "And since when did you guys hook up?"

"Why would it matter to you?" he snarled, "Why don't you apologise to Brianna." His hand reached forward to grasp me around the shoulder.

"Corey, leave her alone," Jack was suddenly by my side, glowering back at Corey. Corey's arm retracted but it didn't wipe the scowl off of his face. The tension rose several levels, the air heavy with testosterone.

"Bring it, Brooks," Corey growled back, fists ready for a fight.

"Show 'em what you've got Corey," Brianna murmured into Corey's ear, smiling a sick little grin.

"Stop it! All of you," I snapped, compulsion inflecting in my words, "Don't turn into ruddy cavemen. Now is hardly the best time." An idea suddenly flashed into my head. I jabbed my finger at Corey, "you and me need to talk."

He snorted loudly, "I'm not going to talk with you Murray-Cullen. I heard insanity is catching."

I sighed through gritted teeth, "Enough with the insanity jibes. You and I need to have a discussion. Alone. I'll even do a vow not to hurt you. I just need 5 minutes with you."

He glowered at me, I could tell he was going to turn me down, so I shoved at his mind, screaming,_ just bloody do it! _"Alright," he grumbled, "You better make it quick." Jack was giving me a look that said, 'what in hell's name are you doing?' while the others just looked shocked.

"Corey, what the hell are you doing?" Brianna almost shrieked.

"I'll be back in a minute baby," he said before we both headed for the doors.

I could feel everyone else stare at us as we moved through the crowd and out into the corridor. "So what do you want to talk about?" He grumbled as we stepped outside.

"Let's just get one thing clear" I said, as we turned to face each other, "I don't like you. And I'm pretty sure you don't like me either."

"Damn straight," he said gruffly, hands in his pockets.

"But," I said, my argument forming in my head as I spoke, "We both like Jack. Not in the same way, but we definitely like him." He opened his mouth to protest but I pressed on before he could interrupt me, "You know it's true. You have to be a heartless bastard to not like Jack. Do me a favour: make up with him."

"Why should I?" he snapped back, causing several freshmen coming out of the gym to jump.

"Because I'm leaving soon," I said simply.

"Why?" he asked.

"What's with the twenty questions? None of your bloody business. I thought you'd be happy," I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"I am! I just…I don't understand. Why do you want me to make up with him?"

I sighed, "Because…because, you're his right hand man," I said shortly, "Before I came along it was you two against the world. The bond between you two…it was almost unbreakable. And he's going to have a hard time after I am gone. He'll need you to piece him back together again. There is no other person he trusts more than you."

"You've only dated for a week. Don't flatter your self into thinking he likes you that much, sugar," he scoffed, and amused smirk stretching across his lips.

I gave a sharp bark of a laugh, "You have no idea," I said, mirroring his grin. "Just…make peace with him, please. If you're not going to do it for me, do it for him. If you guys were true friends, you wouldn't let a girl like me to force you two apart."

He stared at me with this unreadable look on his face for a minute before saying, "Neve Murray-Cullen, you are the weirdest girl I have ever met."

"Gee, I'm flattered," I said sarcastically, "So are you going to do it?" I pressed.

He thought for a moment. I waited with baited breath. "OK," he finally said, "I'll do it."

I smiled at him for the first time, relief flooding my face, "Good man," I said, slapping him on the shoulder, "See you around. Have a nice night."

I turned to the door and as I entered the heaving gym hall again, I shouted over my shoulder, "And rein your girlfriend in, or I'll have to get a restraining order on her."

I was again in the gym before he could answer. I wended my way to the refreshments table, pouring myself a glass of punch. I swilled the juice around my cup, watching the dancers on the floor. The teachers milled around the outskirts, a few with clipboards, making sure that none of the dancing got over PG-12. I remembered vaguely about reading something about a fancy dress competition. Best dressed boy and best dressed girl. The judges were the teachers.

I watched as Corey Fletcher entered the room again, looked around and then make a bee line for Jack, who was leaning up against the opposite wall. I smiled again when I saw them beginning to talk, their tense postures slowly relaxing underneath the strobe lights.

"Neve!"

I snapped my head around and grinned at Tasha who burst forth from the crowd, "What was that all about? What did you talk about with Corey Fletcher?" she asked as the others followed.

"Had to talk to him about Jack," I said truthfully, "told him to be friends with him again. I didn't like seeing them fighting."

"Huh, really? I would have thought…" Adrian began saying, before he shook his head grinning, "Whatever. Come on, I want to see you shake your booty."

I laughed as I was dragged in again, "I don't think my arse has ever been called 'booty' before."

We continued to dance and before I knew it, the teachers were announcing the winners of the best dressed competition. Adrian won as did Brianna. Adrian blushed on his way up to collect his cinema vouchers, with much cheering by all of us. Brianna flounced her way up the stairs, her various body parts nearly spilling out of her costume as she collected her prize and even tried to do a thank you speech before she was unceremoniously pushed out of the way by Principal Peirce who told us gruffly to, "Enjoy the rest of the evening."

The DJ then spun on what is my all time favourite song:

Light guitar music began to play over the speakers.

"Ahem," I heard someone cough behind me, as I finished congratulating Adrian on winning the fancy dress competition.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to see Jack standing behind me, sweet smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

_There's no one in town, I know…_

"Could I have this dance?" he asked politely, his hand was held out for me to take. He towered over me, a pillar of strength and heat and I knew in that moment, no other boy would make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. The way his cobalt eyes met mine, and butterflies erupted in my stomach, sending a warm tingly feeling all over my body.

_You gave us some place to go…_

"Why of course," I said, smiling warmly at him, "since you asked so nicely." I let him take my hand. He kissed it, his soft lips like a summer breeze against my skin, before he spun me around and then pulled me close. We took the same setting of the first time we had danced together, his hand on my waist, my hand on his shoulder and both of our hands entwined together, as we spun gently on the spot.

_I never said thank you for that…_

"Looks like you've still got your awesome dancing skills," I commented.

_Thought I'd get one more chance…_

"Nah, you're my lucky charm," he said, his arms pulling me closer with every step.

_What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud…_

"Corey and I are friends again," he said suddenly.

_I never said thank you for that…_

"Good," I said smiling warmly at him, "How come?"

_Now I'll never have a chance…_

"He said something about how, 'if we're true friends, we wouldn't let a girl get in the way of that,'" he said, his hand tearing away from my waist to stroke my face, his eyes now electric blue.

_May angels lead you in,  
Hear you me my friends…_

"That was mature of him," I said, my eyes searching his.

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go,  
May angels lead you in…_

"Yes," he said, "so of course you had something to do with it."

Piano filled the silence.

"Can we not talk about Corey right now?" I pleaded, "Don't let him in on our first proper dance together, let us just…_be_."

_So what would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud…_

He paused, as my hand moved to rub soothing circles over his heart, its thudding beat grounding me in a way that only it could. "Anything you want, my fairy-girl.," he said softly, his forehead meeting mine, "Your wish is my command."

_I never said thank you for that,  
Now I'll never have a chance,  
May angels lead you in…_

"Have I bewitched you, Sir Brooks?" I murmured, hand now entwining in his hair.

_Hear you me my friends…_

"Sweetheart, I was yours the first time I saw you. You had me long under your spell before you even realised you'd cast it," he said, his warm breath smelling of mint.

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go,  
May angels lead you in…_

"Good, 'cause I ain't letting you go," I murmured. The world ceased to exist. Nothing else was. We were in our own little cocoon and we weren't getting out of it anytime soon.

_May angels lead you in,  
May angels lead you in,  
May angels lead you in,  
May angels lead you in…_

"Neither was I planning on letting you go," he murmured, "There is no way in hell I'm going to let some other guy take you away from me. I would have to cause them damage."

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time…_

I chuckled, low and soft, "There really is no need for that. Being a soul-mate does have a degree of permanency in it. I'm stuck with you, as you are with me."

_A song for a heart so big,  
God wouldn't let it live…_

He grinned eyes sparkling, "Lucky me. Lucky you."

_May angels lead you in…_

"Can I ask you to do something?" I said, just as the song was in its last verse.

_Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go…_

"Anything sweetheart," his voice was barely a whisper, blue eyes all but x-raying me.

_May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in…_

"I would really like you to kiss me right now," I said, grinning a little, "Would you like to kiss me?"

_Hear you me my friends…_

Velvet laughter filled my ears, "Sweetheart, you didn't even have to ask."

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go…_

He tasted of summer. Of sunshine. Of secrets. Of breezes. Of home. My hands fisted in his hair and I knew that I didn't want to let go. I never wanted to let go. The parts of my mind that weren't focused on _him_ were thinking desperately of ways to stop time. So I could never leave from this one moment. His hands clasped around my hips and he pulled me up so I was standing on my toes. He didn't want to let go of me either.

_May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in…_

"Ahem! Alright that's enough you to." I felt someone pry us apart. I almost snapped their arms off. Mrs Cast flinched at the murderous look I gave her but Jack placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"That's alright, Mrs Cast. We'll just get a glass of punch," he said before pulling me away from her.

"You can out away your claws now," he murmured, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I closed my eyes and sighed, before opening them again, "Yeah sure," I said as we made it to the refreshments table.

"Neve?"

I turned to see Bella on her own, "Hey Bella! How're you doing?"

She smiled wearily, "Good thanks. Listen: we're going now. Do you want to stay some more? Jack could drop you off, if that's alright Jack."

"Of course," he murmured, arms snaking around my body.

"Uhm…sure I'll stay for a bit. I'll see you soon. I'll be back before midnight," I said.

She smiled again, "Good see you soon! Have a nice time," and she was gone.

"Good," Jack murmured, "I have some more time with you. All to myself."

I laughed and turned in his arms so I was facing him, his form eclipsing mine. "Lucky me. Lucky you," I said, laying my ear against his heart.

_Alice POV_

"Hurry Alice, get changed quickly before we go hunting," Jasper said, his pulling me up the stairs.

"How was it?" Esme asked as we trooped in, she was already dressed for the hunt, black practical clothes covered her body.

"Just like any other teenage dance," Jasper answered quickly, "Neve opted to stay a while. Brooks said he'll take her home."

"Fine," Esme said, "So she is enjoying herself."

"Yes," Bella replied, "But she knows to be home soon."

Just as the words left her mouth, images suddenly forced their way into my vision. I saw a burning Trinity High School. Fire was bursting out of the windows, licking its way up the side of the building. Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi, were all standing outside, twisted grins marring their features. Jane suddenly exited out of the burning building and made towards them, "it is done," she said, "She is gone."

"Well done, my sweet," Aro cried joyfully, arms flung out like a windmill as Jane proffered to him a pair of scorched blue wings.

"Alice!" Jasper's arms encircled me as I collapsed onto the stairs, whimpering as I went, "What's the matter, darlin'? Speak to me!" he said, golden eyes looking desperately into mine.

"We don't need to wait for them to come," Edward said, flatly. His face was contorted into horror, "Because they're already here."

**Dun-dun-DUN! Now you hate me even more…oh well. Please review! I need your critique. A thank you to Water1Wolf is required. Thank you for Beta'ing this! **

**Anyway till next time, my lovelies!**

**CBWF**


	19. Fire starter

**Ok, I have finally decided to put this up to an M rate. Its only for the violence, gore and swearing that pervades this fic. Don't worry, I'm not going to insert sexual tension and lemons, this is purely because of the sheer gore I've managed to put into here. Honestly, I have no idea how it got there. Its just how I saw it…anyway enjoy!**

_Fire starter_

I almost didn't catch the scent. Almost. It drifted past me as I danced goofily with Adrian and May. Tasha and Jenny were giggling hysterically and Jack shake his head amusedly.

That scent made me freeze mid-dance and I took another lungful of air trying to catch it again. I did and my stomach dropped as I thought, 'That's a vampire scent but it doesn't belong with the Cullens.' It smelt so wonderful: lemons and ginger. Even though I knew it did not belong to my family, it was so excruciatingly familiar. A vision of cold, wet cobbles, yellow light flickering on their surfaces, swam in front of my eyes.

"Neve, you're looking a bit sick, do you want to sit down?" Adrian said, his words breaking through my haze of panic.

"…No," I said hoarsely, more to myself than to Adrian, "No, no, no, no, no!" I spun on the spot my eyes searching for them. Why here? Why now? The one time I was actually enjoying myself and they had to come a shatter it all. I wanted to cry and scream and tear my hair out all at the same time. However some part of myself that had the instinct of protecting every person in the near vicinity stopped me from having that tantrum. This place was packed with young excited humans all having a good time. They were easy pickings.

I whirled around to see the worried faces of my friends "Get out," I told them, looking at them earnestly, "Get out now."

"Why? What is it?" Jenny asked, her eyes confused and frightened.

"Just trust me, get out and take as many people as you can with you. There are people here that don't mean us well."

"What? Like…terrorists?" May whispered the last word like it was a curse word.

"…not quite but close," I hissed, wishing they would stop asking questions and do as they were told.

"How do you know?" May asked again.

"I saw some people," I shot out, getting frustrated now, "They had black ski masks on and they were carrying guns. For God sake, just get out of here!"

"Are you coming too?" Jack shot at me, blue eyes burning furiously.

I stared him down and said with my most even and reasonable voice, "I'll follow after you when I have told the teachers about the threat."

His eyes intensified with their fury until it felt like my face would be burnt off as he said in dangerously low voice, "Liar."

I clenched my fists and stared him down, "Go Jack, there's nothing you can do."

"I'm not leaving until you leave with me," Jack said defiantly.

"And it's that kind of phrase that is going to get you killed!" I snapped back.

People were starting to stare at us as Tasha said fearfully, "Neve, what are you saying? Is it really that bad?"

I didn't answer her but said, "You all need to go. Now. I'm serious, please you have to leave. That includes you, Jack." While I said these words I saw a man's face over Jack's shoulder. His red eyes flicked to mine and leered at me, sheer glee flickered in the ruby depths. It spoke of destruction, of my demise, of the demise of the people I love. Such a terrible face. Such horror in that one face.

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes wheeled away from that face. It settled on Jack's angry face instead. "Get the hell out of here, now." This was the first sentence that I let terror colour my words.

"No!" Jack almost shouted in my face, causing even more people to stare at us. I'd never seen him so angry before. His fists were balled at his side and it looked like he wanted to hit something. I half expected him to pick me up, throw me over his shoulder and lumber off with me like a caveman.

I knew then he was not going to leave of his own accord…not unless he was unconscious. I sighed heavily and looked at him almost apologetically, "I am really, really, _really_ sorry about this, but you leave me no choice Jack."

His fury was broken with a look of confusion before my fist smacked into his temple. He was out like a light.

The people around us gave screams as Jack crumpled. I quickly grabbed him before he completely fell to the ground. Even if I was one of the strongest girls in the world, Jack's sheer size was enough to make me stagger. "What the hell Neve?" Adrian sputtered.

"Take him and get out," I said, shifting Jack's body into Adrian's and May's arms. "Do it, now or you'll get the same treatment."

They all looked terrified but did as they were told. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a ballistic Coach Kester bulldozing his way though the dancing couples, his eyes zeroed in on me. "Go!" I managed to shout towards my friends before I ducked into the crowd. I began to search the walls for the fire alarm and when I found it, made a beeline for it.

I flicked the latch off of it and pressed the small red button. An angry wail erupted over the sound of the thumping music and the overhead sprinklers started their downpour. Girls cried about their hair and make up. Teachers began to ferry pupils out of the exits. I sent out a small order to those around me: "_Don't notice me. I don't exist. I'm invisible. Just get out of here._" And it worked. People jostled and pushed past me, hardly giving me a glance. "So _now _you don't notice me," I muttered under my breath as Brianna Lourdes shoved past me, screeching about something stupid, "About bloody time."

My hair was now plastered to my face, dress clinging to me like seaweed. I knew that my beautiful make up was now smeared across my face and goose-bumps began form on my arms and legs as the cold water soaked my skin. I reached down to my feet and pulled off each of my heels. I threw them to the side of the hall way, letting the water splash around my toes.

I waited and I waited until finally I was the last one left. I spun slowly on the spot looking for the intruders. As suddenly as the fire alarm had come on, it shut off again and the water ceased to fall. I heard a scuttle and saw a dark shadow flit across the wall. I sighed heavily and said in an even voice that did not reflect the utter terror I was feeling in my gut, "I haven't got time for games."

As if out of the thin air 9 figures appeared opposite me, some 5 metres away from me. 5 of them I recognised: the young girl and man who helped to murder my parents and the three men from my nightmares. One figure was pushed from the rest so I couldn't see him properly, and the other three figures took shape in a man with cropped black hair, a teenage boy around the same age as the girl, and a woman who hovered behind the man I assumed was Aro, the leader of the lot. My stomach plummeted as I saw how many there were. I would never be able to fight all of them off. Not if some miracle landed in my lap.

Aro, a man with sleeky long black hair and a cruel yet papery looking face, clapped his hands and smiled as if this was all a theatre performance, "Oh how wonderful to finally meet you! I must introduce myself, I am Aro, this is Caius," he gestured to a vampire with white hair, "and Marcus," he indicated towards a vampire with jet hair. Both nodded when they were introduced their eyes never tearing away from me. "No need to tell us who you are. You have been a subject well examined for the past few years I must say."

My hand reached down to unsheathe the dagger on my thigh as I said, "Really? Were you that bored?"

He laughed again, a laugh that sent shivers down my spine as he said, "Such spice! Oh you little warriors, you really intrigue me."

"Glad you think so," I said dryly, "Could you cut the crap and get on with trying to kill me now? I've got other better things to do," I sounded so bored, I surprised myself, with how collected I seemed.

He grinned again, "But I have something to say first. Just listen, dear little warrior. This might benefit you."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek before nodding, my hair beginning to form rattails around my face.

"As I said earlier," Aro said, bringing his hands together as if in prayer and beginning to walk in a wide circle around me, eyes never leaving my form. My eyes followed his movement but I did not turn, not wanting the majority of vampires at my back. I could deal with one, "You children fascinate me. So much venom for people you have never met or have understood. Thousands of years of prejudice trickled down into one concentrated form of absolute hatred. And the funny thing is you're all so reluctant to do the job in the first place." Again that laugh, as doubt began to wheedle its fingers into my mind.

"What? What are you saying?" I asked, gripping my dagger as if it was the only thing holding me there.

His eyes glittered with triumph as he said, "I am saying that you have been cheated, my little warrior, duped by the very people who have sworn to you that they care for you. Your grandmother, your family, your ancestors, everyone you have ever known has brainwashed you into hating us. But you don't understand that we can help you. We've already helped one of your comrades and now we can help you. We'll show you how wrong you and your ancestors were. " His facial features turned to soft and caring in a blink of an eye.

"What do you mean by 'help'?" I said, my voice was guarded but for some reason I wanted to hear him out.

He smiled as if he was a cat seeing the helpless mouse and said, "I mean we'll help you discover yourself. You won't have to have the responsibility of leading a group of teenagers you have never met in your life on what is an impossible task. Think about it. Do you really want to do it? And how do you know if the outcome will be good? You've been _told _the outcome will be good, just like you have been _told _that it is your duty to do the task. If you become one of us, you will no longer have that responsibility. We'll treat you like the girl that you are: strong and powerful. You have the ability to bring kings and leaders to their knees before you and hail you as their empress. You could become a goddess, terrible and beautiful. Why waste your extraordinary talent on a fool's errand?" He paused, as if he expected me to say something, but I remained silent my mind now churning with his words. What if it had all been false? What if my ancestors had gotten it wrong? He continued his words lilting across the space between us like a soothing lullaby.

"We can give you a family. A family that will love you for who you are and what you are. A family that understands you. Everyone you care about will be taken care of. You will be able to spend the rest of eternity with your beloved, that handsome boy I saw you dancing with earlier. Imagine your life without trouble, with all your loved ones safe, your soulmate by your side. You will live the life you have always wanted. You will be the happiest you have ever been, I can promise you that. You can have a normal life, ou can do normal things without any expectations. All you have to do is surrender and we will welcome you with open arms. You will be the teenager you always wanted to be. My little warrior, answer this question: do you want that?"

His face was so kind, so understanding and the word 'yes' was dancing on the tip of my tongue, teasing me. His proposition sounded so good, so very good. In my mind's eye I could see myself and Jack glowing with happiness, our families standing around us, Aro and his comrades grinning along with us. The thought of being safe and happy was so tempting. To hell with the cause, why should I do it? Why was it my responsibility? I never wanted it; surely someone else could do it? I'm just a teenager, what could I do? Maybe it has been prejudice that has driven my ancestors, I know better than anyone that vampires could be decent people. Aro was promising me my wildest dreams and more, so what if I have to serve them, it was a small price to pay. I'd be an idiot to say no.

I was so close to saying yes. So close to ruining it all, for my own dreams of safety. But before the word could leave my lips I caught the sight of the figure behind the group of vampires. He had managed to move a step or two forwards so the light fell better upon him. I could finally see who it was and I recognised him instantly even though I had only ever seen him in my little ancient book. I could tell from his thick yet lank flaxen hair and chocolate brown eyes that he was one of the Seven. I remembered his name was Milo. Milo Adler. His clothes hung off his frame, bruises stained his pale skin, scratches clawed at his skin. He looked defeated, broken, a wild desperate look in his eyes. He looked at me and shook his head violently from side to side, his thin cracked lips mouthing, "Nein". One of the vampires seemed to notice this exchange, he snarled and shoved the boy back into the shadows, but it was too late.

It all came rushing back to me. My parents, my sisters, Nana, an old house with flickering eating flames in the windows, the feel of wet cobbles against my skin, the smell of roasting flesh, the sterile looks of doctors and that tearing, gnawing, ripping, shredding, boiling, shrieking agony that had stayed with me for years afterward. I was suddenly disgusted with myself. What was I thinking? Go with them? I shuddered at the idea, infinitely grateful to the boy who I had never spoken to.

I collected myself, instantly wiping the hopeful face I had on to a look of cold steel. "No," I said coldly but firmly, clenching my fists at my side, "Because in the end, I still hate you."

Aro quickly rebuffed, "The prejudice-"

"Sod the prejudice," I snapped, "As far as I'm concerned, what was planned all those thousands of years ago can sod off, I just don't care about that. But I still have a personal reason to hate you." Mustering all of my anger I stared into those cold ruby stone eyes and said quietly but my voice still carried across the void between us, "My parents did not deserve to die. My sisters did not deserve to die. My grandmother did not deserve to die. Are you telling me I should give up the opportunity to repay you for that? You're a cold blooded killer! You know I can't, and won't, do that!" My position remained firm as I spoke; acidic loathing and ferocity infected my words. I was going to show these people that no matter what they could throw at me, I would still be standing and ready to bite back, "Wee tip for the future: when giving someone an offer do it _before_ incinerating their family home with their family inside it. They're more likely to accept you," I said in a patronising sarcastic voice, fists still clenched at the sides.

Aro sighed, as if disappointed in me and said, "My little warrior: that was us giving you the easy way out. I'm afraid we are going to take you by force if you refuse to cooperate."

"Fine," I said in the same dryly bored voice as before, "But can I have one last request?"

"I will give you this one pleasure," Aro said, as his guard moved into positions ready for attack. A part of my mind was already thinking up of a strategy. I'd fight them here, where they had nowhere to hide.

"_If_ anything happens to me, you will leave everyone I love alone," I said determinedly, "They have nothing to do with this."

He frowned but nodded, "Alright." He gestured to one of his servants, "Bring the boy forward."

Two of the older male vampires silently glided backwards and grabbed Milo Adler and hoisted him forwards, his feet dragging across the gym floor. They set him at level with Aro. His eyes wheeled about before settling on me and his frantic look intensified, "Es tut mir leid." _I'm sorry._ I frowned, what was he sorry for?

Suddenly a dart shot out from one of the guards heading straight to me. It took me by surprise so I didn't have time to get out the way before it lodged into my arm. I quickly ripped it out but it was too late. A burning sensation rippled out from my arm spreading to the rest of my body. I gasped, my chest constricted as if iron bands had been wrapped around my rib cage, my limbs were being skinned and hammers were pounding on the inside of my skull. Something had gone terribly horribly wrong.

"Oh little warrior," Aro's laugh echoed inside my head, "You weak, stupid, little warrior. You didn't think that we have weapons against you vermin? You cockroaches that refuse to die?"

"Love you too," I managed to gasp, still trying to act unfazed as terror coursed through my veins

He ignored the comment and continued, "Milo has proved most useful. We found out that if you watered down our venom we could create a substance that will cause you extreme excruciating pain. That's what pumping through your veins. It will weaken you."

"Bastard," I snarled, as I fought the urge to scream as hot liquid metal thrummed through my veins.

Another tinkling laugh, "That's not the best part. Tell me little warrior are you fond of fire? Guess what Milo can do. Why doesn't he show you? Milo, do me the honours."

"Bitte keine," he whispered, his eyes glistening. _Please, no._ He was beginning to tremble, looking like he was desperately trying to fight something.

As I saw him through a blurry vision a stab of rage and pity sparked inside me, "Oh Milo, what have the done to you?" I whispered, horrified at the skeletal boy quivering in front of me.

"Milo my boy," Aro said jovially as if we were at a picnic and gestured to me, "Do you recognise this girl? Remember? You incinerated her family." Horror replaced my rage and I began to scramble away. What? He'd killed my family? No, no, it can't be. If possible Milo's look of guilt and desperation increased ten fold.

"Ich wollte nicht zu. Sie haben mich," he whispered. _I didn't mean to. They made me._

Aro continued to ignore this exchange, "I now want you to incinerate her," Aro said maliciously, "Guard, make sure she doesn't get away. I want her dead or at my feet begging for mercy by the end of the night."

Trembling, tears clinging to his lashes, Milo raised his fingers and a firestorm erupted from them, licking its way towards me. The smell of salty smoke and the feel intense heat had my throat tightening in fear and my heart hammering against my ribs as if desperate to smash its way out. I didn't think. I just turned and ran even as my muscles protested. I didn't care. For what felt like the millionth time, I was running for my life.

_Jack POV_

"Jack, are you alright? Tell me how many fingers am I holding up? Who is in the Whitehouse?" Nurse Weatherly's voice drifted from out of the fog. Someone was slapping me around the face. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring into the nurse's crinkled brown eyes. "That's it," she said in a brisk way, "Do you feel dizzy at all?"

"Where's Neve?" were the first words that blurted out of my mouth. My whole being was drenched in fear.

"Now Jack let's not worry about that right now," Nurse Weatherly said, as if a missing girl was hardly on the agenda, "she hit you pretty hard, you might be concussed. So tell me how many fingers am I holding up?"

I barely glanced had her podgy stubby fingers before snapping out, "3. Where is Neve?" I pressed, urgency inflecting in my voice.

"We were hoping you would know," Principal Peirce's voice cut through the air. His face was creased with frustration and worry, "She's not with the other juniors and apparently she said there were terrorists within the building. Is this true? If so, why did she stay in the building?"

So many damn questions I didn't know the answer to. "She did say that there were dangerous people in the building. Apparently she saw them. She told us to get out. I refused to go and I think that was what made her punch me. She wasn't lying; I could see it in her eyes." I shook my head trying to get it to fit together. I remembered the look on her face. Terror personified. I'd never seen her so scared. Something cold clenched my gut and it took all my will power not to start yelling for her like a lunatic. "We have to find her. She's going to get hurt!" I said through gritted teeth. I tried to sit up but Nurse Weatherly pushed me back down again mumbling something about how I needed to lie down.

"Why did she stay behind?" Principal Peirce asked, his eyes locked on me.

"I don't know," I said, but a part of me did know why. I silently cursed that part of her that felt compelled to be recklessly stupid. Why does she have to be the hero? Why? What will it gain for her? Can she at least _try _to not be courageous? I was going to kill her when she gets out of this. If she gets out of this. "Stupid, stupid, stupid girl!" I growled under my breath.

I tried sitting up again, to see where I was. The entire school was milling around the parking lot, looking vaguely irritated. Teachers were interspersed around them, keeping the irritation to safe level. None of them looked a scared as I felt. Didn't they know what was going on? Didn't they know what Neve had done to save them all? "Please Jack lie down!" came Nurse Weatherly's exasperated voice.

"I'm fine!" I shouted in her face and quickly got up before she could slam me back down. _God _I hated that woman. I moved towards Principal Peirce where he was now talking with Coach Kester. "So what are we going to do?" I asked desperately, "Have you called the police or something?"

Coach raised his eyebrows at me but Peirce said, "The fire department and the police are on their way as a precaution but really Jack, we think that this has been one big fluke. Neve might have thought she saw something. You know how…excitable she can be," he gave me a soft sympathetic smile, "don't worry Jack, we'll find her safe and sound no doubt."

"Bullshit!" I cried angrily, "She was terrified sir, scared out of her mind. She knew there was something dangerous in there. She's now locked in there with them! We must find her soon."

Coach then scoffed, "Does she have you that whipped, Brooks? Trust me Principal Peirce, we'll probably find her in one of the classrooms having a good laugh at us. Girls like that are little attention seekers."

Fury bubbled to the surface and Principal Peirce was the one who had to restrain me from lunging at Coach Kester so I could wring his neck. "Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that!" I shouted causing other teenagers to stare at us, "You have no _fucking _idea what she is doing for you!"

"That is quite enough Brooks!" Peirce growled in my ear, his hands holding my shoulders, "Hold your temper or I will give you detention to the end of this year and have you demoted as captain from the team. Do I make myself clear?"

I was about spit back that I didn't care what he did to me when another warm hand clamped on my shoulder, "C'mon mate, just walk away."

Corey was by my side, his blue eyes fixed on Peirce "I'll take care of him sir."

Peirce's eyes flickered between Corey and before he let me go, "Keep him away from the main building Corey and make sure he behaves," Peirce said sternly before turning to talk to a glaring Coach Kester again.

"C'mon, let's take a walk," Corey murmured, "Let's get the adrenalin out of you."

I followed him numbly; my world appeared to be dreamlike. I was sure I was supposed to wake up soon. We walked to the end of the parking lot away from staring eyes, stopping by Corey's car which was up by the fence. "You ok?" Corey asked as we leaned against the fence. His face was passive but concern was sparking in his eyes.

"No," I said flatly. I stared at the school, trying to think up of a plan to get my Neve back. "Do you know where she is?" I asked him my eyes flicked over to him.

"No," he said, hands into his pockets. He stared at me for a good minute as I began to pace restlessly up and down. "Fuck, she wasn't joking," he finally blurted out, his eyes showing sparks of surprise, "I've never seen you so worked up over a girl before."

"Shut up Corey, I don't want to hear how whipped I am," I snapped back at him, "She's in there and it is very likely that she'll be dead by the end of the evening."

"Dude, for one thing you don't know that there are dangerous people in there. She could have made it up either on purpose or by accident," Corey said, his voice calm and reasonable. I was hit with the sense of role reversal: he was the calm one and I was the one freaking out, "second thing, even if there are dangerous people in there, which I don't believe, Murray-Cullen is a smart girl. She'll figure out a way of getting out. Why did she stay in there in the first place?"

I sighed, wondering if I should tell him and decided to at least give him a part of the truth, "it's in her nature." I said simply, "it's just what she does."

"What do you mean 'it's just what she does'?" he asked, his expression sceptical.

"I mean," I said struggling for words, "She still feels guilty for that fire years ago. It makes her have this idea that it's her duty to save everyone."

Corey's eyes widened, "so she _did_ kill them?"

"_No,_" I growled, getting more exasperated, "Ever heard of survival's guilt? That's what she feels; I see it in her eyes everyday. She just has this awful compelling need to save everyone else apart from herself. She does it to compensate for not saving her family all those years ago. It's just her stupid fucking instincts." My voice rose and rose as my stress increased and I couldn't control my temper anymore. One of my fists shot out and bounced off the hood of a car and the other fist quickly followed it. I felt helpless and lost and frustrated and angry, so I wanted to hit something that wouldn't hit me back. Corey didn't try to stop me, just leaned on the fence, his arms crossed.

"Are you finished vandalising my car?" he asked dryly as I stood back, breathing heavily and my throbbing fists at my side.

"Yes," I managed to croak out. I dropped to my knees and slumped against the fence, staring up at the sky. "She's going to get hurt, I can tell," I muttered hoarsely, "and there is nothing I can do."

"Hey! No need to get all depressed now," Corey sat down beside me, "The night's not over yet. Murray-Cullen's a tough girl, she's a survivor. " Police cars and a fire truck began to pull into the parking lot, their sirens and lights turned off. The sight of the fire truck made my throat thicken and I had to look away. "She'll figure something out, you'll see." Quickly following the fire truck, a black Mercedes screeched into the vicinity. Dr Cullen jumped out of the Mercedes and hurried towards Principal Peirce. He began to talk urgently as Mrs Cullen quickly followed him, her face set in fear.

"Why do you like her all of sudden?" I asked, trying to distract myself, as Dr. Cullen began to argue heatedly and simultaneously with the Chief of Police and the Chief of the Fire Department.

"I don't like her," Corey said it as if liking her was the equivalent of liking a slug, "but she's got guts. Can't deny that. But personally I don't know how you can date such a girl. Do you ever feel like your balls are about to drop off?"

Incredibly, I barked out a laugh, "Sometimes, yes. She makes up for it by being the smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl I know."

We were silent for a moment, the voices of Dr Cullen, the fire and police department drifting across the space: "extremely dangerous…waste of police time…trapped in there without…should be prosecuted…we need to…little attention seeker."

I growled threateningly, "Neve wouldn't do this on purpose, not unless she thought there was an actual danger. She doesn't joke about stuff like this."

"Jack, there is nothing you can do! You should stop worrying, she'll be fi-"

He did not manage to complete his sentence. A sudden roar erupted into the murmuring night. We both jumped up and stared in horror as one of the classrooms on the upper floor burst into flames. Flames bulged out of windows, glass tingling outwards from the impact. Screams ripped through the night and people began to shout in panic. The fire squad began to sprint towards the fire truck, barking orders to each other, policemen began to shout into walkie-talkies and the teachers began to ferry sobbing and shrieking pupils away from the destruction of the school. Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen stood back in horror, before Mrs Cullen cried: "Get her out of there!" her beautiful face contorted with fear. As I watched open mouthed at the blazing classroom, I could have sworn that people were darting in and out of the flames, and I was sure I saw a flash of blue.

"Holy shit!" I vaguely heard Corey shout. He clutched at my shoulder and gaped as flames licked up the side of the building, "That's my English classroom," he whispered. "Fuck! _Don't _say I told you so."

His sarcastic phrase jerked me out of my daze, "NEVE!" I all but screamed, wrenching myself away from Corey, I sprinted towards the main doors of the school only to be held back by some police. "Keep back son, let the fire department do their job."

"Neve's in there," I yelled trying to shove past them, "she's gonna get hurt!" Terror beat through my veins as I watched the sparks light gloomy sky a sickening orange.

"Brooks! Get back, there is nothing you can do!" Kester shouted pulling at me from behind.

I watched as the fire-fighters made for the front doors but not before a black figure stepped out. I stared as a small person walked down the steps. They had a hood and mask on so none of us could see who they were but we still heard him loud and clear: "If you try to enter this building, we will _kill _Neve Murray-Cullen and destroy the entire building. She will die and so will you if any of you so much as step inside these walls. Do not help her. Do not contact her. She is to be left to her own devices. You have been warned."

And just as suddenly as he appeared, the figure was gone. Silence filled the night before mayhem erupted again. Even more frantic than before, the fire and police department regrouped. The words 'hostage situation' and 'terrorists' were tossed about like bits of paper in a storm.

"Get these kids out of here!" I heard the Chief of Police roar and I was dragged back again by pair of unknown hands and was tossed in with the panicked crowd. I couldn't get out as the mass of bawling, screaming teenagers were pushed out of the parking lot, teachers calling parents over borrowed mobiles. Tear stained faces met my vision and I couldn't help but think: "What are they crying about? They didn't care for her. They didn't know her. Not like I did."

"Oh god, what a disaster! That poor girl!" I heard someone moan next to me. I turned to look at her. I recognised her: Laurie Thrimble. She was in my Trig class. I remembered vividly the time she had bumped into Neve in the corridors. Neve had nearly lost all of her books, if I hadn't grabbed her elbow and pulled her close to me she would have gone sprawling to the floor. Thrimble didn't even say sorry.

God, what a disaster.

_Neve POV_

I ducked as another stream of flames aimed at my head shot forwards and quickly lunged to the left as one of the vampire lackeys dived for me. I spun on the spot and kicked my leg out, my foot connecting with the vampire's abdomen. He doubled over for a split second which was all I needed to swipe with my dagger hand at his body. The sound of metal dragging across stone keened out and the vampire howled in pain. His right arm had a scar that stretched across his upper arm and it was weeping a clear liquid that smelt of rotting fruit. "Ugh," I muttered before grabbing the vampire and slashing that dagger across his chest and then his neck. His head stared at me in shock for a moment before rolling back and dropping to the floor. I was now holding his body upright. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Milo ready himself to unleash another fiery onslaught so I spun on the spot again gripping the body of the deceased vampire and using it as a shield. It worked. Most of the flames were staved off by the cool marble body but parts of me burned as they singed in the white hot flames. I didn't notice that though, as my body was already throbbing. I had already created a mantra for myself so I would collapse on the floor in a fit of screaming agony: _Ignore it, it's nothing. It's just pain. It's telling you nothing new. Just keep going._

We were in what was once an English classroom. It was more of a room of destruction now rather than a place for learning. I had run in there so I could have a chance to recuperate quickly before running out once again but they had managed to follow me in and thus the whole room exploded. I was now trying to fight my way out again.

I dropped the burnt out corpse, grabbed one of the blistering metal desks and flung it at one of the approaching vampires. They doubled back and I leaped over them as they struggled with mass of hot metal. My trail was quickly followed by a stream of fire that singed some more of my nearly extinct dress. I'd snapped the wings off ages ago, so it wouldn't come in the way of my running._ Note to self: find more clothes._ The boy vampire from earlier suddenly burst into the room, teeth glittering in the sparking flames. I launched myself forwards smashing him against the doorframe. I wrestled him around until I had his body in front of me and my dagger at his throat, "Make one more move and I will kill your brother." I yelled over the roaring flames to the girl vampire who was stalking towards me. She froze and we stared each other down. I felt a swarm of wasps sting my throbbing head at that point but I said, "That ain't gonna work sweetie." I pressed the blade harder into the boy's throat and I felt shockingly cold liquid leak out from between my fingers.

"Let him go cockroach," the girl spat, the swarm of bees intensifying.

"Eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," I whispered, "sibling for a sibling, right?"

She continued to glare lividly at me, short blonde hair now dishevelled, burgundy eyes burning.

"Maybe you should know what it feels like? Hm? Its only fair," I murmured, scraping the dagger along his jaw.

It was minuscule but I saw the flinch this heartless girl exuded when the shriek of metal against stone resonated over the crackle of the flames. "Let me go Jane," the boy whispered, "think of the cause."

I began to move imperceptibly backwards, dragging the boy with me so I was further into the corridor. Jane stared at me as I did so, liquid loathing in her eyes. She gripped the doorway so hard a piece of it cracked away in her hands. "Temper, temper," I chided, finding myself grinning at her. Through the burning agony that was coursing through my body, I found myself thoroughly enjoying taunting Jane.

She snarled but did not move, and I saw Milo hovering behind her, looking worried. I pretended to think for a few moments before suddenly shoving the boy hard into his sister, making them stumble clumsily. "Actually, I don't want to sink as low as you," I said coldly before hurtling down the corridor.

"After her!" I heard Jane scream but I did not falter. I skidded around the corner and slammed into the doors that had 'Science Department' scripted above them. I streaked inside one of the chemistry class rooms and locked my self in before hiding in the chemical's cupboard. I didn't even move to breath before I heard them run past, hissing at each other. It was then that I grabbed one of the nearest white labs coats and stuffed it into my mouth, biting down on it. I shrieked into the material. A serpent writhed in my stomach, spiders crawled under my skin, hot liquid metal thrummed through my veins, and lava bubbled in my skull. _It hurt so much._

I knew I wasn't going to last long like this. I was barely in control as it was. Fighting the pain and my enemies at the same time was draining me. I was either going to die or be a gibbering mass at the feet of Aro Volturi. I personally preferred the first option.

I managed to get myself under control again before pulling the lab coat out of my mouth and putting it on, as my dress was nearly gone now. A petty part of myself mourned its destruction, as I got up and peeked out around the door. The coast was clear so I slipped out and began to reassess my situation. I couldn't go out the door or windows, it was more than likely they had the place surrounded and knowing that my energy was quickly dwindling, running was not an option. I could use the various concentrated acids and alkalis in the cupboard as temporary grenades of sorts, but that would only buy me seconds. I wasn't skilled enough with the dagger to fight them all off. I knew then. I knew that I could go only one way. I could pretend to die. I could pretend to do another suicide while taking as many vampires with me as possible. My eyes fell on the gas taps at each of the desks, a plan forming inside my head.

I quickly began to prepare. I pulled out all of the acids and alkalis and placed them by each of the gas taps. I rummaged around the teacher's desk and found a box of matches. I unsnapped the lock on the door and then, with trembling fingers, I switched the gas taps on. Jaw clenched, I sat on one of the wooden stools clutching the matches between my sweaty fingers, as if I was waiting for class to start. The smell of gas got heavier and heavier and I smiled: my plan was going to work. Placing my fingers in my mouth, I whistled shrilly. I heard the thundering steps before the door slammed open and I was met with the triumphant leers of my enemies.

"Can't run now, cockroach," Jane crowed, eyes glittering.

"You're right. I can't," I said, smiling softly at her. That was when I struck a match.

I don't remember what happened next. I must have blacked out for a few seconds. I woke up at the back of the classroom, having obviously been slammed there. My eyes were closed but I could see flickering light through my lids. There was a loud shrieking sound and I knew that it was the sound of a vampire in extreme pain. I was aware of someone standing over me. I willed my heart to beat slower and slower until it finally stopped. Through my dimmed senses now, I felt cold fingers press against my neck, "Dead." The word drifted to my ears. Somebody kicked me in the ribs and I felt the sharp crack that shuddered across my chest. My body slumped against the linoleum floor. Another foot collided with my head and my neck snapped back. Sticky liquid trickled across my brow. They were making absolutely sure I was dead. "Leave…to burn," the same voice whispered triumphantly. Footsteps echoed away and I was alone. Relief swept through me, maybe I would get through this. I was still in pain though but it was dimmer. More of a throbbing throughout my entire body.

I willed my heart to start again. Once it was thudding away again, I sucked in a breath and instantly choked. Smoke was thick in the air. I snapped my neck back into place and managed to push myself up again, looking at my surroundings.

Oh God, the flames! Raw fear clawed up me as I saw the roaring blaze that consumed my vision. I fear fire. I fear fire. I fear fire. My earlier strength left me as I watched the flames dance in front of me, hypnotising me like some deadly snake. I curled into a ball, making myself as small as possible and stared as the firestorm took on the shapes of monsters reached out to me. Non existent screams echoed in my ears and tears began to well in my eyes. "Oh God, oh God, oh God make it stop!" I buried my head in my knees and whimpered. The smell of smoke cloyed at my nostrils, the heat smothered me, orange light burned into my retina; it was like being trapped in a nightmare again. But the difference was this was real. I began to rock backwards and forwards singing the Skye Boat song (a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl) beneath my breath, through my choking tears. Anything to distract myself.

I don't know how long I stayed there for. Could have been hours, maybe seconds. Within that time I had retreated in on myself, inside a shell that was almost impenetrable. That was probably the one point in my life that I was truly vulnerable. Anyone could have done anything to me and I wouldn't have cared.

As I felt my consciousness slipping away I felt cold arms wrap around me and lift me up, "Ich bin hier…" a soft voice whispered. _I'm here. _I didn't have a chance to reply as blackness enfolded around my vision.

**Another cliff hanger! Sorry, I just didn't see this chapter ending any other way. **

**If you are German and reading this, I must apologise for the crap translations within this chapter. I don't know if they're right or not (Google translate was a big help) as I didn't do German for GCSEs. But if you feel compelled to correct me please PM me and I'll correct them ASAP. **

**But other than that, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was rather thrilling to write about action. *Sigh* I sometimes wonder if I do have a Y chromosome tucked away somewhere. I'm such a boy sometimes…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and REVIEW!1!...you get the point…**

'**Til next time folks,**

**CBWF**


	20. The Beginning of the End

**Here we go! All different languages are put into italics for this chapter.**

_The Beginning of the End_

_Jack POV_

_Monday_

The whole school sat in a thick silence as Mrs Cast fumbled with the video player and T.V. We were in the large gym hall; I was at the back, leaning against the wall staring sullenly at the fuzzy screen. The whole school was squeezed in there for a speech by Principal Peirce. Over the speaker system he hadn't said what the talk was going to be about but we all knew anyway.

Two days and she still hadn't turned up. Police kept searching the school campus and they were starting to search the area around the school. Nothing. She was nowhere. I'd watched the television incessantly for any word and called the Cullens non stop all through the weekend. They didn't know what had happened to her either.

"The police have asked me to show this to you all," Peirce said solemnly, "Pay attention and listen carefully."

A reporter's face flicked onto the screen, a look of mock sobriety on her face. I'd seen this before, watched it a dozen times, I nearly knew the words off by heart: "In recent news: Neve Murray-Cullen, a girl from the town of Trinity in the Washington state has been missing possibly kidnapped for two days. She was last seen enjoying her High School Spring Dance when terrorists broke into the building and cause two explosions. Her adoptive father, Dr Carlisle Cullen has released an appeal on Sunday morning."

The T.V screen flicked to Carlisle Cullen's sombre face as camera's flashed in his eyes. He spoke evenly and smoothly, only someone who knew him well could hear the anguish carefully covered underneath. "My daughter was last seen at Trinity High School's annual Spring dance last Saturday at 9:31pm. While there she apparently saw several intruders amongst the crowd and sounded the fire alarm to evacuate the building. She was unable to leave with everyone else as it became clear that someone was holding her hostage when at 10:10pm the terrorists delivered a message to everyone outside the building to stay away and to not help or contact Neve during the entire night. While she was inside the building, two explosions happened. She was thought to have been in the rooms of both explosions and was severely injured at the second. However it has become clear that someone had removed her from the premises soon after the second explosion. She hasn't been seen since."

Her picture suddenly flashed next to his face as he spoke: "She has dark brown hair at shoulder length, grey eyes, medium build, pale skin and, if you hear her talk, she has a Scottish accent. If you have seen her, contact the police immediately. My personal message to the person who has taken her is that you please bring her back. We just want her home. And if you're listening Neve," this time you could hear the quaver, "Just…we're doing everything we can sweetheart. Just…hold on for us." His jaw clenched and his eyes shone before the screen flicked back to the reporter again.

"Neve's biological family died in a fire at her home in Scotland. She was a suspect for arson but all accusations were dropped. Neve moved to America when Dr. Cullen and Mrs Cullen decided to adopt her. She lived in Trinity town for a month before her disappearance. If you see her or know of her whereabouts, call the hotline below."

A series of numbers in flashing red blinked across the bottom screen and that was when Mrs Cast paused the video tape.

Peirce stood up and walked to the podium, his face set in hard lines as he began to speak, "Neve Murray-Cullen, as you all know, helped to evacuate the building before the terrorists attacked, thus saving all of us, all of you. She is the reason why we still stand here today. And now she is missing. People could frown on me for saying this, but it could very well be the truth: she could be dead," I flinched at the word 'dead'. Corey's hand gripped my shoulder tightly before letting go, "It is our duty to find her. Many of you did not like her because of whispered rumours. Many of you did not know her because she was one of those people who kept herself to herself. But that doesn't mean you should pay any less attention to her sacrifice. If you hear anything, see anything you alert someone immediately. Her family wants her found. Her friends want her found. I want her found. She deserves better than to be forgotten."

His words echoed around the draining silence. We all stared back at him with emptily coloured eyes. Truth was, no one knew where she was and he knew that.

_Tuesday_

Oh god, they haven't.

I nearly vomited in the middle of the corridor when I saw her locker the next day. Pastel coloured cards and flowers were pinned to her locker, overflowing onto the floor. Her picture had been stuck amongst the white and pink monstrosities, large grey eyes glittering with mirth and that bright happy smile of hers spreading from ear to ear. It was a picture taken on the very same night, the blue swirls of make up decorating her cheekbones. So beautiful. It seemed vulgar to have it put next to the cards and flowers.

Messages were scrawled across cards from people who never met her. All the wrong types of flowers were there: white lilies and roses. She hated white flowers. They reminded her of funerals. In fact, she'd have hated all of it. I felt like giving a testament to Neve's character and ripping it all down. She wouldn't have wanted to have been fussed over like this. She'd have stomped her foot and say exasperatedly, "Stop bloody writing poetry about my loss and wasting your money on nasty flowers I don't even like and come _find _me already!"

I was only half aware that I had stopped among the streaming people when Corey came up next to me and said, "Come on, geography next. You know how Mr. Staves is like."

"Right," I mumbled, allowing him to pull me away from the ghastly garish pillar of synthetic mourning.

Oh God Neve, where are you?

_Wednesday_

"-and I was like, 'Alexia, you need to lose weight or I'm dropping you from the team. I can't have fatties on _my _cheerleading squad. It ruins our whole look.' And she was like, 'you can't do that, I'm not fat.' And I was like, 'really? You do seem to be packing an extra tire these days.' And then she was like crying and wailing and screaming and it was _so_ embarrassing. I had to have her taken out of the gym because it was getting really annoying." Brianna popped her bubblegum, her breath smelling oversweet as she sat next to me. Corey was on the other side of her, also looking like he wanted to shove his burrito into her mouth to get her to shut up.

She continued her in-depth analysis of the cheerleading squad hierarchy. I tuned her out until she was only like the faint buzz of a radio and focused on what I had been obsessing with since the beginning of this week:

Whoever had taken her had to be as strong as she: they wouldn't have been able to overpower her. She might have escaped them though. She might have run away and won't come back for fear it would lead her enemies to those she loved. She wouldn't have gone back to Scotland: no passport or money. She wouldn't have gone out into the wilderness: she knows how dangerous it is. She might have gone to any of the big cities: they'd be a good place to hide. She wouldn't have left without telling us though. She promised me that she'd say goodbye if she knew she had to go. Neve kept her promises.

_Thursday_

I'd somehow managed to sneak past the police tape cordoning off the chemistry lap that had blown up. The walls were now black with soot, the furniture mere stumps of blackened charcoal.

They're saying now that it was Neve who started it: turning on all of the gas taps and lighting a match. "Suicide," they said simply, "she saw no way out and, rather than have herself given over to the terrorists, she set off a blast that would have incinerated herself and the intruders. A very brave thing to do. But we're not looking for a person now; we're looking for a body. There is no way she would have survived that." Wrong, all wrong. She's alive. I know it. I feel that fact burning inside me within my heart, reminding me every time it beats.

…But I just had to see it. I just had see the last place that she had been.

I stepped carefully towards the place where Neve's body was thought to have lain last. Back of the desolated classroom I half expected to see an imprint of her body. And there was, strangely. I could see where her head had lain. There was a scrap of blue silk lying forlornly on the floor next to a yellow evidence placard. There was a dark stain on the floor, where her blood must have seeped from some miscellaneous wound. I crouched down and picked up the scrap. I sniffed it, hoping that some sort of scent had remained. There wasn't. All I could smell was sharp smoke. There was nothing left, just the kiss of fire.

Oh God, it was Dad all over again.

I dropped it with disgust and fled the room, fighting the urge to start sobbing.

_Friday_

I stared sullenly at the preschool doors, willing for Ruby to come out soon so we could go home. Ruby understood me so well; I found being with her helped put my mind off Neve, if only for a little while.

"Hey," I snapped my head round as the quiet and calm voice reached my ears. Jenny Barter smiled warmly at me, blue eyes locked on my face. I hadn't talked to Neve's friends. Whenever I tried it was painfully awkward. I only knew them because of Neve and now that she was gone there was nothing linking me back to them. God knows they remind me too much of her.

"Hi," I said, swallowing thickly, "How are you?" A crust of politeness covered my words and they tasted too formal on my tongue but they had to be said.

"I'm…fine, thank you," she replied sidling up to me and sinking onto the hood of my car next to me. Crap she planned on staying, what to do? "How are you?"

I blew out all my breath before saying, "I've been better."

She didn't reply but stared at the doors of the preschool. After a pause she asked, "So…what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing," I said flatly, "Prob'ly spend sometime with my family. You?"

"Going out with the others on Saturday, mooch about the Mall for a bit maybe," she murmured, "We thought we should distract ourselves…" she trailed off and I could almost hear her swallow. Another long silence.

"I miss her too," she said quietly, before a nostalgic smile crept tentatively across her face. "The one thing I miss the most about her is her accent. We used to make fun of it and she would always reply with saying that we were just jealous of her. 'Ma aksent soonds waeey cooler thaan yoors dus,'" Jenny imitated Neve's voice before giggling quietly to herself. My jaw was clenched so hard it was beginning to become painful. She sighed a little and then rolled her neck so that it clicked.

"What do you miss the most about her?" she asked, eyes flicking nervously towards me. I didn't have to answer her, the doors of the preschool slammed open and a torrent of happy children flowed out, making their ways towards their parents. I quickly pulled away from my car and Jenny and strode forwards, looking for a girl with blonde curls, "Jay!"

"Rubster!" I called smiling warmly for the first time that day as Ruby ran on unsteady legs towards me.

"I learnt all about Global warming to day," she said seriously, as her small warm sticky hand placed itself firmly in my dry callused one, "Did you know the earth is like this big giant green house which reflects heat on the inside?"

"No I didn't know that," I said, as we walked towards my parked car. Jenny had disappeared of to find her brother I suppose, "Tell me all about it."

And she began to babble as I hoisted her car seat out of the boot and placing it in the backseat. She was still babbling as I clipped her in. But I was listening, all the time.

She fell silent when I began to drive home but when we were halfway there she asked, "Have they found her yet?"

I stiffened in my seat and the wheel in my hands quivered a little, making the car sway in the road, "No. They haven't found her yet." I said in clipped tones.

"Oh," she said and I could hear the disappointment, "Do you…do you think they ever will find her?"

I glanced in the mirror to take a look at her face. She was nibbling on her lip, a habit she had whenever she was worried. Her green eyes were reproachful and her hand tugged on her golden ponytail.

"…no," I said so quietly, I was sure she couldn't have heard it, "I don't think they'll ever find her."

_Saturday_

I knocked politely on the Cullens' door, the cold wrapping me in a second shell. Mrs Cullen greeted me, smiling warmly at me. You wouldn't have thought that one of her daughters had disappeared. She was perfectly presented as ever in a green dress. "Jack, it's good to see you! Come in, come in. We have a few of Jake's… friends in helping with our own search. I'm sure they'd like to meet you."

"Your own search?" I asked as I stepped in, shrugging out of my jacket.

"Yes," she said as we walked towards the kitchen, "One that does not go by conventional means. We aren't exactly conventional people, now are we?" She smiled as if it was a private joke of ours but worry splintered in her eyes all the same.

"Yeah, I worked that out," I replied, grinning a little back. We entered the kitchen and I was met with the sight of several huge Native Americans sitting around the kitchen island faces set grim, with the Cullens interspersed throughout. "Hey Jack, long time no see," Emmett Cullen called, grimacing at me from the fridge, "you came in time for our little talk here."

"Who is this?" asked one of the dark skinned people, glittering black eyes set hostilely on me.

"Sam this is Jack Brooks, Neve's uh…boyfriend," Esme said, "He knows about us and won't tell, don't worry."

The Native Americans seemed to relax if only a little, "Jack, this is the Quileute Tribe. They have a… special talent that will help find Neve." Esme said, settling herself in one of the island stools.

I knew they weren't telling me everything but I didn't care. I nodded stiffly and said, "So what have you guys been doing? She's been missing for a week." I couldn't keep the accusatory tone out of my voice. Surely they'd be doing a better job than the police if they knew all about her?

The tribe bristled but Dr. Cullen replied calmly, "We're discussing that right now." He turned to the man called Sam and said, "So what areas have you patrolled?"

"We've started from the forests surrounding the school and worked our way outwards," he replied, his eyes now locked on Dr Cullen, "After taking a sniff of that jumper you had we've divided into groups of two and tried to find a trail. And there is one, it comes out from the school but disappears about ten metres into the forest. There's another sent clinging to it that we don't recognise but it smells almost the same. Like how you vampires smell of rotten fruit. These scents…they smell like fresh wind, like clean rain. Its odd…the person who took her was of the same species."

"It's the boy," Jasper replied, "the one that disappeared in Germany. Since they're supposed to be comrades they'll trust each other."

"Right, well as I said, it disappears about ten metres into the forest. There are no footprints anywhere either. It's like the runner was moving too fast to make any."

"Where could they have gone?" Bella asked, set in the arms of her lover.

"Anywhere, but I'm guessing somewhere to lick their wounds, so to speak. Somewhere safe and out of the way. I suggest we take a look at any caves in the area maybe take a look at the hills a couple of miles away from here."

"Would they have gone to the cities?" Edward asked.

"No," I replied, to which everyone turned to me. I swallowed and continued, "She wouldn't have done that, she would have come to say good bye. She promised."

Sam said, "We don't know that boy. Sometimes when you are a protector you have to break promises."

"You didn't know her," I replied, my body unconsciously taking the defensive, "she wouldn't have just up and left. She'd have left us a message or something, to le us know she's ok."

Sam raised his eyebrows at me and again looked like he was going to contradict me when Dr. Cullen, "He shares a bond with her Sam, rather like the bond you share with Emily."

The sceptical look in the leader's face was gone and a look of pity fell upon his features, "Sorry kid, didn't realise."

I stared hard into Sam's onyx eyes, "That's alright," I managed to say before falling silent, not trusting my voice not to break.

"Looking into the caves sounds like a plan," Jasper put in, turning everyone's attention to him, "it sounds like something they would do. Stay out of the way to cause no trouble. I know a few around here that are worth a shot."

"Good, we'll split patrols," Sam said and they began to talk of splitting groups. I stayed out of it, suddenly feeling useless amongst all of these people who knew what they were doing. "Don't worry Jack," I jumped at the voice of Mrs Cullen, "We'll find her."

"But its been so long," I ground out, twisting my fingers into painful locks.

"She's not dead, we know that much. You'd have gone mad already if she was dead. I think she is hiding somewhere and is just waiting for the right moment to come out."

I nodded stiffly and said, "I'm going to kill her if she gets out of this."

"That's a bit counterproductive dear," Mrs Cullen said, "Mind you, you are reflecting the thoughts of her brothers rather nicely. She does have a knack for getting into trouble."

"You can say that again," I grumbled.

The door bell suddenly jangled and Esme murmured, "I won't be a moment." I nodded and she flowed past me. I watched the discussions go one, only half aware of what was going on in the hall.

"Oh my God! Neve! You're here!" Esme's startled voice carried into the kitchen. We all froze and bolted from where we were into the hallway. A bedraggled blonde haired boy stood awkwardly in the doorway as Esme was hugging a girl tightly to her chest and we could all hear her say, "Don't you ever do that again Neve Murray Cullen! _Ever. _Or so help me I will ground you for the rest of the time you live under my roof!"

"That won't be very long then," I heard a muffled reply. Mrs Cullen finally pulled away from her and I saw her for the first time. Thin and pale, hair hanging in rattails she stood alive and well. I was sure for a moment I was imagining things. But then she saw me, "Jack." She smiled, so beautifully then, it broke my heart. But it made me angry too. And I'm not very good at hiding my anger.

"Neve, you are in so much trouble!" I growled before lunging at her.

_Neve POV_

_2 hours earlier_

Waking up was like flicking a switch. One minute I was dead to the world the next I was fully aware. I was aware of the rock that pinched into my ribs, the cold clammy air I was breathing in, the water that was steadily dripping down onto my calf, the fact that my face was pressed against the heavy earth. I sat bolt upright, snapping eyes open…only to realise that there was absolutely no difference between my eyes being closed and them being open. "Crap," I whispered before groping around trying to 'feel' where I was. My hands met cold stone and damp earth. I guessed that I was in a cave far from any light. Crud. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here? Remembering my dagger, I felt for it and was relieved to find it again strapped to my thigh. At least I hadn't lost that. But where's Milo? Just as the thought passed through my mind, my hand landed on a warm squishy something, "Agh!"

A groan replied to my squeal and I heard something move. There were a few muttered words in German before I felt hot breath on my face "_Are you awake?_" the soft German words caressed my ears.

"_Does it sound like I'm awake?_" I replied irritably, "_Where are we?_"

He didn't reply and poked him in what I thought was his leg, "_Well?_"

"_I'm thinking!_" he said irritably, "_Give me a chance! I don't remember a lot before passing out_…"

Another pause before he said, "_We're in the forest, in a cave, quite deep. I was so desperate to hide with you in my arms. I went as far as I could go before passing out. I might've dropped you, which I'm sorry about._"

I laughed, "_Better to be dropped than dying in an inferno. I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Neve Rae Brina Murray-Cullen. Just call me Neve."_

"_Milo Bruno Adler, but just call me Milo. It's a pleasure to meet you Neve._"

"_Right back at you,_" I replied, "_Thanks for saving my life and welcome to the team_."

"_Team?_"

"_I'll explain on the way out. Speaking of which, do you want to lead the way?_"

Suddenly the cave was filled with burning flickering light. I gave a short scream and scrambled away, staring fearfully at the ball of flames that was Milo's fist. Milo stared at me shocked and said, "_it's only to light the place. I'm not going to hurt you with it._"

I took a deep breath and slowly edged towards him again, "_ok, just…don't put it near me._" I could finally see his features clearly for the first time. He had shining chocolate eyes and flaxen gold hair that glinted in the light even though it was greasy. Angular features and a lean frame clothed in dirty ragged jeans and blue t-shirt, he crouched in the tunnel, holding his fist aloft, the flames burning merrily. His flesh wasn't peeling off like mine did when it met with flames. It was hard to think of him as the enemy anymore. A part of me recognised him as my brother of sorts. I just knew I could trust him.

He nodded solemnly holding his fist aloft as it crackled with heat and light. "_This way,_" he said, gesturing to the cramped tunnel, that lead away from us.

"_Ok, you go first_," I said gesturing in front of me. He gave me one last warm smile before beginning to make his way through the tight tunnel. I honestly don't know how he managed last night to drag himself and my body through these tiny tunnels and I don't think he did either. It felt like a millennia before we could see natural light reflect pale white on the wet walls. I was sucking in fresh air before I knew it, with Milo standing beside me, "_It feels good to be out._" I sighed, before turning to him, "_do you- hey are you alright?_"

I asked this because tears were glittering in his eyes in the pale dawn light. "_It's nothing I just…I just realised I am free finally. I am not their pet anymore_."

I smiled at him before patting him on the shoulder, "_Yup, you're free permanently now. How did you manage to break away from them?"_

He stared away thoughtfully for a minute before replying: "_It was when I saw you. Unconscious on the floor of that classroom, half-dead. When I became under their control they would administer this drug that made me do what they wanted me to do. Seeing you…it made something snap inside me. It allowed me to disobey them, something that I simply couldn't do before, no matter how hard I tried."_ He paused before swallowing, "_I didn't mean to kill your family. I remember the dowsed the house in gas and told me to set it all alight. I tried to fight it, I swear-"_

"_Shh…"_ I hushed, an angry cold beast inside of me threatening to break through my façade of calm, "_I understand, just…don't go on about it ok?_"

He clenched his jaw and noddedbefore I began to speak loudly, "_So what should we do now then? Hmm…maybe we should head for my house and take things from there. We can freshen up and refuel. I don't know about you, but I am starving._"

He nodded his head and replied, "_Do you want to walk or…run?"_

"_Walk,"_ I said simply, "_I need to explain a few things to you_. _We can start running when it's taking too long to get there._"

We began to tread across the forest floor, both of us barefoot and shivering in the cold morning air. I told him the whole story: our ancestors and my own and he listened carefully, without interruptions.

After I was done, he said, "_So…we're meant to save the world?_"

"_Looks like it,_" I replied, as I stepped gingerly over a log, "_And I'm supposed to help lead our merry band of fighters._" I grinned at him but he was still frowning in thought.

"_So…so that's why I deserted them. In loyalty of you._"

I stopped to think about it for a moment before replying, "_That sounds about right. It's like with Jack, I can't see any other guy apart from him now and he can't see any girls but me. An undying faithfulness…_" I then swore under my breath as I thought of Jack, "_Oh god, he's going to kill me._"

Milo chuckled, as I had already told him what I'd done to Jack and replied, "_I'm sure he'll forgive you._"

"_Oh no he won't,_" I sighed and plonked myself on a tree trunk, "_Especially after I leave after this._"

"_We're going to leave here?_" Milo asked, sitting down beside me.

"_Well…unless you have any other plans?_" I asked him, "_I just…I don't think I can just go back to my life like everything is normal again. Not after that._"

He nodded in agreement and said, "_To be honest…I don't think I can either. I have to…pay them back for what they did. I'm just so…furious._" His voice quivered and his temperature seemed to rise to such an extent that I felt it coming off in waves.

I smiled grimly, "_Good, you need to be angry to do this job properly. If we are going to start this, we are never going to be more ready than we are now._"

"_Are we the beginning?_" he asked, staring up at the lightening sky, "_Are we going to start this? Are we the first?_"

"_It has to start somewhere,_" I muttered, "_Why not us? Shall we?_"

There was a pause before: "_Sure, we shall._" He grinned at me and held out his hand, "_Shake on it._"

I grasped his calloused hand and replied, "_We'll start where our ancestors left off. We'll find the others, bring them together and finish what should have been done years ago._"

We shook hands firmly before breaking away, "_Welcome to the Seven,_" I said before saying, "_I suggest we go to my house, smooth things over with my family, freshen up, grab supplies and get out of here. We'll work something out afterwards._"

"_Fine,_" he said, pushing himself off the log and holding his hand out to me, "_Shall we go?_"

I grabbed his hand and let him hoist me up. I scanned the area and took a deep pull of air through my nose, "_Judging by the smell of tarmac, I'm guessing the road is that way._" I gestured through the trees, "_I suggest we go to the road and follow it till we get to my house._"

"_Can we run? It's been so long since I last ran like that…_" he asked, eyes shining.

"_Sure, stretch our legs for a bit._" I set off, running at full tilt. I heard the thrumming of footsteps close to me and knew he was following. We made it to the road and using the landmarks, I roughly worked out which way to go home. We ran through swaying trees next to the road as daylight took its firm grip on the world. It was literally minutes before we reached the house. I saw Jack's car parked in the driveway and internally groaned. This was going to be an even bigger nightmare than I thought. I turned to Milo, who was only a few feet behind me, "_I must apologise in advance, this is going to be a little crazy and I'm going to have to act as translator. They're vampires but they have been very kind to me. They mean you no ill harm, not while I'm here. Just tell the truth and act cool. Alright?_"

He nodded, before we both trekked up to the front door. I reached absentmindedly for my purse before realising I'd left it last night in the gym hall. "Crap," I muttered, "_We're going to have to ring the doorbell. I lost my keys._"

I thumbed the doorbell and we stood waiting. I shivered, the cold morning starting to get to me. It was Esme who answered. She stood frozen for a moment, staring at us like we were a hallucination of hers. Milo tensed up beside me and I knew he was fighting the urge to run. Esme finally moved, she gave a yell "Oh my God Neve! You're here!" and then pulled me into a hug so tight, my ribs cracked. "Don't you ever do that again Neve Murray Cullen! _Ever. _Or so help me I will ground you for the rest of the time you live under my roof!"

I couldn't help but mutter, "That won't be very long then." She pulled away and cupped my face, eyes shining. I noticed the people now standing in the hallway behind her. But the only face I saw was Jack's. I couldn't help but smile as deep peace and calm rolled through me. His face reflected my feelings for a fraction of a second before a look of deep fury, "Neve, you are in so much trouble!" he growled.

He suddenly flew at me, grabbed me painfully around my waist and hoisted me up so I was crushed against him. "You _stupid_ girl," he snarled into my face, before crushing his lips against in mine for a painful kiss. Teeth clashed and gums tore, iron stung in my mouth. It was a punishing kiss, full of anger and torment. He tore away, grabbing my face and making me look into his burning embers of eyes, "You are stupid, silly, arrogant, selfish-"

I wrenched myself away from him and held back my urge to slap him, "What? Sacrificing myself is _selfish? _You have some bloody nerve!"

He didn't stop, "lying, stubborn, inconsiderate, stupid-"

"You've already mentioned that," I said coldly, before pushing away from him.

He grabbed me again and pulled me back to him while I struggled. "Well it was stupid and selfish," he snapped back, "You were missing for a whole fucking week and you come back now! Tell me what is not selfish or stupid about that?" he didn't let me answer him before crashing his lips against mine. This time it was more desperate, I could taste his strained relief. He ripped his lips away and cradled me to his chest; his head resting against my shoulder. He still didn't allow me to speak, crushing my ribs in a tight hug, rocking me backwards and forwards. Tears soaked into the lab coat I had donned and a hand stroked my hair tenderly. My eyes stung and I rubbed his back, planting a kiss upon his temple, "I'm sorry," I whispered, one crystal tear rolling down my cheek, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

He pulled away and set me down only to hold my face again, stroking his thumbs across my cheeks. "Don't you _ever_ do that again," he murmured urgently, "_ever_. Do you have any idea what it was like?"

I frowned, "you said I was gone for a week?"

"Yes a week, ever heard of a phone?" he snapped, not letting go of my waist.

I scowled at him and snapped back, "Well its not like I could pick up a phone while comatose in a deep dark dank cave in the middle of the bloody forest, can I? I didn't know it was a week! I thought it was only for the night."

"You were unconscious all that time?" Carlisle suddenly asked and I only noticed the others were all there. Relief washed through me as I counted them all here. The Volturi had kept their word.

"Yes, honest to God we would have come back if we were conscious," pulling away from Jack I quickly grabbed Milo's hand, dragging him into the house and said to him, "_Apparently, we've been gone for a week._"

His eyes went wide and he replied, "_A week? How could we have slept for that long? Barely felt like a minute…_"

I nodded before glancing back to the others again, "Guys this is Milo, the boy who saved my life. He doesn't speak a lot of English and be careful, he's not so fond of vampires for obvious reasons.," I quickly turned my head and changed languages, "_Milo, this is my family I was telling you about. They're not like the Volturi so don't worry._"

He smiled uncertainly and he pulled himself a little closer to me. "_Are you hungry?_" I asked, feeling starved myself.

He nodded and I turned to Esme, "Since we've been unconscious for a week, we're a little hungry. Could we tell you the story over some food?"

"Of course," she said, "Come this way."

We began to walk to the kitchen, which was when I noticed the several large Native Americans also in the hallway. "And you guys are…?" I asked as we moved into the kitchen.

"We're friends of Jacob, came to help look for you," said what appeared to be the leader, glaring at me.

"Uhm…wow, thank you for coming. I know that you guys have a territory to protect 'n' all."

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards which was probably all I was going to get out of him. Jack pulled me away and we then sat at the table, Jack to my left and Milo to my right. Esme began to make scrambled eggs on toast while Milo and I shivered on the stools. Jack shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around my shoulders, "What happened to your dress?" he asked.

"Burnt off," I said, "white lab coat was the closest thing to hand."

"Tell us everything Neve," Jasper said, staring intensely at me. I took a deep breath and narrated the entire night to them, from the moment I realised the Volturi were in the building to the moment Milo picked me up from the exploded. IN the middle of my talk Esme set plates down in front of us. Milo all but ate his plate and cutlery while I took little bites between my talking. "Milo then ran through the woods until he found cave before collapsing, falling into the same type of coma as mine. We've been there all week. What do people think happen to us?"

"People are starting to think that you're dead," Jack said. He gripped my arm painfully tight for a moment before letting go again.

I smiled suddenly, "Well at least something good has come out of all this mess."

"What?" Carlisle asked sharply, "Why would that be a good thing?"

"Takes us out of the system of course," I said, as if it was obvious, "Won't have to deal with identity stuff while we are out on the run." I quickly translated for Milo and he nodded furiously in agreement.

"Neve you are not going on the run! Don't be so silly, you're only sixteen!" Esme said firmly.

"Oh so I'm supposed waltz back into school as if nothing has ever happened? Explain how I managed to survive a blast that should have had my guts splattered all over the place? Great plan, just bloody brilliant."

"We can figure something out," Carlisle said, "You're still too young."

"What has age got to do with anything? Haven't I just proved that I am more than capable with dealing with the big bad world? And we can't figure anything out and you know that. To the world at large I am gone, dead and that should be how it is. Lord knows, the world has been trying pretty hard to kill me anyway."

"You are not leaving Neve," Jack snapped, "You've only just come back."

"I am sorry Jack, I can't stay," I said, wrapping my hand around his, "I can't-_won't_ stay here any longer."

"If this has anything to do with not being able to be normal anymore you still have time," he said earnestly, "You're sixteen still."

"In Britain I can leave home, get married, get a job, leave school-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Neve. You're not in Britain any more," Jack replied, eyes hard, "You aren't leaving."

I glared at him and my eyes swept around the room only to be met with more stubborn stares. I whispered to Milo, "_They're not fans of the idea of us leaving. Apparently we're too young._"

He smiled, as if what I had said was only a minor obstacle, replied, "_Compel them. Use your talent._"

I scrunched my face up, "_I don't want to force them like that._"

"_Its for the greater good._"

"Neve, we know German, we know what you are talking about," Carlisle interjected dryly.

"Well you know that I really, really, don't want to use compulsion. But I won't rule it out. Either you let us go or I will make you let us go."

There was a pause, Jack was gripping my hand so tightly that my bones were close to cracking. "Please don't make me use it. Please don't."

"That's cruel Neve," Carlisle said quietly, "You can be quite manipulative sometimes."

I shrugged, "I'm only manipulative when I need to be."

He took a deep breath before saying, "Well…I guess you do leave us with no choice."

"No," Jack snapped, "You can manipulate the others but you can't manipulate me."

That was when I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, "Excuse us for a second," I called over my shoulder.

I pulled him along the corridor to the front door until we were on the front porch. I faced him and put my hands on his cheeks. His eyes avoided my face as I stared up at him, "Jack, look at me," I whispered, "Please look at me."

His blue eyes finally flickered to my face, and guilt slashed through me. He looked so angry, hurt and lost. "Listen, we knew this was coming," I said quietly.

"Not now though," he hissed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in closer, resting his forehead against mine.

"I know, I only made the decision to leave a few hours ago. I can't stay here Jack."

"Why?" Jack said quietly.

"For one, if I stay here another day, I think I'll go insane."

"Its not all that bad Neve. You've got your family. You've got me." He looked so heartbroken in that one moment, the guilt bubbled up again. I pushed it down again, I couldn't let it get in the way.

"I know, I know I have you but its not the place that is the main reason. It's this feeling that is telling me that I can no longer play the dumb teenager. I tried to ignore it before but every time I try its like the world pushing me backwards into the weird shittiness that is my life. And you know what? I'm just going to go with the flow. Do what I was born to do. If I wait any longer I will go insane and that won't be pretty, for me or for you."

"Well let me come with you then."

"Absolutely not."

"Why!"

"We've been over this!" I cried pulling away from him and pacing to the end of the porch, "You can't. You're not strong enough, not like me. And unlike me you have people depending on you: your sister and your mother. You're lucky: your family is alive, you should take advantage of that! If I were you, I would," I turned to look at him a sad little smile gracing my lips. "Can't you see that I'm trying to buy you time? You can have longer time with normality."

"I don't want normal. I want you," he whispered, coming closer to me. He took my hand and placed it over his heart.

"We're just going in circles now!" I cried, fighting the urge to agree to stay for him, "I'm going and if I have to leave with you angry at me, I will." I pulled away and was about to enter the house before his hand caught my wrist.

"Neve," he pulled me back and cradled me to his chest again He looked at me, just simply looked, as if he was memorising my face. "Can't say I didn't try," he murmured before kissing my forehead and letting go of me and heading for his car, "Good luck, in whatever the hell you are gonna do. Keep the jacket, it might bring you luck but don't contact me again, it'll only make this harder." He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes as he stood by his car.

"Wait," I said, remembering the vial of potion up stairs. I flashed upstairs, got it and was down before a second had passed, "Here." I dabbed the liquid across his forehead with my thumb, "So you'll always be safe."

"Right," he muttered. His trembling fingers raised to my face inches away from my skin, eyes tormented before his hand dropped.

I smiled back, trying to keep the tears back. This was goodbye, for a long time or a short time, I didn't know. I knew one thing: it still hurt like hell. I didn't know when I would be able to hear his laugh again or see his smile. The thought of being away from him twisted my gut.

"Keep safe, give a kiss to Ruby for me," I said, my voice quivering.

He nodded, his knuckles white as he opened the door of his car and got in. I waved as the engine roared, crashing through the silence that had seemed to descend on the world. I watched as he drove away letting the tears fall down my face silently before wiping them away. I took a deep breath and muttered, "Pull yourself together."

I was inside the kitchen within a heartbeat, grabbing Milo's hand. "We're off to shower. Could someone get clothes for Milo?"

I didn't wait for a reply before pulling Milo up the stairs, "_You can shower in the guest room. There'll be clothes left for you when you come out._"

"_Alright,_" he murmured.

"_We need to teach you English,_" I said thoughtfully, "_I'll teach you along the way_."

I put him into the guest bathroom before heading for my own shower. I showered and changed into dark jeans, a blue crop top with a grey long-sleeved button up shirt over it. I pulled Jack's jacket on, filling my nostrils with his scent. God knows I'll need it to comfort me. After I shoved my converses on, I grabbed the rucksack I had arrived with, filling it with the basics: clean underwear, hair and toothbrush, the musical box its contents other things into the dark recesses of the bag. Someone knocked on the door and I snapped up. Carlisle stood in the doorway, holding a roll of what looked like dollar bills. "$500 in cash. There also should be a good amount of money on your credit card. If you need anything, you just call alright? If you need any I.D. we know this man who can set you up with one-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence because I had whammed into him, hugging him so tightly, I was sure I would crush him. "Thank you, for all you have done. I would still be stuck in that god-awful care home if it wasn't for you. Thank you."

He stroked my hair before pulling away and folding my hand around the roll of notes, "You're welcome and don't hesitate to call."

I nodded before I tucked the dollar bills into the rucksack, "Where's Milo?"

"In the guest room. We've already packed a rucksack for him. You're all set practically, except for transport. His other hand now held a set of keys, the running horse of a Mustang flashing in the light.

"Oh Carlisle," I gasped, "You didn't."

"We bought it for you as present of sorts. We already have a license for you. All you need are the keys," he said smiling a little.

He dropped them into my palm and I smiled even wider. "Thank you. Just…thank you."

"You are more than welcome," this time he hugged me, I was surrounded by his cold sweet smelling body. "You take care now," he whispered before kissing my forehead and letting me go.

"Here," I quickly uncorked the vial and thumbed the pentagon shape on his forehead, "That should keep you safe."

I smiled murmuring, "You too." I hoisted the backpack up and stepped into the hallway. Milo was by the stairs, dressed in khaki trousers, a black t-shirt and a thick black jacket, a bag slung onto his shoulder. Esme was beside him, eyes glassy. "Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded before turning to Esme, "_Dankeschön Frau Cullen_."

"You're welcome Milo," she murmured. Her eyes flickered to me and a tight smile tugged her lips. "So this is goodbye," she murmured. I nodded, chewing on the inside of my cheek to stop myself from bursting into tears. "Oh sweetheart," she walked forward and hugged me, "This family is always open to you." She whispered before pulling away.

I quickly uncorked the bottle again and dabbed it across her forehead. "Thank you for everything you have done. I'll see you soon," I said before calling to Milo, "_C'mon Milo_."

We made it down the stairs to find the rest of the Cullens waiting, "You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye to us surely?" Emmett said grinning widely.

What followed was a series of goodbyes and farewells that put a rather large lump in my throat. Emmett picked me up and swung me around, like I weighed nothing. Alice hugged me while chirping on about not having a little sister anymore to spoil. Jasper gave me more information about the Volturi and how they work before I manage to get him to shut up by hugging him. Rosalie kissed my cheeks and told me to be safe. Edward smiled as he shook my hand firmly. Jake threw me over my shoulder as I shrieked in surprise, he then put me down and ruffled my hair, gruffly telling me to be careful. Nessie burst into tears as she threw her arms around my shoulders, sobbing into my shoulder. All of them got the oil dabbed on their foreheads and a rather quivery, "I'll see you all soon, right?"

"Good luck," Carlisle said, "To the outside world, we think you have disappeared possibly dead. But to us, we know you will are being the hero you were born to be."

"Right," I managed to choke out, "I better go before I dissolve." They chuckled lightly as I turned to Milo, "_Ready?"_

"_When you are," _he replied, edging towards the door.

We walked out to the garage, and I saw the gleaming black Mustang with the white stripes going up the middle of the bonnet and across the car roof. Milo and slid into the seats, throwing our back packs into the backseat. Starting the car, the engine rumbled enthusiastically and I flashed a smile at Milo. "_This sounds fun!_"

He grinned back, "_I quite agree._" I put the car in gear and drove out of the garage. The family was standing on the porch and they waved as we passed. I waved back, with one hand on the steering wheel, even Milo waved as we set off down the road to what had to be the beginning of the end.

**I finished this story! Finally! I am so happy! My first completed story! There will be a sequel but I am not going to start that for a while yet. Give my head a break from this story, let the ideas grow before I start writing them down.**

**Did you enjoy that as much as I did? Please tell me what you think as always!**

**Thank you to those who have stayed with me right from the beginning: ****xNadiiLiciiOus and SilverGoldsun - .Day. You guys have been so patient, i can't thank you enough for your encouraging comments, I don't think I would have kept writing if it wasn't for you, so thank you! **

**Anyway review etc. tell me what you think!**

**Until next time**

**CBWF**


End file.
